


Fireproof Flame

by Lexys23



Series: Fireproof Flame [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 117,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "Because I wouldn't do that Paige, trust me. I will never break you," AJ told her, looking at her.Paige looked away before answering. "You don't get it April, you already did."





	1. Summerslam

 

AJ LEE kept the belt near. She had a title match with the now twenty-two year old Diva. Paige was started into annoy her. The girl was taking everything from her. Before Paige even set foot on the Main Roster, AJ was the anti-diva first.  _She_  was dominant diva.  _She_  was the best champion.

But then Paige debuted, and everything went to hell. Paige was the anti-diva. She was the one to beat AJ. And  _she_  took her championship. It made AJ angry. And for the last two months, AJ had to spend so much time with Paige.

AJ could see her. The Brit was talking to the only female Australian on the roster. She had a smile on her face and it made AJ roll her eyes. She grabbed her belt and walked away.

AJ went to the Divas' locker room and got dressed. Once she looked ready, she went back out to the halls. She went to the catering room and watched the monitor as the show began.

She could hear the first song of the actual even.

_Awesoooome!_

AJ rolled her eyes with a smile. Mike was one of the nicest guys she knew, but The Miz was an annoying asshole. He could act his character.

_I'm here to show the world!_

Dolph Ziggler. She couldn't help but smile. They became good friends when they were "dating." The match was for the Intercontinental Championship, and she was hoping for Dolph to win.

"Hey AJ!" someone said from behind. She turned and grinned when she saw her friends, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. They were going to wrestle later in the day.

"Hey Dean, Seth," she said, grinning at them.

"So your match is next right?" Dean asked, grinning.

AJ nodded. "Against Paige."

Seth grinned, causing AJ to glare at him. Seth was best friends with Paige. Sometimes he would feel uncomfortable because he was good friends with AJ and sometimes he felt like he had to pick a side.

"I hope you win," Dean said, earning a punch from his best friend.

Seth laughed and shook his head.

"You should start heading out. The match looks like it's almost over," the dual haired man said, smiling.

AJ nodded. "I get to now, kick your  _pumpkin's_  butt."

Seth rolled his eyes and hugged her. "Good luck."

"You got this," Dean said, hugging her.

"I hope you kick Seth's butt," AJ told the Lunatic Fringe.

Seth glared at her playfully. "I hope Paige kicks  _your_  butt."

AJ shrugged and skipped away.

Paige was already there. She was fixing her jacket. She saw AJ and smiled.

There was a screech. Paige gave AJ one last smile and skipped out. AJ rolled her eyes while she watched the English girl steal her character.

_Tear the stars out from the sky  
_ _Darkness falls I come alive_

"The following contest is for one fall. It is for the Divas Championship," Lilian started from the ring. "Introducing first, the challenger. From Norwich, England, Paige!"

_I've always been this way  
_ _I'll fly before I change  
_ _Tear the stars out from the sky_

While Paige got ready in the ring, the audience got to see a video package of AJ and Paige on the day after Wrestlemania 30.

AJ clenched her fist as she saw the day Paige ruined. She could see the video come to an end. She got ready.

_Oooh  
_ _Tear the stars out from the sky_

Paige's song came to an end, and AJ's began.

_Light Up Let's light it up, light it up, light it up_ _  
_ _light up tonight, let's light it up_

"Her opponent, from Union City, New Jersey, she is the Divas Champion, AJ Lee!"

_Like shooting stars are burning, light up the sky_ _  
_ _Let's light it up, light it up, light it up_ _  
_ _light up tonight, let's light it up_ __  


The audience got to see another video package, of when AJ took the belt from Paige. It made AJ happy and smile while she watched it.

She looked at Paige, who didn't seem bothered by it. She just smiled at AJ. It burned AJ, because  _she_  was the one who was suppose to be the Queen of Mind Games, but this 'nice' Paige was messing with her.

The bell rang, and Paige extended her hand, wanting to shake hands. AJ smiled sweetly, took it, and bit it. She felt joy as Paige screamed in pain. Let the games begin.

The match was mostly back and forth.

Paige tried to do her knee kicks, but AJ grabbed her leg and pushed her off the mat. She kicked her. She jumped off the mat and landed on Paige's shoulders. Paige threw her on the barrier.

Paige picked AJ up and threw her into the ring. AJ was on the mat. Paige had the advantage. Paige started to sexually crawl up her body. She grabbed her head by the hair and started to head-butt her.

Later in the match, Paige was getting on the turnbuckles. She was pulling AJ by the hair. AJ fought back. Paige was losing her balance, and falling off. She was grabbing on tightly.

"No, no, no, no."

AJ hit one of the hands, and smiled when she heard Paige scream.

Paige was begging her not to do anything. AJ just blew her a kiss, and then pushed her. She watched as Paige fell to the ground. AJ got to the top of the turnbuckle, and when she saw Paige stand up, jumped off it and landed on Paige.

AJ picked Paige up and threw her into the ring. AJ used the ropes to knee Paige on the face. She went for the pin. Paige kicked out at two. AJ had had enough of Paige. She wanted to put her down. She got up and picked Paige up from the hair.

Paige pushed her away and kicked her. She picked up the shorter girl and set her up for the Paige-Turner. The move quickly turned into the Black Widow. It made AJ happy that she got it locked.

AJ won the match. She had it. All she had to do was wait for Paige to tap out. She had to. Everyone had tapped out. She wasn't able to lock it the first time and Paige had lucked in.

AJ could feel Paige's hand going around her head. She was reversing it!

Paige had AJ up, and DDT'd her.

She went for the cover.

_One! Two! Three!_

"Here is your winner! And the new Divas Champion, Paige!"

When AJ came to, Paige was out the ring.

AJ was pissed. She had lost. Paige took  _another_  thing from her. AJ glared at her. She couldn't believe it. She had lost her belt  _again_.


	2. Rage

_HERE is your winner! And the new Divas Champion, Paige!_

AJ stormed to the locker room. Renee Young wanted an interview, but she was too mad for one. She just ignored the blond woman.

She sat down on one of the benches, her face in her hands. She looked up when she heard people enter. She felt even angrier when she saw that it was Paige and Emma.

"This is the perfect present," Emma gushed, her Australian accent annoying AJ.

Paige's accent annoyed her even more. "I won on my birthday. I still can't believe it."

Emma laughed.

AJ was happy they hadn't seen her. The two girls headed to the shower rooms and the New Jersey native took the moment to leave the room. She just stormed through the room, angry with everyone and everything.

Paige had beaten her  _again_.

"Hey, AJ!" she heard the same voice from earlier.

She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What do you want?" she asked, not in the mood to talk.

"Damn, you don't have to try and bite our heads off," Dean said, raising his hands. Seth nodded next to him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm just peachy. I mean, your girlfriend took the belt from me. So why would I feel bad?"

"You don't have to be a bitch about it," Dean muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't you have a match to get to?"

Dean and Seth nodded. "Want to get drinks after? Meet us at the caterers."

AJ watched them go. She went to the caterers to watch their match.

-

AJ was at the bar with Seth and Dean. She had many shots in front of her.

"I think we should get you back to your hotel room," Seth suggested, looking at Dean. Dean shrugged and stared at AJ.

"'m fine. Not drunk."

"Yeah, and you're sentence structure is impeccable," Seth muttered, rolling his eyes. He placed AJ's arm on his shoulders and picked AJ up bridal style. "Call a cab. We all have work tomorrow."

Dean nodded.

AJ didn't remember much about going home, or getting there, or anything. But she did remember waking up with a huge headache.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had a text message. It was from Paige.

She opened it and only saw one word.  _Okay._

AJ had no idea what that meant. She looked at her phone calls, and saw that she had called her. She had called Paige that night. But the problem was that she didn't know what she said. She didn't remember any of it, and Paige must have heard it or she wouldn't have texted a response to her.

AJ didn't have time to think about it. She had to get to work. She would ask if she saw Paige. She just hoped she wouldn't.

-

AJ was walking down the hall. She wasn't looking to where she was going. She turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," AJ muttered. She still hadn't looked at the person she bumped into.

"It's okay," an English voice responded, the voice void of emotion.

AJ glared at the girl. "It wasn't just my fault. You weren't looking where you were walking either!"

Paige sighed and looked over the shorter girl. "I'm sorry. I'll watch where I'm going next time."

She started to walk away, and it made AJ frown. "Hey, what did I say? I know I left a voice mail on your phone, but I was too drunk to remember what. Can I know what it is?"

Paige gave her a forced smile. "It was nothing. You were just laughing and complaining about losing."

AJ frowned, knowing that wasn't it. She just nodded and walked away. She didn't know, but the exchange she had with Paige had really bothered her. What did she say?

-

PAIGE KNIGHT was in the showers. Raw was pretty much over and she had just finished her match with Natalya, that AJ had caused her and they both had their little promo.

AJ could see her phone in her bag. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she went over and grabbed the phone. AJ smiled, while she looked at the phone. She hoped that Paige didn't have a passcode for it. She slid the lock and almost jumped as it went to the home screen.

She could hear the showers, so she went to her voice mails, took a deep breath and hit call. She pressed the phone to her ear and listened to the voicemail.

 _"P-Paige, congrats, you've won my title,_ again _. I-I hope you don't get too comfy with it, because I am getting it back. Do like doing that Paige? Stealing what is mine? I mean, this was my place, but you ruined it. Did you enjoy that, ruining my life?_

 _"Well, that's what you do, ruin lives. I'm surprised that you even have friends. You couldn't pay me to be your friend, so stop trying to be._ God _, you are so annoying. So why don't you do me a favor, and unless we have matches or promos, stay away form me."_

AJ held the phone to her ear. She couldn't believe what she heard. She had actually said that to Paige. No wonder she was in a hurry to leave.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned and was face-to-face with Paige.

"Hey," AJ told her, but the pale girl didn't answer. One hand was holding a towel to her body and the other was extended for her phone. AJ placed the phone on her hand. "About that phone call."

Paige sighed and walked to her bag. "Don't worry. I'll stay away. I promise."

AJ couldn't respond, she just watched the pale girl walk away. AJ didn't know why it bothered so much; she finally got what she wanted,  _right_?

-

_PAIGE rubbed her eyes. Her phone had just stopped ringing. Emma had woken her up, annoyed. She grabbed it and noticed she had gotten a voice mail. Yawning, she opened it and listened to the other voice._

_As it came to an end, she was speechless. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to be AJ's friend. She looked up to her. But AJ wanted nothing to do with her. She could hear the drunken slur, but people say a drunken mind speaks the truth, and now she knew what AJ really thought of her._

_Paige sent AJ a message, telling her_ okay _. She was going to stay out of her life. She was going to grant her, her wish._

Paige looked at her phone. She didn't know why she tortured herself, listening to the voicemail over and over again. She must have heard it enough times she knew it word for word. She smiled softly as she rubbed her eyes.

_Why did people_ _like to_ _hurt her?_


	3. Invisible

AJ watched as Paige talked to her friends, Emma and Summer, across the catering. AJ didn't know why she was paying more attention to Paige. Why she was suddenly so fascinated by Paige.

AJ could see the small smile on Paige's face, but she could also see the sadness in her eyes. She wondered how long had there been sadness in her eyes, and how did she miss it before. She wondered if anyone else saw it.

Paige's eyes shifted around the room, and her eyes connected with AJ's, who was staring. Paige's smile fell off her face, staring back. She blinked a few times and looked to the table. She told Emma and Summer that she had to go. Paige looked at AJ, and walked the opposite direction. Ready for her match against Natalya.

AJ sighed, not sure why Paige ignoring her was bothering her so much. She sighed and walked the other direction, ready to get her segment ready. She was going to cost Paige the match,  _again_.

-

PAIGE rubbed her face. Her phone was vibrating next to her. She looked down and saw the name she was trying to ignore. She stood up and walked towards the door.

She had lost her match,  _again_. She didn't really care. She was just tired. She sighed and placed her face in her hands, trying to get her mind off of things.

She heard the door open and she looked up. In came Emma, and Paige let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. For a second she thought it was AJ, and didn't want to talk to her.

Emma was the only person, other than Seth, that knew a little about what had happened. And because of that, they knew her, emotionally. They were the closest friends she had.

Paige gave Emma a smile before looking to the ground. Emma moved near her and looked at her. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I keep losing my matches, but hey, it's part of the job," Paige answered, trying to make her voice happy. She looked at Paige and gave her a smile.

"Paige," Emma scolded, sitting down to her.

"It's almost a year, since you know. It's just hitting me, you know?"

Emma nodded. She wrapped her arm on Paige's shoulders, and pulled her close. "You got through it, you can get past it again. It just proves that you're stronger. And if you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm here. I'll always be here."

Paige smiled and nodded. "I know. Thank you."

Emma just smiled and held her close.

-

AJ frowned. She knew it was wrong, but it wasn't her fault they were talking about whatever they were talking about in public. She wondered what Paige was talking about, what had happened a year ago. She heard them stand up and walk away. She heard the door opened and then they walked out.

AJ walked out of her hiding place and stared at the door.

_Maybe there was more to Paige than she thought. Maybe there was more behind that smile._

Turned around and got her stuff, ready to go home. She wouldn't need to think about Paige for the next few days.

-

PAIGE tensed while AJ wrapped her arms around her. They were doing their promo for Raw. Paige had just pinned Natalya. AJ had gone to the ring, which helped Natalya when she attacked Paige. AJ talked while Paige stood up. Which led to the hug. AJ later grabbed her hand and kissed it, grinning. Paige pulled her hand away, staring at her.

AJ left first, then Paige left the ring. Once she walked passed the gorillas, AJ was there. Paige just started to walk the other direction. She could hear AJ shouting her name, but Paige ignored her. She was trying to do what AJ wished, and trying to stay out of her life, but AJ was making it hard. Why wasn't AJ doing what she wanted?

Paige smiled when she saw Seth and Emma. They were in a corner, talking to each other. They were close friends, and it wasn't uncommon for them to be talking about random things together.

Paige smiled and walked away. She wasn't going to bother them. She walked towards the opposite direction. She wanted to shower and get her things ready to go home.

-

AJ watched her as she stared at Seth and Emma. She wondered how long Paige was broken. Because she was. She rushed forward and grabbed Paige's elbow, stopping her.

The Brit turned around and looked at AJ. She let out a sigh. "What?"

"Look, about that phone call-"

Paige put her hands up, stopping AJ mid-sentence. "I told you I'd stay away from you. I am, why can't you just do the same?"

AJ sighed. "I was drunk, I didn't mean it."

Paige gave her a small smile. She shook her head. "I think you did. Yeah, you were drunk, but people say you are honest when you are drunk. So, I think you meant what you said. And it's fine. You finally said what you wanted, you got what you wanted, even if you said it while you were drunk."

"I don't want that."

Paige laughed. "Make up you mind. Do you want me around of not?"

AJ opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn't know what she wanted herself. And it seemed to give Paige the answer she needed.

Paige just shook her head, "I'll make the decision for you. Stay away, it was what you wanted." And with that, she turned away.

"No, Paige, I don't want that!"

Paige took a deep breath. "Look, I'll work with you and all. But there is nothing else, okay? You  _do_ want this. So just let it happen. I'll see you Smackdown."

Paige walked away and left AJ alone. AJ sighed and rubbed her face.

She knew that she saw Paige, a different Paige. And it was drawing her in. She wanted to know, and it was making her regret that phone call.

She sighed and walked away.

-

EMMA DASHWOOD was staring AJ and Paige. She could see that Paige looked tensed. Emma glared at AJ. She still remembered parts of the phone call. She had caught Paige listening to it one day.

Emma had respect for AJ, she did, but after listening to the voicemail, she lost that respect. She had lost everything from Emma, and from Paige.

Seth placed his hand on the back of her neck. "What are you thinking about?"

"What's going on between Paige and AJ?"

Seth shrugged. "Nothing that I know of."

"I don't trust her. I don't want Paige to get hurt, not again."

"You're an amazing friend. But you got nothing to worry about, trust me."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I do, trust you. I know she has both of us looking after her."

-

 _"WELL, that's what you do, ruin lives. I'm surprised that you even have friends. You couldn't pay me to be your friend, so stop trying to be._ God _, you are so annoying."_

Paige ended the voicemail. She didn't know why she was listening to it once again. Maybe it was true. Maybe she did like pain. There was nothing else she knew, right?

Paige placed her phone on her nightstand, and got her bed ready. Emma and Summer wanted to hang out, but she was not in the mood to hang out with anyone.

Unknown to her, AJ, who was staying down the hall, had dialed her number.


	4. Force

_"I know you're not going to believe this. I know you're not going to believe me, but I really am sorry for what I said. I was just angry, angry and drunk. I had just lost my title, and I took it on you, because you won, because you have beaten me multiple times. And it doesn't justify what I said. I am sorry Paige, I didn't mean what I said, and I hope you can see that._

_"I regret what I have done. I regret what I have said, and I do want to be friends with you. I do want to know you."_

Paige didn't know what to think. She had spent the whole day in her room, not sure what to do. She didn't know if she could forgive AJ. The shorter girl had really hurt her.

Paige really did look up to AJ. She looked up to her, because she was the top diva. And joining forces, and having a story line with someone who was similar to her, it was her dream.

Paige just shook her head. She wanted to laugh at herself; she really was screwed up.

Paige just smiled softly. She was really going to do it.

She opened the message app on her phone and typed in AJ's name.

_Okay._

She didn't want to write anything else. Sure AJ apologized, but could she  _really_ forgive her? Paige turned her phone off and went back to sleep, it was her day off and she didn't want to think about work.

-

PAIGE and AJ's Smackdown segment was over. AJ threw the chocolates away, rolling her eyes at the storyline. The Creatives kept making her and Paige into sexual rivals. The things they did for the male audience.

AJ saw her, and smiled. Paige gave her a small smile and walked away.

AJ wasn't able to see her much for the day.

-

IT was Raw, and Paige and AJ knew there was a change in their Night of Champions match. Stephanie was walking into the ring. She talked about Nikki Bella. AJ didn't pay attention to it. The Bella Twins entered the rings, separately.

AJ smiled, as her music started. She skipped to the ring, and grabbed a mic.

AJ gave Stephanie a smile, "Hi boss lady. Now, I'm not sure, if you or your little husband have forgotten the actual concept of number one contender-ship, but you see, there is only one contender. And since I never got my rematch, that person is me." Stephanie nodded, while Brie and Nikki looked away. "And I know that we can agree that I don't play well with others. So why don't you do what's best for business, and let the Bellas work on their little issues on their time and leave the Divas Title to me."

The crowds cheered and AJ was happy that they were on her side. Stephanie smiled before answering. "Well, thank you for the education AJ, I appreciate that. Always love being enlightened. But I think that we have—"

Paige's theme cut Stephanie off. The women in the ring watched as the Divas Champion walked towards the ring. Once she was in the ring, she looked around for a mic. Stephanie gave her the one she had.

"Oh, thank you Stephanie. Okay ladies, all this talk about the Divas Championship. There is one thing missing. The bloody Divas Champion, okay."

"You're not a champion," AJ told her, "I am."

"What did you say to me?"

Paige gave Stephanie her mic back and started to talk with her.

The rest of the promo was Bella drama, which AJ, nor Paige cared about.

AJ's stare down with Stephanie was something she did remember. AJ left the ring.

Paige walked through the gorillas, and smiled at AJ.

"So our match will have to be a triple threat match," AJ told the Divas Champion.

Paige shrugged. "It was bound to happen. We can't be the only ones carrying the division."

"I thought I saw you kissing ass out there."

Paige grinned. She shrugged. "Part of the business."

"Thanks for forgiving me," AJ said, giving her a serious look.

"It's no problem. Just know this is your last chance."

"It's no problem. I do want to be your friend, just remember that."

Paige nodded. She gave AJ a smile and walked away.

-

PAIGE watched as AJ attacked Nikki. Brie, poor naïve Brie went to help her sister out. Which helped Paige when the twin returned to the ring. She did the  _Rampaige_  and won.

AJ and Paige met up in the back later. "I know what you did."

AJ looked at her friend, an innocent look on her face. "And what did I do?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Thank you."

"No problem. How are you doing?"

Paige frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm just asking how you are doing," AJ said, looking at the taller girl.

"I'm fine," Paige told her.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked, looking at Paige.

Paige frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Paige could hear something in AJ's voice, and it confused her.

_AJ couldn't know. She couldn't know the truth; Seth and Emma barely know what happened._

"If you ever want to talk, I am here to listen," AJ told her, her voice a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Paige's voice was strained, as she looked at AJ with wide eyes.  _She can't know_.

AJ shrugged. "Just letting you know. I really do want us to be friends."

Paige nodded. "Okay. Yeah."

AJ gave her a smile and skipped away, leaving Paige alone. Paige was confused as to why AJ was making those comments. She knew AJ couldn't know what had happened a year ago. There were only two people who knew the whole truth.

_Paige was in her room, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her black make-up was smeared around her face. Paige sighed, her body shaking. She could hear banging on the door. And moved her legs closer, as she moved her arms to press her palms against her ears. Her tears started to stream down her face._

Paige shook her head, getting the memory out of her head. She gripped her tighter, and gave a small smile.  _Things were looking up. Maybe the broken cracks could finally be fixed. Maybe._

-

AJ smiled as she headed to the car she had rented for the day.

"Hey Skippy!" Dean's voice exclaimed.

AJ turned and smiled. "Hey," she said, her voice happy.

Dean turned to Seth with a smile. "Someone is happy."

AJ nodded. "Yeah, I made things alright between me and Paige. I think we might actually have a friendship."

"Are you sure it's just going to be a friendship?" Dean asked, joking.

The twenty-eight year old rolled her eyes. "Perv."

"Isn't that what you are doing out there?" Seth asked, grinning.

"It's for the storyline."

Dean's grin grew. "Are you sure? Because you both seemed to be really into it."

"Hey look, it's your girlfriend," Seth told the woman, nodding towards the Brit and Australian who were walking towards their rented car.

Seth jogged towards them. "Hey Paige!"

"Why didn't he just scare her?" AJ asked, frowning. That moment would have been perfect to have a fun scare.

Dean shrugged. "He never tried to scare her. He never told me why, but he did threaten me when I suggested that we scare her. Told me a story about her attacking him when she scared him."

They watch as Seth wrapped one arm around Paige's waist, and the other arm around Emma's. He picked both of them. AJ and Dean could hear the laughter of the three.

"Why do you sound like you don't believe that?"

"Cause I don't. There is more to that. But he always changes the subject whenever I bring it up."

"They are really close, aren't they?"

Dean nodded. "Seth and Paige are really close. They were always around each other at FCW. Then it became NXT and Emma came along. They were known as the Three Musketeers by the NXT Roster."

AJ smiled and nodded. AJ kept her eyes on Paige, who seemed to have a spark in her eyes. AJ wanted to know more.  _What had caused Paige to lose her spark?_

Emma jumped on Seth's back, who was hugging Paige near him.

Dean turned to AJ. "So you and Paige are friends?"

"Not right now. But we'll get there. I was a bitch to her, and I have to make up for that."

"And you really mean that? Or is that part of you  _Screw With the Enemy_  plan?"

AJ sighed. "I really mean that. I'm going to get to know her. This isn't a game, it never was."

Dean nodded as he watched his best friend mess around with his best friends.


	5. Shine

AJ looked at Paige with a smile. In her hand was the title. Paige just stared back, a frown on her face. She didn't look comfortable. AJ brought the title to her face and gently placed her lips on it. She returned it to Paige, who had face of disgust, and gave her an innocent smile.

Keeping an eye on AJ, Paige also kissed the belt, on the same place AJ had kissed it. The shorter woman just smiled and skipped away.

She waited for the pale girl. She grinned when she saw Paige. "That was great!" AJ exclaimed, grinning. She jumped off the boxes she had been sitting on.

Paige smiled and nodded. "Now that Raw is over for us, what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry. We could go eat."

Paige nodded and followed the veteran to catering. They both got a table at the back and sat their food.

"So is there anyone in your life?" AJ asked, giving Paige a smile.

The younger girl frowned and looked at her. "No, not really."

"Really? Because you and Seth seem to be  _real_  close."

Paige's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Ew, no. Gross, that's like my brother,  _gross_."

AJ cocked her head to the left. "Really?"

Paige nodded. "Got no one in my life like that. It's just the way it is."

AJ nodded.

"How about you? Anyone in your life?"

"Not since Phil," the New Jersey native responded.

"What happened between you two?"

AJ shrugged. "We didn't work as a couple. We were better off as friends."

Paige nodded. "I get it. Dean and I tried, back when The Shield was first formed, but it didn't work out. We are better friends too. So I get it."

AJ looked at Paige in shock. She didn't know that Paige and Dean were dating, or had dated to be exact. She didn't know she felt a little annoyed that Dean had never told her. Sure she hated Paige back then and would have made a comment about it, but she still would have liked to know.

"Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"We don't talk about it. It wasn't really dating," Paige said, frowning. She looked up when she saw Emma and Summer sit down with them.

"Hey girls, what were you talking about?" Summer asked, getting comfortable. AJ just watched, not sure what to say. She wasn't really friends with Summer or Emma, but she knew both girls meant a lot to Paige, so she would try for her.

"About Paige and Dean's dating history," AJ answered, shooting Paige a smile.

Emma and Summer looked at each other before laughing. Paige looked at the table and blushed.

"They got together on a Friday night," Emma managed to say during her laughter.

"And they broke up that Saturday afternoon," Summer ended, unable to breath from her laughter.

Paige groaned and covered her face.

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Dean didn't remember," Paige muttered, looking away. "We were really drunk. We-we didn't have sex or anything, But he asked me out, while he was lushed."

AJ chuckled, as she listened to Summer and Emma talk about Paige's life. She looked over and saw Paige blushing.

AJ laughed, and Paige shot her a glare. She looked away.

"Hey girls!" Seth exclaimed, as he and Dean walked to the group. Dean sat down between Paige and Summer, and Seth sat down between Emma and AJ.

Dean groaned and covered his face. He shook his head. "I try to forget that,"

Paige shot him a fake glared. "Forget me? I was probably the best girlfriend you ever had."

Dean laughed and patted her shoulder. Paige rolled her eyes and looked away.

Dean turned and started to talk to Summer.

AJ grinned. She smiled at Paige. "Who are you rooming with?"

"Nikki and Brie Bella," she answered sarcastically, "who else?"

AJ let out a dry laugh. "You're funny. But do you want to share a room with me?"

Paige opened her mouth to answer. She looked at Summer and Emma, who were in serious conversations with Dean and Seth.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun."

AJ grinned, and it made Paige smile as well.

-

PAIGE looked at the pillow on the bed she was going to sleep on. She was nervous  _beyond_  nervous. There were only two people she shared a room with in the last year, Emma with Summer and Seth with Dean. Seth and Dean were like brothers to her, she didn't mind sharing a room with them. Especially when the girls weren't with them in a city. She's share a bed with Seth, or one of the boys would sleep on a couch.

Seth and Emma were the only people she felt safe. And seeing that she was going to sleep in a room without them, it scared her a bit.

She placed her bag on bed and looked at the restroom. AJ was currently getting ready for a night out. AJ had invited her out. She wanted to decline, but AJ was trying to be her friend, and she would be throwing it back to her face if she said no.

She looked at her clothes that she was wearing, and shrugged. She looked okay for a day at a bar, or club, or wherever they were going. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as AJ exited the restroom.

"Ready?"

Paige nodded, a small smile on her face. She followed AJ out, and met Emma and Summer in the hall. They four women headed to the parking lot for a car and then towards the club.

-

EMMA watched with a worried look as Paige downed her sixth glass. She knew that Paige had a way of avoiding things, and she used alcohol. She had lost count of how many times she had to hold the younger woman's hair as she emptied her stomach.

And Emma didn't know if Paige was drinking for fun, or because there was something else, something bothering her. Once the twenty-two year old started drinking, her emotions were everywhere, and the Australian can't read her as well as when she's sober.

"C'mon, dance!" Paige slurred, giggling. She was pulling AJ to the dance floor.

"You're drunk," AJ stated, staring at the drunken mess. Unlike the British girl, AJ was sipping her drink at a slow pace.

"Please?"

AJ sighed, unable to say no to the pout that Paige was giving her and and nodded. Paige grinned and pulled AJ to the dance floor.

"Is it just me, or was Paige get drunk a lot, at this time last year too?" Summer asked, staring at her best friend. Summer couldn't help but feel like something was off. She had known Paige for years, and for a half a year, she just disappeared. Sure Summer saw her during training and when they were doing shows, but other than that, she was gone. And she felt like Emma knew what had happened. She never bugged her friends for it, knowing that Paige would talk to her when she was ready. But that didn't mean she could try to inquire stuff.

Emma shrugged. "Not my story to tell."

Summer nodded, understanding. She looked back to see Paige wrap her arms around AJ who was laughing.

An hour later, AJ and Paige walked back to the table, the latter stumbled.

Emma gave Paige a cup of water. She smiled her thanks and drank it.

"Wha'er we doin' tomorrow?" Paige asked, looking at AJ, and only AJ.

"Well, we'll deal with your hangover, and we can watch movies. You girls can join us too," AJ told the blondes.

Emma watched her best friend. She did notice that Paige didn't seem as sad as before, but she still held a bit of resentment towards AJ for how she initially treated Paige.

"Dean was going to help me with my wrestling," Summer told the women around the table.

Emma looked at Paige, and saw the smile on her face. She sighed inwardly and shook her head. "I promised Seth we would hang out."

AJ grinned. "It looks like it's just you and me."

Paige grinned, as she nodded her head. "Fun!"

AJ laughed and struck up a conversation with Summer, while Emma just listened. Emma also kept a close eye on her best friend. After an hour or so of chatting, Summer and AJ were getting along; they actually had some things in common, Emma pointed to Paige.

"We should get her back to the hotel. She'll be sick in about half an hour," Emma told the other women, who nodded.

Paige seemed oblivious to the conversation. She was just staring at the cup of water. Emma placed Paige's arm around her shoulders and started to walk to the car. Summer and AJ had drank a little, while Emma was sober.

-

THE sun was bright, and Paige's head felt like it was going to split open. She groaned as she tried to get over her need to throw up. She wasn't able to fight it and ended up running to the restroom. She could hear someone laughing behind her.

Paige brushed her teeth after she was done and walked back to her bed. She frowned when she noticed that her bed was still neatly made. "Where did I sleep?"

AJ grinned at the question. "You get cuddly when you're drunk. You really do like being the big spoon, who knew."

Paige looked at her with wide eyes, her cheeks slowly turning red. She hadn't heard that one before. She was many things when she was drunk, angry, emotional, depressed, and funny.

"Never heard that one before," she muttered, as she grabbed the bottle of water next to her bed and took sips.

"Maybe you never found the perfect someone to cuddle with," AJ commented, winking at Paige.

The Brit rolled her eyes. "What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we could just watch movies. We talked about this last night, but you probably forgot. Did you know you asked me out last night? Guess you can add me with Dean on your list of short relationships."

Paige shot her a glare. "That's not funny. Just put on a movie and lets enjoy this peaceful day."

AJ watched  _The Incredibles_. Paige fell asleep within the first twenty minutes. AJ shook her head and continued for to watch the movie.

After another twenty minutes, Paige mumbled something in her sleep and turned so her arm was around AJ's waist. She pushed herself so she was closer to AJ, and held her. She sighed, contently.

Paige seemed smaller, and it made AJ smile. She looked towards the television with a smile on her face, and placed her arm around her so she would be holding the younger girl near.

-

PAIGE grinned as she pulled Summer's arm back, and she felt the blond tap her hand against her own thigh. She was smile at AJ, who was on commentary.

She remembered betting AJ that she could make Summer tap-out without using her PTO. AJ had accepted and they shook her hands.

Paige let go when she heard her song. She walked to the referee and grabbed her belt before walking back and looking at AJ. With the Divas Championship, she blew AJ a kiss.

AJ watched as Layla got into the ring, ready to attack Paige. AJ stopped her with a kick. Paige watched AJ as the short woman set up the Paige-Turner. AJ quickly did the move before looking at Paige.

Paige took a breath before giving AJ her attention.

"I need to speak to you. That was not funny. And this is the reason why," Paige started but AJ just started to skip around her. "Stop it! Stop! I'm trying to shout at you!"

AJ left while Paige stood in the middle of the ring shouting at her.

Paige left the ring after AJ disappeared. Once she passed the gorillas, she saw that AJ was waiting for her.

"So how did you like my Black Widow, baby?" Paige asked, singing the last three words like Iggy Azalea's song.

AJ rolled her eyes and shrugged. "It was okay. Not as great as mine, but it was okay."

Paige laughed and walked to sit next to her. "You're just jealous that mine was better."

"Keep dreaming."

Paige smiled.

AJ took the moment to look at her, to really look at her. She could see the spark in her eyes. It wasn't fully there, but it was progress. She was fixing Paige, and she was happy.

-

PAIGE wasn't able to sleep that night. She got out her phone and went on the WWE Network, which she had subscribed to for only 9.99. She grinned as she thought about the catchphrase.

She went to her match against Summer. She watched it and listened to the commentary.

Paige couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard JBL try to talk to a distracted AJ. "Stole your skip, she stole your finishing maneuver, she stole your baby, she stole crazy."

She silently scoffed. She was  _not_  crazy. But she really did enjoy playing crazy. It wasn't different from her Anti-gimmick she had in NXT.

She shook her head before she was sucked into her NXT memories, before she was sucked into  _those_  memories. The last few days were great, as she didn't have to think about them.

The one-year anniversary of when Seth and Emma was near. September 21, which so happened to be the Night of Champions pay-per-view. She just hopped she was able to concentrate that day.

But there was a comment that was made, one that stuck with her. She looked over and saw that AJ was asleep. She looked down at the app, before closing it. She placed her phone on the nightstand and stared at the ceiling. The comment ran through her head over and over again.

" _Paige, Paige is mine, I don't want to share her."_

She didn't know why that comment made her feel tingly, it made her heart pound hard. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let sleep overtake her, with a smile on her face.


	6. Light

"PLEASE, AJ!" Paige shouted, as she tapped Brie's hand. "Please AJ!"

AJ couldn't do anything except watch them. Paige turned Brie's hand and used it to blow AJ a kiss. Brie used that moment to fight back.

Paige and Nikki Bella won the match when Brie went for the tag, but Nikki dropped AJ from the apron. Paige did the RamPaige on a distracted Brie. While Paige gor her belt, Nikki did the rack attack on Brie. Nikki left and Paige started to skip around the ring.

AJ started to skip with her, and would stop whenever Paige would stop. Paige kissed the belt while AJ left.

Once Paige passed the gorillas, Nikki and AJ were there. She gave them a smile. "Ready for Sunday?"

Nikki shot both women a smile and nodded. "You may be going into the ring as Divas Champion Paige, but I'm going to leave with the title."

Paige looked at Nikki, and shot her a glare. AJ slapped Nikki's arm.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Says the person who made me slam on the ground."

Nikki laughed. She stood up straighter when she saw her sister being helped towards them.

"How are you doing?" Nikki asked, concerned about her sister.

Brie shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a little banged up, but it's all part of the job."

Paige grinned as she turned to Brie. "I can kick her ass on Smackdown for you."

Brie looked at the younger girl and smile. "I'd love that."

Paige laughed, but stopped when Nikki punched her.

"You're funny," Nikki muttered, but Paige just shot her an innocent smile.

AJ rolled her eyes, grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her away. Paige grinned as she waved goodbye to the twins.

-

SHE didn't know what it changed. She didn't know when her feeling grew. All she knew was that her feelings had grown.

Paige grinned as AJ pushed her into the pool. She could feel the water slap against her body as she fell in. Paige coughed out water, after she swam ashore.

"That was not funny," Paige told her, as she swam to the edge. AJ laughed as she stared at her. Paige reached over, and was glad she was able to get AJ's hand and pulled her into the pull.

"That was mean!"

Paige simply laughed. She watched as AJ got out of the pool and walked to the chair she was using. Paige couldn't anything except stare.

The Brit looked away, not wanting to get caught staring. She needed to talk to someone, and talk to someone fast.

-

PAIGE looked at the drink in front of her. She could hear Seth and Emma joke around. She looked at them and gave them a small smile.

"I need to talk to you guys," she whispered.

"What's up?" Seth asked, looking at her.

"I-I think I may be—"

"What?" Seth asked, looking at Paige, waiting for her to say something.

"I don't know," Paige whispered, rubbing her face.

"What's going on Paige?"

"I don't know. I-I, my feelings for AJ, I think I'm falling for her," Paige whispered, looking at her best friends.

Seth smiled softly, while Emma frowned.

"Isn't it too early to know if you love someone or not? You two just became friends."

"I-I feel happy when I'm around her," Paige told her, with so much emotion in her voice.

"I don't trust her," Emma admitted, looking at her best friends.

"Why not?" Seth asked, "I'm friends with her."

"I don't like how she treated you," Emma said, maintaining eye contact with Paige.

"She hasn't been treating me that way," Paige told her, defending her new friend.

"But for how long? How long is it going to be until she screws up your friendship."

"I don't think she'll mess it up," Seth said, a little doubt in his voice.

"Look, it's not tat I want to ruin your chances at finding happiness, but I don't want to see you broken again. And I feel like she could damage you."

Paige didn't answer, she frowned as she stared at the cup in her hand.

"You should tell AJ," Seth told the Brit. The pale girl looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "If you tell her, then she can either share those feeling with you, or let you down easy. But she should at least know. She is involved. And before it gets any worse."

Paige nodded. "That makes sense."

-

PAIGE'S back hurt after she slammed on the ground. She tried to clothesline Nikki, but the older woman ducked, linked arm with the Brit and slammed her face on her knee. Paige fell back and Nikki covered her.

She only got a two count. Nikki picked Paige up, but the twenty-two year old pushed her and kicked her. While Nikki was holding her stomach, she walked over and connected the Paige-Turner. She got the three count.

Paige watched as AJ got her belt. She demanded it back, but AJ paid no attention. She got into the ring. AJ placed the belt between them, and Paige grinned it. Then they had a small tug-a-war.

Nikki snuck up to them and yanked the belt from them. They both turned to her, frowning. The three women had a stare off.

"That's mine!" Paige exclaimed.

Nikki took the moment to kick Paige. She then slammed the belt onto AJ's stomach before slamming it against Paige's chest.

Both girls were on the floor while Nikki held the belt high. She was going to win the bet at Night of Champion, and she was going to take both AJ and Paige down.

She kissed the belt and just dropped it. She got out of the ring and walked away.

Paige and AJ soon followed, at different times.

Once they walked through the currents, Nikki and Brie were waiting for them. Brie gave Paige a smile and a nod. "You pinned Nikki, thank you."

Paige grinned. "I'd do it anytime. And I'll do it on Sunday."

Brie laughed and patted Paige's shoulder.

AJ stared at Paige, who was all smiles. Paige told them that she had something to do, somewhere to go. Paige hugged the belt as she walked away.

AJ could see the light in Paige's as she held the belt. She knew what she had to do.

-

_NIGHT of Champions_

Paige hadn't had nightmares. She hadn't thought about what had happened a year before. She kissed her belt as she thought about what the night was going to bring.

She watched as AJ skipped down the hall.

Paige was going to do it. She was going to tell AJ how she felt. She took a deep breath before calling out her name. AJ turned and smiled at Paige.

"What's up?"

"I-I need to talk to you, there is something I have to tell you."


	7. Champion

_NIGHT of Champions_

Paige was watching Randy Orton's match against Chris Jericho. She looked at the clock on the wall and started to walk to the gorillas.

She looked down at the belt in her hand. She kissed her belt as she thought about what the night was going to bring.

She watched as AJ skipped down the hall.

Paige was going to do it. She was going to tell AJ how she felt. She took a deep breath before calling out her name. AJ turned and smiled at Paige.

"What's up?"

"I-I need to talk to you, there is something I have to tell you."

AJ smiled. "What's do you want to tell me?"

Paige could feel her hands shake. She didn't know what to say.

"You can tell me anything," AJ assured her, giving her a smile.

"R-remember when we talking about having someone special in my life?"

AJ nodded, remembering.

"There, there is someone I wish was that person," Paige whispered, looking away.

AJ grinned, jumping in place. "That's great! Who is it?"

Paige opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Paige? Who is it?"

"It's you AJ. I want that person to be you," Paige whispered, watching AJ. She watches as AJ's smile shrunk.

AJ stared at Paige, and she could see the smile on her face. The spark that was once gone, was still there. The small awkward moment was interrupted by Nikki, who seemed to be running around looking for someone.

"There you guys are, Orton and Jericho's match is almost done. We have to go," Nikki said, out of breath.

Paige's smile disappeared. She sighed and nodded. "We'll be right there."

AJ watched as Nikki walked away before turning to Paige. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Paige smiled and nodded. AJ kissed her cheek and skipped away.

Paige followed slowly, having hope for the night to end on a good note. Even if she didn't retain her title, she would still be happy.

-

"THE following is a triple threat match, and it is for the Divas Championship." Lillian announced from the ring.

_Lets light it up_

"Introducing the challenger, first, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

AJ skipped around and after a while, she just sat on the ropes to wait for her other two opponents.

_You can look but you can't touch_

"Next, from San Diego, California, Nikki Bella!"

AJ watched as Nikki walked to the ring. After the older woman got in the ring she looked at AJ, who just said hello with her hand.

There was a screech, causing both Nikki and AJ to look at who was coming.

"And from Norwich England, she is the Divas Champion, Paige!"

Paige skipped to the ring. While everyone paid Paige their attention, Nikki and AJ shared a look.

The three woman stood around the ring, but Nikki and Paige where the ones to look like they were going to start, before they both charged towards AJ, who kicked them. AJ then through Paige out of the ring.

Nikki then took AJ out with a sleeper hold. Paige then attacked Nikki, but Nikki fought back. She then got Paige in a submission hold.

It took a while, but Paige fought back and pressed Nikki's shoulders on the mat. She got the two count. Nikki irish whipped Paige on the ropes and tried to clothes line her, but Paige ducked. AJ stood up, grabbed Paige's leg, tripping her, and dragged her out of the ring. Once she was able to, she grabbed Paige by the hair and threw her against the barricades. She then turned, grabbed Nikki and also through her into the barricades.

AJ then went to skip around, while Paige started to get up. AJ grabbed Paige and threw her into the ring.

Paige turns and begs AJ, "Stop. Wait a minute."

AJ looked at Paige, "Wait a minute? Timeout time? This is timeout time?"

Paige extend her hand to AJ, telling her to kiss it. AJ grabbed it and then attacked Paige. She got a two count. AJ got on the turnbuckles Nikki soon came in and pushed her off. AJ slammed her head on the ropes.

Nikki had the upper hand on AJ. Paige came in later and threw Nikki out of the ring. When Nikki held on, Paige kicked her off.

Paige then looked down at AJ with a smile. She got on her knees and hugged AJ's body. She helped AJ stand up, but AJ pushed her. Paige kicked AJ when she turned.

"Why won't you love me?!" Paige shouted. She turned AJ around and started to head-butt her. She got a two count.

She then took AJ to the ropes and did her knee kicks. She screamed and Nikki came in to kick her off the apron. AJ went for the roll-up, but Nikki wass able to get out of it.

Nikki grabbed AJ by her head and slammed her head on her knee. She took over, but then AJ reversed it, and had Nikki in the Black Widow.

Paige kicked the back of AJ's head, causing her to release it and then kicked Nikki.

Paige went to pin Nikki but the older woman kicked out. She tried to run to AJ, but she tripped over Nikki. AJ also kicked out.

Paige picked AJ up and placed her on top of the turnbuckles. She went to the top and prepared AJ for a suplex. Nikki then got under Paige and set her for a powerbomb.

Nikki powerbombed Paige, who suplexxed AJ. All three women were on the ground in pain.

AJ started to roll out. Nikki got up and caught Paige's leg mid-kick. She caused Paige to turn and set her up for the Rack Attack. Paige was out. Nikki went for the count, but AJ pulled Paige's leg, stopping the count.

Nikki pushed AJ into the ropes and elbowed her when she jumped off. AJ got out of the ring and Nikki took hold of her hair. AJ grabbed Nikki's hair and shirt. and used it to throw Nikki onto the ground.

AJ got back in the ring. Paige was slowly getting up.

_Time for the plan._

AJ looked at Paige, then at Nikki. Paige was standing up. AJ ran towards Paige, who clotheslined her. Paige didn't let go of her hand and pulled AJ towards her. She placed AJ's head under her arm and pulled her legs up. She fell back, slamming AJ's head on the mat.

She went for the pin.

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

Paige sat up, not believing it

"Here is your winner, and  _still_  Divas Champion, Paige!" she heard Lillian say into the mic.

Paige won. She kept her belt, but AJ was supposed to win. The referee gave her, her title. The referee helped her stand up and held her hand high. Paige raised her other hand and let the people, the world see that she was still champion.

She looked down at AJ, who was slowly sitting up, and at Nikki, who was staring at her from outside the ring.

She kissed the title and skipped around.

She then looked down at AJ. She knelt down next to her and kissed her cheek. AJ placed her hand over her cheek and watched as Paige walked out of the ring.

Paige was waiting for Nikki and AJ. She grinned when she saw them.

"I wasn't supposed to win," was the first thing that left her mouth when she saw them. Nikki shot her a smile.

AJ shrugged. "We just thought you should keep it for another month. I mean, you only just got it."

Paige grinned. "This was  _your_  idea?"

"I can't take all the credit. Nikki helped."

"It was her idea. I just agreed to it. But that was a great match!"

Paige nodded, a huge smile on her face. Nikki and AJ knew then that they made a good call.

Paige jumped to them and pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you."

Nikki laughed and hugged Paige back, while AJ wrapped her arms around her. She was not ready for what she had to talk to Paige about. She didn't know if she could.

"I have to go see Emma. I'll see you guys later," Paige told the two older women. She gave them a huge grinned and walked away in a cloud of joy.

"You're a great friend," Nikki stated as she watched the youngest champion walk away.

"Yeah, friend," AJ muttered, her smile gone and replaced with a frown.

Nikki noticed her tone and turned to AJ. "Are you okay? This was your idea, you can't start regretting it."

"I'm not. It's not that. It's just, something else."

"What? You can talk to me, or Brie. We're your friends too."

AJ sighed. "I know. I'll see you later, and I may take you on you offer."

Nikki smiled softly and watched the shorter woman walk away, with a dark cloud over her head.

-

SETH was pacing.  He was going to tell her. He was going to take the advice he told Paige and tell her. He turned and saw AJ standing in front of him. He smiled at her.

"Hey, what's up?"

AJ shrugged. She looked at Seth, and many things were running through her head.

_"It's you AJ. I want that person to be you."_

AJ looked at Seth, making her decision. She grabbed his neck. She heard him make a noise at the sudden movement. She pulled his face in front of her and pressed her lips against his.

Seth's mind went blank for a second.

_AJ was kissing him._

He frowned, but then his eyes widened.

_AJ was KISSING him._

Seth placed his hands on AJ's shoulders and pushed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

AJ opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  _What_ was _she doing?_

"What if someone saw? Do you want someone to see this? AJ, there is someone I like, and that person is not you. I'm sorry."

_"Do you want someone to see this?"_

AJ frowned; did she want someone to see her kiss Seth?

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he told her, nodding. He took a few steps away from her, wanting to be safe.

AJ looked around, trying to think of something else, but something caught her eye.

"Isn't that someone's belt?"

Seth turned and nodded. "Who would drop their belt?"

AJ shrugged and both of them went to check to see whose belt it was. AJ froze when she saw the butterfly. She paled when she saw the name on the plaque.  _Paige._

She turned to Seth, his question in her mind.

_"Do you want someone to see this?"_

_Did she?_

She knew she didn't want to talk to Paige. Maybe, deep down, she did want someone to see her kiss Seth. And maybe, just maybe, she wanted Paige to see her.

"What the  _fuck_  did I do?"

-

IT burned. It burned as it went down her throat. She looked up at the bartender and signaled him for another. She was going to drink, and she was not going to stop until she was numb.

_"This is all you're good for."_

Paige tossed another shot back and ordered for another one.

_"I'm the only one that will love you."_

She ordered another shot.

_"Everyone out there is out to hurt you. I'm the only one you can trust."_

Another shot.

_"You'll be back. You always come back."_

It all went blank for her.


	8. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is what you need to know for this chapter. What is in regular font is in regular time. But what is in italic font is what is happened with Paige, and it is not in order. It jumps around, to follow what AJ and Emma talk about. And don't worry, AJ will get what comes to her, because, well she deserves it.

AJ knocked on Emma's door. She knew Paige was going to staying there for the night.

AJ had spent the last two hours trying to think of what to say.  
  
"AJ? What are you doing here?" someone said from behind her. AJ turned and was face to face with Emma.

"I'm looking for Paige," AJ answered, looking down to the title she was holding onto.

"I haven't seen her in hours. I thought she was with you."

AJ shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her. But I think she saw me. We need to talk, inside."

Emma frowned and nodded. She opened her door and gasped when she saw the inside.

AJ looked around her, and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Half of Emma and Paige's room was trashed.

_Paige used her keycard to open the door. She struggled a bit, having some alcohol in her system, but she was able to open it. She walked inside and looked around. She felt so much anger, so much pain. She grabbed the first thing she saw, a book and tossed it across the room._

_She then grabbed the phone and threw it on the ground. She was breathing heavily. She went to her bag and opened it. The first thing she saw was a framed picture of her and AJ. She grabbed it and stared at it for a second, before throwing it and watching the glass shatter and fall to the ground._

_She grabbed her bag and just pushed it off her bed, letting everything fall out._

_She then grabbed little things and started throwing them around, before heading to the bathroom to cause more damage._

"Oh my god," Emma whispered, as she stared at the mirror in front of her. She could tell what had happened. She could see a huge chunk missing, blood and cracks around it.

"What the hell did I do?" she heard AJ whisper. Emma frowned and looked at her.

"What  _did_  you do?" she demanded, slowly walking towards the older woman.

"I-I may have kissed Seth," AJ responded, earning herself a slap from the blond.

AJ blinked away the tears as she rubbed her cheek.

"Sorry, that was a reaction. But what does that have to do with my room? And why did Paige trashed it?"

"I think she saw me kiss Seth," she added, earning herself another slap.

"I meant that one. What the  _fuck_  AJ?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I-I don't know why I did it."

"It could have been worse, Paige could have told you about her feeling." One look from AJ's face told her that she knew about Paige's feelings.

"Ow!" AJ shouted as she felt Emma's fist against her cheek.

_Paige had a grin on her face. She had just won again, and she was still the champion. She was looking for AJ, wanting to spend the day with her. She wanted to celebrate._

_"Hey, what's up?" Seth. She wanted to tell Seth. She walked towards the room he was in and froze. She watched as AJ grabbed Seth's face and pulled him for a kiss._

_She dropped the belt as she took a step back. Her eyes watered, as she literally felt her heart break in her chest._

_She turned and ran away._

"What the actual  _fuck_?!" Emma exclaimed, as she glared at AJ.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Then what?! What did you want to happen? Did you want Paige's feeling to magically disappear when you kissed Seth? I knew you were bad news!"

"Hey! I really did want to be Paige's friend," AJ said, trying to defend herself.

"No, you didn't. You wanted to  _fix_  Paige. And now that you thought she was fixed, you dropped her."

"No I didn't!"

"Then why did you kiss Seth?!"  
  


"This is about Seth, right? You like him?" At the anger on Emma's face, AJ continued. "I see how you look at him."

"This isn't about Seth, or about me! This about Paige, and her feelings! And today, of all days!"

"What are you talking about?"

Emma shook her head. "I am  _not_  telling you this."

"I want to help!"

"And how can I trust you? How do I know you won't turn around and use it against her? How do I know you won't use it to break her,  _again_?"

"Because I won't."

"Not like you just did, right? It's not like Paige told you she had feeling for you and you turned around and kissed someone else instead of talking to her, right?"

AJ flinched as she looked down.

"I have to find her," Emma whispered, as she grabbed her things and started to head out.

AJ knew she had to make it right. She followed Emma out of the room.

_Paige smiled as she pulled the man to her. She pressed her lips against him, trying to get rid of the memories._

_His hands were running around her body, feeling her up._

_"Paige?" she heard someone say. Paige and the guy, whose name she didn't remember looked over and saw Nikki Bella standing there. "Paige, what are you doing?"_

_"Celebratin'" she answered, before turning back to No Name._

_"You're drunk," she stated, staring at the younger girl._

_"Really? I didn't know that."_

_"Paige, I think you should sleep it off before you do something you regret."_

_No Name groaned and turned to Nikki. "Please, leave us. She won't regret anything."_

_"I suggest you get your hands off her," she threatened, glaring at the man._

_"And you're going to make me?"_

_"No, but I will," John Cena said from behind her._

_The guy had the decency to look scared. He tried to act strong and punch John, but he just moved out of the way and the man fell to the ground._

_"Awe, and why did you do that?" Paige asked, pointing to the drunken mess on the ground._

_"I'm trying to help you."_

_Paige rolled her eyes. "Well, don't." She started to stumble away, but John grabbed her elbow, stopping her. She froze. "Let me go."_

_"No, we're taking you home," John told her._

_Paige turned and kicked him where she knew it would hurt._

_"Paige!" Nikki exclaimed, as she checked on John. Paige used the distraction to run away._

Emma walked into an elevator, when a hand stopped the doors from closing. She sighed when she saw AJ going in the elevator as well.

They were quiet as they headed to the first floor.

"I'm going to help you look for her," AJ told her, her voice final.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked out of the elevator. She wasn't watching where she was walking and bumped into someone.

"Whoa," Nikki said, laughing.

"Sorry," Emma muttered, as she started to walk away. But she stopped and turned to Nikki and John, AJ stopped with her. "Have either of you seen Paige?"

Nikki frowned while John looked uncomfortable. She looked at John before nodding. "At a club."

Emma perked up at that. "Where? When?"

Nikki told her the name of the club and that it was about an hour and a half before.

"How was she?"

"Drunk, very drunk and angry."

"Fuck," Emma muttered. "Fuck, fuck. _Fuck! Fuck_ you AJ!"

AJ flinched at the anger in Emma's voice. She had never heard so much anger in her voice before.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked, worried. She looked at everyone's face.

"We need to find her, before she does something she regrets," Emma told the small group. She got her phone and dialed Summer's number. Nikki told them she was going to call someone for help.

"Like trash your room," AJ muttered, placing her hands in her pockets.

"She did what?" John asked in shock.

"Yeah, can you look around? Thanks Brie," Nikki said into the phone.

They split up and headed to the cars to search for the missing twenty-two year old British girl.

_Paige could hear the voice, telling her things she already knew. She tossed a drink back, while she looked around. She shook her head. She let out a laugh, laughing at her self. She was so pathetic. Drinking herself to death because of a rejection._

_But it wasn't just rejection. It was_ the day _. And the rejection just proved what she had known. She asked for another drink._

"What happened?" AJ asked from the passenger seat.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to tell you?" Emma asked, angry.

"I've seen that she was broken. But she never told me why," AJ whispered, looking ahead.

Emma didn't answer. She had a far away look. It worried AJ.

"Emma, what happened?" AJ asked, her voice soft and cautious.

Emma sighed before answering. "Paige called us. She told us that she ended help. Paige, you know Paige, she never asks for help. So Seth and I knew something was up. We knew something was wrong."

AJ nodded. "What did she need? What had happened?"

"We went to her place. And, we saw her. We saw what she was trying to hide. The image, it still haunts me. She-she was beaten. She was beaten real badly. She had two black eyes, bruises all over her body, busted lip, and that wasn't even half of it."

AJ felt sick. "Who? Who did that?"

"All she told me it was her boyfriend. A boyfriend that no one knew she had. Not Seth, not Summer, not Dean, not even me. None of us had even known she was dating."

"Who was the boyfriend?"

"I don't know. She never told me. I kept an eye on her for days. But she seemed jumpy around any guy except Seth."

AJ sighed as she thought about it all. "What is today?"

"Today was the day he almost killed her. It was the day she called us."

_Paige was in the restroom. She was pacing, not sure what was happening. She stopped in front of the door and placed her back against it._

_She tried to control her breathing, but the more she tried, the harder it got. She slid down the door and cried. She placed her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her head._

_The voice was telling her things, degrading her and there was nothing she could do except listen. It was as if he was there, standing there in front of her._

_"Stop, please stop," she whispered, her voice scratchy from the crying._

"What?" AJ asked, not believing what she heard.

Emma nodded. "Today started out  _so_  great. She was so happy. I was sure the day was going to end on a good note. And when she won the match, I was so happy for her. For how long she came alone."

_Emma looked up at a giddy Paige. She had a huge smile on her face, and it made Emma smile as well._

_"Guess what?" Paige asked, as she bounced in place._

_"AJ won the match?"_

_Paige's smile was wiped off her face as she stopped bouncing. "Bitch."_

_Emma couldn't help but laugh. She looked at Paige, "I'm sorry. I just had to say it. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you."_

_"I didn't have any nightmares," Paige told her best friend, and Emma could see the excitement on her face._

_"That's great!"_

_Paige grinned, taking in the praise. For one second, just one Emma thought AJ brought good things, and maybe it was better for Paige to have AJ in her life._

_Just one second._

"And then I ruined it," AJ whispered, looking away.

"Yeah. And now, I'm scared of what she might do. The months following the incident, Paige, she was in a bad way. I'm sure all the bars in Tampa had my number on speed dial."

AJ didn't respond, as she looked at her phone. Her eyes widened when she received an incoming call.

_Paige_

AJ quickly put answer on the call. "Hello? Paige, where are you?"

The voice that responded was not Paige's, but another woman's. "April? I'm with your friend, and I don't think she's doing well."

"C-can you stay with her? Where are you?"

The lady told AJ where she was, and Emma headed that way.

Halfway there, AJ got a call from Brie, telling her that she found Paige.

_Paige didn't know how long it had been since she won the belt. She looked around and noticed that there weren't many people where she was. Where was she anyways?_

_She grabbed the cup she had received and drank it in one go and it burned as it went down her throat. She looked up at the bartender and signaled him for another. She was going to drink, and she was not going to stop until she was numb. And she knew she was close. She had lost count of how much she had drunk. She could go to the hospital with how much alcohol she had in her system._

_"_ This is all you're good for, _" she heard in her head. She wanted it gone, so she drank another._

_Paige tossed another shot back and ordered for another one._

_"_ I'm the only one that will love you. _"_

_She ordered another shot._

_"_ Everyone out there is out to hurt you. I'm the only one you can trust. _"_

_Another shot._

_"_ You'll be back. You always come back. _"_

_It all went blank for her._

Emma and AJ rushed inside the bar, and found nothing. But a bartender took one look at them and knew what they wanted. She pointed to the restroom, and they ran there.

The door was locked, so Emma knocked on the door.

"It's closed!" she heard Nikki exclaim, and it made her smile, knowing that Paige was in good hands for the time being.

"Nik, it's Emma and April," she said. She heard the locks on the door turn as Nikki opened the door. Emma rushed in and saw Paige in Brie's arms.

Emma got on her knees and took Paige from Brie.

"What did you do sweetie?" Emma asked, her voice a whisper.

"Hurts," Paige mumbled, her eyes gazed over. Emma could smell the alcohol radiating off of her.

Emma hugged Paige. She looked at Paige, and saw that her fist was still bleeding, not a lot, but enough that Emma had to clean them. She turned to the twins. "Can one of you bring me a wet napkin?"

Nikki nodded and got a paper towel to run under water. She took it to Emma.

Emma held Paige's hand. "This is going to hurt just a little." She started to clean the cut. Paige would wince in pain, but mostly, she didn't seem there.

Emma finished and then pulled Paige back to her. "Let's get you home."

"Numb," Paige whispered, her eyes beginning to close.

"I think you're numb enough," Emma told her, blinking away the tears. It was bad, almost as bad as that fateful day years ago.

"No, love," she whispered, numbly.

"I love you sweetie, and I want to get you home," Emma told her.

AJ watched as Emma tried to convince a destroyed Paige to go to her hotel room.

Something she said staying in her head, from their match earlier that night.

_"Why won't you love me?!"_

AJ tried to swallow the lump in her voice.

The Bella twins helped Emma pick Paige. AJ opened the door and saw John standing there. She didn't remember seeing him, but then again she wasn't paying attention to things when she was looking for Paige.

"Here, I got her," he said, as he picked Paige up and carried her towards Emma's car. Paige was limp in his arms. He placed her in the back seat. Emma tossed AJ the keys and got in the back with Paige.

AJ drove back to the hotel and watched Emma whisper things to an unconscious Paige.

They got to the hotel at the same time Nikki, John, and Brie did. John carried Paige from the car to their room. When AJ entered, she saw that the room was mostly fixed, and sitting on the girl's beds were Seth, Dean, and Summer. They all stood when they saw the group enter.

"That one," Emma said, pointing to Paige's bed. John nodded and placed Paige on the bed, after Summer pulled back the sheets.

Emma turned to the twins and John, "Thank you, for today. It means a lot."

Brie nodded a small smile. "We care about her too. Just let us know if there is anything we can do."

Emma nodded her thanks and watched them go. She then turned to the men and Summer. "Thanks for fixing the room."

"It's not problem. I feel like I owe her, as I was a part of what had happened," Seth said, shooting AJ a look.

"We just couldn't fix the mirror," Dean added, looking at Paige.

"It's okay. Thank you though. I don't know how much of today she is going to remember," Emma muttered, looking at her broken best friend.

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Summer said, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. Dean and Summer walked out of the room.

"I'm going to stay," Seth told Emma, who was not in the mood to fight.

"Okay, but can you get me something for my headache?"

Seth nodded. Emma handed him her keycard and he left with it, to get some medicine.

"I-is she going to be okay?" AJ asked, who hadn't said much.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. We'll find out in the morning."

"C-can you tell her I'm sorry?"

Emma stared at AJ, and the shorter woman didn't know what the blond was thinking. She then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll let her know."

AJ gave the Australian a small smile before leaving.

Emma sat on her bed and stared at Paige, who looked to be asleep.

"Let us help you, don't numb the pain, it only ends badly," Emma whispered, wiping her own tears.

"She has a lot of friends who want to help her, I think she'll see that soon," Seth said, as he handed Emma two pills and a water bottle. Emma smiled her thanks and took them from him.

Seth walked over to Paige's side of the bed and placed two pills on her nightstand, and placed a napkin over them. He also placed a cup full of water.

"She'll be fine, but you need to rest. It's been a stressful night."

Emma nodded and got in the bed. She looked at Seth and he knew what she wanted. He gave her a small smile and got into the bed with her, after he turned off the lights. He put his arms around her waist and held her near.

"Just sleep. I'll make sure nothing bad happens, not again."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. Soon enough, sleep over took her.

Seth looked at her, although he could not see much. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Emma, and I hope you can see that one day."

_"S-Seth?" a small broken voice asked._

_Seth frowned as he looked at his phone. It sounded like Paige, but at the same time it didn't. "Paige?"_

_"I-I need you. C-can you and Emma come to my apartment?"_

_Seth told her he would be there. He told Emma that they had to go to Paige's apartment, that it was something important._

_Emma had her own key and entered the apartment. She dropped her key as she saw the state of the apartment. The mirrors were cracked, frames where on the floor. The table was broke in half. Chairs were on the ground. Emma waited no time, she ran to Paige's room._

_It was dark, so Seth turned the lights on. Emma let out a gasp when she saw Paige. She ran to the younger girl and hugged her._

_Once Paige felt Emma's arms around her, she broke down._

_"I'm scared. I want to leave, please help me," she whispered, her voice broken. Seth flinched when he heard it._

_"What happened?" Emma asked, looking at the girl's bruised eyes._

_"He got mad. I was bad," Paige whispered, shaking her head._

_Seth got on Paige's other side. "Let's get you to my place. He won't get you. Can you walk?"_

_Paige shook her head as she looked at Seth. He nodded and placed his arms under her knees and one around her back and picked her up._

_Emma followed closely behind her, wondering when had she had gotten blind. Her best friend was being hurt, and she didn't even know._

_Emma could just hope that Paige would be okay. She could only hope._


	9. Bomb

THE sun hurt, as she woke up. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt uneasy. She didn't remember anything. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She moved looked at the nightstand next to her and saw two pills and a cup of water. She slowly reached for them, not wanting to set anything off.

"How do you feel?" she heard Emma ask. Paige looked at her and Seth who was sitting next to her.

Paige shrugged. She slowly put the pills in her mouth and drank the water to get rid of the pills.

"That's what you get," Seth told her.

Paige looked at the man, not sure what to say.

Seth could see the pain in her eyes as she looked at him. "Paige," he whispered, but Paige shook her head.

"I-It was my fault," she said, her voice scratchy.

Emma shook her head. "No, it's not. Paige, people make mistakes, and AJ made a mistake."

Paige smiled as she looked at Emma, "You were right. About her"

"No, Paige—"

She shook her head. "I'm going to shower Maybe it'll get rid of my headache. And I won't feel as sick. We have to go to work today." She slowly got up and headed to the restroom.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?"

Seth looked at the closed door then at Emma. "I don't think so."

-

"AT Night of Champions, I won. I showed everyone that  _I_ am the most dominant diva. I am the top diva." Paige was in the middle of the ring, her title around her waist. A video of Paige's win was on the monitor. "I have proven that I am the best in the division, and beat not one, but two divas last night. As I've said before, this is  _my_  house, and I plan to keep that way"

_Let's light it up!_

The crowd cheered as AJ came out. She skipped to the ring. She stopped as she got to the corner.

"I didn't get to face you one-on-one. The Authority's  _princess_  was put in the match. So I think I deserve to get a rematch, one with just the two of us."

Paige didn't respond. She just stared at AJ, her hand tensed at her side.

_You can look but you can't touch._

Nikki walked out but stayed on the stage. "AJ, if memory served me right, you were pinned, not me. So I think if anyone deserve a rematch, it should be me," Nikki said, staring at the shorter girl in the ring.

"I would have made you tap out if Paige hadn't stop it," AJ shot back, glaring at Nikki.

"How about we handle it now? Let's see who deserves to be in the match at Hell in a Cell!"

Paige didn't even have to talk. She just watched as Nikki and AJ talked.

_Style and grace_ _  
_ _I'm never gonna be done_ _  
_ _  
_ _Lean on in_ _  
_ _Now welcome to the Queendom_

Stephanie McMahon came out with a mic. She looked from Nikki to AJ.

"You know what? You two have a great idea. How about, tonight, we have Nikki Bella versus AJ Lee for the number one contender match?"

The crowd cheered, while the two women look satisfied.

"And you know what, how about a guest referee?"

Again, there was a huge cheer.

AJ and Nikki looked at Stephanie in confusion. They didn't know about that. "That special referee will be none other than the winner's opponent, the Divas Champion."

Paige tensed up at the thought of spending more time with AJ. Stephanie walked away, followed by Nikki. AJ and Paige stood in the ring. Paige's eyes never left AJ.

AJ smiled sweetly and walked over to Paige. She leaned up and kissed Paige's cheek. She started to walk away but stopped. "See you tonight, my little muffin."  
  


Paige watched as AJ walked away, and soon she was left in the ring alone. She dropped her mic and walked out of the ring and to the back.

AJ was there, waiting for her. If it had been any other moment, she would have been happy. But not anymore, not after the person who brought a smile to her face broke her heart.

  
"Paige, can we talk?" she asked, her voice low.

Paige looked at her. She shook her head. "No." She turned and walked away.

"Paige, wait." Following her.

Paige stopped and turned. "No, AJ. Just listen to me, for once in your life take  _my_  feeling in consideration and leave me the fuck alone!"

AJ froze as she watched Paige leave. She really screwed it up.

-

PAIGE was in the ring, in her special referee clothing. She looked at Lillian who introduced her.

AJ came in next and soon Nikki walked in.

Once the bell rang, AJ went for the attack. She jumped onto Nikki, and started hitting her head. Nikki tried to block it.

Nikki was able to elbow AJ's face, causing AJ to recoil. Nikki used the time to stand up and wait for AJ. Once AJ stood up, Nikki hit a clothesline. She went for the cover.

Paige's hand only hit the mat once.

Nikki grabbed AJ but the hair, and Paige told her to stop. Once AJ was up, Nikki whipped her towards the ropes. Nikki tried to clothesline AJ again, but AJ duck under her. AJ turned and kicked Nikki. AJ moved to the ropes and ran to Nikki, doing a cross body.

AJ went for the pin.

Again, Paige's hand only hit the mat once.

AJ glared at Paige, but Paige looked down at Nikki. Nikki tried to go towards the corner, but AJ picked her up. She whipped her from one corner to the other.

AJ ran towards Nikki, but the older woman clotheslined her.

AJ was down. Nikki went for the pin.

This time, it was a two count. Nikki picked AJ up and walked over to the corner and slammed AJ's head on the top turnbuckle. Nikki placed AJ on a sleeper hold, but AJ was able to fight it off. She charged for Nikki, but Nikki just kicked her.

Another two count.

Nikki started to work on AJ's arm. AJ fought back, and kicked Nikki. AJ used the rope to get momentum, but just ended up in the Alabama Slam.

Paige's hand slammed on the mat two times, and AJ kicked out. Nikki looked at Paige.

"Sorry Sweetheart," she said, smiling.

Nikki picked AJ up, but then the crowd went wild. Brie Bella rushed into the ring and attacked not Nikki, but AJ.

Paige watched in surprise as Brie attacked AJ. Remembering that she was refereeing, she called for the bell.

"What are you doing?!" Nikki shouted to her sister, who just smiled back.

"Oops."

"Your winner, by disqualifications, AJ Lee!"

Nikki Bella was fuming, as she stormed out of the ring. Brie got on the top turnbuckle and started the Yes! Chants.

Paige looked down at AJ, who she was going to face at Hell in a Cell. She picked up AJ and just walked away, leaving everyone, even AJ confused.

-

SMACKDOWN passed, and Paige still ignored AJ. Paige and AJ didn't work that day. Raw passed. The two did their segment and went off to their own thing. Smackdown passed again, and Paige still hadn't talked to AJ.

It was Raw, and Stephanie wanted a contract signing. Paige and AJ sat the middle of the ring. Just like the officials, the audience had seen a shift in Paige's character.

Paige was quiet; she wasn't the same driven diva. The company was trying to play if off as Paige messing with AJ's head, and in some level it was, unintentionally.

They were using what Paige had shouted, "Why won't you love me?" Which they thought made sense, although they didn't know that it was what was going on.

Stephanie held the mic, as she looked from one diva to the other. "We are here, tonight, to make the match between the Divas Champion, Paige and the number one contender, AJ Lee official."

AJ looked at Paige, who was staring at her pen.

"Paige, can you do the honors?"

Paige looked at Stephanie, then at the paper in front of her. She looked at AJ. She grabbed the mic. "You're going to sign a contract. Which is a commitment, right? When have you ever been committed? I mean, you dated every top guy in this business, and what? You're still alone."

AJ's cheeks redden, as she stared at Paige. That was not supposed to happen, it was not part of the script.

"I-I looked up to you AJ. I just wanted you to see me, but you never did. And you know what, I give up. I'll sign this, and I'll beat you at Hell in a Cell, and that will have been your last chance. Because as long as I am champion, you will have no more opportunities to a title shot." Paige let the mic fall onto the table and grabbed her pen and sighed her name.

She passed the contract to AJ, who grabbed the pen.

"Paige—"

"Just sign it AJ. Get it over with, I'm done with this."

AJ sighed and signed it.

Stephanie didn't know what to think. She knew what the script wanted, that was not it. But the crowd was eating it up.

"It's official," she stated into the mic. She grabbed the contract and held it up.

Paige nodded and stood up. Everyone looked to be waiting for something, for her to attack AJ, but Paige just walked out of the ring.

-

PAIGE looked at her bosses, Stephanie and Hunter. AJ was sitting next to her.

"What was that out there?" Stephanie asked, no anger in her voice, but confusion. The girl in font of her was not the same girl she had signed. She looked broken down. And Stephanie did care about her divas.

"You wanted me to be in love with AJ, right? Or something like that? I don't know, I-I just gave them what they wanted," Paige answered.

"I know acting, and that was not it out there," Hunter told her, staring at her.

"It got the job done."

Stephanie sighed. "Is something going on? Did something happen?"

"No." was all Paige said.

The two looked at AJ, wanting to see what she had to say.

"Can you two give us a minute? We have some things we have to sort out. And now is better then ever," she told them. She watched as they nodded and walked out of the office.

"Paige?"

No answer.

"I'm sorry. What I did, it was a dick move. And I really am sorry," AJ whispered.

"I know," Paige told her, looking at the patterns on the table in front of her. "You've said it a few times, Emma told me, and I know."

AJ smiled, not knowing that Emma had kept her word.

"But that doesn't make it okay."

"Paige—"

"No, don't talk. Look, I told you how I felt. I put myself out there, and you just, just—" she couldn't think of something to say.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," AJ whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Then what? What did you want to happen? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know! I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I didn't want to tell you that I just see you as a friend."

Paige actually smiled, but it was a sarcastic smile. "You're so stupid. Instead of talking to me, you just go kiss someone else, but wait, not just anyone but someone real close to me."

"I'm sorry Paige, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"But it did!" Paige's eyes were filled with tears, making her eyes twinkle. "You hurt me, real bad. And yeah, maybe you would have hurt my feeling if you talked to me, but it would have been better. But  _no_  I had to see you kiss someone, and that hurt more!"

"And the day made everything worse," AJ muttered, looking at her lap.

"You know?"

"A little."

"That's it right?"

"What?"

"Pity, that's why you're sorry. You pity me."

"No, Paige, I don't."

Paige sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "I should have never forgiven you. I said you had one chance, and you screwed it up. So what I said out there was true. After Hell in a Cell, whatever we had, it's over."

"Paige, please, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." And with that, she walked away.

-

"WE could have had something special," AJ said in the mic, as she looked at Paige. They were making a promo in Smackdown.

Paige didn't respond, she just watched as AJ got near her.

"And maybe, after Hell in a Cell, we can see what that special thing is."

Paige's fist tensed up, as she stared at AJ.

AJ got close to Paige, and they were face to face. "No matter what you say, you'll always be my little  _English_   _muffin_ ," she said and kissed Paige's cheek.

Paige pushed AJ away. "Stay away from me."

"You run from everything!" AJ exclaimed, having enough of Paige being a bitch to her.

"What?" Paige asked, glaring at AJ.

"You heard me. You. Run. From. Everything," AJ told her.

"Shut up," Paige demanded, getting in AJ's face.

"Why? Because what I say is real?"

Paige had had enough and attacked AJ. Referees had to run to the ring to separate the two, because unlike the other times they were going at each other, Paige was actually trying to hurt AJ.


	10. Scream

_"_ ENOUGH!" Stephanie exclaimed, glaring at the two girls, who were bickering in front of her. AJ had a black eye while Paige had a busted lip. It took some time for the referees to separate the two. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but you can not act like  _children_  out there! I want you to sort it out or come to an understanding, or I  _will_  strip of the title, and for the next year, neither of you will have title shots!"

Paige flinched at the threat. She nodded as she looked up to her boss.

"Good, now get out of here. You have until Monday to sort it all out."

Both women nodded and rushed out of the room. Paige and AJ looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Can we talk? Like real adults?" AJ asked, looking at her ex-friend.

Paige sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I know I haven't been trying either."

AJ gave Paige a small smile. "Your hotel room, at eight? I'll bring food and drinks."

"No alcohol. I'll tell Emma and Seth that I will be okay, and for them to go out. They've been  _babysitting_  me for the last two weeks," she responded, a small smile on her face.

AJ smiled and nodded. She told Paige she would see her and walked away, wondering what they were going to talk about. She really hoped that they could get over what happened between them, and go back to being friends.

-

AJ stood up straighter before knocking. She smiled when she saw Paige open the door. She walked in and sat on the ground. She placed the food in front of her. Paige sat down in front of her.

"McDonalds?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow. AJ grinned and gave Paige the food she had bought the Brit. Paige rolled her eyes and started eating.

Once they were done, they sat next to each other, neither of them knowing where to start.

AJ decided to start. "Do you know how I told you Phil and I broke up because we were better off as friends?"

Paige nodded, as she looked at the older woman.

"That wasn't entirely true. I liked him, I  _loved_  him, but he didn't feel the same way."

_"Why?" AJ asked, tears in her eyes, as she stared up at Phil._

_He shrugged. "I thought I would have feeling for you, but it never happened. I like you, you're a great friend, but I'll never see you as more."_

_"Then why did you date me?"_

_Phil sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair. "I thought that maybe I would fall in love with you, but that never happened."_

_AJ just shook her head._

_"I'm sorry April, but if I stay with you, I won't be happy." He gave her a small smile, kissed her cheek and walked away._

"He wanted to be friends, but it hurt too much." Paige didn't respond, she just looked at AJ, waiting for her to continue talking. "I know it's not the same, because I didn't go through what you did, but I know a little of what you went through. I broke your heart, like he did to me. And I'm sorry. I am really sorry."

Paige shrugged. "I may have overreacted. I should have gone off like that, but I did. I went off on you, and I'm sorry for that. Sometimes, my mind goes to its dark place, and I lash out. I turn to alcohol, and it ends badly. I don't want to go through that anymore, but I do."

"What did he do Paige?" AJ asked, staring at Paige.

The Brit had tears in her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He damaged me, broke me."

AJ bit her lip as she moved towards Paige.

"How did it start?"

"We worked in NXT together, and we started talking. We were friends for sometime. He asked me out, and everything was great for the first four months. I fell for him, and he just changed. We were arguing. He said some things and then I said some things.

_"Why do you have to be such a dick?!" Paige snapped, glaring at him._

_He was glaring back. His hand twitched. "Don't call me that!"_

_"Why not? Because you know it's true? Because you know that you're being an ass for no fuckin'—"_

_Paige didn't continue anything because he raised his hand and slapped her. Paige's eye stung with tears as she could feel the throbbing pain from her cheek._

_He stood there, frozen. His eyes were widened. He looked at her cheek, then at his own hand._

_"Paige," he whispered looking at her with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry."_

_Paige shook her head and took a step back. She didn't want to be near her._

"He spent the next whole day apologizing to me."

"You forgave him," AJ stated, staring at the younger girl in front of her.

Paige gave her a smile. AJ could see that it was very fake.

"Is it that obvious?"

"How did no one notice?"

"We kept our relationship a secret."

"Was it his idea? To keep his secret in the dark?"

Paige shook her head. "It was mine. I didn't want out relationship to affect our work. I didn't want people to make a storyline out of us. And then, when he started  _hitting_ me, I couldn't tell anyone. I was embarrassed. I was the bloody Anti-Diva. I was the strongest woman in the roster, and being a-a victim of abuse, I didn't want anyone to know."

"How did no one see a difference in him?"

"He had two sides, the one that everyone saw and the one I fell in love with, and the other side, the only one I saw."

"Why didn't you try to get away earlier?"

"I loved him. I know people say that we have to get away, and that we should love ourselves and get away. But they don't know. They don't know anything. I loved him, and I though, maybe, just maybe I could fix him. I can make him back to the man I fell in love with. But that didn't end well," she whispered, looking to the ground.

"Paige—"

"He threatened Emma!" she exclaimed, standing up. "He-he said if I left him, he would go after Emma, and I couldn't have that!"  
  


_"You want to leave me?" he asked, a smile on his face._

_Paige glared at him, her fists clenched. Her jaw was in pain from the punch she had just received._

_"You're trying to leave me? Really? You're pathetic Paige."_

_"Shut up," Paige snapped, her tears blurring her vision._

_"Who's going to love you? There is no one in this world that will love you like I do."_

_She shook her head. "No, I'm leaving you. I don't need you!" Paige turned and walked to the door._

_He grinned. "Okay, leave then. Walk out the door. I want a new girlfriend anyways, about Emma?"_

_Her hand stopped inches away from the knob._

_"How long do you think it'll take me to break her?"_ __  
  


_Paige turned to him. "You're going to stay away from her!"_ __  
  


_She felt angrier when she saw him smirk. "Are you going to stay? Are you going to continue being my girlfriend?"_

_Paige looked to the ground and nodded. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug._

_"I knew you'd see it my way. You can't leave me," he whispered into her ear, before letting her go and taking a step back. "But I still have to punish you."_

_Paige never saw the fist. All she remembered was a burst of pain._

"I tried, I tried leaving, but he always brought me back!" Her tears were streaming down her face, and AJ couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes.

"Paige, he's not coming back. You don't ever have to deal with him again.

_He was sitting on the chair, staring at the door that Paige had just walking towards. Her make-up was smeared, leaving her bruises visible._

_"You'll be back. You always come back."_

_Paige turned to look at him and responded. "Watch me!"_

_"I give you until tomorrow morning. You'll be back tomorrow. I love what you did with your face though."_

_Paige froze. She touched her most recent bruise. She sighed and closed the door._

_"Come here now," he told her. He watched as she walked back towards him. He stood up and waited until she was right in front of him._

_He reached over and grabbed her hair. He grinned when he heard her make a sound from pain._

_"Don't ever disobey me again," he snapped, pulled in her hair, which made her lose her balance and fall to the ground. "You're going to sleep on the ground today. And I wake up and see that you disobeyed me, I will make you wish you were dead."_

Paige flinched when she felt someone touch her.

"Sorry," AJ whispered, looking at Paige.

"It's okay," Paige responded, her mind far away.

"How about you go to bed, we'll talk later," AJ whispered, giving her a smile. "I texted Emma, and she's staying at Seth and Dean's. I'll stay here with you."

Paige nodded. "You do know nothing changed right?"

AJ frowned and responded. "Yeah. I know."

Paige gave AJ a small smile before heading to her bed.

AJ looked at Paige, who seemed to not want to go to bed.

AJ made a decision right there and then, and decided to sleep in the same bed as the younger girl.

Paige thought it would keep the nightmares away, but it didn't. She didn't feel safe around AJ anymore.

-

WHEN AJ woke up the next morning, alone. Paige was gone, and she hadn't seen her for the remainder of the weekend.

When Raw came along, Stephanie and Hunter called them into their office.

"Did you two get over whatever was going on between the two of you?" Stephanie asked, watching the two.

Paige nodded. "Yeah. What happened in Smackdown won't happen again. I'm sorry for being unprofessional."

Stephanie nodded and looked at AJ. "And you?"  
  


AJ nodded. "We came to an understanding. We will be ready to work together again."

"Good, because you two are doing a promo tonight. And whatever you two were doing out there, it's great and I want you two to continue," Hunter told them, nodding.

Paige looked at him to continue. "And what exactly is that?"

"You started it," he responded.

Paige gave him a sheepish smile. "Well," Paige started, but didn't continue. Her cheeks turned slightly red, and Stephanie felt bad for the girl.

Stephanie could see that there was something else, and she wasn't going to push them for answers.

"So this crush thing, relationship thing, it's something we can get into, until your Hell in a Cell match. We'll see what happens after that," Stephanie told them and watched as they nodded.

"So we act like Paige declared her feeling for me and I've just realized mine, and have lost my chance?" AJ asked, wanting to be one hundred percent sure of what was going on.

Stephanie nodded. "That's pretty much it."

Paige gave them a tight smile, not sure if anyone knew how hard that was going to be.

They dismissed the girls and they walked out of the room. Paige looked around, not sure what to do.

AJ wondered how uncomfortable the other woman was. She looked like she didn't really want to be there, and AJ decided to let her go.

"I'm going to go check on Dean, I haven't talked to him in some time."

Paige nodded and told her that she wanted to talk to Emma. Both went off to their separate ways, only to meet up later during their promo.

-

"ON Friday, I was out of line. I shouldn't have said what I said, and hurt someone I care about," AJ said, from the middle to ring. "Paige, I want you to come out here, so I can apologize to your face."

Paige's song went off and Paige came out, her belt around her waist, and a mic at hand. She stopped on the stage.

"Paige, come here, so I can personally apologize to you."

"Why would I go there? Haven't you done enough damage?"  
  


"What are you talking about?"

Paige took a deep breath before looking at the woman at the stage. "AJ, I tried to tell you how much I loved you these last couple of weeks, these last three months, ever since you came back, hell, even when I came out here to congratulate you. But all you've done is shoot me done, and I've had enough of it."

"Paige, please, I want to talk to you," AJ told her, walked towards the ropes.

Paige tapped the mic against her chin. "AJ, I gave you a chance, I gave you many chances, and I'm done giving you chances. I'm done."

AJ sighed and shook her head. "I've just realized."

"Yeah, well, you just realized too late. Come next Sunday, I will beat you, and prove that I don't need you around."

AJ watched as Paige turned around and started to walk away. "How about we add something about the match."

Paige stopped and turned to look at the older woman.

"How about we make the match more than just the title?" AJ suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I know you said you gave up on me, but I don't want that. What if, at Hell in a Cell, if you win, you keep the title, and you choose what happens with me. And if I win, I get the title and a chance?"

Paige thought about it for a second. She nodded slowly, "Okay, deal. We'll have Stephanie or Hunter to add it to our contract."

AJ smiled and nodded. She brought the mic to her mouth. "Now I have two reason to fight harder." She blew a kiss to Paige, as her song came out.

Paige walked off the stage while AJ skipped around.

-

"SO you forgave her?" Emma asked, while she sat with Seth and Paige.

Paige shrugged. "I'm just tired of it all. I mean, we're not friends or anything. We just work together."

Paige told them nothing about what she told AJ. She wasn't going to tell her best friends that she told AJ about her ex-boyfriend when Seth and Emma barely knew anything.

She just hoped she did the right thing when she told. She wasn't going to forgive AJ. And she didn't know what she was going to do if she wins at Hell in a Cell.

The whole thing was just confusing for her.

_He kissed her neck, while she was pushed up against the door. There were tears running down her face. She had tried to fight, but all that she ended up with was a busted lip, bruised cheek, and a kick to the stomach._

_"This is all you're good for," he whispered in her ear. He pressed his body against hers and laughed when he felt her struggle. "You love it. You love it when it's rough, I know you do."_

_Paige shook her head. "No, please stop."_

_"I_ love  _hearing you beg."_

_Paige started to silently cry as she felt him start to remove his clothes, followed by him removing hers._

"Paige," she heard Emma call out. Paige shook her head, getting out of the memories she was momentarily stuck in.

"Paige, are you okay?" Seth asked, reaching over and touching her hand.

Paige flinched and moved her hand. She was trying to get the memories out of her head; she didn't see the hurt look on Seth's face. Emma did and she reached over and grabbed his hand. She gave him a small smile, and he nodded.

"I-I have to go," she muttered, as she grabbed her things and stormed out of the place.

She slammed her hotel door when she got to the room. She wiped her tears and looked around the room. She didn't want to remember, she didn't want to think about it, but she didn't want to get drunk, she didn't want to burden Emma or Seth, or any of their friends. She didn't know what to do.

She was  _fucked_. Stuck with the memories.


	11. Wait

HELL in a Cell was less than a week away, and Stephanie had announced that there was a change in the Divas Championship match. Paige and AJ knew nothing about what the surprise was.

Raw was starting, and Stephanie was starting the event with the surprise.

_Style and grace_ _  
_ _I'm never gonna be done_ _  
_ _  
_ _Lean on in_ _  
_ _Now welcome to the Queendom_

Half the crowd cheered while the other half booed. But everyone was confused about what she was doing there. She had a huge smile on her face as she walked down the ramp towards the ring.

Once she was in the middle, her smile grew even more. She raised the mic and started speaking.

"This Sunday, is Hell in a Cell," she started, "and long-time rivals, AJ Lee and the Divas Championship are competing for the title. May the two please, come out here."

She placed her hands in front of her and stared at the stage.

There was a screech, and drum sounds. Paige came out to cheers and boos. She walked towards the stage, her title secured around her waist.

_Let's light it up!_

AJ came out to a pop and skipped towards the ring. Paige and AJ stood on opposite sides of Stephanie wondering what was going on.

Stephanie brought the mic back to her mouth. "Now, we have seen you two go at it for months. And as great and competitive your matches have been, I have decided that we need to add something more. And before I tell everyone, I want all the divas out here. This will make history, and I want all the divas here for this."

_Now I'm back, back, back on top of the world._

All the divas walked out and stood at the stage, all of them curious.

"This Sunday, we will have the first ever, Divas Hell in a Cell match," Stephanie said into the mic.

AJ and Paige looked at her, in shock. They weren't expecting that. Stephanie looked at the two women in the ring and smiled.

"Paige, AJ, you two have made history, Paige, you were the first diva to win on her debut, youngest Divas  _and_  NXT champion, and only diva to have held both. And that's just some of the history you have made. And AJ, you were the longest reigning champion. This can be another history you two have made."

Paige looked at AJ before answering. "I would love to be in the match."

AJ smirked and nodded. "Bring it."

Stephanie smiled. "It is official. This Sunday, there will be  _not_  one,  _not_  two, but three Hell in a Cell matches. John Cena versus Randy Orton. Dean Ambrose versus Seth Rollins. And the Divas Champion Paige versus the Number One Contender AJ Lee."

The crowd cheered while the divas clapped. AJ and Paige kept eye contact as the promo came to an end.

-

"AREN'T you excited?" Emma asked, looking at Paige.

The pale girl shrugged. "Well yeah. Who's going to win?"

"You, obviously."

Paige grinned at the thought. She nodded and looked over at Seth. "How are things going on with you guys?"

Seth smiled and shrugged. "I'm really excited for my match with Dean. I am totally going to win."

Paige let out a laugh before shaking her head. She stood up and told her friends that she was going to go.

She was hoping her friends would get over their shyness and tell each other how they felt.

-

"HEY, how are things going with Paige?" Dean asked, staring at AJ, both of them at a bar.

AJ shrugged. "They are going. I have a lot to work if I want it to be back like it was before."

"Just try little. Let her get over her feeling for you."

AJ nodded. She understood it. AJ stood up. "I don't want to get drunk. And Summer is coming this way. I'll see you later, okay?"

Dean nodded and turned to the woman who sat down next to him, a flirty smile on his face. AJ rolled her eyes and walked away.

She walked to her hotel room, and saw that Paige was walking into her hotel room as well.

"Hey Paige!" AJ exclaimed, a small smile on her face.

Paige looked at her and gave her a smile. She opened her door.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you?" AJ asked, looking at the pale girl. Paige shrugged and opened the door wider. She walked in and left it open for AJ.

AJ walked in and closed the door behind the, She moved to sit down on the bed that Emma slept in. Paige sat down on hers.

"C-can you tell me more about your past? Like the last day?" AJ asked, wanting to know more. She wanted to help Paige, and to do that she needed to know more about what she went through.

Paige looked at AJ, her eyes filled with tears. It took one look at the tears for AJ to shoot up and rush to Paige. Once her arms were wrapped around the younger girl, Paige's body began to shake.

"Why do they do this?" she asked, her voice a whisper. "Why did he hurt me?"

AJ stroked Paige's arm. "I don't know," AJ whispered, holding Paige near.

"I loved him," Paige whispered, her voice weak. She just leaned into AJ. "I-I never thought I would be in this position. I never thought I would be fall in love with someone who enjoyed seeing me cry."

"Hey! I don't like seeing you crying," AJ exclaimed, smiling when Paige let out a small laugh.

Paige stayed quiet for a while before talking. "He was always mad at me. Even when I didn't do anything wrong. He'd just find excuses to hit me."

"What happened, that night?"

Paige smiled. "I was going to quit. As much as being in WWE was my dream, my life meant more. I was not safe here. I was going to leave back to England."  
  


_"What do you mean you're going back to your stupid hometown?" he asked, punching the wall next to her head. She flinched at the sound._

_"I-I'm tired of this. I-I'm not having fun, any-anymore," she stuttered, her head pounding hard against her chest._

_He pulled her from the wall and then pushed her against the wall. Her head bounced off the wall. She winced from the pain._

_"You are not going to leave me," he snarled, placing his hand on her throat and tightening his grip._

_Paige tried to breath, she tried the fight back, but she was unable to._

_Her vision started to go back, but he released her. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. She looked up at him, but just as she made eye contact, his foot connected with her ribs._

_"You are never going to leave me! Do you hear me?"_

_Paige couldn't answer. She was on her back, in pain. He bent down, grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled her so she was looking at him._

_"I said did you hear me?!"_ __  
  


_"Yes!" Paige cried out. He let her go._

"He wanted to punish me for even thinking about leaving. He-he wouldn't stop," Paige whispered, looking at the wall. AJ didn't respond, she just rubbed Paige's back.

_Paige could feel the splinters around her body. He had just pushed her onto a small table, and it broke under her. She groaned in pain. She felt him pick her up. She took the three seconds she had to look around the apartment. She could see her frames on the ground. He had pushed her against he wall, causing it to break._

_Paige wondered why no one had checked on the sounds. She was sure someone would have noticed that something was wrong._

_Paige was pulled towards the kitchen and he made her sit down. Not sure what to do, she just sat there. He was walking around the kitchen, as if looking for something. He walked back to her, his hand behind his back._

_Paige was tired; she just wanted to sleep. Her eyes were closing, and he must have noticed because he slapped her._

_"Don't go to sleep on me, not right now. Not when we are having so much fun," he said, his voice sweet._

_Paige opened her eyes to look at him, noticing a smile on his face. It was the smile that she loved, but it only made her sick._

_Her eyes closed and it took a while to open them, but he pressed something against her throat and it was sharp. Once she felt it, her eyes shot opened and she looked at him._

_"I could do this, and no one would know it was me. Why would they? Why would they think it was me if we haven't had much contact?"_

_Paige could feel the edge of the knife digging into her skin. "But this is just a warning. Remember, I can hurt you whenever, however I want."_

_He placed the knife on the table and punched her, hard enough that she didn't remember him leave._

_When she came too, she noticed she was alone. She tried to get off the chair, but her body was in pain. She fell off the chair. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to her room._

_She was done. She couldn't deal with it anymore. She needed help._

"I called Seth and they took me away. For then until I was called up to the main roster, he would watch me. He'd watch and wait."

"Paige, he'll never get you. You have Seth, Dean, Emma, the twins. You have me," AJ whispered into Paige's ear.

Paige shrugged. "H-he'll hurt you guys."

"Not if you tell me who he is."

Paige tensed up and started shaking her head. "No, I-I can't tell you who he is. Please don't make me tell you."

AJ sighed and nodded. "Okay, we'll get through this. I'm here for you Paige. I know I screwed up, but I'm not giving up on you. I'm not going anywhere."

Paige didn't respond, she just let AJ hold her, knowing it was what she needed.

-

THE Divas Champion held the belt near; as she watched AJ take make Cameron tap out. Once the match came to an end, AJ turned around and looked at Paige, a mic at hand.

"My little English Muffin, that win was for  _you_. And I know come Sunday, the belt won't be as great as having that chance I wanted. Have you decided what you want if you win?"

Paige opened her mouth to answer, but soon closed it. AJ grinned and exited the ring. She walked to the announce table and stood in front of Paige. Paige stood up and stared back.

AJ walked up to Paige and stood there, staring at each other. AJ had a smile on her face as she got on her tippy-toes close to Paige's face. They could feel the other's breath on their face. AJ leaned forward, and her lips connected with the space between Paige's cheek and lips. She heard Paige intake a breath.

AJ took a deep breath, and into the mic said, "Get ready for Sunday, because I plan on winning more than the title." She dropped the mic and skipped away, leaving Paige behind, frozen.

-

"DO you think I can be fixed?" Paige whispered, a cup of alcohol in her hand.

She was staring at the people who were dancing.

Nikki and John decided to have a small get together, to get ready for the Pay-Per-View. Paige stood in the corner by herself. She had been drinking, and was passed tipsy, but not yet drunk.

She looked over to see Seth sitting next to her. She gave him a small smile. She looked back to see Dean dancing with AJ and Emma.

"I think you'll be fixed. You just have to let yourself," he told her. She looked at him, a frown on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't talk about it. Emma and I barely know anything, and that's more than what other people know."

"I've told AJ."

Seth turned to her, confused. "What do you mean you told AJ?"

"We talked about it."

"Does she know who it is?"

Paige shook her head. "No."

"Paige—"

"I don't want to get stuck in the past! I-I though if I told AJ, or someone, then it would leave! But I still have nightmares. I-I can't sleep Seth. Ll I think about is what he did, about what he said," she told him, as she tried not to cry. Seth looked around and told her that they should go outside and get air.

He grabbed her hand and led her out, where they just sat down next to each other.

"What did he do Paige?"

The twenty-two year old looked to the ground. "He fucked me up. He did everything you think he would do. Maybe even more," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

_Paige stared at the ceiling, as she felt his arm around her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck. She pulled the blanket closer to her body, hissing in pain when the clothes touched the bite marks on her naked body._

_She clenched her teeth as she tried to push through the lump on her throat. She looked at his sleep face, wondering why she stayed with him. She had many bruises and scars on her body. Her make-up covered it, and if they didn't, she was able to blame it on the wrestling._

_Her tears snuck out and she cried her self, silently. She knew if she made a noise, then he would be angry, and he would hurt her worse._

Seth pulled her body towards him. He held her while she cried. Seth wanted to cry, seeing his best friend broken in front of him.

"I wish I could have protected you," Seth whispered. "You're my sister, my baby sister. And I promised myself I would protect you, and I couldn't even do that. You were being hurt, and I couldn't see that. I'm sorry Paige, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Paige pulled away from him to look at his face. She could see the tears in his eyes. "Seth," she whispered, realizing that she wasn't the only one that was hurt. She wrapped her arms around him. "No, Seth. I was the one who pushed all of you away. It was my fault. You have  _nothing_  to be sorry about. I didn't let anyone know, you couldn't have known. It was my fault Seth."

Seth let out a small laugh. He held her close. "It was  _not_  your fault. You didn't ask to be beat. You didn't ask to be damaged. It's  _his_  fault, and when I find out who it was, he will wish he never touched you. I will make sure of it. I couldn't protect you then, but now I can. Now I will make sure no one hurts you."

Paige closed her eyes as she hugged him. She nodded. "You're an amazing big brother and I'm lucky to have you." She held him close, knowing that she could never tell him. It would destroy him if he knew.

 _"Are you sleeping with him?!" he demanded, after he saw Paige hug Seth. "You're sleeping with him! I know you are! You_ fucking _whore!"_

_"No! I'm not! He's like my brother!" Paige told him, her face red from the embarrassment and anger._

_"I knew you were a whore. I thought I could change you. Are you sleeping with the whole roster? I can take you take him and his friends at the same time, don't you?"_

_"What the fuck—" Paige felt a sting on her cheek._

_"Don't_ ever  _talk to me like that. You will respect me!"_

 _Paige nodded, her body trembling from the fear. "Now, you are going to be punished for cheating on me with that_ bastard _." He said, removing his belt. Paige's eyes widened, and her mouth opened to deny it, but he brought down the belt, stopping her. "Don't even bother denying it! Now get your stupid self over here!"_

Paige wasn't able to sit down for the next week. All because she hugged Seth for a win and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She looked at Seth, and saw him staring at nothing with a small smile on her face. She couldn't tell him, even if he did find out the whole truth. It was the one thing she was going to keep to herself, to protect her best friend.

She leaned back and let his arms wrap around her. She knew he would protect her, which was why she had called him. It was why he was her brother. For the first time in some time, she felt safe.

Maybe she could be fixed again.

-

"WELCOME to Hell in a Cell, where we will have the first ever Hell in a Cell match involving Divas."

Dolph Ziggler and Cesaro were the first match. Paige and AJ were calm and ready for their match.

Nikki and Brie had their match. Paige's heart started pounding, while AJ was still okay.

The Rhode's bother and the Usos finished their match. Paige was pacing, while AJ finally started to get nervous.

John fought and beat Randy, and it got to the girls. Nikki and Brie tried to calm AJ down, while Emma and Summer got Paige.

Sheamus and The Miz fought for the United States Championship. Emma gave Paige water while Nikki and Brie tried to get AJ to sit down.

Rusev defeated Big Show. AJ and Paige stood at the gorillas, ready to go out there. AJ looked at Paige, a small smile on her face.

The two exchanged words and a hug.

_Let's light it up_

AJ took a deep breath as she walked out, ready to have the match of her life.


	12. Hallow

THE night started with Dolph Ziggler and Cesar.

Paige and AJ were getting ready for the match. They got dressed and talked to their friends. There wasn't much they thought about.

Nikki then beat Brie in their match.

Paige was getting nervous. Her hands were getting clammy. And her heart was pounding. She didn't know what was going to happen. But she was sure that if she lost, it was going to be the best match she would ever have.

Unlike Paige, AJ was still as calm as possible.

The Rhode's bother and the Usos finished their match. Paige was pacing, and it was causing AJ to get nervous.

"Can you stop? You're making  _me_  nervous," AJ told her, shooting Paige a glare. The younger girl gave her an innocent smile.

"Sorry," she muttered, and went to sit down, but her leg wouldn't stop bouncing.

John fought and beat Randy. Their match was near. Paige started to rub her face, which ruined her make-up. Emma grabbed her and led her to sit to fix her make-up.

AJ was the one pacing.

"You two are going to do great," Brie told the two women who were on the verge of panic attacks. Nikki couldn't help but chuckle.

Emma grabbed Paige's face and looking into her eyes. "You're whole career led you to this. I know you're scared to screw this up, but I know you're going to do great out there. I'm proud of you Pai, we all are. Just prove to us what we already know."

Paige nodded as she looked at Emma and Summer.

"C'mon AJ, you're the self-proclaimed best diva. And this is a little obstacle," Brie said, smiling.

"You're both going to go out there and fight your hearts out," Nikki added, giving both girls a smile.

"Who ever wins or loses, it doesn't matter. You're both going to show everyone why you deserve the title. You're going to make all us divas proud," Summer finished.

Paige and AJ looked at each other and nodded.

Sheamus and The Miz fought for the United States Championship. Emma gave Paige water while Nikki and Brie tried to get AJ to sit down, to take some last few breaths.

"You girls are going to do great. You're going to have the match no one would forget. The match people will be talking years from now," Emma told them both.

AJ and Paige nodded. One of the workers told them to get ready, and that they would be needed soon.

-

RUSEV and Big Show were finishing up their match. Paige and AJ were by the gorillas, ready for their match.

"Ready to make history?" AJ asked, looked at Paige with a smile.

The Divas Champion nodded, her belt on her shoulder. "Yeah, another thing to add to my history making."

AJ let out a laugh and shook her head.

"This is going to be one of the biggest matches we'll have," AJ muttered, watching as Rusev's match ended.

"We're making the divas division to move up, ya know? It starts with us, with this match."

"Yeah."

"You can't let me win, not like at Night of Champions, okay?"

AJ smirked. "I wasn't planning to."

They were ready for the next match. They could see the cage being lowered.

AJ was ready to go. She turned to look at Paige. "You never told me what will happen if you win."

Paige smiled. "You'll find out  _when_  I win."

AJ shook her head and walked over to Paige. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "I'm glad I'm doing this with you."

Paige nodded and closed her eyes. She hugged AJ back. "Me too."

_Let's light it up_

AJ took a deep breath as she skipped out. Paige smiled as she watched her leave.

AJ skipped toward the cage, and then around it, her fingers touching the wires. She stopped in front of the door. She took a deep breath before entering the cage and walking to the ring. She climbed into the ring and started to skip around.

There was the screech from Paige's song, and she came out. There was a cocky grin on her face, as she held her belt high. She walked towards the ring. She stopped at the door and looked around it. She touched the poles and grinned. She continued to the side of the ring. She got took off her jacket and did her signature scream before entering. She went to the turnbuckles to hold her title up high.

Paige and AJ met up in the middle of the ring, staring at each other. Lillian was going to introduce them, but then another song came out.

_Style and grace_ _  
_ _I'm never gonna be done_ _  
_ _  
_ _Lean on in_ _  
_ _Now welcome to the Queendom_

Stephanie walked to the ring, a mic at hand. She went inside, and told Lillian she would take over. The original announcer nodded and left the ring.

Stephanie looked at the crowd, a smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are here to witness the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell, for the Divas Championship. This match will open doors for the divas division."

There was cheering, and the three women in the ring smiled.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

AJ grinned as she got a pop.

"From Norwich, England, she is the Divas Champion, Paige!"

Paige raised her belt as she received mixed reactions. She had a huge smile on her face.

Stephanie took the title and held it up for the crowd to see. She shook both women's hands and then left the ring. She didn't leave; she wanted to watch the match in person. She walked over and sat next the announce table.

The cell was closed and the bell rang. Paige and AJ looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do first.

AJ was the first to react. She attacked Paige, punching her head over and over again. Paige used her arms to cover herself. She pushed AJ back. AJ went for the attack again, but Paige kicked her. Paige went back and used the ropes to gain momentum. She tried to clothesline AJ, but the shorter woman ducked and bounced off the roped to do a cross-body on Paige who had just turned around.

AJ went for the over.

_One!_

AJ picked Paige up by the hair and whipped her to the ropes. When Paige ran back, AJ kicked her on her face.

AJ went for another pin, but again, Paige kicked out. AJ stood up, and Paige used the moment to leave the ring. While she was regrouping, AJ ran to the opposite ropes, bounced off and did a baseball slip, pushing Paige towards the cage.

Paige groaned as she fell to the ground in pain. AJ got out of the ring. She grabbed Paige and tried to whip her to the cage, but Paige turned it around and AJ hit the cage.

Paige tried to regroup again, while AJ was on the ground. Once she was ready, she picked AJ up and whipped her to the pole, watching as she fell to the ground.

Paige walked towards her, while AJ tried to get up. Paige grabbed AJ's hair and picked her up. AJ punched Paige's stomach, once, twice, three times. AJ then grabbed Paige's head and slammed it to the mat.

Paige groaned as she placed her hand over her forehead. AJ crawled back into the ring. She stayed on her knees, trying to get her strength back.

Paige got back into the ring. AJ use the ropes the jump onto Paige, executing the Hurricanrana.  
  
AJ went for the pin.

_One!_

_Two!_

Paige kicked out. AJ groaned as she picked Paige up. AJ whipped her to the ropes and tried another cross-body, but Paige grabbed on to the ropes.

Paige then ran towards AJ, tackling her down onto the mat and started headbutting her.

The Brit picked AJ up, and did her short-arm clotheslines before tossing her to the corner, where she made AJ sit on top of the turnbuckles.

There she set up the suplex. Paige took a deep breath, as she grabbed AJ's shorts and did the move.

She went for the pin.

_One!_ _  
_

_Two!_

AJ kicked out. Paige let out a small scream.

Paige looked around the ring, as if she was thinking of what to do. She walked over to the corner. She got on top of the turnbuckle. AJ was getting up. Paige was about to jump, when AJ attacked. AJ then pushed Paige off, and she fell down between the ring and the cell.

AJ then got onto the top rope, and once Paige stood up, jumped on top of her, both of them slamming against the cell.

The referee jumped off to check on both girls as neither of them got right back up.

AJ started to slowly get up and picked Paige up by her hair. She then grabbed Paige's waist and pushed her against the edge of the ring. Paige let out a groan when her back connected with the edge of the ring, and AJ did it again, and again. She moved let Paige fall to the ground.

AJ took a step back and stood against the cell. And with the help from the wires, she limped over to the door and started opening it. Paige was slowly getting up when AJ got the door to open.

AJ turned, just to get tackled outside. Paige started to hit her, while AJ tried to block the attacks. She was able to push Paige off before getting up.

Paige stood up and tried to tackle AJ once again, but the shorter girl moved away and the Brit slammed head first, onto the barricade instead.

AJ grabbed Paige by the hair and started to walk towards the announce table. Once there, she slammed Paige's head on the table.

Paige was on the ground, trying to get her bearings and getting back up. AJ got onto the announce table and jumped onto Paige. The Brit was able to grab her. She held on the New Jersey native's legs, letting her dangle upside down. She then slammed AJ's body against the cell, twice. She then dropped her to the ground.

Paige then picked AJ up and placed her on the announce table, before looking at the cage. She started to climb up, only to stop three-fourths from the ground. She didn't want to go to the top. She didn't want to end anyone's career.

She slowly turned around and looked down at AJ, who looked to be coming to. She only had one try. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off. AJ had tried to move, but wasn't quick enough. Although Paige didn't land on her fully, it was enough.

Both girls laid on the destroyed announce table. Neither of them moved, both of them in pain from the impact.

Stephanie walked over and looked down at the two girls. AJ and Paige started to slowly move and get up. It was then; Stephanie knew that she made a right decision, having both of the girls in the match.

Paige was the first one to get back on her feet. She pulled AJ up, and dragged her back into the ring. Paige pushed AJ into the ring, and slowly climbed back in.

AJ took the moment to get up. When Paige was getting back in, AJ kicked Paige. Paige, already weak from her jump, fell to her knees. AJ took the moment, to try to do the Shining Wizard, but Paige was able to move out of the way. She slowly stood up and kicked AJ. She was about to do the Paige-Turner, but just like in Summerslam, AJ was able to change it into the Black Widow.

She had Paige locked in. AJ was sure she won. Both women were tired and hurt from their match. Paige, using as much strength as she had left, moved to her knees. AJ released the hold. Paige stood up and kicked AJ. She prepared her for the Ram-Paige.

AJ was able to wiggle out of it. Paige let her go. AJ got up and ran towards the roped. She had one chance. She had one chance left to win the match. She did the Shining Wizard. Paige was sprawled on the mat.

AJ went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

The referee's hand was about to hit the mat when Paige kicked out.

AJ fell on her ass, and covered her face. She screamed, having thought that she had won the match, how wrong she was.

She was right, this was the match of her life.

The match went for another three or so minutes before anyone heard the tapping, the bell ring, and a winner being announced.

It was a night no one would forget.


	13. Shield

AJ performed the Shining Wizard. Paige was sprawled on the mat. AJ fell to her knees and went for the cover. She had this. She won the match. She closed her eyes as the referee started counting.

_One!_

_Two!_

The referee's hand was about to hit the mat when Paige kicked out.

AJ fell on her ass, and covered her face. She screamed. How was Paige able to kick out? Looking down at the younger girl, AJ knew that Paige didn't even know where she was.

AJ watched as Paige tried to get up. The New Jersey Native slowly got up and walked to Paige. She started to set up the Black Widow. She locked it in.

AJ could feel Paige struggling to get out. She could feel Paige giving out.

Paige used it to her advantage. Again she got on her knees. AJ used the moment to try the Shining Wizard. Paige was able to just barely move out of the way. When the shorter girl's back was to her, she wrapped her arms around her and suplexed her.

AJ was on the ground, with Paige over her. Paige got up and walked towards AJ. She wrapped the older woman's legs around her, and picked her up using her arms.

AJ tried to get out of the PTO. She fought it, but was unable to get out of it. She started to tap. The referee called for the bell. Paige released her and fell back, staring at the ceiling. Both girls were lying on the mat, in pain.

"Here is your winner, and  _still_  the Divas Champion, Paige!" Stephanie said into the mic. She was walking towards the door.

Paige could hear her song. She heard someone walking in. She looked up to see Stephanie with her belt. The belt she had retained.

Stephanie helped Paige stand up, while the referee checked on AJ. The boss raised Paige's hand. The twenty-two year couldn't help by laugh. She won the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell.

She hugged the belt near and fell to her knees. Stephanie walked over to AJ, and checked on her. She smiled when she saw that AJ was okay. She helped AJ stand up, and there, in the middle of the ring, AJ and Paige shook hands, both smiling.

-

"THAT was a great match!" Emma exclaimed, grinning at the Divas Champion.

Paige let out a laugh. "It better have been. I  _am_  never jumping off something that high again."

"What if they have a Divas Ladder match?" Summer asked.

"Then I'm pushing people. I'm not doing the falling."

Emma and Summer laughed. They continued to talk about what had happened. Summer told them she was going to get them dinner. Emma and Paige nodded. Once she was gone, Emma turned to Paige.

"How are you doing? With everything?"

Paige shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to think of it today, it was the last thing in my mind."

"And the thing with AJ?"

The raven-haired Brit sighed. "She's not giving up. She really is sorry for what she did. And maybe I'll give her another chance. And maybe, over time, my feelings will vanish."

Emma nodded, as Summer returned.

Paige looked at the two blonds. "I hope someone plans on feeding me, because I don't think I can move my arms."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Loser."

Paige let out a small laugh. She was happy she was able to take her mind off things.

-

"SO what do you think Paige is going to do?" Nikki asked, looking at AJ.

The shorter girl shook her head. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

"There was something that was bothering for a while," Brie said, staring at AJ. She continued when she saw AJ nod. "Those promos you two did, they seemed real."

AJ gave them a small smile. "That was because it was real."

"What do you mean?" Nikki inquired, frowning. She looked at her twin, who also seemed confused.

"Paige, she had a crush on me. And she told me. And then I kissed Seth," AJ told them, looking away.

AJ didn't have a lot of close friends in WWE, but she knew she was able to count on the Bella Twins.

"Night of Champions," Nikki whispered, looking at AJ with wide eyes. "That was why you weren't completely happy when Paige won. Because even though she won, she lost."

AJ nodded slowly. "We're fine now. I mean, we aren't as close as we were before. And I have a lot to make up for, but we are moving passed that."  
  


"So you have no feelings for Paige whatsoever?" Brie questioned.

AJ shook her head. "No. She's my friend, and I'm not going to ruin that."

"Even if you knew she likes you?"

AJ frowned. "If I had feelings for her, don't you think I ruined any chance I had by kissed one of her best friends?"

Nikki frowned and nodded. Brie sighed before changing the subject.

-

"ALL of you guys are wondering what I want from AJ. And last night showed me something. AJ and I may be frienemies, we may be at each other's throats, but one thing for certain, AJ, you got my respect back. Moving passed the last few months, you gave me a match that I would never forget. A match my muscle and bones won't ever forget. And I want you to come here, to talk about last night, and to tell you what I want from you."

_You can look but you can't touch_

Paige frowned as Nikki and her sister came out. Nikki had a mic at hand.

"AJ got her rematch, and then she got another opportunity. And even I have to admit, you're match was great. But I think  _I_  would be a better champion," Nikki said, walking towards the ring. She got in the ring, Brie standing behind her. "I know I can beat you. I can win the championship off of you. And I want my opportunity."

Paige smirked and looked at Nikki. "You  _want_  your opportunity? I don't think you deserve one. I think you have to earn it, like I did, like AJ did."

Nikki got up on Paige's face.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Nikki asked.

Paige just smiled. "I don't have to do anything. As far as you know,  _I_  am the Divas Champion, not you."

Nikki let out a huff, and slapped Paige. She then got the title and used it to hit Paige on her face. Brie looked like a deer caught on headlights, watching her twin sister attack the Divas Champion.

_Let's light it up!_

AJ ran into the ring and tackled Nikki away from Paige. Brie then got in and pulled AJ away. Nikki took the moment to get out of the ring, while Brie and AJ rolled around the ring, trying to get the upper hand.

Brie was on top, when Paige pulled her off. Brie elbowed Paige's face and got away.

Brie got the mic and glared at the women in the ring.

"As big as a bitch Nikki may be, she is still my sister. And  _I_  stick by my family," she snarled.

The twins left and Paige and AJ were left on the ring.

AJ got up and watched as Paige picked up her title. AJ picked up the mic Nikki had dropped.

"So you  _respect_  me?" AJ asked, a smile on her face.

Paige shrugged and picked up her mic.

"So what does that mean? What do you want from me?"

Paige smiled, as she brought the mic to her mouth. "What I want," she stated, as she walked around the ring. "I think I want to see where this could go." She dropped the mic and kissed AJ's cheek. She smiled and walked away, her song on.

AJ stayed back, surprised. But there was still a smile on her face. She nodded and her song came out. She skipped around, before going to the back.

-

"SO what's going on in your head?" JBL asked Paige, who was sitting next to him.

"I'm just curious to see who will win. It's Survivor Series, I want to see who'll get a chance against me."

"What if AJ wins?" Michael Cole questioned.

"It wouldn't be so bad. I think we're past out petty fighting. And if we were to fight for this championship, it'll be with respect."

All the Divas stood inside the ring, to have a Battle Royal to be become the Number 1 contender for the Divas Champion.

The bell rang and everyone attacked each other as Paige watched on. Eva Marie was the first one out, followed by Cameron and Rosa. Summer was then taken out by Natalya. Alicia Fox took Emma out, but then Brie took Alicia out. Natalya took Naomi out, and then was taken out by Nikki.

There were only three left, Nikki, Brie, and AJ. Seeing that, Paige stood up. She watched as Brie and Nikki teamed up against AJ. Paige wanted to help her, but she couldn't. She only watched as the twins tossed AJ out.

Paige went to check on her, and looked up to see Nikki order Brie to get out of the ring.

Even though Brie seemed to be on her sister's side, she still had to do what Nikki told her. She got out of the ring. Nikki was left, as her song came out, alerting everyone who the winner was.

Paige glared at Nikki, knowing that in Survivor Series, they were going to face off.

Nikki pointed to the title, telling her that it was hers. Paige just held her title high, a smirk on her face.

-

AJ watched Paige talk to Emma and Summer.

"What are you thinking about?" someone asked, as they sat down next to her.

AJ looked over and smiled when she saw Seth there. "Just things."

"I know you know more than Emma and I know about Paige and her mystery ex. Do you happen to know who it is?"

AJ shook her head. "No, she wouldn't tell me. But I promise the second I find out, I will tell you."

Seth nodded.

AJ looked at Seth. She hadn't had time to talk to him in the last month. Ever since she had kissed him. She knew it was all her fault. "Seth, about the kiss."

Seth smiled. "Don't worry about it. You have no feeling for me; I have no feeling for you. You're mind wasn't completely in it."

AJ nodded slowly. "I'm still sorry. I know there was a chance I could have ruined your relationship with Paige. And it would kill me if it did."

Seth shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We're okay. Nothing had changed."

"I still feel bad."

Seth sighed. "Why? Because you know about what happened to her? Because she told you how she felt? Or do you have feeling for her?"

"Wh-what?" AJ asked, in shock.

"Do you have feeling for Paige?"

"No," AJ said, frowning. She shook her head. "I have no feeling for her."

"Are you sure? Because I see the way you look at her," he told her. He looked at her and saw the frown on her face. "Look, figure out your feeling before trying to get closer to Paige. She doesn't need that from anyone, you or anyone else. Just deal with it. Because if you so happen to hurt Paige again, you'll have to go through Emma and I just to say hello. This is your last chance, and we really mean it this time."

AJ nodded slowly, as she thought about what he had said.

-

"WHO will be your partner?" Nikki asked, as she stood in front of Paige.

Brie as usual stood on step behind Nikki. The other girl was glaring at her. Paige was about to tell her that she didn't need a partner, when AJ's song came out. All three women turned to see AJ skip to the ring.

Once inside, she smiled at Paige and glared at Nikki. "I will be her partner. And we'll knock you two down."

Nikki just smirked as she took a step back. "This will be easy. We'll get to beat you, and I will prove that I will be a better Diva than Paige here."

Paige let out a small laugh. "Keep dreaming."

Paige and AJ went to one corner while the twins went to other.

The match ended with Paige and AJ winning. Paige and Nikki were fighting outside, when AJ made Brie tap out.

After the match, Paige asked them if they went to go out, Emma, Summer, Seth, and Dean were going.

All three women accepted. Paige grinned and walked away.

AJ watched her go, her conversation with Seth still fresh in her mind.

She smiled at the twins and told them she was going to go change.

They met up at a club later that night. AJ had been the last on to arrive. She found the group not far from the entrance. Nikki had arrived with John. Summer was dancing with another guy, while Dean glared at the man. It made AJ smirked, knowing that her best guy friend had a small crush on the blond.

Paige, Brie, Emma, and Seth were sitting together, talking. All of them had been drinking, and AJ could see the alcohol taking affect on Paige. She seemed to be carefree. Like nothing was in her mind at the moment.

"AJ, you made it!" Paige exclaimed, grinning. AJ smiled, and looked into Paige's eyes. She could see behind the smile.

Seth whispered something into Emma and Paige's ears. And they nodded. Seth dragged them away, while Nikki walked back to the table. John went to get them more drinks.

"AJ, are you okay?" Brie asked, when she noticed that AJ was quiet.

"I-I don't know," AJ responded, over the loud music.

"What's going on?"

AJ looked at her three friends, her eyes wide. "I-I think I'm falling for Paige."


	14. Smile

AJ watched as Seth danced with Paige and Emma. She could see the smile on Paige's face as she seemed to be letting her past behind, even for a little while.

"AJ, are you okay?" Brie asked. AJ looked at the people at the table, and noticed that all three of them were staring at her.

"I-I don't know," AJ responded, over the loud music as she looked back at Paige.

"What's going on?" Brie questioned, wanting to help her friend.

AJ looked back at her three friends, her eyes wide. "I-I think I'm falling for Paige."

"What?" Dean asked, shocked with the revelation.

"I think I'm falling for her," she told them, looking back at Paige.

"Are you sure?" Nikki questioned, frowning. She looked at Paige and saw her having fun with her best friends.

"I-I think so."

Paige took the moment to walk over to the group. She grabbed Dean and pulled him towards Emma and Seth.

AJ sighed. "We'll talk about this in a quiet place."

The twins nodded. AJ looked back and watched as Paige laughed at something Dean had said.

She wondered if she should say something. If she should tell Paige. What would it do to their friendship? She was slightly scared to think about it.

-

RAW started with the Divas. Summer and Cameron were going against Emma and Naomi. It was a good match, and Paige paid close attention, not showing anyone what team she was rooting for. But deep down, she was rooting for Emma and Naomi.

AJ sat down next to Paige and watched her. To everyone, Paige seemed to be her normal self. She was still her happy person, but AJ knew better. She could see past the smile, past the playful exterior.

"What's going on today?" AJ asked, turning to the television.

"Well, we have a promo, and you have a match with Nikki. I have one on Smackdown with Brie," she answered, distracted by the television.

AJ smiled and nodded. She turned to the television to see what was going on. The divas match ended with Emma and Naomi winning.

There was a promo with the Authority vs. Cena. There were other matches, Usos and the Dust brothers.

Finally it was time for them. Nikki was out there. She looked at the crowd.

"Paige shouldn't get too comfortable with that belt of hers. Not when it'll be mine when I  _beat_  her at Survivor Series. I will be a better champion than you."

Paige's song came out. There was a pop as she walked out, a mic at hand. She smiled as she looked at Nikki. "Nikki, I'm sure you'll win. I mean, you have your assistant to help you. I'm pretty sure, if I go out there, then your  _pet_  will do something to make sure you win. I'm not stupid."

"Hey!" Brie exclaimed, offended with the comment Paige had made.

"Not now," Paige told her. "Nikki, unlike you, I don't cheat to win. I win, because I am better. I win, because I know I can."

"I don't need Brie to beat you!"

AJ's song came out, as she skipped out and stopped next to Paige. She looked from the pale girl to the two women in front of her.

"How about we make this interesting? I am  _not_  going to let my little crumpet by the likes of you two. As long as Brie is around, so will I."

Paige smirked as she turned to the twins. She saw Nikki frown. "So I think this makes it even, doesn't it?"

Nikki frowned, as she glared at the women on the stage.

"How about a match, you Nikki, against my  _friend_?" Paige asked, and turned to AJ. "What do you think?"

"I'd love to. Anything to knock the little princess off her pedestal."

Paige smiled and nodded. AJ's song came out again, and she skipped to the ring, with Paige following her.

Nikki glared at AJ, who got in the ring. Paige stood outside, as she watched the match start. The two went to grapple. AJ then clotheslined Nikki. AJ then used the ropes to do a cross-body on her opponent. AJ went for the cover. Nikki kicked out on one.

AJ then tried to put Nikki on a sleeper hold.

"C'mon Nikki!" Brie exclaimed, watching the match from the sidelines.

AJ got off of Nikki, and ran towards the ropes. She pushed off of them and did a Hurricanrana. She went for the cover. She got a two count.

AJ stood up and looked down at Nikki. AJ turned and got up on the turnbuckles. She was ready to go and jump on the older woman, but Nikki was able to put her knees up when AJ made contact.

Nikki took the chance to regroup, while AJ seemed to be in pain. "Let's go AJ!" Paige said, as she slapped the mat, trying to help her friend.

AJ slowly started to get up. Once she was up on her feet, Nikki took the moment to suplex her. Nikki went for the cover, it was a two count. She seemed frustrated. She picked AJ up. AJ kicked Nikki, and ran back to the ropes. AJ was over Nikki. The Arizona native was able to grab hold of the shorter girl's legs and execute the Alabama Slam.

Nikki went for the cover. Two.

Nikki grabbed AJ by the hair and put her in a submission hold. Paige started to hit the mat, causing the crowd to clap. AJ fought against the hold, and started to stand up. Once she was on her feet, Nikki hit her on her back.

AJ fell to her knees. Nikki then made AJ stand up, and smack her head against her knee.

AJ looked to be out.  "C'mon AJ!" Paige shouted again, wanting her friend to win.

Two count.

Nikki picked AJ up by the hair and whipped her to the rings. Nikki prepared to attack, but AJ was quicker. She was able to DDT her. She went for the count.

Two.

AJ jumped onto the turnbuckles and waited for Nikki to stand up. Once she was on her feet, AJ jumped on her. Nikki fell back. AJ then made Nikki stand up, and prepared the Black Widow.

Brie got on the mat, and looked like she was going to get into the ring, but Paige ran to grab her leg. Brie turned, and used her other feet to kick the British girl. Paige fell to the ground. The referee and AJ seemed distracted by the commotion. The referee started to talk to the two girls that were fighting outside. AJ released the hold, wanting to check on Paige.

Nikki used the distraction to get up. When AJ turned, Nikki poked AJ's eye. It was enough for her to set up and do the Rack Attack.

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

Nikki rolled out of the ring when she got the three count. Brie met her at the other side, and they both smile.

Paige rushed into the ring to check on her friend. She glared at Nikki. The Bella twins were on the ramp. She grabbed a mike and looked at them. "You think you're so great? How about a real match? Not a singles match, but with a stipulation? I think I proved to everyone I can beat anyone? So how about next week, we decided where we are going to fight. Or how I am going to beat you."

"It's a deal. And I know I will win," Nikki responded.

"Unlikely," Paige told her, as she watched her opponent walk away.

Paige looked down at AJ and helped her backstage.

-

"YOU just want to continue making history," AJ commented, a smile on her face.

Paige grinned. "Hell yeah. It's that the point of being here?"

AJ shrugged. "True."

Paige grinned as she looked at AJ. "I'm happy that we're trying to get back to how we were."

AJ looked at her and frowned. "Happy? Are you really?"

Paige's smile fell off her face. "What do you mean?"

"I see you. I see behind your smile. And I know you're not completely happy," AJ told her, shrugging.

"Then why ask?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to lie to me."

Paige shrugged. "I'm getting better. I don't think I'll ever be really happy.  _He_  ruined that for me. I get scared, getting close to people."

"He's not here anymore. He's not going to come anywhere near you again. I promise you," AJ whispered, reaching for Paige's hand.

"You shouldn't promise something you can't keep."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't even know who he is. You don't know if he's been around."

"Then tell me," AJ told her, frowning.

Paige shook her head. "It's not going to do you any good."

"It'll make it easier to protect you."

"So you say."

AJ sighed, before changing the subject. "Is it awkward, being around me?"

Paige shrugged. "It's getting easier."

Those three words stopped AJ's world. She didn't know what to say.

She was lucky that Paige's friends chose that moment to sit with them.

"Hey, what's up?" Summer asked, as she smiled at AJ and Paige.

"Nothing," Paige whispered, a small smile on her face.

Emma frowned and looked at AJ, not sure what was going on. AJ, subtlety, shook her head.

"Hey, look who we found," Seth said, as he walked towards the table with his Shield Brothers, although the Shield had been broke for some time.

The three men sat down, and they all started talking. AJ noticed that Paige hadn't said one single word. She didn't even look at the men.

"I miss this. The six of us hanging out," Roman said, smiling at the group. "It's just like back in NXT."

Paige stood up. "You know, I think I left something in the locker room. I'll see you guys later," she said, not looking at anyone. She just turned and walked away.

AJ watched her walk away, and looked at Emma and Seth who seemed just as confused. AJ looked at Roman, but he seemed to be talking to Dean.

She didn't know what happened. She shook her head, probably overthinking it. She went looked at Summer and started a conversation with her.

-

_NXT._

Paige clenched her eyes shut.

_Just like NXT._

Paige didn't know if she could breath. Her body felt like it wasn't hers. She slid to the ground.

"What the hell is going on," Paige whispered to herself.

 _I know you're not completely happy_.

Paige tried to take a deep breath; she tired to get air in her lungs. She ran her hand through her hair, and then stopped midway. She grabbed a handful of her hair, wanting to scream.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, before standing up. She stumbled to a mirror and looked at herself. She smiled at her reflection. She was a mess.

With her trembling hands, she made herself look presentable.

All she wanted was control of her life again. Was that too much to ask?

-

AJ watched as Paige slept. Roman had left when Paige returned. But she didn't stay for long. She told the group she was going to her room, the one she shared with AJ.

AJ stayed with Seth, Emma, Summer, and Dean for a little bit longer, but she felt like a fifth wheel. She stared at the couples, wondering when they were going to hook up.

She went back to her hotel room, and found that Paige had fallen sleep. AJ could tell that Paige cried herself to sleep, and it broke her heart. She sat there, watching the twenty-two year old sleep, wondering about her crush. She wasn't sure if she should tell Paige, or not. She didn't want to ruin what they already had. She wanted to talk to someone, and talk to them fast.

-

SMACKDOWN came and went, with Paige winning. AJ kept a close eye on Paige. She noticed that Paige seemed extra jumpy. AJ hadn't found the right moment to tell her about her feelings.

The whole roster was told that there was going to be changes in Raw. They were told that they were calling people from NXT. And they weren't told who they were or how many. Just that thing were going to be shaken up.

AJ didn't see Paige for the rest of the day. She didn't know what was going on, and it had her worried, but she couldn't dwell on it too much.

-

"TELL her, before she loses all feelings," Nikki told AJ, who told the twins about what happened.

"What if it's too late?" AJ asked, not sure if telling Paige was a good idea.

"Do you just want to be friends with her? Do you not want to be anything more with her?" Brie questioned, frowning.

"What if it's better if she's  _not_  with me?"

"I don't think she will be. You guys don't think we don't notice, but we see that Paige smiles brighter when you're around."

"R-really?" AJ asked, looking at her friends.

Nikki nodded. "Go, tell her. The worst thing that could happen is she tells you no."

"I don't think this will ruin your friendship. But if you don't tell her, you might regret it," Brie added.

AJ took a deep breath before nodded. "Okay, I'll tell her."

-

AJ walked up to Paige, who was tying her shows for Raw. Paige looked up at AJ and gave her a small wave, before going back to her shoes. AJ took a deep breath before walking up to her.

"Paige, there is something I need to tell you," AJ told her, looking her straight in the eye.

Paige let out a laugh. "Why does this seem familiar?"

AJ smiled. She had to tell her. Let her know at least. AJ looked at Paige, who had her broke smile.


	15. Rise

_"PAIGE, there is something I need to tell you," AJ told her, looking her straight in the eye._

_Paige let out a laugh. "Why does this seem familiar?"_

_AJ gave her a small smile. She was hoping it didn't end up like the last time they were in that moment. "Well, I know I may have screwed it up before, but I like you Paige. As more than a friend?"_

_"What do you mean?" Paige asked, frowning._

_"I like you Paige. I'm falling for you. Everything about you brightens my day. When you smile, when you laugh, hell even when you cry. When you let your guard down, letting me see the real you, it makes me fall even more for you."_

_Paige didn't respond. She just stared at AJ._

_"Paige?" The nervousness in her voice loud and clear._

_"You like me? Now? After you turned me down? After I told you I was trying to move on?" Paige asked, her voice full of doubt._

_"What's that say, you don't know what you have until it's gone? I never really saw what you made me feel until I was loosing that window."_

_"So, what do you want from me?"_

_AJ frowned. She looked down, before looking back at Paige. "I want you to want me."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because you still have feelings for me. Because I can give you the life you want. I can give you the_ love _you need."_

_AJ stared at Paige, who seemed to be watching AJ, no expression on her face. AJ could feel her heart pounding. She could feel her hands get clammy._

_A smile grew on Paige's face. She moved closer to AJ. The shorter woman could feel the Brit's breath on her._

_"You're lucky you figured out your feelings when you did," Paige whispered, before pressing her lips on AJ's. AJ wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, pulling her closer._

_AJ felt Paige's hands on her waist. She could feel Paige pushing her back, towards the wall. Once they were there, the kissing got crazier. It got heated. Paige started to move down, towards her neck._

_AJ wanted to moan, but suppressed it. She closed her eyes, feeling Paige's lips on her neck._

_"I love you Paige. I love you so much," she moaned, feeling so much pleasure._

"AJ," she heard Paige call out. "Hey, AJ."

AJ blinked a few times, realizing where she was. She could see Paige staring at her, an amused grin on her face.

"Welcome back to the living. So, what did you want to tell me?"

AJ frowned, before realizing that she had imagined the whole thing. She shook her head and looked at Paige.

"Paige, I think I—"

She was about to tell her, when someone called out the Brit's name. Paige turned and stiffened.

"Hey, Paige!" a British voice shouted.

"It's been a long time, I've miss you," someone else said.

AJ watched as three men, who were from NXT walk over to them. AJ couldn't see Paige's face, because she was facing away from her.

She saw Adrian Neville, Sami Zayn, and Corey Graves walk up to the two.

Corey opened his arms and looked at Paige, expecting something. Paige slowly walked towards him, into his hug. She closed them and AJ watched as he whispered something into her ear.

"AJ, I get to finally meet the girl that our girl beat," Adrian said, smiling at the New Jersey girl.

AJ frowned, not liking the energy she was getting from the group. She looked at Paige, who hadn't moved from Corey's side. Corey wasn't looking at either of the girls, but he kept his arm around Paige.

Confused, AJ told Paige that they had to get ready for the show. Paige nodded. She told Corey she had to leave. He smiled and nodded. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Paige started to leave, when Sami spoke for the first time.

AJ saw that Paige didn't want to stay there. She gave Adrian and Sami a hug and started to walk away.

AJ had a small idea of what was happened, but she wasn't completely sure about it. She watched as Paige started to walk away. AJ shot one last look behind, and saw Corey watching Paige leave, a look in his eyes. AJ didn't know what that meant, but she knew she had to keep an eye on him.

-

"SO, what kind of match do you want?" Paige asked, as she stared at Nikki. AJ and Brie stood beside their partners.

"I want a cage match," Nikki said, glaring at the younger girl.

"Really? I was expecting a different type of match. But this is interesting. Are you sure you want to lose inside a cage? Who'll be the Gate Keeper?" Paige asked, a smirk on her face.

"Brie."

"Oh, so a handicap match?" Nikki smirked and shrugged. Paige stared at them. "What if I want someone else to be it? Like AJ here? Or Emma? Or someone else?"

"You told me I could choose," Nikki responded.

"How about we have a match to decided who will be the Gate Keeper?" AJ interjected, looking at both of the women.

Paige looked at AJ, signaling her to continue.

"What if Brie and I have a match before yours? If I win, I'll be the Gate Keeper and Brie can't be at ringside. And if Brie wins, she'll be the Gate Keeper and I can't be at ringside. Sound good?"

Paige nodded, liking the idea. She had fate in AJ, and new that she would fight her hardest.

"Deal," Paige said, before looking at Nikki.

Nikki looked skeptic, before nodding. "Okay."

AJ smiled. She watched as Nikki turned to Brie, before walking away. Paige and AJ stood in the ring.

AJ brought her mic to her mouth. "I'll win the match, and you can beat Nikki fair and square. You can trust me."

Paige nodded. "I know."

-

"YOU didn't tell her?" Nikki asked, looking at AJ. It had been two days since the incident, and AJ hadn't told anyone of what happened. She still couldn't believe she was so close of spilling her guts and telling Paige she as in love with her.

"I couldn't. When I was about to tell her, someone interrupted," she said, as she closed her eyes. She was hanging out with Nikki and Brie in their room.

"Who would interrupt you?" Brie asked, looking at her friend.

"Corey  _fucking_  Graves and his stupid  _buddies_  from NXT."

"Corey? Wasn't he really close to Paige back in NXT?"

AJ opened her eyes and frowned. "What?"

Nikki nodded. "I heard that Corey and Paige were really close back in NXT. Then, one day, they just stopped hanging out."

"Weird," AJ whispered.

"So, are you still going to tell her?" Brie questioned, "Because the way you said it, it sounded like you had enough time. What happened?"

AJ sighed. "I started to daydream. I was imagining her reaction if she said yes."

Nikki laughed. "Oh my gosh, she's blushing. Was it that hot? You have to tell us," Nikki exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement.

AJ groaned and fell back on the bed she was sitting on. She knew they would mock her for what she said. But she told them about her little  _dream_. And her steamy kiss with Paige. Just remembering the daydream got her all hot and bothered.

-

"DOES anyone know?"

"No."

"So you haven't told anyone?"

"No."

"Good, because you know what will happen if you tell anyone. I'll  _make_ you wish you kept your mouth shut. So what do you say? Dinner with me? Tomorrow night? Just like old times?"

Paige nodded slowly, her eyes glistening with tears. She looked away, but he yanked her chin to make her look at him.

"I missed you so much. You're perfect in my arms, like that's where you belong. We were destined to be together, don't you agree?"

"Y-yes."

He laughed and walked away, leaving her there, her tears streaming down her face.

It was just like before.

-

"HEY, so how has things been?" Seth asked Sami and Adrian. Sami looked at him, and then turned his attention to something else, not answering.

Adrian smiled and shrugged. "It's been good. I just can't believe we got called up. It's going to be just like old times? Don't you think?"

Seth smiled and nodded. He looked up to see Corey whisper something in Emma's ear. Emma nodded and walked towards Paige, who was drinking with Dean.

Corey walked up to them and smiled at Seth. "Hey man."

Seth smiled and turned to Emma and Paige.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Corey asked, looking at the Brit and Aussie.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. I want to, but I'm scared."

Sami smiled. Adrian and Corey laughed. "Since when is Rollins scared?" Sami asked.

Seth shrugged. "She's just perfect, you know?"

Seth smiled and stood up. He told the three men that he was going to go see the girls. He walked up to Emma and Paige. He asked them to dance, Emma declined, saying that her shoes were killing her.

Paige looked conflicted, knowing  _he_  wasn't going to like it. But Dean just pulled her to the dance floor. Having few alcoholic drinks in her system, she was unable to stop herself from falling. Seth stopped her from slamming to the ground.

She giggled and both men started to dance, very stupidly, with the tipsy Brit.

Paige didn't notice the hard stare she had been receiving.

-

HER talk with the Bella twins had ended, and she had gone back to her room, the one she was sharing with Paige. After some convincing, she promised the twins that she would tell Paige by the end of the week. She had promised herself that nothing was going to stop her from telling the twenty-two year old that she loved her and wanted a chance to be with her. To tell her that she would protect her heart.

She heard knocking on her door. Frowning, she walked over to the door. She got up on her tippy-toes and checked through the little peephole. All she had to see before opening the door was the raven-black hair and the white skin.

AJ opened her door with a smile "What happened? Did you forget your key card?" AJ asked, humor in her voice, but soon her humor was gone and her smile fell off her when she saw Paige, a red mark on her cheek. "P-Paige, what happened?" AJ asked, pulling the girl in.

She closed the door and took the girl to her bed. They both sat down next to each other. Paige seemed like she wasn't going to say anything.

Paige shook her head. "I-I was with Seth, and Dean. We were dancing, and drinking, and having fun. And he saw and he got mad and the he-he—" Paige couldn't finish. She started to cry, and AJ just held her.

AJ frowned. She held Paige near, as she thought about the last days.

Paige had been fine, not one hundred percent but not as broken (not counting the time AJ shattered her heart). But it all changed when Roman returned. When the three men from NXT appeared.

AJ froze. One of them was her ex. All she had to do was figure out which one it was. Which one had just slapped the crying girl in her arms. And when she figured out who it was, she was going to make him wish he never laid a hand on Paige.

Her declaration would have to wait until she was sure Paige was okay. Until she knew that Paige was going to be safe. Paige's safety was at the top of her priorities. She was going to protect her, no matter what the cost was.

AJ held the crying girl until she fell asleep. Once Paige was completely asleep, AJ texted Seth, telling him what she knew. They were going to find the  _bastard_. And they were going to make him pay.


	16. Hidden

"HOW is she?" Seth asked, as he sat down in front of AJ. She has asked Seth to meet her the morning after Paige arrived at their room with a bruise on her cheek.

_AJ held Paige as she cried. She closed her eyes, wishing there was a way to take away the pain. To take away the tears. She just held the twenty-two year old close._

_It was about three thirty in the morning when Paige's breathing even out. AJ knew that she was asleep._

_"I love you Paige," she whispered to the sleeping girl. "I wish you would just let us get you out of this mess. I wish you would see how many people are willing to protect you."_

_Paige stayed near AJ, as she slept. Not once releasing the hold she had on AJ's shirt. As if it was the only thing keeping her in the world._

"She cried all night. She wouldn't tell me who it was," AJ whispered, looking at the warm cup in between her hands.

"But  _he_  got to her. Whoever he is. He's here. He's close."

AJ nodded. She looked at Seth. "It's someone who hasn't been around. Someone she acts weird around. Someone who just  _came_  into her life."

"Sami, Corey, and Adrian."

AJ looked at Seth, knowing she was going to get a reaction out of him. "And Roman."

Seth looked at her, surprised and a bit angry. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her off.

"Seth, hear me out." She continued when Seth nodded. "Look, Paige was normal, as normal as she can be. But then Roman came back. He said a few words to her, and suddenly she freaks and leaves. You can't tell me that made a teeny bit suspicious."

Seth sighed, before nodding. "Yeah, that was weird. But Roman isn't even here. He doesn't have an appearance on Smackdown, so he left home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He sent me a picture of his daughter."

AJ nodded. "I'm sorry, for accusing one of your best friends."

"It's okay. It's for Paige's safety, you know? We have to question everything. So that leaves us with the guys from NXT."

"One of them is it. We just have to figure out which one."

AJ nodded.

-

PAIGE looked down at the plate in front of her. She could feel him staring at her. She didn't look up at him. She wasn't completely there as she moved her food around her plate.

She could hear his voice, and he was talking, but she couldn't make out a word he said.

"You know, if we hadn't taken that break, then we would have been married."

Paige looked up at him, having only heard that part. "What?"

"Well, if we were still together, we would have been dating or two years. I would have married you."

Paige frowned. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Babe, I love you," he told her.

Paige looked at him and shook her head. "I-I have to go," she muttered, as she stood up and to grab her things, as he watched her. She looked at him, and saw the anger and disappointment in his eyes.

Paige looked away, not wanting to look at him.

"Sit down," he said, his voice void of emotion. Paige closed her eyes, trying to think of something, anything. "Sit down, or  _else_."

Paige looked at him, tears in her eyes as she nodded and sat down.

"You never listen," he muttered, as he looked away. Paige fought the urge to cry, as he started to talk about her punishment.

-

"WHO do you think it is?" Seth asked, looking at AJ.

"Corey," AJ responded, which caused Seth to frown.

"Corey? Why?"

"Please tell me you've noticed," AJ told him.

"Notice what?"

"Tell me about Adrian," AJ said. She looked at Seth, waiting for him to tell her what she wanted to know.

"There isn't much. He's been in NXT for some time. He was friends with all of us, Dean, Emma, Summer, Rome, me, Paige. He was able to bond with Paige, because they are both British, so it was natural. We never thought much of it."

"Has he seemed different since being called up?"

Seth shook his head. "No, he's just like before. Nothing changed. None of them have. They are still the same."

AJ nodded. "Sami, what about him?"

Seth looked at AJ before responding. "He didn't hang out with us guys much. He'd like to hang out with Emma, Paige, and Summer. He doesn't have a lot in common with us. I've never  _really_  talked to him. Sometimes, I feel like he didn't like me."

"So nothing out of the ordinary?"

Seth shook his head. "No. I just know that he had the most in common with Emma, and probably had a crush on her or something. He's probably over it now."

"So that leaves Corey."

"And you feel like it's him?"

"Who else? He pays close attention to Paige. He's always around her. Always watching her."

"He's one of my friends," Seth said, looking like he didn't want to believe her.

"Just, keep a close eye on him, okay?"

Seth sighed and nodded.

-

EMMA stared down with Alicia Fox. Stephanie McMahon wanted to start with the divas elimination tag. She wanted to start the teams, four on four. She was excited, because there was not going to just be one or two divas matches at Survivor Series, but three.

Emma was going to be the leader of the face-divas, while Alicia was going to be the leader of the heel-divas.

The bell rang, and Emma went for the attack. She jumped onto Alicia, who fell back. Emma started to elbow Alicia's head. The Australian was soon pushed back, as the older woman started to fight back.

Emma stood up. She pushed herself against the ropes and clotheslined Alicia. The blond diva went for the cover. Alicia kicked out.

Emma picked Alicia up by the hair and threw her to the corner. Alicia sat down on the corner, which let Emma perform the Emma-mite Sandwich.

Emma then grabbed Alicia's ankles and pulled her from the ropes. She then went for another cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

She kicked out.

Emma picked Alicia by the hair again and whipped her to the ropes. She tried to kick the other woman, but Alicia grabbed on the ropes. Emma fell to the ground, and it let Alicia get the attack.

While Emma was on the ground, Alicia started to kick her. She didn't stop until she thought Emma had enough and went to cover her. Emma kicked out at one.

The red head let out a frustrated scream, as she started to slap Emma's head, making her go to the corner. Once there, Alicia continued to slap her while the referee counted.

Emma started to stand up, while Alicia continued to slap her. Emma then slapped Alicia hard.

Emma then kicked her on the stomach. Quickly, she got on the top turnbuckle and jumped onto Alicia, trying to get the pin. It was close, but Alicia was able to kick out.

Emma turned Alicia onto her back, locked their ankles together, and then locked in the Emma-Lock.

Alicia tried to fight it, but it became too much. She ended up tapping out.

Emma released her and the referee raised her and.

"Here is your winner, Emma!"

There were cheers, but then she was attacked from behind. That was when the other divas, with the exception of four ran to the ring. Natalya pushed Alicia off of Emma. Naomi helped Emma up. Natalya moved to stand next to her. While Summer, Layla, Rosa Mendes, Cameron, and Alicia stood across from them.

Alicia glared at the girls, and then asked for a mic.

"It seems like it's going to be little Team Emma, versus Team Fox at Survivor Series. Three against five? I think we all know who will  _dominate._ "

Emma looked at Alicia and smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" the crazy diva shouted, glaring at the Australian.

Someone tapped Alicia's shoulder. The African American diva turned and was suddenly slapped. The mic was ripped out of her hand, and the diva that had just slapped her moved to Emma's side.

"No, it's going to be four on four. You see, back at NXT, Emma and I had many battles. And while she was an enemy there, as well as here on the Main Roster, she earned my respect. And after seeing Paige and AJ drop their feud, I decided to be the bigger person and talk to Emma," Summer Rae said into the mic, smirking.

Layla looked shocked. "What about the Slayers?!"

Summer shrugged. "Sorry hun, it wasn't working for me."

_Call to me_   
_Call to me_

Summer dropped the mic, as she stood with her team. Emma looked from Summer to Alicia, challenging her.

Alicia's team looked like they were going to attack, but they just turned and left, leaving Emma's team in the ring, standing tall.

-

ADRIAN Neville decided to have a barbeque and invited people he had become friends with.

Sami and Corey were there, as they were his best friends. Seth Dean, and Roman were there. Emma, Summer, Nikki, John, Brie, Daniel, AJ, and Paige were there.

At the moment, they were all sitting around, joking and having fun. Most of them.

Nikki, John, Daniel, and Brie were chatting with Adrian, about his live in the states. Every once in a while, Sami and Corey would chip in.

Emma and Summer were talking to Dean about some plans they had set up in months to come. They had wanted to have a vacation out and have fun with their friends.

Seth and AJ were keeping an eye on Paige, who was sitting between Sami and Corey.

Seth looked at AJ when he saw pain on Paige's face. The New Jersey native nodded towards Corey, who was looking at Paige's lap, his arm tensed.

Seth nodded, looking absolutely disappointed. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was there. One of his closest friends was abusing his sister. He was hurting her, and it made Seth feel horrible for not seeing it earlier.

-

"IT'S him, isn't it?" Seth asked, a frown on his face.

AJ nodded. "You saw it too. I know you did."

"What do we do now?"

"I'll keep Paige busy, while you distract Corey. I'll see if I can get her to talk."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do that? He had a strong hold on her before, and I don't want think it'll be easy."

AJ frowned. "We have to."

Seth nodded. "I wish I saw it earlier."

"Me too. He seemed like a great guy. He was able to hide his true self."

Seth nodded. "Should we tell anyone?"

AJ shook her head. "No. Not yet. I want to be one hundred percent right."

"Yeah, okay. Got to catch him in the act?"

"Just keep a close eye on him, see if does anything. I don't want to wait until he actually hurts her. Just find something, so we can call him out on his bullshit."

Seth nodded. "He's hurt Paige enough. I think it's time to stop him."

"We'll make him wish he never laid a hand on  _my_  Paige again."

Seth stared at AJ for a second before smiling softly. "She's lucky she has you looking out for her."

AJ smiled at him. "You were right. I am falling for her. And I want her to know that."

"Good. At least now I know she'll be in good hands."

-

COREY Graves placed the wet towel on Paige's eye. He watched as she flinched. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes filled with tears. Paige made no eye contact with him. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Paige sighed. "Me too," she said in a low voice he almost didn't hear.

Corey swallowed the lump on his throat as he helped take care of Paige's bruises she had received that day.


	17. Fall

"WHAT do you know about Corey's relationship with Paige?" AJ asked the man sitting in front of her. She and Seth had found Sami in the gym. Paige was already gone when AJ woke up and Corey was nowhere to be found.

Sami frowned before answering. "They're friends."

"Are you sure? Cause it seemed to me like they have something else going on."

"Oh," he said, surprised, before shrugging. "I don't know then. We don't really talk girls."

AJ frowned before nodding. She thanked him for their time and walked away. Seth stayed for a few seconds, a small frown on his face. Not once did Sami look at him.

-

"I can beat you. Even if it's not for the title," Nikki said, glaring at the Divas' Champion.

"Really? You're challenging me? Non-title match?"

Nikki nodded, and Paige smirked. She called for a referee.

The match started, and it was mostly back and forth things. Paige would clothesline, Nikki would elbow. Nothing was out of the ordinary. It went like that for five minutes.

But then, Paige tackled Nikki. They fell out of the ring, and Paige landed on her back, which had been hurting. Paige's body was in pain, from the bruises she had received, although she tried to cover it up, with make-up and such.

"Paige, are you alright?" AJ asked, when she went to check on the champion. Brie was doing the same with Nikki.

Paige nodded, and tried to stand up. Her mind was slowly leaving the ring, going back to the night before.

_He was angry. He pushed her against the wall, Paige whimpered from the pain._

Paige closed her eyes and started to stand up.

Nikki grabbed the back of her top and picked her up. She then threw Paige towards the corner pole. Paige's head slammed against it and she fell down.

_He grabbed Paige's throat, and slammed her head against the wall, once, twice, three times._

Nikki then picked Paige up again and pushed her into the ring. She went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_ _  
_

She kicked out.

Nikki got on Paige, so Paige's waist was in-between her knees. She grabbed Paige by the hair, and started hitting her.

 _"Please stop_ ," Paige whispered. Nikki frowned and looked down, not sure what to do. Paige, she seemed like she wasn't there, in the match. Nikki picked Paige up and set her up for the Rack Attack.

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

Nikki got up, her hand raised as she always did when she won. She looked down at Paige and smiled. She asked for a mic after she was declared the winner.

"This is what's going to happen after I win at Survivor Series," Nikki said, dropping the mic and leaving with Brie. AJ was there, checking on Paige.

"Are you okay?" she shorter girl whispered, as she helped the pale girl stand up.

Paige slowly got up. She let out a dry laugh. "He still gets to me even though he isn't here."

"Can you walk?"

Paige nodded. With AJ's help, she walked to the back. She then headed to the locker room, leaving AJ with the twins.

"What happened? That was  _not_  the match I was expecting," Nikki said, frowning and her voice filled with concern.

AJ sighed and looked at the direction Paige had gone, before turning back to the twins.

"There are things in her head. I guess she was think about it when you were out there."

"She said something. She told me to  _please stop_  right before I did the Rack Attack," Nikki told her friend, a frown on her face.

AJ felt a lump on her throat, knowing why she said that. "I-I have to go, I'll see you guys later."

AJ left the confused twins to find Seth to talk to him about what had happened.

-

PAIGE looked at the bruise around her eye. She sighed as she gently tapped it with her towel, wincing at the pain. She sighed as she felt tears in her eyes.

She thought she got away. But she was brought back, even if she didn't mean to. For once, she wished she could be happy. She wished she could have her like in order, but she didn't.

Her heart almost stopped when she heard someone knock on the door. But then she remembered that she was in the divas locker room, and any other diva would enter.

"Paige?" she heard someone ask. She walked over and opened the door to see Corey standing there.

Corey reached for her hand and entered the room after closing the door. He then looked at her.

"I saw what happened out there," he whispered, looking at her eye. He reached for the towel and pressed it against her eye.

"Its fine. I screwed up, I'm sorry," Paige responded, looking away.

Corey gently placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "No, I'm sorry."

Paige shook her head. "It's my fault. I keep screwing up."

Corey shook his head. He looked down at her. "No, it's not."

"It is!" She exclaimed, her breathing turning into pants. She started to shake her head, her eyes shining with tears. "It's my fault. It's always  _my_  fault. I keep screwing up. I'm always screwing up."

Corey leaned in quickly and kissed her lips gently. Paige stopped breathing, and just stayed there, during the kiss. Her emotions were everywhere.

Someone cleared their throat. They pulled away to see Nikki and Brie standing there, with wide eyes.

Corey kissed her cheek and walked away. Paige sighed and turned away from the twins.

"Are you dating Corey?" Brie asked, looking at Nikki, shocked. They didn't know about it, and they wondered if AJ knew.

"Paige?" Nikki whispered, when the younger woman didn't respond. She walked slowly towards the Brit, and gasp when she saw the black eye. "Paige what happened?"

The pale girl looked up, her eyes wide. She turned and opened her mouth to respond. "I uh, I walked into an open locker earlier. And it-it was screwing with me out there. I'm sorry I messed up."

"You didn't," Nikki whispered, watching Paige have a fight with herself.

"Is everything okay?" Brie questioned, worried.

Paige nodded. She gave them a weak smile. "I'm fine. Everything is fine." She looked around and seemed like she wanted to leave. Paige told them she wanted to shower and left.

Nikki looked at Brie. "Something is going on with her."

Brie nodded. "Should we talk to AJ about this?"

The Number One Contender looked at the direction Paige went through. She turned back to her twin sister. "I don't think she got the black eye from a locker."

Brie shook her head. "I agree. We should talk to AJ and Seth before anything. I think they know more than anyone else."

Nikki nodded her head. They grabbed their things and started to head out.

-

"YOU saw her out there. It's getting worse. We haven't been able to separate them. We don't know what he's doing to her!" AJ exclaimed, frowning.

_"They know! Both of them know now!" he shouted, as he backhanded her. Paige let out a small cry as she fell to the ground. She looked up at him, not sure what to say._

"We don't even know where they are," Seth told her, his eyes closed.

_He picked her up and pushed her up against the wall._

"We have to find her," AJ told Seth. She looked up to see Nikki and Brie walking up to them.

_He leaned forward and captured her in a kiss. She tried to move away but he had a hard grip on her face._

"Have any of you seen Paige?" Seth asked, turning his attention to the twins.

Nikki shook her head. "She was in the locker rooms."

"Is she still there?"

Brie shook her head. "She left a while before. She was probably meeting Corey."

"Corey?" AJ asked, in shock.

The Bella Twins nodded. "Yeah, he was in the locker room when we went there."

"Wh-what" she questioned, her eyes wide.

"They looked like they were kissing. I'm sorry AJ. We know how much you liked her."

"Where did they go?" Seth questioned.

Nikki shrugged. "We don't know."

"We have to go," he told them.

"Paige had black eye," Nikki told them as they walked away.

"She said she walked into a locker, but we don't believe her."

"Hope you guys find her."

-

COREY sighed as he pressed the ice against her cheek. He smiled softly, when she looked up at him. Corey leaned down to kiss Paige's cheek when the door was burst opened and AJ stormed in.

"Stay away from her!" AJ ordered, causing the two to look at her, frowning.

"AJ," Paige whispered, confused. She hadn't really seen AJ much other than work. She didn't know what to say.

Just watching Corey trying to kiss Paige let her know that  _he_  was the abusive boyfriend. "Stay the  _hell_  away from her," AJ demanded glaring at Corey.

Paige shook her head, knowing what the older woman was thinking. "AJ, no!" Paige exclaimed, looking from Corey to AJ. She could see the anger in AJ's face, and the confused look on Corey's.

"What?" Corey questioned. He was looking at AJ, trying to think of what to the other woman was thinking.

"I know it was you," AJ growled, pure rage in her voice. She pushed him back, away from her friend, her crush.

"Me?" Corey asked, titling his head.

"AJ, please stop," Paige told her, her eyes wide. She tried to get in between the two of them.

"Stop? Why? I see the bruises Paige. And those weren't there before! They started when  _he_  came here, when  _he_  got called up!"

"AJ, listen," Paige tried, but AJ didn't listen.

"I should call the cops on you. I should hurt you," AJ said, staring at Corey, who was frowning. He looked to Paige then AJ.

"It's not him!" Paige shouted, tears in her eyes. "It's  _not_  him AJ."

"Don't protect him," AJ whispered, looking at the broken girl in front of her. "You don' have to protect him anymore. It's going to be okay."

"I'm not. It's not him. No," Paige whispered, as she tried to breathe.

AJ shook her head. "Paige-"

"No, it's not. It's not," Paige repeated, over and over again as she struggled to breath.

Corey knew what was happening. The panic attack that was coming. "Paige," Corey whispered, as he pulled her into his arms. He started to whisper things, as he used his body to rock her

"He' hurting you! We've seen it! Who else do you explain it?!"

"Please stop," Paige whispered, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

"AJ, whatever you think. You're wrong. Can't you see what this is doing to her?"

"No! Being around you is hurting her!"

"Why don't you just leave? Come back when you want to listen to her," Corey told her, glaring at her.

AJ raised her hand and got ready to slap him.

"You're going to hit me?"

"Like you do her."

"If that were true, you doing that wouldn't make  _you_  better."

"Watch me."

AJ swung her hand, hard. AJ looked shocked when she saw Paige got in the way.

"Oh my gosh," AJ whispered, as she looked devastated. "I-I didn't mean it."

Paige looked at AJ, her tears spilling down her face.

"I-it wasn't him," Paige whispered, her voice broken. "Please AJ, you have to listen to me."

"AJ," Corey whispered, looking at AJ. "I know, about the abuse. I've known for over two years."

"Wh-what?"

"I've known for sometime." He helped Paige to the couch in the hotel room. He sighed and looked up at AJ. "I've seen it first hand."

"Th-that means?"

Corey nodded. "I know who it is. I know who has been hurting her, abusing her. I've been trying to protect her for sometime now."

AJ looked shocked. She walked over to Paige and placed her hand on the twenty-two year old's shoulder.

"Paige, I'm sorry."

The British girl nodded. "It's okay. You were trying to get protect me and got into it. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, not like  _him_."

AJ smiled softly. She gave Paige a hug, when Seth burst in and punched Corey.


	18. Awake

"STOP!" Paige exclaimed, as Seth grabbed Corey's shirt.

"Seth, stop, it's not him!"

Seth frowned and looked at the two girls, before looking back at Corey who was staring with wide eyes.

"Everything was aiming at him," Seth said, not yet releasing the other man.

"Seth," Paige whispered, "he's been protecting me."

Seth didn't respond. He just looked down at Corey, before releasing him.

"He knows," AJ told him, pulled Paige towards her. She kept her arm around the other girl. Paige leaned closer to her.

AJ just kept her close.

It seemed like the whole day had been catching up with Paige, and exhaustion hit her hard.

"Just sleep. We'll be here when you wake. I promise," AJ whispered, kissing the stop of Paige's head. The younger girl nodded and made herself comfortable. Within seconds, she was asleep.

"Talk," Seth ordered, glaring at the other man.

"It was on her birthday, last year. I had a cake and everything for her. We were best friends. We had so much in common. We clicked quickly. So I wanted to give her, her birthday present," Corey started.

_Corey looked at the box in his hands. His hands were frozen from the coldness. He headed towards the Women's locker room. He turned the corner and smiled when he saw her with one of his friends._

_But he froze when he saw the tension. He saw that his friend was talking to her, and it wasn't friendly. He could see Paige's wide eyes and the tears in her eyes._

_"I don't give a fuck if it's your birthday. You will give me the respect I deserve," he growled, as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him._

_"I-I'm sorry," Paige whispered, as she closed her eyes._

_Corey felt anger, as he was about to walk up to them and beat the guy up. But his "friend" (they were no longer friends because Corey didn't want to be around someone who hurt their significant other, male or female), pulled Paige towards him and kissed her._

_Corey watched, as Paige didn't fight back, but rather kissed back. He frowned, not knowing that she had been dating. He had seen his friend hook up with other women._

_The other man released Paige and she looked around, her eyes connecting with Corey. When her boyfriend looked over, Corey hid, not wanting to be seen._

"What kind of bastard hurts someone on their birthday?" AJ asked, angry.

Corey looked at her before answering. "You did too. She told me, about the voicemail. And you kind of did slap her today."

Seth looked at AJ, eyes wide. "What?!"

"It was an accident."

"Just like it started with her old boyfriend."

"I'm  _nothing_  like him. I wouldn't hurt her for no reason!" AJ exclaimed, glaring at the tattooed man. Her shouting aroused Paige, as she seemed to waking up.

"What?" she asked, her voice laced with sleep.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," AJ whispered, as she pulled Paige closer.

"M'kay," she muttered before going back to sleep.

AJ looked up to see Corey watching her. He smiled softly. "What you say means nothing to me. It's how you show it. And you did. I know you love her. I know you would do anything for her. You would  _murder_  me if I were to ever hurt her."

AJ nodded. "I would."

"So, Paige knew that you knew. Why didn't you do anything?" Seth asked, taking them back to the original conversation.

"I tried. I really did, but she wouldn't have it," Corey responded.

_"I love him!" Paige exclaimed, glaring at her friend._

_"But he doesn't love you. If he did, he would_ _n't_ _lay a hand on you!"_

_"You don't know anything!"_

_"Paige, this isn't healthy," he tried, calmly._

_"Shut up Corey. Why don't you mind your own business?"_

_"You're my friend, you_ are _my business."_

_"I don't want to be friends anymore," Paige told him, giving him a hard, cold stare._

_"Paige," Corey whispered, "I care about you. I just want you to be safe. And you aren't. One day, he'll take it too far. One day, he'll hurt you so bad. I don't want that day to come. I want you to see that."_

_Paige shook her head. "No. I'm fine. I don't need you or anyone looking out for me."_

_"Paige, do you really love him?"_   
  


_The twenty-one year old's eyes filled with tears. "He'll hurt Emma. He'll hurt everyone. Please, don't say anything. Please just keep this to yourself. I'm handling it. I'll deal with it, I promise."_

_Corey sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't like this."_

_"Just promise me, you won't say anything. Please, I'm begging you Corey, please," she pleaded, looking at him with her broken eyes. He wondered how long they had been broken, and why he never saw it before. He sighed and nodded._

_"Okay," he whispered._

"You should have said something. Screw the promise," Seth said, anger in his veins.

"I did. I told someone and they didn't believe me. They said that she was fine, and to stop making crap up. I mean, she was the NXT Women's Champion. She was  _the_  Diva. She was the one everyone looked to be. Nothing could tarnish that image."

Seth sighed as he rubbed her face.

"Wait, go back a bit. Her boyfriend, he hooked up with other people?"

Corey nodded. "We'd go out. And he always went home with someone. I never told her. I never had the heart to tell her. Her boyfriend, back in England, he cheated on her too. She locked up her heart. And then  _he_  got through, and made it worse."

" _Fuck_ ," AJ whispered, looking at the sleeping girl next to her. The dark purple bruise around her eye. "She never had much luck with love, did she?"

Corey shook his head.

"Nikki and Brie said they saw you two kissing," AJ said, confused. She looked at the dark haired man.

Corey chuckled before nodded. "I did kiss her. I should let you guys know that I have a girlfriend. And no, I didn't cheat on her. Not in the way you guys think. She knows about that kiss."

"You're dating? Since when?" Seth asked, confused.

"Since I asked her out."

"Who is it?" AJ questioned.

"The WWE Universe knows her as The Boss, an old enemy of Paige. But really, they are really good friends."

"Sasha? Whoa, I didn't see that coming," Seth admitted, a smile on his face. "I'm happy for you."

"Let's go back to that kiss. You and Paige. You kissed her, and Sasha is fine with it? No girlfriend would be fine, especially if the other girl is someone as beautiful as Paige."

Corey smiled and leaned forward. "Cause Sasha kissed her first."

AJ and Seth's eyes seemed to pop out of their heads with the revelation.

"Paige and I grew apart after I tried to tell someone. I had broken her trust. But after she got away. We started to become close again. I had started to date Sasha when we witnessed her first panic attack. We later found out it had happened a lot."

 _Sasha Banks, Corey, and Paige were hanging out. They were talking and chatting. When Paige looked up and saw someone she didn't want to see. She abruptly stood up and walked away. Corey saw_ him _staring at Paige, a smirk on his face. Corey and Sasha stood up and walked after Paige._

_They found her behind someone crates, unable to breath. Corey rushed to her and tried to get her to talk. Sasha turned to Corey._

_"She's having a panic attack. If she doesn't calm down, she_ will _pass out from the lack of oxygen," she told her boyfriend._

_"What do we do?" Corey asked, panicked._

_Sasha rolled her eyes at the look on the guy's face. "We need to either get her to start breathing normally, or just stop it for a while without causing more of a panic."_

_Paige looked paler than normal. She seemed on the verge of consciousness and unconsciousness._

_"Do something," Corey said, as he held Paige close._

_Sasha pushed Corey away from Paige and pulled the younger girl's face close. She then placed her lips on the Brit's lips._

_Corey watched as his girlfriend kissed another girl. If it were any other day, any other moment, he would have enjoyed it._

_Sasha pulled away, and Paige looked at them, confused. But her breathing was back to normal._

_"Wh-what?" she asked, looking at Sasha._

_The other woman shrugged. "I saw it on television and it worked there. So I tried it here. But can I ask what caused the panic attack?"_

_Paige looked away, and didn't respond._

_"Was it—"_

_"_ Don't _say his name," Corey growled, a dark look on his face._

_"Why? What did he do?"_

_"He hurt Paige, in a way no one should be hurt," Corey whispered._

_Sasha looked at the anger in Corey's eyes, and the sadness in Paige's, and had a small idea of what happened._

_"If you two want. I can rip his dick out with my bare hands and shove it so deep in his ass," Sasha offered, bringing a small smile on her boyfriend's face and a laugh out of Paige._

"So she gave me permission to help Paige if she was ever having another panic attack," Corey finished.

AJ looked up at Corey and asked the question they had for weeks. "Who was it?"

"Who else? Think about it? Who is always around? Who is always there? He doesn't like you Seth. He always thought you were trying to take his girl. It was obvious to everyone you had eyes for someone else, but he always saw you as a threat. Because you were so close to her."

" _Sami_ ," Seth and AJ said at the same time, before looking back at Paige.

Corey nodded. "Never judge someone until you get to see them. Sami Zayn was, and is Paige's abusive boyfriend."

-

SMACKDOWN. Brie and Nikki cut a promo. They were talking about that Sunday, where Brie was going to beat AJ and become the gatekeeper, and then Nikki was going to beat Paige. Paige and AJ came out and they talked, glaring at each other.

Summer had a match against Alicia. The latter won the match.

Paige was walking towards the locker room, feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. She hadn't seen Sami since Monday.

But her good mood was soon vanquished as someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a room.

Once the door was shut, the other person placed their lips on hers. She pushed him away, knowing who she was with.

"C'mon babe, don't be like that," Sami said, as he tried to kiss her again.

"Stop," Paige said, pushing him.

"No. You're  _my_  girlfriend, and you will do what I say," he growled, grabbed her arm with a tight grip.

"I'm  _not_ ," she responded, glaring at him in the dark room.

"What?"

"I'm done. I'm not your girlfriend, not anymore. All you've done is hurt me, and I'm over it. You're not controlling me anymore."

"Then I'll move on to Emma."

"Do it. I want to see you try. Get through the people protecting her. I  _dare_  you."

Sami tightened his grip. Paige winced.

"I'll make you pay. You will be mine, I swear to you."

"You can't do anything to me. I want you to try and do someone. I want you to try and hurt me. Because from now on, you're  _nothing_  to me. You're dirt, crap."

Sami raised his hand and slapped her. "No one is going to want you anyways. No one is going to love you, not the way I do. You're not good for anything. And watch, you won't be champion for long. Trust me on that."

Paige touched her stinging cheek. She clenched her hand into a first and launched it.

The impact knocked Sami down.

"How do you like being beat?" Paige kicked him. She felt so much anger. She felt so much pain. Her tears filled in her eyes and she kicked him, over and over and over again.

Sami laughed. "When you lose everything, I'll be waiting."

Paige kicked him one more time before storming out of the room.

She bumped into Dean. He held her shoulder and frowned when he saw the red cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he checked the growing bruise.

Paige slowly nodded, a small smile growing on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's get you checked out before AJ or Seth or Emma or Corey kill me."

Paige smiled softly as she nodded. She was going to fine. She was going to beat him. She was.

-

"THE following contest is for one fall. It is to determine who will be the Gate Keeper in the Divas' Championship match!" Lillian said into the mic.

_Light it up!_

"Introducing first, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

AJ skipped towards the ring, a smile on her face.

Paige had told her good luck. She said that she believed in her. And she gave AJ a small kiss on the corner of her lips for good luck. It was all she needed to win.

_Brie Mode!_

"Introducing her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella."

Brie walked to the ring alone.

Paige watched from the back. She hoped AJ would win. She  _needed_  to keep her title. She had to survive to prove Sami wrong. She was going to win and get rid of him.


	19. Survive

"HEY!" Paige called out, as AJ walked towards the gorillas, ready for her match.

AJ turned and smiled when she saw Paige running toward her. She placed her hands behind her and stared at Paige. "What's sup?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck. I mean, I know you don't need it or anything. And you're going to do great, but I just wanted to with you good luck," Paige said, flustered. She had a small smile on her face.

AJ grinned. "Well, thank you Paige. I'm going to go out there, and I'm going to win. And then you'll beat Nikki in a fair match."

Paige nodded. "Yup. I can't wait to retain my belt. Everything is looking up, you know? I still can't believe I got away from Sami. I never thought I would be able to, you know?"

"I knew you'd be able to. I'm really proud of you Paige, we all are. And I'll be even prouder when you are in the middle of the cage, the belt held up high."

Paige looked so happy. She had the twinkle in her eyes that AJ had missed. Paige leaned forward, and pressed her lips against AJ's. "For luck."

"That's all I'll need," AJ whispered, her lips tingling. She smiled as she walked away, ready to win her match.

Paige smiled as she watched AJ leave. She was so happy to have her as a friend. She was happy they were able to move past everything. She left to watch the match at catering.

-

"THE following contest is for one fall. It is to determine who will be the Gate Keeper in the Divas' Championship match!" Lillian said into the mic.

_Light it up!_

"Introducing first, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

AJ skipped towards the ring, a smile on her face.

_Brie Mode!_

"Introducing her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella."

Brie walked to the ring alone.

The bell rang as both women stood in the middle of the ring. They circled each other, trying to get a hold on the other. Finally, AJ was able to kick Brie. She then used the ropes to do a clothesline, but Brie ducked and kicked AJ. The taller woman then placed AJ on a hold. She kept her arm in a hold.

AJ tried to fight it off. She was able to stand up and kick Brie away.

Brie released her hold. She tried to clothesline AJ, but the other woman evaded it. She turned and kicked Brie. She started to set up the  _Black Widow_ , but Brie was able to move away. Brie then grabbed AJ by the waist and slammed her on the ground. Brie picked her up to try and do it again but AJ was able to slam her back. She grabbed hold of Brie's neck.

AJ released Brie and whipped her to the corner. She ran towards her, but Brie elbowed her face. Brie grabbed AJ by the hair and slammed it on the top turnbuckle, multiple times. She released AJ when the referee told her to stop. When Brie went back to get AJ, the shorter woman turned it around. AJ slammed the twin on the turnbuckle, then head-butted her, and then tossed her down on the mat. She then started to skip around, confident.

AJ then got on Brie and started to elbow her head. Brie was able to push AJ off and turned around to put her knee on a submission hold.

AJ was able to grab onto the ropes. Brie was able to pick AJ up and slammed her against the corner.

AJ kicked Brie away. She ran to Brie and her inner-elbow hit Brie. She kicked Brie, and did her swinging neck breaker.

She went for the pin.

_One!_

AJ picked Brie up. The older woman pushed Brie back and jumped up, kicking AJ in the process. The New Jersey native fell back, her back against the bottom rope.

Brie did a running knee to her head. She jumped up on the turnbuckle and jumped off, kicking AJ, who was getting up.

Brie went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

AJ kicked out. Brie was frustrated. She got onto AJ and started to slam her head on the mat. She picked AJ up and whipped her onto the ropes.

When AJ returned, she jumped up and clotheslined her. Another cover and kick out on two.

Brie made AJ sit down, her back to the corner. She moved back and jumped over AJ, grabbing her neck, and almost made it touch the mat. AJ fell back. Brie went for another cover. Two.

Brie got back up on the ropes, and jumped, but AJ had moved out of the way.

Brie and AJ got onto their feet. They ran towards each other, but AJ was faster. She jumped onto Brie and started to elbow her. She kicked her, twice. Brie fell out of the ring.

AJ went out of the ring and picked Brie up. She whipped her on the corner pole. Once Brie was on the ground, AJ picked her up and tossed her into the ring. She climbed back in. She set up the  _Black Widow_. Brie tried to fight it. She was just about to tap.

_Let's light it up!_

AJ released Brie and looked at the stage, not sure what was going on. Once she was sure nothing was going to happen, she turned. Brie kicked her and performed the  _Bella Buster_.

AJ was laid on the floor. Brie went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

"Here is your winner, and the gate keeper for the Divas championship match, Brie Bella!"

AJ sat there, not believing she had just lost the match. She watched as Brie celebrated.

What was going to happen now?

-

SMIRKING, he gave the tech the hundred dollars. He could see AJ's devastated face, and Brie celebrated. He turned and walked away. That was all he needed to do. She was going to coming running back to him. He was the only good thing she had.

He smirked. This was going to be fun.

-

PAIGE watched as The Miz and Damian Mizdow beat the other tag teams, winning the WWE Tag Team Championship. She shook her head. She looked excited for the next match. Her best friends were in team together, and it made it easy to know who she went for.

Alicia Fox was the first one out. Followed by Cameron, Layla, and Rosa Mendes. Emma then came out, followed by Summer, Naomi, and Natalya.

The match didn't last too long. Cameron was in the ring, and was soon taken out by Naomi' Rear View. She then tagged in Summer, who took out her old friend, Layla with her Summer Crush. Natalya made Rosa tap out in the Sharpshooter. Which only left Alicia. Emma fought her, and later locked her in the Emma Lock.

Emma made Alicia Fox tap out, winning the match. She smiled; as she watched her friends celebrate their win.

"Paige?" AJ whispered, her voice cautious.

The Brit turned and smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey AJ."

AJ was confused. "You look happy for someone who is at a disadvantage."

Paige shrugged. "I can't let it affect me, you know? Maybe I can take both of them on and win. Maybe I can't. I don't know, but it just means I'll have to fight harder. And you did your best out there. It was all I wanted. And I don't need help to win. I can, and I will win."

AJ nodded, "You're right. You'll still be Divas Champion when the night ends."

Paige nodded as she turned back to the television. "I'm going to prove him wrong," she whispered, as she stared at the television. Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose had started their match.

-

"THE following match is a cage match for the Divas Championship."

_Brie Mode!_

"Introducing the gate keeper, from Scottsdale Arizona, Brie Bella!"

Brie walked to the cage and opened the door. She opened it and then stood to the side, as she waited for the divas that were going to wrestle inside.

_You can look, but you can't touch!_

"Next, the challenger, from San Diego, California, Nikki Bella!"

Nikki headed down to the cage. Brie watched her walk inside. Nikki stood on the turnbuckles, taking in the crowd. She then stood on one side as she waited for her opponents.

There was the iconic screech.

"And from Norwich, England, she is the Divas Champion, Paige!"

Paige came out to a pop. She walked out, her title around her waist. She opened her jacket and walked to the cage. She walked up the stairs, keeping an eye on Brie. She stood and the door, and did her scream while tossing her jacket to the ground.

She went inside the ring and got on the turnbuckles. Once she was satisfied, she gave the referee her title and watched him raise it up, before giving it Brie, who had closed the door.

Nikki and Paige stared at each other. The bell rang, and Nikki went for the attack. Paige fell back and the Challenger started to elbow her. Paige fought back and was able to push her back. She stood up and kicked Nikki. She then grabbed Nikki by the hair and used it to toss her across the ring.

While Nikki was on the ground, Paige took the moment to check out the wires. The turned back to Nikki, who was still on the ground.

She walked over to her and picked her up using her hair. She did her short-armed clotheslines, before going for the cover. Nikki kicked out on one.

Paige started to set Nikki up for the  _PTO_ , but the older woman dragged herself to the ropes.

Paige released her. She waited until Nikki was up, and kicked her. Paige grabbed Nikki by the hair, but Nikki grabbed Paige by the back of her knees and dropped her.

Paige fell back. Nikki started to kick her. She then placed Paige on a hold. Paige tried to fight it off was able to stand up, but Nikki grabbed Paige's hair and slammed her on the ground.

Nikki looked down at Paige, before looking up on the cage. She looked down and picked Paige up. She grabbed the back of her top and tossed her through the ropes. Paige slammed against the cage and fell down. Nikki turned and looked at Brie, telling her to open the door. Brie opened it, and Nikki stared to walk towards it. She was almost out and Paige grabbed her foot and turned her around. Paige clotheslined her.

Brie closed the door. Glaring at the Divas Champion.

Paige shrugged and turned back to Nikki. The other woman was standing up. Paige kicked Nikki, and then got revenge. She grabbed Nikki's top and tossed her through the ropes, across from the door. She then turned and started to climb the cage.

Nikki pushed herself up. She rushed to Paige, who was halfway up the cage. Nikki grabbed Paige's leg and pulled her away from the cage. She tried to hold on, but she was yanked away. She fell to the ground, in pain.

Nikki took the moment for a pin.

_One!_

_Two!_

Paige kicked out. Nikki groaned and stood up. She told Brie to open the door again, but Paige pulled Nikki back.

Brie frowned as she closed the door again. She watched as Paige elbowed Nikki's head. Nikki went down, and Paige picked Nikki up. She placed her head under Nikki's ribs. She did the  _Paige-Turner_.

Paige took the moment to cover Nikki.

_One!_

_Two!_

Nikki kicked out. Paige stood up and rushed to the gate. She started to climb the cage. She looked back and saw that Nikki was still on the ground.

Paige continued to climb and soon she was on top. She looked down and saw that Nikki was getting to her knees. She was close to the door. Paige started to climb down. Nikki was crawling to the door.

Paige's feet touched the ground at the same exact moment Nikki's did.

The bell rang, and there was confusion. Lillian was about to declare the match a draw and tell everyone Paige was going to keep the belt when Stephanie and Hunter came out.

Stephanie looked at the two women that were on either side of the cage.

"This match is not over. It won't be over until we have  _one_  winner. Both of you, get in the ring and finish the match," she said.

Paige sighed as she stood up and headed back into the ring. She waited for the door to be closed and the referee telling them to continue. She looked at Nikki, who looked to be hurt.

She looked at Brie who was watching, as well as Hunter and Stephanie. But the two should be getting ready for their match, which was next.

The bell rang and Paige clotheslined Nikki. She held onto Nikki's hand and pulled her up, before clotheslining her again, and again. Nikki was on the ground, and she got on the second turnbuckle. She smiled and pointed to Brie, before blowing her a kiss and performing her finisher, the  _Bella Buster_  on Nikki.

Brie started to scream at her.

Paige went for the cover. Nikki kicked down on two.

Paige picked Nikki up. She kicked her and then ran back to the ropes, and used it to do a dropkicked. Paige grabbed Nikki's legs and started to set her up for the  _PTO_.

Brie ran up the stairs and glared at the women. She opened the cage and attacked Paige. Nikki was released. Paige kicked Brie away, and clotheslined her. She dropkicked her. Brie landed next to Nikki.

Both women started to stand up. Paige clotheslined both of the women. She ran towards the ropes and used to the gain more momentum, and kicked both of them.

She looked at the door, and started to head that way, but Nikki grabbed her leg, pulling her back. Brie took the moment and clotheslined her.

Paige fell back. Brie and Nikki picked Paige up and performed their Double slingshot suplex. Paige was on the ground. Nikki told Brie to get on the tops. Nikki picked Paige up and made her stand in front of Brie.

The other woman performed the  _Bella Buster_. Paige was out, on the ground. Nikki looked at the door, before smirking. She looked down and picked Paige up.

Nikki placed Paige on her back, and then got to her knees, performing  _the Rack Attack_. She went for the cover.

One!

_You're not good for anything._

Two!

_And watch, you won't be champion for long. Trust me on that._

Three!

_When you lose everything, I'll be waiting._

"Here is your winner, and the  _new_  Divas Champion, Nikki Bella!"

_I'll be waiting._


	20. Snap

AJ watched in horror as Nikki performed the  _Rack Attack_  on Paige. She watched as Nikki went for the cover.

_One!_

This wasn't happening.

_Two!_

Please kick out Paige.

_Three!_

Shit.

"Here is your winner, and the  _new_  Divas Champion, Nikki Bella!"

Double shit.

AJ watched, frozen. She lost the title. She was no longer champion. AJ had caused Paige the title. The stage personals were setting up for the next match when AJ broke out of her stupor.

AJ couldn't find her anywhere.  She  _needed_  to find her. She needed to make sure her friend was okay. She knew that the younger girl could crack. She hoped she wouldn't. They had made so much progress, and Paige couldn't go back to her dark place. She just couldn't.

AJ found Nikki and Brie. She gave them a small smile. She didn't know what to feel. On one hand, she was happy for the winner, but on the other, she wished she had lost.

"Hey, have, uh, any of you seen Paige?" AJ asked, a bit awkwardly.

Nikki shook her head. She looked at Brie before turning back to AJ. "She left pretty quickly."

AJ sighed. She started to walk away, but then stopped and looked at Nikki. "Congrats on the win."

Nikki beamed and nodded. "Thank you. I can't believe I'm a two-time champion."

"I'm happy for you," AJ said giving them a smile. She turned and left, looking for Paige.

-

"So my team lost, and yours won. What's next for the Emmalution?" Seth asked, as he sat down next to Emma.

The Aussie grinned. "World Domination."

Seth laughed. "I'll be the first to submit."

"We haven't hung out in some time," Emma said, after they stopped laughing. She turned to look at the people partying.

"We do all the time."

"No, I mean alone. We share a room, but Dean is there. We go out, Paige is there. We don't hang out anymore, just the two of us."

"We're out now. Let's change that then. Just the two of us, like old times."

"Well, not old times. The only reason we were able to hang out alone so much was because Paige was in an abusive relationship."

Seth nodded solemnly. "But not anymore."

Emma nodded. "Not anymore. She's being taken care of by AJ."

"Yeah."

"I still don't trust her. She hurt Paige twice. And I don't want there to be a third time."

"I don't think there will be. AJ just realized her feeling for Paige."

"Is she going to tell her?"

"I don't know yet."

"Will Paige forgive? Can she trust her again? AJ did rip out Paige's heart before. Can she be trusted to not do it again?"

Seth frowned before shaking his head. "I don't know. We'll just have to see what Paige does, and trust her judgment."

Emma nodded. "So, anyone catch your attention?"

Seth grinned. "Yeah."

Emma gave him a tight smile. "Really? Does she work with us?"

"You can say that."

"Diva?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh."

"She's beautiful. She's funny. She's blond. She's a  _wonderful_  dancer. And we've been best friends since NXT."

"Oh, Summer is a very lucky woman then," Emma said, drily.

Seth frowned and looked at her, but just saw a playful look on her face.

"And you?"

Emma nodded. "Yup. He's funny. He's hot. He was part of the Shield. We've been best friends since NXT."

Seth grinned. He looked at her. Unknowingly, they both leaned forward until their lips touched.

Seth was the first to break them apart. "So, where does that leave us?"

Emma shrugged. "Let's see where this is going first."

Seth smiled. "I'm okay with that." He leaned forward and kissed her again.

-

AJ had looked everywhere, but she wasn't able to find her. She went back to her hotel room and found her, asleep under the covers. AJ watched her, but nothing seemed suspicious. Paige was really asleep.

She saw Paige's phone flash from the nightstand. She walked over to it, curious about it. She saw the name of the sender.  _Sami_.

AJ looked at Paige's sleeping face and back to the phone. She grabbed it and unlocked the phone. She clicked the messenger button and read the message the  _bastard_  sent her.

_I hope you love the message. I'm waiting for you._

AJ frowned and went to the voicemails and saw that she had one from Sami. She clicked on it and listened to it.

 _"What did I tell you Paigey, that you wouldn't be champion any longer? I'm always right. And I am right about everything else. So I think you should come back to me. You will have to be punished for hitting me, but it won't be_ too _bad. Oh, and as long as you're my girlfriend, I want you to stop hanging out with Seth and AJ. I know about her. About how you're in love with her. That's going to be over. You're mine. I own you. And I love you Paige. I can't wait to have you in my arms again."_

AJ frowned as she heard the other man. He really was messed up in the head. She rolled her eyes and placed the phone down.

"Do you always listen to my voicemails?" a sleepy voice asked, making her jump.

AJ turned and gave Paige an innocent smile. "No. But I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. Sleepy and tired, but fine."

"Are you sure? You just lost the title," AJ told her, sitting down on her bed.

Paige sat up and looked at AJ. "Yeah, I lost it. And it stinks. But it's part of the job. You know? It was bound to happen. But I am getting it back." Paige shot her a cocky grin.

"How about that message?"

The smile was gone. The Britain girl looked at her Gameboy covered phone. She then looked at AJ. "I'm trying to not let it get to me. I'm trying to fight it. He used that line on me before. He'd tell me that something was going to go wrong, and when it did, I'd run back. Because if he was right about that, then he's right about everything else, you know?"

"But he's not."

"I know he's not. It's something I'll have to get used to now."

AJ smiled and nodded. "That's good. You're getting strong, I can see it. Everyone can. I'm proud of you."

Paige smiled. She looked at her phone, knowing that she was winning, not him.

-

"I beat  _your_  champion. Now I  _am_  the champion," Nikki said into the mic as she stood in the middle of the ring, the belt on her shoulder and Brie at her side. "And I am not going to lose it. I can promise you that."

_Screech. Dun. Dun._

Paige walked out to the stage, a mic at hand. "Don't make promises you can't keep. You won't have that title for long. Come TLC, it'll be back with me."

"How sure are you? I did just beat you," Nikki said, glaring at the English diva.

"I just know. And  _I_  want to pick the match," Paige told her.

"How about a match to determine who chooses the stipulation?"

"Let's do it," Paige set into the mic.

Her song came out again and she walked towards the ring. She got inside and glared at the Bella twins.

_Let's light it up!_

AJ skipped towards the ring. Paige smirked and looked at the Bella twins. "AJ lost last night, but she is still my partner. She fought long and hard, and she made me proud."

AJ stayed outside. The bell rang, and Paige and Nikki went for each other. They had a lengthy match, with Paige coming out on top. She grabbed a mic and looked at Nikki.

"At TLC, we're having a Table's match. And I don't care if Brie is there. I'll win back my title," she said, smirking.

AJ got the mic. "And as long as Brie is around, so will I."

She dropped the mic as they walked away.

-

Seth was in the middle of the ring. He was pacing back and forth. Daniel Bryan was in charge, and had set Seth in a match against a mystery opponent. He didn't know who it was.

But a familiar song came out and it made him smile.

"And his opponent, weighing at 205 pounds, from Montreal, Canada, Sami Zayn!"

Seth dominated for most of the match. He was angry, and everyone could see that. Everyone assumed that it was because the Authority lost, but that wasn't why. Seth was finally able to get revenge on the  _fucker_  who hurt his sister without it being questioned.

Sami was leaning against the announce table. His head was set. Seth took a step back, before Curb Stomping it on the announce table. He then started to beat him.

He didn't stop, anger coursing through his veins. He could hear John Cena's theme song in the distance. He felt John pull him away, as he tried to fight away. Cena pushed Seth and glared at him, as medics checked on Sami.

The men went to the back, Sami taken away to be checked on. Seth rubbed his face, as John frowned at him. Emma rushed to Seth, checking on him.

"What happened?" Emma asked, her voice filled with concern.

Seth sighed. He knew that Emma deserved to know. Not because something was going on between them, but because she was Paige's best friend.

"It was him," Seth whispered, looking at Emma in the eye.

"What?"

"Paige's ex, it was Sami," Seth told her, making sure that no one else heard.

He watched as Emma covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

Seth looked up to see John and Nikki watching them, concerned. He gave them a small smile, grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her away. Once they were alone, he stopped. "It was him. And seeing him, I remembered seeing her beaten, and I lost it."

Emma hugged him. "It's okay, I would have lost it too. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was ashamed. And from what I know. He threatened you."

"H-He used me to get to her?"

Seth frowned and nodded. "He knew how to push her. He had too."

"So it was my fault?" her voiced filled with horror.

Seth's eyes widened. "No! It was  _not_  your fault. It was his. This is why she didn't want to tell you. She knew you'd feel guilty. And she didn't want you too. She loved you much. Look, hang out with her tomorrow. Talk to her. She'll tell you."

Emma nodded, and Seth wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

-

"Paige, are you okay?" AJ asked, worried.

Paige nodded her head, as she paced. AJ could see that Paige kept tensing up, and she didn't know what to do. "Paige, it's okay. You're okay."

Paige looked at her, her eyes fill with pain. "No. I-I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling. I mean, Seth just injured Sami. I-I should be happy, I should be celebrating, but I don't know!"

"Paige, it's okay. It's okay to be confused."

"No its not!"

"You loved him. Even after all he did. A part of you loves him, for who he once was. So of course you won't know how to feel. Because that small part was hoping he would change."

"I-I don't love him. Not any more. And I never will. As  _fucked_  up as it may seem I-I'm glad he's gone. I'm so bloody happy he was injured. But I'm not. I don't know anymore AJ," she whispered, her tears streaming down her face.

AJ didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what was happening. "Paige?"

"I don't know," she repeated, talking to herself more than anyone else. AJ noticed that Paige's breathing was choppy. She looked to be having a panic attack.

AJ shot up and rushed to Paige. She grabbed her face and stared into her eyes. She leaned in and captured her lips. She could feel Paige stop breathing.

The kiss ended faster than she wanted. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay there forever.

"He's gone Paige. He can't control you any longer. He won't be around for a  _long_  time. You can finally let go," AJ whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"I can finally let go."


	21. Waterproof

Paige sat down, the armful of junk on the bed. She smiled when she saw Emma walk in with more. Emma had asked if she wanted to hang out, and she did. Paige and Emma hadn't had time alone in some time, and both women missed it. They were both hoping to have a day. And when the day came, they were happy.

"Ready for the sleepover?" Paige asked, grinning.

"Are you going to leave to hang out with AJ?" Emma asked, drily. She dumped all the junk food with what Paige had brought.

"What?" Paige questioned, confused.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, sitting down on her bed. She looked way, not wanting to sound like a total bitch. She sighed deeply. She was hoping she could get through the day without getting mad or letting her anger known, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Emma? What's going on? You would always tell me what was bothering you," Paige told her, moving to sit next to her.

"And when did you ever tell  _me_  anything?" Emma shot back, giving Paige a look.

Paige frowned, knowing that Emma was right. She never told her anything, and it must have sucked. Especially now that she knew how it felt.

"And it sucks when I have to hear from other people. I had to find out the hard way that you're ex was back. That he was hurting you. And that AJ  _knew_? I know you have feeling for her, and I know you  _hoped_  you two would have some sort of future, but  _I'm_  your best friend."

"Emma—"

"No, I feel like I'm losing you. Like our friendship doesn't mean much anymore," she continued, looking away.

"Emma, you'll never lose me," Paige told her.

"Then why does it feel like I already did?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were feeling that way. I didn't know I made you feel that way."

Emma didn't respond. She just kept quiet.

"I didn't want to bother you, with my problems. I know that I have a lot of baggage, but I didn't want you to feel like you had to take care of me."

"I'm your best friend Paige. Of  _course_  I want to help you though it all. I want to help you, it's my duty," Emma told her, turned to her. Emma looked at Paige in the eye.

"I'm sorry," Paige whispered, giving her a small smile.

Emma sighed and nodded. "It's my fault too. I should have said something earlier. But I thought I would give you your space."

"But you said something now. Talk to me. What do you want to know," Paige told her.

"Was it really Sami?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah. It was him all along."

"And that time we were hanging out with Rome, Dean, and Seth. You left rather quickly, why?"

"Roman was talking about NXT and it brought back memories. Emotions I want to keep guarded. It had set me off. Especially with all that was going on. Everything came full wave and I just couldn't handle it."

"Seth, he told me something, and I want you to be completely honest with me," Emma told her and continued when she saw her British friend nod, "he told me that Sami threatened me. He used me to keep you around. Was that true?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that if I left him, there were many times I tried to leave. He said that if I left, he would go after you. He said he would get you, and make you into a shell of who you are. I couldn't have him do that. Not to you."

"Why Paige? You couldn't have been safe. Seth wouldn't have let him anywhere near me."

"I know that now. But at the time, I wasn't thinking right. He got to me; he  _destroyed_  me. I couldn't let him get to you. I just couldn't."

"I'm sorry, Paige."

"Emma, no. It wasn't your fault. He just knew how to use my weakness."

Emma smiled softly. "I'm your weakness? I'm your kryptonite?"

Paige laughed. "No, you'd be Supergirl. I'd be someone badass, like Scarlett Witch."

Emma nodded. "Different companies."

"We're so badass we work together. But you mean too much to me for someone to hurt you."

"How are things between you and AJ?" Emma asked, changing the subject. She wanted to get on a lighter note.

Paige shrugged. She smiled softly. "We're friends. Not as close as you are to me. But we'll have a great friendship I think."

"Nothing more."

Emma wondered if she should tell Paige about AJ's feeling for her. She wondered how Paige would react.

"There is something I have to tell you," Emma said, looking at Paige with a serious look.

"Uh-oh, what is it?" Paige said, a playful tone in her voice.

Emma smiled. "It's about Seth, and me."

"No way!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and excited.

The blond nodded. She then told Paige about what happened, about the time they kissed.

Paige smiled as she listened. Once Emma finished, Paige commented on it. "You two have had feeling for a  _long_  time. Do you know how awkward it got for me sometimes? I was always the third wheel!"

Emma laughed as she listened Paige complain.

"I'm really happy for you two. You're perfect for each other," the Brit said, smiling softly.

Emma smiled. "You'll find someone who'll love you the right way soon."

"I hope so."

"Now we should start eating this junk food. We bought too much for just the two of us," Emma commented, grinning.

Paige laughed and nodded. Paige went to pick out a movie while Emma set up the candy and chips, and drinks.

-

"Mister Ambrose, what are you doing here all alone?" Summer asked, as she walked to sit next to Dean at the bar.

Dean chuckled as he turned to look at her. "I'm trying to see if anyone wants to come home with me."

"And who would be stupid enough to go home with  _you_?"

Dean gave her a smug look. "If I remember correctly, you did."

"I was wasted. I wasn't thinking correctly," Summer snapped, glaring at him.

"Yeah. But all I remember is you  _screaming_ my name all night long."

"Pig. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"So you saw something?"

Summer rolled her eyes and asked for a drink. She watched as the bartender mixed her drink.

"So what are you going out here?" Dean asked, as he tossed back his drink.

"I just wanted to get drunk. What does it look like I'm doing?" Summer asked, glaring at him.

"What has the Princess all pissed?"

"God, you're so annoying. What do the others see?"

Dean grinned. "They see through the façade." He started to laugh at his joke.

"Are you drunk?" Summer asked, a little concerned.

"Nope. Not even close. So Summer, why are you trying to get drunk."

"Just because."

"Got ditched too, huh?" Dean asked, giving her a small smile.

Summer shrugged. "I guess."

Dean picked up his drink. "Here's to lonely souls."

Summer gave him a smile and tapped her cup with his.

Maybe they weren't as lonely as they thought.

-

Paige watched as Emma and Layla fight in the ring. She grinned as she watched Emma do the  _Emma-mite Sandwich_. She cheered when she saw Layla tap out in the  _Emma-Lock_.

"You look happy," AJ said, grinning from behind her.

Paige turned and nodded. "Emma just won, who could I  _not_  be happy?"

"She still doesn't like me does she?"

Paige shrugged. "She's protective. But she knows you'll be in my life for a long time, and she's willing to put her problems behind her."

"She's a great friend," AJ said, sitting down Paige.

"She is. We just clicked instantly. She, uh she came into NXT after I did. And we just became fast friends. She was on the only people who understood me, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Want to get out of here?" Paige asked, a smile on her face. She watched as AJ nodded.

Paige grabbed AJ's wrist and rushed out of the room.

-

"So she still doesn't know?" Nikki asked, surprised. She looked at Brie, Seth, and Emma. All of them shook their heads.

"If she doesn't tell her soon, she's going to lose her window," Brie told them.

"That's if Paige still has feelings. She's moving on. She's getting over her feelings for AJ. Soon, all she's see is a friend," Seth told them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked, as he walked to the group. Behind him was Summer, who was also curious. She greeted the girls with a hug and gave Seth a kiss on the cheek.

"Paige and AJ," Nikki responded, nodding her head.

"What about them?"

"Well we all know about Paige's feeling for AJ, right?" The two newcomers nodded. "It turns out, AJ has feeling for Paige now. And she hasn't said anything yet."

"Wait, I thought she was dating Sami," Summer said, frowning. She looked at the group, confused.

"What?" Seth asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I saw them kiss a few times."

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Seth asked, anger in his voice.

Nikki and Brie were confused. Emma was frowning, not having known that. But she was reconnecting with Paige, she was going to tell her when she was ready and Emma wasn't going to push her. Dean got between Summer, who looked a little scared, and Seth, who was fuming.

"Hey, back off man," Dean told him, glaring at his brother.

Seth sighed, and he felt Emma pull his hand back. "I'm sorry Summer. I didn't mean to snap. It was just important."

"Wait, if Paige was dating Sami, why did we see her kiss Corey?" Brie asked, confusion in her voice.

Seth sighed. "It's not our story to tell. But Paige is currently single. That I can tell you."

Emma nodded, vouching for her boyfriend.

"Whoa, hold on. What is going on here?" Dean asked, staring at Seth and Emma.

Emma blushed and looked away. She knew their relationship was out in the open. Seth on the other hand grinned. "Guess what?" He asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

Dean shook his head as he watched the younger man beam for his girlfriend, or he assumed they were dating.

"Finally," Nikki muttered. "Do you know how exhausting it was seeing you to give each other those lovey-dovey looks?"

Emma laughed. "I'm sorry."

"When did this happened?" Brie asked, smiling at them.

"Sunday night. We hung out. We talked. We kissed," Emma told them, smiling up at Seth.

The dual-haired man grinned and leaned down to capture her lips.

"Gross," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Back to the topic at hand. Paige and AJ. So they are both single. They both have feeling for the other. What next?"

"Get AJ to declare her love for Paigey," Dean said, as if it were obvious, because, well it was.

"Vegas. When we go to Vegas next week. We'll get them drunk, and put them in a room together. They may sleep with each other, and then they would have to deal with their feelings," Summer told them, not making eye contact with the man next to her.

Dean grinned as he nodded. "Brilliant."

Seth and Emma rolled their eyes. "Guttered brain."

"Awe, Semma is already talking as one," Dean gushed.

"Shut up," they both said, glaring at the Lunatic Fringe.

Dean just laughed. He walked away. Summer reached over and pulled Emma away, telling her that she would need to tell her about her and Seth.

It just left Seth with the twins. They all looked at each other.

"Want to go get some dinner?" Seth asked, grinning.

Brie and Nikki shrugged. "Okay. But I have to get John."

"That's fine."

-

"I had fun," AJ said, grinning at Paige.

The Brit had taken her to mini-golfing. Paige had always wanted to go. She'd go with Seth and Emma, but as stated before, it would had made things awkward, being third-wheel and all.

But Paige and AJ had a lot of fun. They were laughing the whole time, trying to make impossible shots. They spend a lot of time in each hole, making other people mad when they had to wait.

"I'm glad," Paige responded, nodding. She took off her jacket and looked for something to change into for the night.

"Hey, Paige," AJ called out, as she sat down on the bed she was going to sleep in.

Paige looked up at her, a smile still on her face.

"There is something I really need to tell you. And I was going to tell you before, but then Corey, Adrian, and Zayne," Paige flinched, "sorry, but then they interrupted. And then the Sami thing happened and I couldn't find the right moment to tell you. And then I was going to tell you after your match with Nikki, but you lost. And I just, I don't know. If I don't tell you now, I may never tell you. And I should really tell you."

"AJ! Breathe and relax," Paige told her, an amused look on her face.

"Look, Paige, this is hard to say, okay."

"Okay."

AJ took a deep breath before looking at Paige in the eyes. "Paige, I think I'm in love with you."

Paige's smile was wiped off her face. "Wh-what?"

"I'm in love with you."


	22. Lost

_First Hole_

_Paige and AJ were staring at the small path. There wasn't much, all they had to do was make the ball go straight._

_Paige looked at AJ with a smile._

_"Ready to lose?" the Brit asked, confidence in her voice and a smirk on her face._

_"Lose?"_

_Paige nodded, serious. She placed her purple golf ball on the ground and looked at the hole she was aiming for. Taking a deep breath, she hit the ball and watched as the ball rolled._

_AJ grinned when she saw the ball slip inside and Paige got on her knees, her arms raised above her. "Yes!"_

_"Dork," AJ muttered, as she rolled her eyes._

_Paige stood up and walked to the side. "Your turn."_

_AJ rolled her eyes and walked to the start of the course. She placed her pink golf ball down and prepared to hit it. Then she stopped and looked at Paige, who seemed to be jumping in place with excitement._

_"Why'd you stop?"_

_"I don't know how to golf," AJ said, lying._

_Paige frowned, and stopped jumping in place. "What?"_

_"Yeah, I've never played before. How do I hold the stick?"_

_Paige tilted her head, confused. "Do you want me to teach you?"_

_AJ nodded. She felt Paige walk around her. She found feel her against her back. She could feel Paige's breath on her neck. Paige reached around her and placed her hands over AJ's._

_"Hold it like this," Paige whispered, her mouth so close to AJ's ear._

_Paige helped AJ hit the ball, and they both watched as it made it into the hole._

_AJ cheered, turned, and wrapped her arms around Paige._

_Paige smiled as she wrapped her arms around AJ._

"I'm in love with you Paige," AJ told her, as she looked up at her.

"Why are you telling me this, now? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I just realized my feelings for you," AJ responded, her voice hopeful. "I was going to tell you. I swear I was. I've fallen for you Paige, and I've fallen hard."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something,  _anything_."

"I don't know what to say," Paige responded, giving her friend a hard stare.

"Say you still feel the same."

"And if I don't?"

"You can't tell me you don't. You kissed me at Survivor Series," AJ told her.

"I was wishing you luck. It didn't mean anything," Paige said, her voice weak. AJ almost didn't believe it.

"How about at the mini-golf? What about the kiss then? _That_  meant something and you know it Paige."

"And you really think I'm going to forget about what happened? April, I told you how I felt, and what did you do? You didn't talk to me to tell me that you didn't feel the same way. No, you went out and kissed someone else! How am I supposed to trust you after that? How am I supposed to trust that you won't get bored? That you won't give up on me? Tell me?" Paige demanded, as she glared at the older woman.

AJ opened her mouth, ready to answer. But Paige shook her head. "No, don't try and defend yourself. You know what I say is true. How am I supposed to trust you with my heart? What makes you different from all the other guys I've been with?"

"Because I wouldn't do that Paige, trust me. I will never break you," AJ told her, looking at her.

Paige looked away before answering. "You don't get it April, you already did."

"Paige, just give me a chance," AJ half-begged her eyes wide.

Paige sighed and rubbed her temple. "I don't know. I have to think about it."

AJ watched, with tears in her eyes as Paige walked out the door.

She really hoped the response would be different. If the pain was anywhere near what Paige felt when her heart broke, then she regretted hurting her even more.

"I'm sorry Paige," AJ whispered. Before sitting on the bed and wrapping her arms around her knees.

-

_Fifth Hole_

_"No way! Are you serious?" Paige exclaimed, as she watched the pink fall into the hole, after it pushed the purple one away. "I want a redo!"_

_They heard a groan in the background. Paige looked back and glared at the couple._

_"Hey, go around us. We paid just like you guys, and I don't like feeling like someone is trying to hurry me up," Paige told them, waiting for them to say something._

_The couple rolled their eyes and walked away to another course._

_"My hero," AJ gushed jokingly. She walked over and reached for her golf ball. Paige glared at her._

_"I still want the redo."_

_"Nope. I made if fair square."_

_"No"_

_"C'mon!"_

_"Nope."_

_Paige sighed and walked over putt her ball in._

Seth smiled as he looked down at Emma. "Are you ready?"

Emma blushed and looked away. "I don't know. I'm nervous."

"Is this your first time?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrow. He grinned, as he stood up to turn off the lights.

"Why are you turning the lights off?"

"It's better this way," Seth told her as he went back to her. "And just so you know, you'll be screaming, a lot."

Emma didn't respond. She felt Seth's lips against hers. He pulled back and turned to the television.

"Ready to kill some zombies?" he asked, as he watched the game start.

"I think I'm ready to start," Emma said, as she watched the zombie's appear.

_A few minutes later_

"Behind you! We're getting surrounded!" Emma exclaimed, as her character fired her gun in circles.

"I'm going down!"

"No!"

"Damn it!"

There was a knock on the door. Seth stood up and went to answer it. He saw a red-eyes Paige. "A-am I interrupting anything?"

Seth frowned and looked down, to his shirtless chest.

"I heard screaming, and I didn't know what you two were doing."

"And you chose to knock?"

Paige let out a small laugh, smiling up at Seth. "Was I? Interrupting something?"

Seth shook his head and moved out of the way. "We were playing CoD, Zombies," he told her as he walked behind her.

"Paige, what are you doing here? I though you were out with AJ," Emma said, frowning.

"I was."

"What happened Paige?" Emma asked, worried. She felt the urge to go and hurt AJ.

"AJ, she uh, she told me she was in love with me," Paige told them.

Emma and Seth froze, frowning. They didn't know what to do about that. They weren't expecting that.

"Oh, and what happened?"

"I went off on her. I told her I couldn't trust her," Paige admitted.

"Oh," Seth muttered, as he sat down with Emma and Paige.

Paige sighed and rubbed her face. "When she told me, everything came rushing back. Everything with Sami, everything with AJ, when she kissed you, Seth."

"I don't know what do with that," Paige whispered, as she looked down at her hands.

"I think you should give her a chance," Emma told her best friend, causing bot the Brit and her boyfriend to look at her.

"What?"

"Look, I don't like her. And if she were to ever hurt you, I would make her wish she were never born. But she really does care about you. And I think she'll be able to prove it to you," Emma told her.

Paige gave her a small smile. She looked at the television. She smiled, watching as Seth and Emma restarted the game to beat the zombies.

-

_Twelfth Hole_

_"In your face!" Paige shouted, as she pointed to the clown head in front of her. She grinned._

_"You're such a loser," AJ commented, as she watched Paige._

_"At least I'm winning, unlike you," Paige told her, smirking._

_"Sore winner. But we still have six holes to go. We'll see who wins."_

_"I've been playing longer than you," Paige told her, as they walked to the next hole._

_AJ smirked, as Paige shot the ball and missed the hole. AJ placed her ball down and made it in one shot. She looked at the shock facial expression on Paige's face._

Stephanie McMahon stood in the middle of the ring, a table and folder at hand. She smiled as she talked into her mic.

"Tonight, we will have the contract signing for the Tables match for the Divas Championship between the Divas Champion, Nikki Bella, and the challenger, Paige." There was a loud cheer. "Now, will Nikki and Paige come out here."

_You can look but you can't touch_

Nikki and Brie walked out, the title on Nikki's shoulder.

_Screech_

Paige and AJ came out, a smirk on her face, confidence oozing out of her.

Both women stood in the middle of the ring. Paige and AJ on one side, and Nikki and Brie on the other.

"On TLC, Nikki will defend the title against Paige." Stephanie placed the contract in front of Paige and gave her the pen.

Paige grabbed the pen and signed her name.

"What? Got no words?" Nikki asked, glaring at Paige.

Paige looked up at Nikki. "I don't need words to prove that I'm going to beat you,"

Nikki glared at Paige and signed her name. She then got the contract, and tossed it to Paige.

It distracted her enough to be attacked by Nikki.

Brie and AJ started to brawl too. They fell out of the ring. Stephanie moved away, before getting out of the ring.

Nikki used her title to get Paige down. She then set Paige up for the Alabama Slam. Taking a deep breath and then slammed Paige against the table, breaking it in half.

AJ rushed into the ring, and rushed Nikki away from Paige.

Nikki and Brie walked towards the stage.

"That's what is going to happen at TLC!" Nikki shouted over the crowd.

AJ helped Paige up as they watched the Bella Twins walk away.

-

_Eighteenth Hole_

_Paige glared at the hole. AJ was grinning, as she wrote the number down._

_"You lied," Paige muttered, as she watched the purple golf ball go under the hole that had the number one on it._

_AJ took her spot, and putted the ball. The pink golf ball went under the hoe with the number three on it._

_"You lied!" Paige exclaimed, as she tossed the putt stick to the ground._

_"I did," AJ responded, grinning at Paige._

_Paige crossed her hand over her chest and pouted._

_"You're cute when you're angry," AJ said, grinning. She walked over to Paige. She got on her tippy-toes and leaned toward Paige's face. She reached over and kissed Paige's lips._

_"What was that for?"_

_"You, being cute" AJ told her._

_Paige rolled her eyes and grinned. She grabbed AJ's hand and started to leave. Paige smiled while she could still feel AJ's lips on her face._

"Can we talk?" AJ asked Paige, who was lying down on the ground.

"Yeah. But can I stay down here? The table hurt my back," Paige said, whining.

AJ couldn't help but smile at the young woman. She sat down, cross-legged next to Paige. "Can we talk about what happened?"

"Yeah."

"About that talk," AJ started, but was cut off by Paige.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"No, you didn't. You have been hurt many times.  _I_  hurt you twice. And I'm sorry. If we can't get anything more, I'd like a friendship with you," AJ told the raven-haired diva.

"I'm giving you a chance," Paige told her, shocking the shorter woman.

"What?"

"We're  _not_  going to be a couple. But I want you to prove to me that you'll fight for me," Paige told her, giving her a small smile.

"What changed?"

Paige let out a small laugh. "Emma."

"What?"

"I know. She told me to give you a chance. That you'll fight. And she also said that if you were to ever hurt me again, she would make you wish you weren't born."

"And I believe her."

Paige laughed.

AJ looked up at Paige. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"

"What stopped you before?"

AJ leaned over and kissed Paige. Paige just grinned.

-

Dean was sitting on some crates. Emma, Seth, and Summer rushed up to him.

"Guess what?!" They exclaimed, all of them excited.

"What?" Dean asked, confused and freaked out.

"Nikki! Brie!" Summer exclaimed, when she saw Nikki, John, and Brie walk by.

They walked towards them.

"What's up?" Brie asked.

"I don't know."

"Pai-J may be on!" Summer exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" the twins exclaimed at the same time.

"It the Vegas trip still on?" Dean asked, staring at his weird group of friends.

"You live there," John responded, a smile on his face.

"Whatever." Dean jumped off the crate and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Summer asked, frowning.

Dean grinned and walked back. He picked Summer up by her thighs and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked away.

"They are so  _sleeping_  together," Emma muttered, smiling.

Seth laughed.

"They should be our next mission," Nikki said, joking around.

"They deserve to be happy."

"Vegas," John said, grinning.

The other four nodded. "Vegas."


	23. Travel

Paige laughed as she watched Seth and John race, Emma and Nikki on their backs.

Paige shouted, "Lets go Seth!"

At the same time Brie exclaimed, "Beat them John!"

Summer, AJ, and Dean were watching them. AJ laughed when she saw John passed the finish line made out of tape. The three people tossed confetti up in the air.

"The winner, and new Piggy-Back Champion, John Cena and Nikki Bella!" Summer announced, using what she had learned in her early NXT days. She gave him the belt the group had created.

John held the belt up high. "I am the mighty champion!"

"Don't worry, when Daniel comes back, we will win that title," Brie told John and Nikki.

"I want my rematch," Seth muttered, glaring at the ground. Emma walked over and kissed his cheek, which turned his glare into a smile. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You make me happy."

"How about you Ambrose?" John asked the man just watching them, not wanting to see the young couple gush about how much they love each other.

"What about me?"

"Don't you want a shot at  _my_  belt?" John asked, smirking.

" _Your_  belt?" Nikki questioned, her voice scolding.

"Our belt," John said, correcting himself. He placed the belt on Nikki's shoulder and turned to Dean. He just laughed

"You're so whipped," Dean said, as he turned to look away.

"I want a chance at that belt," Summer said, a small frown on her face.

"Everyone else is paired off. One is in waiting. The other two are partners. So that means Dean is left," Seth told her, pointing to his brother.

Dean looked wide-eyed, as he watched Summer turn to look at him with a hopeful look on her face.

" _Damn it_ ," he muttered before standing up.

-

"So, what happens in Vegas," AJ said in a small singing voice.

"I don't want to drink. I don't want to take it too far, and I do sometimes."

"I'll make sure you don't," AJ told her, promising her.

"No. I actually want to remember what happened, what I did. I just want to have a great time with my friends."

"So we're going there Friday night, and going back on Sunday night?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm pretty sure this is going to be a vacation no one is going to forget."

Paige smiled and nodded.

"You know what I like about our relationship?" AJ asked, as she walked up to Paige. The younger woman shook her head, but kept the smile on her face. "The fact that I can do this whenever I want." She then kissed Paige on the lips.

Paige smiled and kissed her back.

-

"Do you feel like they are trying to set us up?" Dean asked from the bed, his arms crossed behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Summer questioned, as she finished putting on make-up.

"Well, they are always pinning us with each other. They always look at us, expecting something," Dean said, looking at Summer. He could see her thinking.

"Yeah, I see it. So what? They want us to be together?"

"I don't really know. All I do know is that we would kill each other given the chance."

Summer gave him a tight smile and an awkward laugh. She looked down to her lip-gloss. "Yeah, kill each other," she whispered.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Dean asked, still watching her.

"Damien invited me to hang out with him, so I decided why not."

"Damien huh?" Dean asked, something in his voice that she could not decipher.

"Yeah, Damien. We've become good friends."

"Yeah, well I hope you have fun with  _Damien_."

Summer could tell that he was not happy. But for a second, she didn't care. She was making her feelings perfectly clear, but if he wasn't going to say or do anything, then she was going to move on. She didn't need that in her life. All her other friends were happy, why couldn't she?

"I will. I guess I'll see you later Dean," Summer said, as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room.

Dean sighed. "Whatever." He got the remote control and turned on the television. He wanted to watch anything, something that would distract him from the burning anger he felt.

-

John was watching Nikki look through her clothes. Trying to decided what to wear while the group of friends were going to Vegas.

"Do you think it'll be like the movies?" John asked, looking at Nikki.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, as she turned to look at him.

"Well, in movies,  _someone_ ends up marrying a stranger or something. And someone is going to get lost. And someone will be in the wanted list. And someone will lose a tooth. Also some one will have sex that they wish they never did. And other stuff," John explained, frowning as he tried to think of who would do what.

Nikki laughed and shook her head. "You've been watching too many movies."

"No, but listen, with the ten of us, man that a lot, but with the ten of us, that could happen."

"Okay, so who would do what?"

"If anyone would be in the wanted list, it might be Brie, because she gets crazy drunk," John said, starting it off.

"Okay. I think Dean and Summer would get married."

"Okay, and Seth would lose a tooth fighting with someone."

"We'd lose you."

John frowned at that but continued. "Paige and AJ would have sex before they are ready."

"So that leaves Daniel and me."

"You'd steal a cop car," John said, grinning.

Nikki got a pillow and hit his head with it. "Hey!"

"So that leaves Daniel."

"I think Daniel would end up in a strip club or something."

John grinned at that. "So we got all our insanity down."

Shaking her head, Nikki agreed. John reached over and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her against him. "I love you, you know?"

Nikki looked down at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you too."

John reach up and kissed her lips.

-

"In two weeks, I will putting doing what I did to on Monday, and put Paige through a table. And I will retain the title. She things she can beat me. She can put  _me_ though a table. Well sweetie, that is  _not_  going to happen," Nikki said into the mic, as she stood in front of the crowd.

Paige theme came out, and the crowd cheered. Paige came out onto the stage alone. "You got lucky on Monday. And that's the only time you'll be able to do that to me. You won't be able to get me again."

"Really? Because if I remember clearly, I beat you twice, and I can do it again, and again."

Paige just smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Don't get too cocky Paige, you aren't as great as you say you are."

"I don't need to say it. People already know." And with that, Paige walked away.

-

Emma was walking the halls when someone reached for her wrist and pulled her into a closet. She let out a squeal in surprise.

"Sshh," Seth whispered, smiling softly in the dark. "It's just me."

"Seth! You ass, you scared me!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't handle the day without doing this," he whispered, before leaning forward and kissing her lips.

Emma smiled and kissed him back. She pulled away. "Good luck tonight."

Seth let out a small laugh. "Your luck is all I need."

Emma grinned as she pulled him back for another kiss. "I love kissing you."

"So do I."

-

Paige opened her bag to find a flower in there. She rolled her eyes and took it out.

"Do you like it?" AJ asked from behind.

"I could have killed it," Paige responded, a smile on her face. She didn't turn around, not wanting AJ to see her smile.

"I know. That's why I also got you something else. Turn around Paigey," AJ said. Paige frowned and turned around. She saw a small white stuffed animal, wearing her shirt, AJ's wristbands, and the Divas Championship around it's waist.

"Do you like it?" AJ asked, nervously. When she said that she was going to prove to Paige that she was in it for real, she meant it.

Paige smiled when she saw the stuffed animal. "Yeah, I love it." She leaned forward and softly kissed AJ's lips.

"Ew, get a room," Nikki said, teasingly.

Paige rolled her eyes. "You and John are grosser."

Nikki just laughed at that, Brie shook her head at the teasing. "Sorry we interrupted. We're just going to get our things and leave. We'll meet at the airport in an hour?"

Paige nodded. "Airport, one hour."

The twins nodded and left the room, leaving Paige and AJ alone.

"Where were we?"

Paige chuckled. "Lot of  _W_ s."

AJ rolled her eyes and pulled Paige in for another kiss. When she pulled away, she grinned. "I love this."

Paige just rolled her eyes.

-

The plane ride from Oklahoma City to Las Vegas wasn't very long. They were there within hours. They were there pretty early, and it was enough time to walk around. The group then went to their hotel rooms, with the people they were going to be sharing with. Paige and AJ. Seth and Emma. John and Nikki. Brie and Daniel (when he arrived). Summer and Dean got their own rooms. Neither of them had spoken since the night when Summer went out with Damien.

Everyone noticed the tension between them, and they hadn't said anything, hoping the trip to Vegas would change things.

All of the friends were changing for the night. It was December, meaning that it was pretty cold in Vegas.

Brie was changing alone, when there was a knock on the door.

"Delivery," someone shouted from the other side of the door. Upon hearing the voice, Brie shot up and ran to open the door. She grinned when she saw her husband standing there.

"Bryan!" Brie shouted, as she jumped into his arms. Daniel just wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

"I've missed you," he whispered, keeping her close.

Brie grinned as she looked up at him. "I've missed you too. I love you," she whispered, as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I love you too. It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you," Daniel told her.

Brie just smiled and sighed contently as she felt his arms around her.

"We should probably go. The group is ready to go," Brie told him, as she pulled him away from the room.

"I heard Paige and AJ are together, why do we need to go to Vegas?"

Brie looked at Daniel with a look.

-

The ten were in a club. Eight out of the ten were drinking their hearts out. Paige didn't want to have a blackout, while AJ just wanted to spend the night with Paige.

They were watching their friends drink shot, after shot, after shot, after shot. They watched, as each person got sloppier.

"I don't think we should leave them," Paige said, as she frowned at her friends.

"C'mon, they're adults, they can take care of themselves," AJ said, wanting to get Paige's trust back, and show her that she was going to do anything to show Paige how much she loved her.

"But look at them," Paige said, as she pointed to the group. The girls were laughing at a joke, that wasn't really all that funny.

The men were acting like boys.

"They'll be fine." AJ pulled Paige up. She told everyone that they were going to go and hang out somewhere else. Not that anyone else would notice, or even remember.

Paige gave her a small smile. "Yeah, how much trouble can they get into?"

_A lot._


	24. Hangover

_"Because you can't like me! I'm not good enough!"_

_"I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_"I feel like I can breath again."_

_"I want a tattoo that will show how much I care about you."_

_"I will win. I know I can."_

_"It's what I like about you."_

_"I do."_

_"I've fallen for you!"_

_"This will prove our love."_

_"I'm fucked."_

-

Paige and AJ gotten one key card from each of their friends. Just for security reasons. They each split up, to wake different people up. Paige went to wake up Seth and Emma. She walked in, a smile on her face. She stopped when she saw something on the table near the entrance. Looking at the sleeping bodies on the bed, she reached for them and pocketed them.

She then walked to the end of the bed and shouted. "Wake up!"

The two people on the bed shot up, their headaches becoming known. "What the  _fuck_ , Paige?" Seth asked, angry.

"Revenge, for all those times you two woke me up that way. Now get up, get dressed, we're going to go have breakfast. You have an hour." And with that she walked out.

She then went to wake up Nikki and John. She also found something on the table. She pocketed them and woke up the couple the same way she woke Emma and Seth up.

-

AJ walked into Brie and Daniel's room. Once she entered, she found Brie on the ground. She found something that showed her what they did the night before. She placed them in her pocket and woke Brie up.

"Hey, Brie, wake up."

The sleeping girl groaned in her sleep.

"Hey, we have things to do today," she whispered, as she shook the younger Bella up.

Brie slowly woke up, before her eyes widened and she ran to the restroom.

AJ stood at the door, as she grinned. "We're getting breakfast in an hour. Meet us downstairs."

She then left to wake Summer up. But when she entered, it was empty. She took out her phone and texted her, knowing she would get the message. She then went to wake Dean up. She opened the door and walked inside. She saw something that showed what Dean did the night before. She looked at the bed then turned around.

"Hey! Wake up! Breakfast. One Hour. See you later," she said before running out the room, Dean laughing.

She ran to her room and found Paige there. She grinned when she saw the shorter woman. "Guess what I found."

She placed what she took from her friends on the bed and watched as AJ looked through them. " _No way_!"

"Yes way. Can you believe it?"

AJ shook her head.

"I can't wait to see what they say about it."

Paige grinned and nodded. She laid back on her bed. "This little vacation did us good."

"I'm glad you were able to tell me the whole story."

Paige shrugged. "I just thought it was time to tell someone. I think I might tell the others too. They're going to be in our lives for a long time. So I think they should know."

AJ nodded. "We have good friends."

"We do. They are something."

"Ready to tell them what we know about last night?"

" _Hell_  yeah," Paige told her, grinning.

-

"So, when we went to each of your rooms, we found things. Do you guys remember anything?" AJ asked, smirking. The eight of them shook her their heads.

"Well, lets refresh your memories," Paige said, as she took out the earliest thing in her pocket.

"One of you won an alcohol drinking competition," AJ said, as Paige placed down a picture of Brie holding a belt. She looked way past drunk. She was smashed.

_"I want to try," Brie said, as she stood up. She walked over to the table, where big man, the Drinking Champion sat. She sat down in front of him. The man laughed. Brie raised her eyebrow, while her friends, minus the two that were having dinner elsewhere stood around her._

_"A little girl? This will be easy."_

_Brie smirked. She watched as the announcer stood in between them. "Well, here you guys go. A challenger. We have, what's your name sweetheart?"_

_"Brie. Bella."_ _  
_

_"The diva? This will be interesting. We have Brie Bella versus Ben Charles. The winner will be declared when on can not drink anymore, passes out, or throws up."_

_The man, Ben, and Brie nodded when they heard the rules. A drink was placed in front of them. They both took it. Then another, and another, and another._

_Brie seemed to be giving up. Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder._

_"Maybe you should stop," he told Brie. But his wife shook her head._

_"I will win. I know I can."_

_Daniel nodded and let her drink more. After a few more, Ben seemed to be slowing down. He was swaying on the chair._

_Within seconds, he was on the ground._

_"I ded 'et," Brie slurred. Daniel hugged her and helped to the announcer. He grabbed the belt from the table and placed it on Brie's shoulders. She raised her arms and her picture was taken._

Brie stared at the picture.

"Anything?" Paige asked.

Brie slowly nodded.

"That's not the most surprising thing we found," AJ told them, before going to the next thing.

"Two people slept together last night," Paige continued, placing the opened condom wrappers on the table.

Brie and Daniel raised their hands. "Brie was asleep on the ground."

"We always sleep together," John said, pointing to himself and Nikki.

Seth and Emma shrugged.

AJ smirked. "They aren't together."

Everyone turned to Summer and Dean, waiting to hear what happened, or something about it.

_"Why?" Summer asked Dean, who seemed indifferent._

_"Why what?"_

_"You've been ignoring me, and I want to know why."_

_"Why don't you go talk to_ Sandow _if you want to talk and leave me alone!" Dean shouted, glaring at her._

_"Is that it? Is that why you're mad? Are you jealous?" Summer asked, a smile on her face._

_"Shut up."_

_"Why? Because I'm right? Screw you, Ambrose."_

_"Why do you care if I ignore you? Why do you care?"_

_"I've fallen for you! Okay! I don't know why but I have. And I've been making it clear these last couple of months, but you haven't noticed."_

_"I've noticed."_

_"Then why haven't you done anything?" Summer asked, her voice cracking._

_"Because you can't like me! I'm not good enough!"_

_"Why don't you let me decide that?"_

_Dean sighed and looked away._

_"Dean, I like you. Everything about you, from what makes you a great man, to your flaws. So why don't you let me decided of you're worth it?"_

_Dean looked at her, his eyes wide._

_Summer walked towards them. She reached over and gently kissed his lips. "Let me decide." She pushed him towards the bed, having on thing in mind._

"We need to talk about it," Summer whispered, looking at Dean.

He nodded.

"Can we just say something?" Emma asked, looking at her friends.

Summer and Dean nodded.

"You two are great for each other. You're so different, it's great. You balance each other out."

Summer sighed and nodded. "Can we go to the next thing?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, of course. Just let us know if either of you need to talk."

"Next, two of you got tattoos." AJ placed the receipts on the table.

John raised his hand. "I woke up with have a heart on my wrist."

He showed the group the tattoo. It seemed like the right half of the heart, with a J in side.

"Nikki got the other half?" Seth asked, grinning.

"No, I did." Next to John's wrist another one appeared. It was the right half of the heart, with a D inside.

_DJ_

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, no matter how heard they tried. Daniel and John got matching tattoos.

_"I want a tattoo," John said, when they passed a tattoo parlor. Everyone estopped to look at him._

_"You're John Cena. You don't have tattoos," Dean commented._

_"But there is someone here I want to share this with," he said, looking at someone._

_"I don't think Nikki wants a tattoo," Emma said, looking at the veteran._

_"I wasn't talking about her."_

_Everyone looked at him confused. They watched as he walked up to Daniel. "I want a tattoo that will show how much I care about you."_

_Everyone's eyes widened. They watched as John tried to convince Daniel to get a tattoo with him._

_Finally he nodded. They walked inside. The six who weren't getting a tattoo sat down, while John and Daniel went to look for what they wanted._

_Daniel found the perfect tattoo, in his eyes._

_"This will prove our love."_

_"Its perfect."_

_They told the artist what they wanted, and they went to go get it. Once they were done, they were happy with what they got._

The group finally stopped laughing at the men's expense.

"So that leaves three. Nikki, Emma, and Seth."

"We'll leave Emma and Seth for last. Now Nikki, we found this," Paige said, as she handed Nikki a paper, describing the lost Divas title.

_"I don't know where I put it!" Nikki exclaimed, as she and the group retraced their steps. Nikki was so sure she had left the Divas title somewhere._

_"Are you sure you forgot it somewhere?" Summer asked, as she walked behind them, Dean's jacket around her._

_"Yeah, I'm one hundred percent sure."_

_They all nodded and continued to look. They looked for an hour, before giving up_

_"I'm fucked." Nikki rubbed her face._

_"Look, lets go to the hotel. We'll see if you forgot it there. If not, I'll take the blame," Dean said, giving the worried woman a small smile._

_Nikki smiled. "Thanks Dean."_

_The man nodded. Summer stared at her, a small smile on her face._

"Did you ever find it?" Paige asked, a small frown on her face.

Nikki let out a nervous laugh. "I never brought it. I left if with the company."

Everyone except Nikki slapped their forehead.

"Emma and Seth, what did they do?" Dean asked, a smile on his face.

"Well, I'd like you guys to meet," Paige started, as she reached for the final items. She placed two rings and a document on the table. "Mr. and Mrs. Seth Rollins. Emma and Seth got married."

Seth started to choke on his poptart. He looked at Emma, who also looked shocked. He let out a small laugh."Poptart?" he asked, offering it to Emma.

"You just heard that we got married, and the first thing you ask is if I want a poptart!?" Emma shouted, her voice full of confusion, surprise, and anger.

Seth looked away.

_Seth, Emma, and the others were walking through Circus Circus. They passed the area where couples could elope, when he got an idea. He told Emma he would be right back. He walked to a store, bought a ring, a moonring to be exact and walked back to Emma._

_He grabbed Emma's hand and made her look at him. He kissed her lips. And then got down on one knee. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Emma?" Being drunk out of his mind, he couldn't think of a better way to propose._

_Emma, who was just as drunk, grinned and nodded. Seth wrapped his arms around him._

_They walked towards the eloping and decided to elope. They stumbled through the stairs. They signed any documents they needed. They got a man dressed as Elvis to marry them off._

_Within minutes, Emma looked at Seth, with love in her eyes and sad the words he loved to hear, after saying it himself._

_"I do."_

_"You may now kiss the bride," Elvis said. Seth pulled Emma close and kissed her lips._

_Daniel, Brie, Dean, Summer, Nikki, and John all cheered._

_Seth wrapped his arms around Emma and spun her around._

Everyone waited for their reaction, wondering what they were going to say.

"Are you guys going to get an annulment?" AJ asked. Paige tilted her head, not sure what that was, but not wanting to ask.

Emma looked at Seth. "Do you want one?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

Emma looked at the table. "No."

"Should we see if it'll work?" Seth asked, a curious look on his face.

Emma nodded. "I guess we're testing out the married life," Seth said, grinning.

Everyone cheered, getting weird looks.

"How about you too? What did you guys do?"

Paige and AJ looked at each other. "We just had dinner together."

_"This is nice. We are not dressed for it," Paige said, as she looked around._

_AJ gave her a look. "Since when do you care how you look?"_

_Paige frowned. "I don't know if I should be offended or not."_

_AJ laughed. "You shouldn't be. It's what I like about you. You don't let what other people think affect you in any way."_

_Paige grinned._

_They were led to a table. They sat across from each other._

_"Giving you another chance might have one of the best things I could have done," Paige said, smiling at AJ._

_"And it's something you'll never regret, I promise you."_

_Paige nodded._

_"You never really talk about it," AJ said, after a few seconds of silence._

_"What?"_

_"The whole story, between you and Sami. You never told the whole story, just parts."_

_Paige sighed. "You want to hear the whole story?"_

_"Yeah. I want to know the whole thing," she responded._

_Paige told her the whole story._

_By the end of it, Paige looked like she wanted to cry, while AJ held her hand._

_"And now?"_

_"I feel like I can breath again."_

_AJ smiled. She leaned over the table to kiss her lips. "That's what I want."_

_Paige grinned. And kissed her back._

_"Soon, I'll take you on a real date, and treat you how you should be treated as a girlfriend," she whispered._

_Paige frowned. "This isn't a date?"_

_AJ shook her head. "No. We're just here to get to know each other more. When I take you on a date, I want your relationship with Sami to be in the past. And I want to have your full trust."_

_Paige grinned and nodded._

"Are they always this cute?" Daniel asked, seeing the two women act as a couple for the first time.

Everyone nodded, as AJ kissed Paige's cheek.

"You can do it," she whispered.

Paige nodded and looked at her friends. Some of her closest friends.

"There is something you guys should know," Paige told them, her voice a whisper.

Emma and Seth looked at each other, knowing what she was going to say.

"We're going to go to our room to talk about this, but if Paige doesn't say this now, she never will," AJ told the group. "We are out in public, so none of you guys will not get angry, and you will not have a bad reaction, am I clear?"

Everyone nodded, a bit scared of her.

"Over two years ago, I started dating Sami," she started, looking at table. Emma reached for one hand, while AJ reached for the other. "And four months or so into our relationship, he got mad. And he hit me. And for the rest of the relationship, he'd hurt me. And that's why I was distant in those days."

The group, with the exception of three, sat there in shock of what they just heard. They stared at Paige, not sure what to say.

What do you say when you hear your friend was abused in a relationship?

Their vacation had a lot of surprises.


	25. Release

SETH sat down on the bed. "She's going to tell them."

Emma nodded, as she leaned back against a table. "They are our friends. They deserve to know."  
  
Seth nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About Paige? Or about our marriage?"

He shrugged and looked up at her. "Do you want to stay married? It's okay if you don't. It won't change my feelings for you."

Emma smiled softly. She walked over towards him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "You're cute. But we said we'd try. After TLC, we'll decide. Okay?"

Seth nodded, a smile on his face. "Okay. I always imagined doing this with you. I guess I got it earlier."

Emma smiled and kissed him.

-

"I wish I could get my hands on him," Dean said, glaring at the ground. He wanted to make Sami pay for hurting his friend.

"I can't believe she never told us. I can't believe I never noticed," Summer whispered, rubbing her face. She couldn't believe she was so blind. She couldn't believe she didn't see her best friend being hurt.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know. She never told anyone. If it's anyone's fault, it's Sami. A man should never lay a hand on another woman. Even I know that."

Summer looked up at him. "That makes you redeemable."

Dean frowned a bit. He looked away.

"Stop doing that!" Summer exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Do what?"

"Act like you're not worth it. You are, to me. To Seth and Roman. To John, Daniel, Nikki, and Brie. To Emma. To Paige, who told you she was hurt in the past. You have to see all that."

Dean sighed. "Can we just go to Paige and AJ's room? We'll talk later, I promise. I just want to know what happened. I want to know why she never said anything and how I can hurt him. We'll talk after."

Summer nodded and stood up. She walked over to Dean and kissed his cheek. "I'll hold to that. And please open your eyes."

He nodded and followed her out.

-

"PAIGE," Nikki whispered, looking up at her sister and their significant others. "She was being abused. It can happen to anyone, like it did her."

"I still can't believe it. It just proves how strong she is. She didn't let it bother her. She got through it. There were some times it got the better of her, but she always got back up. And that's a role model. That's what the fans should see, that she was strong. She got passed it. She survived," Brie said, looking at the people in the room.

"Is that why he's out? Seth looked really angry when he fought Sami. It looked real. I thought he was just acting," Daniel stated, looking at the people.

"It makes sense. He did get angry when Summer said she saw Paige kissing Sami," Brie told them, realization appearing on her face. "He knew. So Emma knew too. They didn't look surprise when Paige told us."

"All their worry about her made so much sense. Everything that has happened since Night of Champions makes sense. But how does Corey fit in all this?" John said, frowning.

Nikki shrugged. "We're going to find out."

They all stood up and headed towards the  _Pai-J_  room, as they all dubbed it. They met up with Emma, Seth, Summer, and Dean there.

Emma got the keycard out of her pocket, she was the one Paige and AJ trusted not to abuse the keycard. And she unlocked the door with it. She opened the door and smiled as she looked inside.

It had been two hours since they all left breakfast. The group decided to hang out, but Paige was tired. She left, with AJ in tow.

And as they entered, they found both women asleep on the bed. AJ had her arms around Paige, which looked a bit funny, given that she was smaller. And there was a small white stuffed bear in Paige's arms. They both looked happy, and the group almost felt bad for waking them up. Almost.

Seth rushed into the room, a grin on his face. He jumped up on the bed and started to jump.

"Wake up!" he shouted.

Paige and AJ both shot up, scared. They looked disoriented, as they stared at Seth, who was slowly stopping. He gave the women a small smile. But Paige wasn't having it. She removed herself from AJ's grip, and tackled Seth down, both of them landing on the ground. Seth was laughing, as Paige stood up, glaring at him.

"Dick."

"Come on in," AJ told the rest, who were watching from the door. They all walked in, each taking a spot in the room. AJ and Paige were on the bed they shared, Emma sitting not far from them on the same table. Paige would need the support from both of them. Seth sat on the table. Nikki, Brie, and Summer took the other bed. John and Daniel took some of the chairs. And Dean just took there, leaning against a wall, to wound up to sit down.

Paige smiled as she stared at them. Knowing that they all wanted to know the whole story. Only AJ knew the whole story. Seth and Emma knew parts. And the rest just know that she was hurt by her ex-boyfriend.

"I don't know where to start," Paige whispered, as she moved the bear's hands.

"The beginning," Summer told her, her voice soft.

Paige sighed and nodded.

"It started on his first day. On  _Sami's_  first day," she started.

_Paige was walking towards the locker room. She was looking down, when she bumped into someone. The person she bumped into held her, so she wouldn't fall. She looked up to see a man. He had reddish hair, lot of facial hair. And he had one of the friendliest smile she had seen. She couldn't help but smile back._

_"Sorry," he said, chuckling._

_Paige shrugged. "It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either."_

_"I'm Sami."_

_"Paige."_

_"It was nice meeting Paige," he said, as he released her and started walking away. "I'll see you around?"_ _  
_

_Paige nodded. "Yeah, see you around."_

"He hooked me in. I don't think he meant it. It was genuine in the beginning. We just wanted to get to know each other. For the next few weeks, we'd just talk and hang out. And then, he just asked me out."

_"I like you Paige. And I want to go out with you, will you let me take you out?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face._

_Paige looked at his eyes, and smiled. She nodded as she felt him wrap his arms around her._

_She grinned, hoping he wasn't going to be like her ex-boyfriend._

"Before Sami, I had a boyfriend, back in England. We were together for two years. I was happy with him. But my family didn't like him. Zak and Roy would always joke around, saying that they were going to beat him. I'd get mad. I don't know how many times I argued with my family, only to find out he had been cheating on me after four months of dating."

"So, Sami took me out to this small, nice restaurant. He was a complete gentleman."

_"I've always loved wrestling. It's the one thing that makes me feel happy, you know?" he asked, looking at her._

_Paige nodded. "Yeah, I understand."_

_"So tell me about yourself. What makes you, Paige?"_

_Paige grinned and started telling him different things, about her past. What she liked, what she didn't like._

"We were happy for a few months. I didn't tell anyone because it was no one's business. I didn't want our relationship to be used in a storyline. And I liked having what we had to myself. It was a control I had, and I enjoyed it."

The six people who didn't know much of the story nodded. Seth clenched his teeth, knowing what was going to come. Emma reached for Paige's hand. And AJ just held Paige as she told her story.

"The first time he slapped me, I never remembered what we were fighting about. For the longest time, I felt like it was all  _my_  fault."

"But it wasn't," Nikki whispered, her eyes shining with tears. The three women on that bed had tears in their eyes.

Paige looked at her with her broke eyes, the one they had seen many times before but never knew why, until that moment. "I know that now. But then, I just thought if I hadn't pushed him, if I hadn't made him angry, then he wouldn't hit me."

"He slapped you, why didn't you leave?" Daniel asked, his voice full of confusion.

Paige turned to him, a small sarcastic smile on her face. "Cause I was stupid." AJ tightened her grip when she heard that. She hated hearing Paige talk like that. "Why would I leave when it was my fault?"

"It wasn't."

"He asked for forgiven the next day."

_"I'm sorry Paige, I didn't mean that. It just happened."_

_"Oh, you just happened to smack me across the face?"_

_"No, Paige, I'm sorry. I love you Paige, and I'm so sorry," he whispered, almost in tears._

"It was the first time he said he loved me. And I was so  _fucked_  up, that was what made me take him back."

Paige took a deep breath before continuing. "It was like for a month. He would slap me, and I would leave. He'd find me and beg for forgiveness. He'd tell me he would never do it again, only to do it again two days later. It was a game."

"When did it change?"

_"I saw you look at him!" Sami shouted, glaring at her._

_Paige shook her head at her boyfriend. "You're stupid."_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Stupid. Why would I look at him like I want him? He's my brother!"_

_"Are you sleeping with him?!" he demanded. "You're sleeping with him! I know you are! You_ fucking _whore!"_

_"No! I'm not! He's like my brother!" Paige told him, her face red from the embarrassment and anger._

_"I knew you were a whore. I thought I could change you. Are you sleeping with the whole roster? I can take you take him and his friends at the same time, don't you?"_

_"What the fuck—" Paige felt a sting on her cheek._

_"Don't_ ever  _talk to me like that. You will respect me!"_

 _Paige nodded, her body trembling from the fear. "Now, you are going to be punished for cheating on me with that_ bastard _." He said, removing his belt. Paige's eyes widened, and her mouth opened to deny it, but he brought down the belt, stopping her. "Don't even bother denying it! Now get your stupid self over here!"_

"What?" Seth asked, in shock.

"He thought I liked you. That was when it all changed. That's when it didn't just become slaps. He just went straight for the beating."

"That was my fault," Seth whispered, his voice cracking as he looked to the ground. He couldn't look at Paige, not when it was his fault Sami really hurt him.

Paige stood up and walked towards Seth. "No, it wasn't your fault. Just like it wasn't Emma's that I stayed with him. Just like it wasn't mine. It's not your fault. It's _his_ , Seth, remember that."

Seth nodded. And Paige kissed his cheek before going to back to the bed.

"So he used a belt on you," Dean said, anger in his voice.

Paige nodded. "Belt, shoe, fists, whatever he could find. He would strangle me if he wanted. I'd go days without eating. If he saw me take one bite of anything, he would beat me until I knocked out. Anything to make me suffer."

"You said it wasn't Emma's fault, what did you mean?" John asked, after a few seconds of silence.

Paige looked at her best friend, and reached for her hand. "I almost left. There were times I was almost out that door. But then, he'd use Emma. He would tell me if I left him, then he was free to go date other girls, more specifically Emma. And I couldn't let him get to her in any way. So to keep her safe, I stayed with him."

"How did you leave?"

"I never did." Paige smiled softly. It was the one part she always told. "He hurt me, really bad. He almost used a knife on me. He broke a table, using me. He destroyed so much. I couldn't do anything, except call Seth and Emma, who found me. I begged them not to say anything. Sami knew I would never tell on him. But he was always around."

"How does Corey fit in all this? Does he know too?" Brie asked, wiping her tears.

Paige nodded. "He saw Sami hurt me. I begged him not to say anything. But he did. He told someone, and I denied it. We weren't friends for a while, until later. Sami never knew that Corey had known. He never knew that Corey told."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Dean asked, looking at Paige, anger in his face. But the anger wasn't directed at her. He was angry he couldn't protect his friend. He was angry that she had gotten hurt. He was angry he couldn't hurt Sami.

"I was embarrassed. I was being abused, why would I tell anyone? It shows how  _weak_  and  _pathetic_ I am. I didn't think I was worth anything. Sometimes I would wish he would kill me, so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore."

Dean sighed, and his eyes connected with Summer's. She gave him a small smile.

"And he came back," Emma whispered, staring at the carpet.

Paige nodded. "He came back. When AJ was going to tell me she liked me back," she whispered, looking at AJ and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Corey, he stayed friends with Sami, to keep an eye on him. He didn't trust him. And it was to protect me.

"Sami, he told me we were going to have dinner. He didn't ask, but ordered it. He never asked me for anything anymore. And he'd just order me around. And I let him. He slapped me for the first time in over a year, just for dancing with Seth and Dean. He always got jealous, and it made him angry.

"AJ and Seth thought it was Corey. I don't know why, but they assumed it was him. But Corey told them the truth. And then, then Friday before Survivor Series, he dragged me into a closet and wanted to make out. I didn't want to, so I told him to stop. He kept trying, and then I kicked him. He told me I was going to lose the title, and I would come back running to him. So I had to win, to prove him wrong."

"But you lost. I beat you, unfairly," Nikki said, her eyes wide.

Paige smiled. "You beat me, but that's okay. After I lost, I almost lost it."

_Paige got back to her hotel room. She had just lost. She was pacing in her room. She was trying to keep a panic attack from starting. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. She jumped when she heard her phone ring. She walked to it and saw that it was from Sami. It was a voicemail. She listened to it._

_"What did I tell you Paigey, that you wouldn't be champion any longer? I'm always right. And I am right about everything else. So I think you should come back to me. You will have to be punished for hitting me, but it won't be_ too _bad. Oh, and as long as you're my girlfriend, I want you to stop hanging out with Seth and AJ. I know about her. About how you're in love with her. That's going to be over. You're mine. I own you. And I love you Paige. I can't wait to have you in my arms again."_

_Upon hearing that, Paige threw her phone at the bed, watching it bounce and fall to the ground. She let out a scream. She clenched her fists as she sat on the bed._

_"You're not right," she whispered, staring at the wall. "You aren't going to win. You'll never win._ Fuck _you Sami._ Fuck _!"_

_She stood up and kicked the bed. She felt like breaking something, anything. She could feel her body trembling. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked over at AJ's bed. She could remember AJ's proud smile, and it was enough to stop the trembling._

_AJ, who was always proud. Who was going to feel horrible for losing, and making Paige lose. Sami told her she would have nothing. But he was wrong, and that thought alone made her smile. She didn't have nothing. She had a lot. She had friends. And that was enough for her. She grabbed her phone and dialed Sami's number. Once he answered, she said the first thing that came to mind._

_"_ Fuck _you Sami," she hung up. She grinned as she felt stronger than him for the first time in a long time._

"You never told me that part," AJ whispered, looking at Paige. The younger woman smiled.

"I know. But I am now."

AJ pulled her closer.

John looked at Paige. "If he ever comes back, he'll have to go through all of us to get to you."

Dean, Daniel, and Seth nodded, agreeing with him.

Paige smiled at him. "Thank you."

"That's what we are here for. We are your friends, and we protect friends," Nikki told her.

Paige smiled and nodded. "I know. That's why I told you guys. You all deserved to know. And I knew you wouldn't let me down. I trust you guys, and I know you'll help me. Because I still need help. I'm still moving from this. I'm still trying to move forward. And I'm afraid of when he comes back."

"He won't get near you," Dean said, in a dark voice. "I'd break every bone in his body if he got near you."

"Dean," Paige started.

"No, even I agree with him," John said, nodding.

Paige smiled softy. "You guys are amazing. And I'm really lucky to be able to call you guys my friends."

AJ pushed Paige on the bed. She then laid over her stomach. "Dog pile!"

Emma got on AJ, followed by Seth, Nikki, Brie, John, and Daniel.

Dean smirked, took a picture. He looked over at Summer, who pointed to the group of people. He could hear Paige struggling over everyone. Dean grabbed Summer's hand and pushed her on the top of the pile, before getting on her.

Paige shouted, as she struggled to breath, from the laughter and pressure.

She was grateful for her friends. She couldn't ask for better ones.

The tower soon tipped over and everyone fell, laughing. Paige stared at them, her smile not once shrunk.


	26. Batman

PAIGE looked at AJ, who was getting ready for her match. She had a smile on her face, as AJ tied her shoes.

"What?" AJ asked, not looking at Paige.

"Why what?"

"Why are you staring at me?" The shorter woman looked up, her eyebrow raised.

Paige shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Paige said, a grin on her face.

AJ stood up straight and stared at Paige. "Really? You want to do this?"

Paige grinned. "I would tell you, but then where would the fun be in that?"

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me?" AJ asked, crossing her arms.

Paige placed a finger on her chin as she "thought" about something. But then she smirked. "You'll have to kiss me."

"That's easy."

"Who said I would let you?" Paige told her, her smirk growing on her face.

AJ shook her head at her almost-girlfriend-but-not-really-because-she-hasn't-earned-her-trust-yet-but-she's-close-to friend. "Really?"

"Yeah. I guess you'll have to catch me," Paige told her, walking towards the door.

"I'm Batman, Paige, you'll never see me coming,"

"So I guess that makes me Joker?"

AJ smirked at the game they were playing. "It's on Mrs. J."

Paige grinned as she walked out the door.

-

"What?" Hunter asked, as he stared at the two people in front of him. He did not expect to hear anything of  _that_  sort from the people in front of them.

"Wait, so you and Emma got married, Daniel and John got matching tattoos, Nikki thought she lost the title and made flyers, and Brie won a drinking title? Where were you four when this happened?" Stephanie asked, a frown on her face.

"We were having dinner," AJ said, pointing to herself and Paige. "We were completely sober and wanted to do something alone."

"We'd rather not say," Summer muttered, looking away.

"Daniel and I could hide the tattoos. Nikki and Brie are okay," John said, looking at his bosses.

"What about you two? What are you two going to do?" Hunter asked Seth and Emma.

"We are going to try out the married life. We just thought you should know. Not many people know. And we'd like to keep it that way, we don't want anything to influence our choice," Seth told Hunter and Stephanie.

"We'd like to be the next Power Couple," Emma said, in a joking matter.

"Hey! That's us!" Nikki exclaimed, pointing to herself and John.

"Think again," Brie muttered.

"Hey, that's my thing!"

"Like you never stole anything.  _This is my house_ , remember that?"

"You're just jealous I won't let you kiss me."

"I just want to know what you are thinking!"

"Yeah, and whining will get you no where."

"Whatever," AJ muttered, before realizing that everyone was staring at them. AJ let out an awkward smile. "Sorry."

Dean made a puking face, only to have his arm slapped by Summer.

"I think we can use this. Just let us know what you two decided. I have an idea," Hunter said, a smile on his face. He turned to Summer and Dean. "A great idea."

-

"So what do you think?" Summer asked, as she watched Dean get ready for his match. He had a match with Bray at TLC, and things were getting a little crazy.

Dean sighed and looked at her. He gave her the tape and she stared to wrap it around his wrists.

"Okay."

Summer looked at him in shock. "Okay?"

"Summer Rae, will you have dinner with me?" he asked, staring at her with no emotion.

"Wait, are you doing this because I keep bugging you?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

Dean sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. Look, you are so persistent on being in a relationship with me. And you seem ready to fight for me. Not many are. I was lucky to have met Seth, Roman, Paige, and Emma. And I want to be happy. I want to believe in myself. And I know you'll help me. You have proven that much to me."

Summer smiled and continued to tape his wrists.

"And you're the only person I slept with more than once. That must mean something," he said, a smirk on his face.

Summer laughed and threw the tape at him. "Pig."

Dean shrugged. "You're getting everything. You're signing up for this."

"And it'll be worth it," Summer whispered, as she leaned forward and capturing Dean's lips. He grinned and kissed her back. Maybe he can be happy too.

-

Paige almost laughed as she watched as AJ started to get ready for her match.

AJ was jumping in place, her earphones in her ears. She was singing softly, and Paige was the only one who could hear.

" _I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_ _  
_ _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._ _  
_ _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._ "

Paige laughed out loud, and it made AJ jump.

"How long have you been standing there?" AJ asked, her cheeks reddening,

"Long enough,  _cool kid_ ," Paige said, grinning.

"You can't make fun of me. I don't make fun of you," AJ said, glaring at the taller woman.

"I didn't know you liked  _Echosmith_ ," Paige told her, as she leaned against the door.

"Paige," AJ warned, her voice low.

" _I wish that I could be like the cool kids._ "

"It's on, Paige," AJ told her.

Smirking, Paige raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

" _I love you._ _  
_ _You love me._ _  
_ _We're a happy family—_ "

"Shut up," Paige told her, glaring at her.

"Why? Does it have anything to do with a certain purple dinosaur?" AJ asked, mockingly.

"Shut up April."

AJ's eyes widened. "Oh, look. First name. You must mean business."

Paige stalked towards her, glaring. "No one could be  _that_  happy."

AJ just grinned. Paige looked down at her. AJ was leaning up, to kiss her, but they were interrupted.

" _Oh my god_ , are you serious? Why us?" Nikki exclaimed, as she stared at AJ and Paige.

The Brit remembered the game she was playing with AJ and moved away.

"Is this what? Third time? Why do we always catch you kissing someone?" The older Bella asked Paige, who just smiled innocently.

"I don't know. It just happens?"

Nikki and Brie shook their head. Paige grabbed AJ's shoulders and started to push her away.

"Let's go  _cool_   _kid_ ," Paige said, grinning.

"Whatever Barney." The pair was out the door and out of the Bellas' view.

" _Shut up_!" They heard Paige shout.

"What's with them?" Nikki asked, staring at the door.

"I don't know. No one will ever know."

-

"Serious?" Seth asked, as he stared at the veteran in front of him. He stared at the box in front of him.

John nodded, as he looked at the group of men in front of him. Daniel, Seth, Dean, Corey (who John, Dean, and Daniel respected for protecting Paige in her time of need), and Roman (who was close friends with the men, but they didn't get to spend a lot of time together with). "This thing, with Paige and AJ, it taught me something. If Paige could get over her past and be happy with AJ, then I can get past my fears and be happy with Nikki."

"But marriage?" Seth asked, his eyes not once leaving the velvet box.

"Yeah, you should talk," John muttered, shooting Seth a look.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just never expected you to do that."

Daniel and Dean nodded, agreeing with him. Corey kept quiet, not wanting to get on the wrong foot with people his best friend was fond of.

"Look, Nikki makes me happy. She makes me smile and I love her. I do want to spend my life with her."

"Then we're happy for you," Daniel said, patting John on his back. The veteran smiled and nodded.

"Go back. What about Paige's past?" Roman asked, being the only one who didn't know about Sami. John, Daniel, and Dean were waiting on his return, wanting to make him pay for what he did to their friend.

Seth looked at Corey, not knowing what to do. The tattooed man shrugged. He didn't know what to say either. When he was about to respond, the door shot opened. Paige rushed inside and ran towards Corey.  
"Corey! AJ's being mean!" she told him, glaring at the girl who was being her.

Corey frowned and looked between the two of them. He didn't know what to think. Paige whispered into his ear what AJ was doing, and it only made him laugh.

The other men just watched, amused. They were watching first hand the friendship between Paige and Corey, and they were enjoying it.

"Corey, stop laughing, it's  _not_  funny."

"It is  _to_  funny," he responded, grinning at her.

"Don't be a dick."

He leaned into her ear and started to sing the song. She pushed him away and stormed towards AJ. " _Ass_."

Corey shrugged grinning. But then he remembered Roman's question. He told the men he would be back, reached for Paige and AJ's wrists and pulled them away. Once they were out of reach, he asked Paige a question.

"Do you trust Roman?"

Paige frowned. "Yeah. I mean, I haven't been able to talk to him for a while, but yeah, I trust him. Why?"

"We were talking. And John almost mentioned your past. Roman is the only one how doesn't know. And I was wondering if he should know. You don't have to tell him, Seth and I can do it. But we just wanted to know if we had your permission to tell him."

Paige nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay. You can tell him."

Corey smiled and looked to AJ. "Take care of this loser, okay?"

AJ smirked. "Of course. Because  _I love you. You love me_ —"

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill you  _both_ ," Paige threatened the two, who were just laughing.

She stormed away. AJ nodded towards Corey and ran away. Corey watched them. Knowing that AJ was going to be good for Paige. That was the happiest he had seen her since meeting her. And he hoped it stayed that way. Paige was not only his best friend, but she was also his little sister. He walked back, ready to tell Roman about Sami, and to keep him from murdering the Canadian man.

-

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

AJ pinned Brie. Paige got a mic and stared at Nikki as she talked. "This Sunday, I will use  _your_  body to break a table, and I'll leave this ring as the Divas Championship. I am going to beat you, and prove that I  _am_  better than you."

Nikki glared at her, as she held her belt high. "You have it wrong. I already threw you on a table. And I will do it again. I am the Divas Champion. And I  _own_  the division."

The two women stared at each other, ready for what TLC was going to hold.

It was a match the two would enjoy. It was going to be another memorable match, after Paige and AJ's Hell in a Cell match, Paige and Nikki's Cage match. This was going to be up there.

Paige smirked as she dropped her mic. Ready for anything.

-

Paige was untying her shoes when she felt someone's lips on her. She would have pushed them away, but the lips felt familiar. She grinned against them. She pulled back and found AJ grinning up at her.

"I told you I'm the Batman," she said, in a smug tone.

Paige shook her head. "You're such a geek."

"But I'm your geek."

Paige laughed and shook her head.

"So what were you thinking about?" AJ asked, sitting down next to Paige.

"About the weekend, about the last few months. You showed me that I couldn't trust you. But you also showed me that I could. But there was one thing I realized," Paige said, her voice serious and low.

AJ could feel her hands get clammy. She could feel her heart beat against her chest. She wanted to say that it didn't affect her. But it did. Whatever Paige was going to say next, was going to determine their relationship. She just knew it. "No, what?"

Paige looked at AJ, a small smile on her face. "All the reasons I  _should_  trust you, outnumbers the reasons why I  _shouldn't_. This past weekend has shown me that you'll be there for me. That you don't give up for me. You make me smile. You make me happy. I can see that now."

AJ grinned as she leaned over and kissed Paige's lips. The Brit smiled back and kissed back.

When she pulled away, she gave AJ a look. Her face was serious, and AJ knew whatever she was going to say next was going to be important. "I'm giving you my heart AJ. And if you ever break it, I don't think it'll ever get fixed again."

"And I'll protect it. And I'll give you my heart. I don't want to get it back. It's yours, forever. And I'll be your Batman. I'll be watching, protecting you, even if you won't see it."

Paige pulled AJ closer and kissed her.

" _You have got to be kidding me!_ "


	27. Try

_Paige and AJ_

"So I can now call you my girlfriend?" AJ asked, a smile on her face.

Paige nodded. "You proved that you'll be great. That you'll try to not screw up. I mean, people make mistakes. I know that you'll hurt me again, and I'll hurt you. But I know that you won't ever mean it."

"Hurting you will mean hurting me, and I'm not  _that_  crazy."

Paige grinned. AJ leaned forward and kissed her. "Now that  _that's_  over with, I can start with my plan."

"What plan?" Paige asked, tilting her head.

"A plan that will make you mine. I plan to woo you Paige."

The Brit smirked and raised an eyebrow. " _Woo_?"

AJ nodded, "Yes, woo. I will make this something you'll never forget."

Paige couldn't help but smile. "It's already special. I can't wait to see what you come up with."

AJ nodded, as Paige left. She was going to make it special; the twenty-two year old deserved it.

-

_Emma and Seth_

"Go on a date with me," Seth told Emma, as they got ready to go to their hotel room.

Emma looked at him, a soft smile on her face. "Date?"

"Yeah. Look, we went out as a couple. But let's go out as a married couple. We're suppose to see if we want to stay together or not. And a date will help with that."

Emma nodded. "Of course I'll go on a date with you. I just need to change."

"You don't have to. You look perfect the way you are."

She laughed. "You big cheese ball."

"Cheese ball?"

The Australian blushed as she nodded. "Yeah, you're so cheesy."

"I can give you cheesy if you want it."

"I just want you."

"Dinner first, then you can have me anyway you want."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss his lips. Seth drove them to a restaurant.

-

Seth sat down in front of Emma, a small smile on his face. Deep down, he knew that Emma was it for him. She was his soul mate. And he only had a few weeks to show her that he was the one for her.

"If we stay married, will I have to change my last name?"

Seth shook his head. "No. If you want, I can take yours. Anything to show that I am your husband."

"If we didn't get drunk, would we have gotten married?"

Seth frowned. "I'd like to think so. I mean, maybe not now. But in the future."

Emma looked at him, eyes wide. "You see us having a future?"

He nodded. "I've seen us having a future from the second we met. That second I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to have something with you. I knew I wanted you in my life."

Emma smiled and looked away.

"You know, I'm happy we got married."

"Why?"

"Because now I get to see how our lives would have been."

Emma reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'm happy too. You make me a happy woman."

-

_Paige and AJ_

Paige entered her hotel room, for find her white stuffed bear,  _Bearry_  (Pronounced Barry), holding a card. She walked over to it and opened the card. She grinned as she read the note from AJ.

 _I like you_ bear- _y much._

Paige shook her head and grabbed the bear. She looked at it, the smile stuck on her face. "I like you too."

-

_Nikki and John & Brie and Daniel_

"I was giving up on having someone to live the rest of my life with. I didn't think I'd ever feel this away for anyone. And then I met you. You showed me this new world. You make me happy, and brighten everything up," John said, as he stared straight. "I want to start a life with you. An official one. One that I can say, she's mine. So, Nikki Bella, will you marry me?"

" _No_."

John glared. "Be serious. I can only do it once, and this is no joking matter."

Daniel sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, that you're mine."

John shook his head. "Look, if I do this, then we'll become brothers. Between you and me, that is why I'm doing this."

Daniel laughed. "A man for my heart."

"Always."  
  
John laughed, and Daniel laughed seconds later.

-

Nikki looked at John, who was looking away. He didn't know what to say, or do. He just looked at the table.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, as she watched him.

John shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong. It's perfect. Well, not really perfect, but close to it. Something is missing."

"What is it?"

John reached for his pocket and took out the ring. "You, wearing this ring."

Nikki looked at the ring and smiled. She reached over and grabbed it. "This is really cute." She started to put it on, but John stopped her.

"That's the wrong finger. Let me do it." He reached over and started to slide ring onto her ring finger.

"John," Nikki said, surprise in her voice.

"This wasn't how I was going to do it. I had it planned out, word for word. But you make me nervous. And that's a good thing. I just couldn't pass this opportunity. I had to do it."

Nikki let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding.

"I love you Nikki Bella. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes John. Yes. A million times yes." She reached over and kissed him. "Yes I'll marry you. Always."

John grinned and kissed her back.

-

Daniel pushed the chair in. Brie watched him as he walked to his chair.

"This place is really nice."

Daniel nodded. "I wanted to take you out. After everything you've done. I just thought it was time to show you how much you mean to me. I love you Brianna, and I want you to know that."

Brie smiled. She raised her hand, letting him see the ring on her finger.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. As long as I wear this ring, I'll know you love me."  
  
Daniel smiled. "I can go back to work after TLC."  
  
A huge smile appeared on Brie's face. "Are you serious?!"

Daniel nodded. His wife's joy was contagious. And he could feel himself grinning with her. "We get to work together again. Isn't that great?"

"It's the greatest." Brie leaned over and kissed Daniel's lips. It was so great. She was going to have her husband back.

-

_Paige and AJ_

"Movie night?" AJ asked, as she placed some movies she had rented out of Red Box. Paige looked through them, not sure which one to pick.

"Which one do you want to see?" Paige asked, as she leaned back. She couldn't choose.

AJ looked down and grabbed the horror film she had rented.

Paige leaned back on the bed, a bowl of popcorn in her hand. She waited for AJ to return. Once the movie was set and started playing, AJ rushed back to the bed. She leaned close to Paige and they both started to watch the movie. Paige's hand in her own hand.

AJ looked at Paige, who seemed interested on the movie. AJ smiled and leaned over and placed her head on the Brit's head.

Paige looked down at AJ and smiled softly. She turned back to the movie, enjoying the feeling of AJ's head on her shoulder.

-

_Summer and Dean_

Dean looked at Summer, who was wearing a green dress. Dean pulled his shirt away from him. He smiled at the blond woman in front of her. "You look great."

Summer smiled and looked at him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Dean grinned. "Well, I guess this is the part where we talk and get to know each other?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah, but we know each other. SO why don't we just skip that part and just talk about things. I don't know, anything?"

"Okay, yeah that makes sense. So why were you so pushy about going out with me?"

Summer sighed. "I like you Dean. I mean, you get me. And yeah, you're annoying, but you're also not. You don't treat me like some pretty bimbo. You treat me like everyone else. You see past me. I feel safe around you."

Dean smiled softly. He nodded. "That's great to hear."

"How about you?"

"You never gave up on me. And if that shows me anything, it's that you think I'm worth. And that is worth pursuing."

Summer smiled. After getting that out of the way, the two started to talk about anything and everything.

"Are you serious? He didn't know about it? I thought he was just acting," Summer said, as she laughed.

Dean chuckled. "He knew I took the briefcase, but I never told him about the paint. He just thought it was going to be something else. It was a real reaction, so I just thought of that and did it."

Summer laughed, and she couldn't stop. Dean just stared at her, a smile on his face. That was the Summer he liked. The one that would let go and just be a goofy person.

"What?" she asked, when she noticed Dean staring.

"Nothing. Just thinking of how lucky I am to be here with you."

Summer blushed and looked to her food, eating again. Dean laughed at the nervous woman and continued to eat as well.

-

_Paige and AJ_

AJ woke up and smiled when she felt Paige's arms around her. She looked back to see the sleeping woman. She looked at what was in her arms, and it was Beary. Paige didn't know why she called the stuffed bear Beary. Maybe it was because she enjoyed watching that show  _The Flash_. Or it was just a cute name.

But AJ smiled when she thought of Paige sleeping with the bear. The raven haired Brit always kept the bear around and it made her smile. She looked over and gently kissed Paige's lips.

Paige sighed and pulled herself closer to AJ. The shorter woman just leaned back and went back to sleep. Sleeping in Paige's arms was so much better than sleeping with Paige in her arms. She knew it was the best way to sleep, and it made her happy.

-

Nikki and Brie stood in the ring. They were glaring at AJ and Paige. None of them made any sudden movement. They were waiting, watching what the other person was doing.

One little, subtle nod was all AJ needed. She charged towards Nikki, who was not expecting it. Paige went after Brie. She head-butted her, kicked her. She did the  _Ram-Paige_. AJ tossed Nikki out of the ring.

Paige got out of the ring and looked under it. She found what she was lucking for. She dragged the table out and slid it into the ring. AJ didn't move. She just stared at Nikki, waiting.

Paige set the table up, before picking Brie up. She smiled at Nikki, who couldn't get in the ring to get to her sister. Paige grabbed Brie's pants, and did the  _Fisherman's Suplex_. The table broke in half.

"Brie!" Nikki exclaimed, as she held her title near.

Paige grabbed the mic. "That's going to be  _you_  on Sunday. I'll beat you  _by myself_. And AJ will be out there with me, to make sure Brie stays out of this. It's between you and me. And I don't need help to beat you."

Nikki glared at her, as she itched to check on her sister. Paige pointed to Brie, telling Nikki that she could get in the ring. She and AJ started to exit it.


	28. Resistant

TABLES Ladders and Chairs, the day was finally here, the day Paige was going to get her belt back. Paige was in the locker room, her eyes closed as she sat on the bench. She was getting her mind on the match. This match held a lot of weight. It held everything. And she was going to beat Nikki, by herself. She was  _not_  going to use an advantage.

Paige sighed as she rubbed her leathered hands on her face. She pulled them away, all the possibilities of the match. She could win, and lose it to Nikki again, she could win and keep the belt until Wrestlemania. Or she could lose it and not get a rematch. She didn't know what was going to happen.

She looked up when she heard the door open. She smiled softly, as she watched Emma walk in. "Hey," the blond Australian whispered, as she walked over to sit next to her best friend.

Paige smiled softly. "Hey," Paige whispered.

"You seem happy."

"I feel happy. I feel, complete, you know?"

Emma nodded. "I'm glad. You deserve this. I love you, you big loser."

Paige let out a laugh. "Yes, call the one who will  _win_  a loser."

"Prove me wrong, bitch."

Smirking, Paige bumped her shoulder with Emma's. "How about you? This is weird. You are both my best friends, I don't know who to beat up if one hurts the other. I'm stuck in the bloody middle."

Emma laughed. "I think you're okay with this. I mean, whatever we decide to do, it'll be together. It'll be mutual. And we have shared custody on you. He gets you every other week."

Paige smiled, until she realized what she said. "Wait, what?"

Emma laughed, loudly. She wrapped her arm around Paige's shoulders. "You're going to do great out there. And soon, we'll have a match that will change history."

"NXT."

Emma grinned. She nodded. "Just like our NXT matches. We're going revolutionize this place." She leaned over and hugged Paige.

It was just want she needed. Emma took her mind off her match, off her nerves.

-

COREY was waiting. He was having his match soon, his first match at a Pay Per View, against one of his best friends, and former tag partner. He was standing in front of the gorillas, waiting for them to tell him to go out there.

He felt someone jump on his back. He frowned for a second, before remembering that someone was supposed to be visiting him.

Corey turned to see his girlfriend standing in front of him. He grinned as he opened his arms for her.

Sasha laughed, as she felt Corey try to squeeze the life out of her. But she really didn't miss being in his arms. She closed her eyes, feeling his arms around her.

She pouted when she felt Corey pull away.

"Are you ready to kick some ass?" Sasha asked the tattooed man, who nodded. He had a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to go out there, pin Adrian, and dedicate the match to you, even though no one would know it was for you. But we'll know and that's all that matters."

Sasha laughed as she nodded. "Can we see Paige, and Emma? I've barely seen them since they got called up. And I want to see AJ, and the Bella Twins."

Corey laughed he looked at the clock. His match didn't start for another two matches. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little nervous.

Sasha grabbed his hand and pulled him away. She started to head towards the locker room, or where she thought it was. She smiled smugly when she realized she was right.

Corey knocked on the door. Sasha was about to just walk in, but he stopped her.

"What?"

"You don't know what you'll see. I heard Nikki and Brie walked in on Paige and AJ like ten times already," Corey told her, as they waited for the door to open.

Sasha's smile grew when she saw that it was Emma who opened the door. She jumped into the Australian's arms. 

"Oh my gosh, you're here!" Emma exclaimed, as she hugged Sasha.

"Is Paige here?" Sasha asked, as she tried to stop smiling, but was unable to.

Emma grabbed Sasha's hand and dragged her into the room. She saw the exact people she wanted to see.

AJ, Nikki, Brie, and Paige were sitting there. Paige stood up and went to hug Sasha, missing her friend.

AJ, Nikki, and Brie stood up, as they started at the self-proclaimed  _Boss_.

Sasha introduced herself to the twins, and then stood in front of AJ. She stared at the shorter woman.

Sasha did look up to AJ, everyone in NXT did. They also looked up to the Bella Twins, Natalya, and now Paige and Emma. They were who they wanted to be, in their own way.

But at the moment, Sasha was not an NXT diva, but rather Paige's friend. She stared down at Sasha, a serious look on her face.

"I want you to know, if you  _ever_  hurt Paige, I will make sure that no one finds you body, and I will make sure no one remembers who you are," Sasha threatened. Nikki, Brie, and Emma tried to hide their laughs. Paige just covered her face, not believing what she heard.

AJ gave her a shy smile. "Yeah, I believe you. But I won't hurt her, I promise."

Sasha nodded. Her face transformed suddenly and she smiled at the former two-time Divas Champion.

Corey, who had been sitting there the whole time, smiled. He stood up, having been texted by Adrian, telling him that there match was up.

Sasha waved her goodbye to the Divas, promising to see them later and promised to hang out with them.

Sasha walked with Corey to the gorillas. The superstar turned to look at her, as Adrian headed to the ring first.

Sasha leaned up and kissed his lips. "For good luck. I'll be here, cheering and waiting for you. I know you'll win, I believe in you."

Corey smirked, "That's all I need."

He turned and headed out to the ring. Sasha watched, as he dominated and won the match, feeling proud to call the man out there her man.

-

PAIGE stared at the gorillas. Her match with Nikki was up next. She could feel AJ holding her hand.

"Nervous?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. I mean, I've fought in a Hell in a Cell match, and in a cage match. I should be okay with this, but for some strange reason, I feel nervous."

"Don't worry, I'll be there," AJ whispered. Paige smiled. She looked down to her girlfriend.

"You know, when I debut, all I wanted to be was your friend, to have your respect. And now, I have more than that. And sometimes, I feel like it's all a dream. I mean, look at  _all_  I've done in this company. And in less than a year. It's no where near a year that I've won."

AJ smiled at Paige. "And I get to be at your side."

"I want to win this on my own. To prove that I can beat Nikki. Promise me you won't get in it," Paige told the New Jersey native, who nodded.

"Yeah, all I'll do is keep Brie away." AJ smirked as she leaned over and kissed Paige on the cheek. The younger woman blushed and smiled. She looked up as Nikki started to head out.

"The following match is a tables match for the Divas Championship. The winner of the match must break a table using their opponent."

_You can look but you can't touch_

"Introducing first, accompanied by Brie Bella, from San Diego California, she is the Divas Champion, Nikki Bella!"

Nikki walked to the ring, and ran her hand across the many tables that laid around the ring. She got in the ring and waited for her opponent, a confident smile on her face.

_Screech_ _  
_ _Dun Dun_

"Her opponent accompanied by AJ Lee, from Norwich, England, Paige!"

The crowd went wild, as Paige walked towards the ring. She wen to the side, took off her leather jacket, and did her signature scream.

Both women stood in the middle of the ring, their partners on either side of the ring, Brie near the announcement table, and AJ across from her.

The bell rang, and Nikki went for the attack.

She tried to get a hold on Paige, but the younger woman whipped her to the ropes, where she bounced back from. Paige tried to clothesline Nikki, but the older woman ducked, turned and clotheslined Paige herself. Paige fell back. Nikki took the advantage, and picked Paige up by her hair. She tried to set the  _Alabama Slam_  early on in the match, but Paige pushed Nikki away. She then kicked her, causing Nikki to release her.

Paige used the ropes to gain momentum and clothes line Nikki.

"Let's go Nikki!" Brie exclaimed, as she tapped the apron.

Paige looked at her and smirked. She grabbed Nikki by the hair, and took her to the ropes. She climbed over and pulled Nikki, ready to knee her. But Nikki was able to grab hold of her leg and push it away. It cut Paige's balance and she fell forward, smacking her head on the apron and falling off the ring.

AJ saw Brie head towards the two women, so she did as well. Ready to protect her girlfriend if she needed to.

Nikki got out off the ring and walked to a fallen Paige, who had her hands over her face in pain. The Divas Champion picked Paige up and pushed her back against the corner of the apron. She then grabbed Paige's wrist and whipped her to the corner pole. Paige smacked her head and fell to the ground.

Nikki smirked as she picked Paige back up and placed her on the table. She then got up on the apron, ready to jump off.

"Paige!" AJ exclaimed, not wanting the younger woman to lose. She watched as Paige slowly rolled off the table.

Nikki groaned when she saw that. She jumped off the apron and walked over to Paige. She grabbed the younger woman's hair, but Paige grabbed the Divas Champion neck and moved to her knees. Nikki fell back, grabbing hold of her neck.

Paige sat back, as she tried to catch her breath. She slowly started to head back into the ring, knowing that she could leave Nikki behind. No count outs meaning she couldn't win that way, and the belt was still fair play.

She got up on the turnbuckles, and looked down at Nikki, who was slowly getting up. Taking a deep breath, she jumped off, landing on Nikki, knocking her down.

Paige rolled off of Nikki and stared at the ceiling for a while. She smiled.  _This was going to be a fun match._

She stood up and grabbed Nikki by the hair. She pulled her up and tossed her into the ring. Looked at the tables, before deciding that to do. She grabbed to tables and slid them into the ring. She then rushed into the ring as well.

There she grabbed Nikki, pulled her up and did her short arm clotheslines. She then screamed, as the crowd went wild.

She released Nikki, and tried to use the ring to gain momentum, when Brie grabbed her leg, tripping her. Paige almost fell, and turned back to glare at Brie, but smirked when she saw AJ attack her. She turned, and was attacked by Nikki.

Nikki then whipped her to a corner, where she ran behind to attack her. She was able to hit Paige who fell to the ground. Nikki then got up on the turnbuckles and jumped onto Paige, who had barely gotten up.

While Paige was down, Nikki started to make the tables stand up. She grabbed Paige when the two tables were up. She then placed her hand on the back of Paige's head and slammed her head on the table, three times. She released the former Divas Champion and watched her as she fell. Nikki picked Paige up and placed her on her back, ready to do the  _Alabama Slam_. But she tried to get Paige to break the table, the younger woman wrapped her arms around Nikki's legs, and didn't let go until Nikki released her.

AJ let out a small laugh. Because even though Paige was losing, it looked funny.

Nikki turned to see Paige, who was struggling to get back up. She grabbed Paige and placed her on the table. She then walked over to the turnbuckles, ready to jump off.

But once again, Paige rolled off the ring before the older Bella twin could jump off the top turnbuckle.

Paige slowly pushed herself up and looked at Nikki, who looked frustrated.

Paige gave her a smile and then tried to tackle her, but Nikki just moved out of the way. She then set Paige up for the  _Rack Attack_. Paige tried to get out of it, but was unable to. Paige was soon on the ground, out.

Nikki stood up and placed Paige on the table. She then got up on the ropes, ready to jump off, when she felt someone grab her ankle.

Nikki frowned and looked down, only to see AJ grabbing her. She tried to push AJ off, but the girl was holding tightly.

Nikki looked over to Paige, who seemed to be coming to. She was slowly moving off the table. She looked over at AJ, who was smirking. Paige was able to walk, or more like stumble towards Nikki. She got up on the ropes, grabbed onto Nikki's shorts and place her arm around her.

AJ released her hold, to watch was the two women struggle for control.

Brie was able to put to put a table next to the ring, while AJ had been distracted.

Both woman were tried to get the other one. Paige pulled Nikki up, so she was standing on the top rope. She took a deep breath before standing on the top rope herself.

She was about to do the  _suplex_ , when her foot started to slip on the rope. Nikki and Paige were going to fall, and they didn't know where.

AJ and Brie couldn't do anything, except watch was Paige and Nikki fell out the ring, and through a table. The referee wasn't able to tell who fell through first.

Nikki and Paige were both in between the broke table. Their partners went to check on them when they noticed that neither of them were getting up.

"C'mon Nikki!"

"You can do it Paige, just stand up!"

It took a while, but soon the two women in the match were able to push themselves up to their feet. Paige was in the ring first. She used the ropes to stand up and grabbed one of the tables and placed them on the corner. She then turned to see Nikki getting into the ring.

Paige picked Nikki up and set up for the  _Ram-Paige_. She was able to do it. While Nikki was out, on the ground, Paige tried to get her bearings back and finish setting the table up.

Outside the ring, AJ and Brie were getting at it. Brie was able to get a small advantage over AJ and used the belt to hit AJ with it.

She then went into the ring, and tried to hit Paige with the title, but Paige saw it coming. She ducked out of the way, and kicked her. She then grabbed her pants, placed Brie's arm over she shoulder and  _suplexed_  her into the table.

Paige got back up, and looked at what she had done, smiling. She then turned to get hit by the title by Nikki.

Nikki placed the belt down, and placed the other table on the corner. She then picked Paige up by her top. She was about to use Paige to break the table when she was kicked from behind.

Nikki released Paige and fell. She turned to see AJ standing over her. The shorter woman picked Nikki up and placed her in the  _Black Widow_.

Paige watched as Nikki tapped and tapped. She bit the inside of her cheek. She slowly stood up. Once she was up, AJ released Nikki. The Divas Champion fell when she wasn't being held up. AJ went to get Brie out of the ring.

Paige looked at AJ, with a look AJ didn't know what it meant. She then grabbed Nikki, and picked her up. And  _Ram-Paiged_  her through the table.

The bell rang, as Paige sat there. She watched as the referee grabbed the belt and gave it to Paige.

AJ rushed into the ring, and helped Paige up. She held the Brit's hand up.

"Here is your winner, and the  _new_  Divas Champion, Paige!"

Paige looked at the belt in her hand. She had never cheated for the belt. She had always earned what she got, and for some strange reason, she didn't feel like she earned the belt.

She wanted to beat Nikki,  _alone_. She wanted to prove to she was better, but when AJ got in, the credibility flew out the window. Whenever people would talk about the match, they would talk about how she needed AJ's help to win, and she didn't want that.

She looked at Nikki, who was being looked at by the medics. At Brie, who was being helped up. And at AJ, who had a huge smile on her face.

Paige sighed as she lowered her arm. She got out of the ring and walked away. She couldn't be there, not when she got something she didn't believe she deserved.

AJ followed Paige out the stage. She knew she had broken her promise when she got into the match, but she couldn't watch Paige lose again.

AJ was able to stop Paige, who didn't seem at all happy she won. She looked at the girl in front of her, who seemed to be fighting the anger in her eyes.

"Paige, what's wrong? You won. You should be celebrating," AJ said, confused.

The raven-haired Brit sighed. She rubbed her face. "You promised."

"But—"

"No, AJ, you didn't think I was going to win, right? You just had to get in to make sure I wasn't going to lose."

"You were down Paige. You were  _out_ , I had to."

"But you didn't April. I had it. That was just a small bump, but I had it. But you, you didn't believe I could win, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why?"

"I-I—"

"Exactly. You didn't think I was going to do it. Just, leave me alone, okay? I-I don't want to be around anyone right now."

"Paige—" AJ whispered, as she reach over to grab the twenty-two year old's arm.

Paige pulled her arm away. "I don't feel like I deserve this," Paige told her, as she held her title up for the other woman to see. "And it's because of you, so thanks April. Thank you  _so_ much."

April stared at her with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say. She just watched as Paige stormed off, angry.

She wiped her eyes, not sure if there were tears there, there were. She felt someone touch her shoulder.

She jumped and turned to see the last person she wanted to see.  _Freaking_  Emma.

The Brit was totally going to kill her. Paige had stormed off, angry, and it was all her fault. She sighed, ready to get slapped, but what she got, she didn't expect.

Emma pulled her in for a hug. AJ moved into the hug, confused, but wanted it.

"I heard everything," Emma whispered, pulling away. She looked into AJ's eyes. "Paige, she's an idiot sometimes. I mean, she just won the title and she's angry. You get used to the mood swings. She's the sweetest person you can know, but sometimes she can be a total  _bitch_."

"She was really angry," AJ whispered, looking at where Paige had stormed off.

"It's her pride. That's her flaw. Look, just don't over think it. You weren't in the wrong. She was going to lose. She just wanted to do it on her own. She's still new to the roster, so I guess she puts even more pressure on her self, and everything with Sami, sometimes, her mind isn't in the right place, and she lashes out for superficial things. She's just letting go off everything she's bottled up without really knowing."

AJ nodded, not believing that Emma was defending her.

"Look, I'm still  _not_  your biggest fan. But you make Paige happy. And losing you, especially if it's her fault, it'll destroy her. I'll talk to her and I promise, but tomorrow, she'll be begging for forgiveness."

AJ looked at Emma, "Thank you."

Emma nodded. "Like I said, she had no right to be mad. And I'll talk some sense into her. Just let it go, get some rest. I heard we're getting some news tomorrow."

AJ nodded and watched as Emma walked away, probably to tell her  _husband_  good luck.

AJ smiled softly. Paige was mad, but she knew it was all going to be okay in the end. She turned and walked towards the medics, wanting to check on the twins. Maybe Paige was there, she did fall through a table too.

It was all going to be okay, she just knew it.


	29. Power

" _ARE_  you stupid?"

Paige frowned and looked at the door, as Emma stormed in. Paige didn't know where she was getting at. She placed the belt down and looked at Emma.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked, confused. Emma walked up to Paige and slapped her upside head. "What the hell, Emma!?"

"You are an idiot Paige."

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"AJ, you were a bitch to her. And for what? Because she helped you  _win_?"  
  
"She promised me she wouldn't get into it. She broke her promise," Paige said.

Emma sighed and sat down next to Paige. "I get it, okay. You don't want her to be like Sami, doing the opposite of what you want. But you know that AJ is  _nothing_  like Sami. She's willing to give up anything to keep you happy, to see you smile. And you, going off on her, it really hurt her."

Paige sighed and rubbed her face. "I don't know why I did that. I felt so much anger, so much, and I just took it out on her. I didn't mean for that to happen, but it did."

"And I get it. And she will to. But Paige, you have someone who loves you so much. Someone who would destroy the world if you asked her."

"I screwed up Emma."

The Australian patted the Brit's knee. "No you didn't. You just have to show her that you are sorry. I mean it's not as bad as when she hurt you. But you have to ask for forgiveness."

Paige nodded, as she looked at the title on her bed.

-

"MY body hurts so much," Nikki whined, as she laid on the bed.

AJ laughed as she listened to the twins complain about being thrown through a table. And by the same person.

"I'm lucky I was the only not to go through a table. I mean, Paige went through one too. But you two, you broke  _two_."

"You're such a  _bitch_  AJ," Brie muttered, as she laid on the other bed.

AJ laughed loudly, when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, she looked at the two women in front of her, they both shook their heads, telling her that it wasn't for them. They were also confused. They all stood up and headed to the door.

AJ opened it, and her eyes widened as she saw who was standing there.

"I'm a dick. I'm a total asshole, and I shouldn't have said what I did. I was lucky to have you by my side, and my pride blinded me. And I was hoping that you would forgive me for being such as asshole. And you have to know that this won't be the last time I get mad, and say the wrong things. I'm trying to control it, and it'll take some time. And I'm sorry, and I love you April," Paige rambled, a small smile on her face, and flowers in her hands. She looked at the flowers, before thrusting them into AJ's hands. The shorter woman looked at them, smiling.

"Awe," Nikki and Brie said, as they stared at the young couple.

AJ turned and gave them a look.

"Yeah, we'll just, yeah," Nikki muttered, as she pushed Brie back to the beds.

But before they left, Brie took the flowers. "I'll just put these in water and let the two of you talk."

Paige let out a small laugh. She reached for the bag AJ didn't know she was holding.

"Look, I know what I said was a dick thing to say, and I hope you find it in you to forgive me and not to give up on me," Paige whispered, her voice laced with hope.

AJ looked at the black bear Paige was holding. It looked exactly like Bearry, except of it being a white bear, it was a black bear. "I named her, Quinn. After Harley Quinn, you're favorite DC Character. And I want you to have her. To show you that I'm sorry."

AJ took it and smiled.

"So, um, I've said a lot, and you haven't said a single word. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. But yeah, I'm probably making a fool of myself but staying here. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, and I hope you know that."

AJ shook her head. "You said you loved me." The corners of Paige's ears turned red, as she looked away. AJ smiled, liking how adorable Paige looked when she was nervous and embarrassed, something people didn't see often. "I would tell you I love you too, but I haven't gotten there. But I like you,  _so much_. And I'll away forgive you, unless you do something unforgiving. Then that is a if, but I promise you Paige, I will never,  _ever_ , give up on you."

Paige smiled softly. She took a step towards AJ. "Look, the last couple of days, you were trying to gain my trust, to woo me. To become my girlfriend, and you succeeded. But I want to do something in return. I want to take you on our first date. I want to make it a night you'll never forget."

AJ nodded, as she reached over and gently kissed Paige's cheeks.

"You're going to spend the night with Nikki and Brie?" Paige asked, a small pout on her face.

AJ nodded. "Yeah, but you should go hang out with Emma, Summer, and Sasha. You  _NXT girls_ , should catch up."

Paige smiled and kissed AJ's lips. "Take care of our baby then."

"You too," AJ said, talking about Beary.

Paige laughed and headed back to her room. She was going to need help if she was going to plan the perfect date.

-

"LADIES and gentlemen, last night we had an amazing match between the current three-time Divas Champion, Paige and Nikki Bella. Paige has been revolutionizing the divas division, with the first ever Hell in a Cell Match, the Cage Match, and the Tables Match. And while that is great, we have decided to let the other divas have their turn making history," Stephanie said, as the small group of Divas stood on the stage. "But before I tell you want this is, I will like to introduce to you four new divas who will be a part of this."

_There ain't no stoppin' us now_ _  
_ _We celebrate on the floor_ _  
_ _Top down, we're ready to go_ _  
_ _To all the people across every nation_ _  
_ _Turn it up, and give me some more_

Stephanie smiled as the NXT Diva, Bayley jumped onto the stage. The crowd cheered, as she headed to the ring, where Stephanie and the other divas stood.

"First, we have Bayley!"

Next the crowd heard a remix of an familiar theme. Charlotte appeared, with the NXT Women's Championship on her shoulder. The crowd was still going wild.

"Charlotte!"

 _Had I dream_ _  
_ _I hadn't made it_ _  
_ _There's nothing dragging_ _  
_ _Down me now_ _  
_ _Cuse a girl gonna_ _  
_ _Push it all out the way_ _  
_ __  
Sasha walked onto the stage, her signature glasses on her eyes. Summer smiled, as she watched her former BFF partner, it was nice to be bag with them. Summer exchanged looks with Emma and Paige.

"Sasha Banks!"

_Whooooaaaa_ _  
_ _Whooooaaaa_

Becky Lynch got on the stage, and not once did the crowd lose their momentum. Paige grinned, as she watched her friend from Indies head towards the stage.

"And last, but not least, Becky Lynch."

Becky's song soon died out. And the divas turned to Stephanie, waiting to see what the big news was.

"In a month, it will be the Royal Rumble. And we will have The Divas Champion Paige go against Nikki Bella for the title. But that won't be all. We will also have a Divas Royal Rumble. And the winner will face whoever won earlier in the night at the grandest stage of them all. And it won't be like the Battle Royal, but an actual Royal Rumble, where a diva will enter ever sixty seconds. And the only way to take you're opponent out will be over the top rope."

The crowd cheered, while the divas smiled. Paige looked at Nikki, knowing that one of them was going to go into Wrestlemania as champion. She smirked, but was slightly confused about what was going to happen in the February pay-per-view.

-

LATER that night, Paige got to face Nikki in a non-title match. Where the outcome was the same from the night before, with Paige standing tall.

AJ walked to into Paige' apartment the next day. She had received a text from Paige, telling her that she needed to see her girlfriend. Confused, AJ went to check on her.

When she entered, her eyes widened. All the lights were off, with the exceptions of candles lighting up the room. She saw a table in the middle of the living room.

"Paige?" AJ asked, her voice laced with confusion.

Paige stuck her head out and smiled. "AJ, hey. Look, there is something for you to put on in my room. Go change. And come back out."

AJ nodded, confused, but excitedly. She headed to her girlfriend's room and saw the dress. She shrugged and put it on. She headed out and saw Paige, in a nice shirt and skirt. The younger girl signaled for the chair in front of her.

AJ almost started laughing when she saw Dean stand next to the table, in waiter clothes.

Dean handed Paige and AJ a piece of paper. "This will be your menus for tonight. My name is Dean Ambrose, and I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you out with a drink?"

AJ nodded. "What do you have?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling while he thought about it. "Wine, beer, soda, and water."

"Surprise me," AJ said, as she looked to Paige to see what she was going to say.

"Make that two."

Dean nodded as he wrote it down. AJ shook her head. "I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders."

Dean turned and walked to the kitchen.

AJ started to laugh the second he left. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you got him to do that."

"He owed me a favor. And he's not the only one. Nikki, Brie, and Emma are cooking. And we have a band."

AJ's eyes widened, but then she started to laugh when she realized that she hadn't seen the other people that were in the room with them.

Summer, John, Daniel, Corey, Sasha, and Seth were at the corner of the room, with what she assumed were imaginary instruments.

"Any requests?" Seth asked, as he looked at the two.

Paige smirked as she looked at AJ. "Cool Kids, by Echosmith."

Daniel and John started with their "guitars," (lead and bass respectively) Seth was playing the "drums," Sasha was playing the "tambourine," Corey was at the "piano station," and Summer was the "lead singer."

AJ couldn't stop laughing, as she watched them act like they were singing, when there was the actual music, from the actual band coming out of the speakers.

"I don't know how you did this, but this is the best date ever. I mean, our friends are a part of this."

Paige grinned, hearing what she wanted to hear. She reached over and grabbed AJ's hand. "I'm glad you like this. Just know, this is how our lives are going to be. Our friends are going to be there  _every_ step of the way."

AJ laughed. She watched as Dean walked back and placed two cups in front of them. He then took out his notepad and asked them what they wanted to eat.

AJ took the moment to look at the menu. She bit the inside of her cheek, as she read the five items on the menu.

"Really? I left for like five minutes. All you had to do was peek at the menu. I don't get paid enough for this," Dean muttered, as he glared at AJ.

"Hey, who said you are getting paid?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back to AJ, who was still reading the menu.

"Are you serious right now? It's all the same,  _Chicken and pasta_."

"I don't know which one I want, they all sound good," AJ told him, trying to keep herself from laughing at his annoyed face.

"They are all the same thing!"

"I'll have number four," she responded, ignoring him and handing him the piece of paper.

Paige grinned, as she gave Dean her menu. "I'll have the same thing."

Dean called them bitches and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not paying you to insult us!"

"You're not paying me at all!"

Paige turned back to AJ. "So how is this for the first date?"  
  
"It's perfect. We're comfortable; we're in a familiar place, with familiar people. Who knew you could be so romantic."

"Does that mean you'll be romantic for me?"

Paige nodded. "I'll bring you flowers. We'll be making for siblings for Beary and Quinn. And I'll make sure you know how beautiful you are, even if you look like a mess."

"So you'll lie to me?"

Paige rolled her eyes, and continues as if AJ never said anything. "I'll let you know that I love you every second of every day. I'll tell you how happy you make me, and how much  _I_  need you around."

She went on and on, and not once did AJ feel the need to make her stop talking. Soon the food arrived, and they ate. The "band" was still playing, before deciding that they were bored and set up Rock Band. Dean, Emma, Nikki, and Brie soon joined the group of "musicians."

AJ and Paige were in their own world, as they talked about anything and everything. AJ watched as Paige concentrated on making a heart with the pasta noodles. She had such a big smile as she turned her plate around and showed it to Paige.

"I love you," AJ said, as she stared at Paige.

The raven-haired Brit looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "You love me?" she whispered softly.

AJ nodded. "Yeah, I love you Paige. And I'll never stop, no matter what."

Paige grinned and leaned over the table to kiss AJ. The small, sweet kiss ended up as a make-out session, while their friends were oblivious to what was happening behind their backs, literally.

Paige pulled AJ close, not wanting to let go. She was never going to stop showing her girlfriend how much she loved her.


	30. Annulment

PAIGE straddled AJ, who was asleep. Paige leaned forward to kiss AJ on her lips. AJ moaned in her sleep. Paige grinned and then moved on to her neck.

The British girl felt her girlfriend's hands grab her waist.

Paige moved away and looked down at AJ, who had a sleepy smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You're awake now, you know what that means?" Paige asked, as she moved her head so she could place small, soft kisses on the New Jersey girl's neck.

"No," AJ moaned out, as she hoped Paige wouldn't stop.

"It means," the twenty-two year old started, and moved back to look at AJ. "It means that we can now go get breakfast."

AJ groaned and glared at her girlfriend, who teased her into waking up. Paige got off of Paige and started to head to the restroom.

"Tease!"

"I may let you join me in the shower if you're fast enough."

AJ shot off the bed when the second that left Paige's mouth.

-

"YOU have to help me plan it!" Nikki exclaimed, as she looked at the plans she had set up for her wedding. John was just sitting there, watching her. He had a small smile on his face. "What?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Nikki blushed and smiled. She knew how hard it was for him to open his heart to another marriage, after his last one. And in a way, she was in the same boat. She married someone she thought she loved, only to find out that there was nothing there.

"I love you John Cena."

John grinned and walked over to her to kiss her lips. "This will be one of the greatest days of my life, being able to call you my wife."

Nikki laughed and pushed his face away. "You big cheese ball."

John picked her up and took her to their room, having some activities in his mind.

-

"NO!"

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

"Tell me!"

"You can't make me!"

AJ glared down to the girl under her. Paige wore an innocent smile, and looked up at AJ. "I'll make you tell me."'

Paige leaned up and kissed AJ. It took the girl by surprise, that Paige was able to turn them around so she was on top. "I promise I wouldn't tell. I keep my words."

AJ looked dazed. "I don't care anymore, just kiss me."

Paige grinned and went back to kiss her.

Their bathroom door opened, it was connected to the room next door. "Hey, do you guys know when we have to be at the—oh my god!" And the Bella Twins were sharing that room.

AJ pushed Paige off of her. Paige couldn't grab something in time and ended up falling off the bed and hitting her head on the table. "Ow!"

"Damn it Nikki, Brie!" AJ exclaimed, as she glared at her friends.

Brie gave her an apologetic smile as she went to check on the younger girl who was had her hand over her head in pain.

"Lock your door next time," Nikki told her, rolling her eyes.

AJ opened her mouth, but then decided to not say anything. She knew it was not their fault that the twins entered, if anything, they should have knocked.

"She just needs to put ice on it."

AJ nodded at what Brie told her. She kissed the bump over Paige's head.

"My lips hurt too," Paige said, giving her girlfriend a pout. AJ laughed and kissed her lips too.

"And that's our cue to leave. We'll see you two later then." They left, and AJ helped Paige back on the bed.

"Now that they are gone," AJ whispered.

"You'll get me ice?"

AJ smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll get you ice."

"Yay."

-

"HAVE you decided what you wanted to do?" Dean asked Seth as they prepared for Smackdown.

"We talked, and talked, and talked," Seth said, as he put his shirt on.

"And?" Corey asked, wanting to know more. He knew about the marriage, and wanted to know what Seth and Emma were deciding.

"And what?"

Dean and Corey sighed, knowing that they weren't going to get anything out of him. Seth just smirked and left when he was done changing. "See you guys later."

He left and found the person he wanted to see.

He pulled her into a room, a closet. He looked down at her, a smirk on his face.

"Emma doesn't know?"

"No."

"Good."

-

_CALL to me_ _  
_ _Call to me_

Summer walked out to a cheer. _  
_

"This match is set for one fall. First up, from Raleigh, North Carolina, Summer Rae."

After that, there was dance music, and the crowd went wild. Emma appeared, doing her dance.

"Her partner, from Melbourne, Australia, Emma."

Summer grinned as she watched her best friend enter the ring. When both women were in the ring, they shared a hug.

 _Had I dream_ _  
_ _I hadn't made it_ __  
  
"Their opponents, from Dublin, Ireland, Becky Lynch. And from Boston, Massachusetts, Sasha Banks."

Summer watched as her former BFF teammate walked into the ring with a new partner.

Emma went first, and fought against Becky. Emma seemed to be winning the match, but then Becky tagged in Sasha, and she turned the match around. Most of it was back and forth, but in the end, Summer was able to get the pin on her former partner.

-

PAIGE and AJ were at Smackdown, although they didn't have any match or promo to do. They were in the locker room.

For a few minutes, AJ had been alone. Paige was off doing something. But they met in the locker room later.

At the moment, Paige had AJ pressed up against the wall. She was kissing AJ with a lot of passion. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks rather than minutes.

"We should probably stop before Nikki  _and_  Brie walk in on us, as always," AJ told her girlfriend.

Paige nodded and pulled away. She looked down at AJ. "This makes me wonder what will happen when we take it to the next level."

AJ laughed and shook her head. "We are never having sex in public. And we will  _always_  lock the doors."

The Brit nodded. "Yeah. I think it'll traumatize me enough if they walk in on us."

There was a knock on the door. " _Is it safe? Is anyone there?_ "

Paige laughed as she heard Nikki's voice.

"It's safe," AJ told them, while Paige walked to the door.

Nikki just opened the door, and frowned when she saw the door hit something.

"Paige!"

That caused the twins the rush in, and realized that the door hit Paige.

AJ and Brie helped Paige sit up. "Paige, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" AJ asked, holding three fingers up.

Paige let out a small giggle. "How come you never told me you had a twin, April?"

Nikki let out a small, awkward laugh, when she saw the damage. AJ slapped her forehead, and Brie just shook her head. She stood up and told the girls she was going to get a medic to check on Paige.

Nikki knelt down next to Paige. "I'm sorry."

"I think I liked it better when you caught us making out rather than trying to kill me," Paige muttered, wincing from the pain.

The medic ended up telling AJ that Paige should be fine. She just couldn't sleep for the next few hours, and to put ice on her head.

-

EMMA was laughed at something Bayley told her. She frowned when she saw Cameron and Rosa walk up to her.

Cameron looked at Emma, before telling her what she saw.

"Girl, we just say Seth walk out of a closet with Paige. And they didn't look friendly. And they were in there for quite a while."

Emma raised an eyebrow. She wanted to laugh, but she kept quiet. "Are you sure? Paige? And Seth?"

Rosa nodded. "We saw Seth mess with his pants, and Paige was fixing herself."

Emma looked at Bayley, who was frowning. Bayley knew that Seth would never cheat on Emma, and that Paige was madly in love with AJ.

"We're just telling you what we saw. If that were Vinnie, I would kick him out to the curb and  _fuck_  that  _whore_  up," Cameron told Emma, giving her knee a pat. She started to walk away with her friend behind her.

Emma turned to Bayley, not sure what to say. Emma then let out a laugh. "Let's go find my "cheating" boyfriend and my "backstabbing" best friend." Emma shook her head at how ridiculous it all sounded.

-

"YES, I was in a closet alone with Paige. But really? She's my  _sister_ , and doing anything with her will make me want to burn myself alive. And you guys just assumed that we were doing something in there, but you never asked what. And you're trying to make us into the bad guys?" Seth asked, as he glared at the two women who started to gossip.

"So what were you doing?" a superstar asked, as they stared at the wrestler known as the "Sell Out."

Seth rolled his eyes. He turned to Emma, who was watching him with a smile on her face. Cameron and Rosa Mendes thought that Emma didn't trust Seth. So when they told her, they thought that Emma would be mad, and it would create drama, how wrong they were.

"If I'm going to do this, I will do it in front of my friends and family. Not all of you."

"Just do it, shut them up," Paige told him, an angry look on her face. AJ grabbed her hand, calming her down within seconds. Paige sighed and placed the bag of ice back on her head, shooting the Bella twins a glare for what they did to her. Nikki gave her a small smile and let out a laugh.

"Sorry." Paige rolled her eyes and turned to Seth.

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to Emma. "Okay, so I know we talked about whether or not we should get an annulment. And I know you don't want to. But I do." Emma, and their friends, looked at him, not believing what he was saying. They were so sure he would want to stay married with the love of his life. Everyone got ready to talk. But Seth raised his hand, telling them that he was not finished. "I'm not done. And I don't mean it in the way you think I do. When we tell our kids about our wedding, I don't want to tell them that we got married while we were drunk, and that we don't even remember. I want to tell them a real story. I want to show them real stories."

Seth took a deep breath and got on his knee. He pulled out a box, that Paige had given him in the closet, and opened it. Inside was a ring. "So Emma, will you get an annulment with me and marry me with a real wedding?"

Emma looked at him, her eyes wide and shocked. She couldn't believe it. It was the one thing she wasn't expecting. She nodded slowly, telling him yes, that she would marry him.

Seth grinned and stood up. He took her hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. He then wrapped his arms around her kissed her.

John pulled Nikki towards them. Daniel placed his arm over Brie's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

AJ turned to Dean, Summer. "That just leaves four of us."

Dean and Paige laughed, while Summer smiled.

AJ looked at Paige, trying to gather ideas of how to propose to her when the time came. It was going to be the greatest proposal ever.


	31. Betrayal

AJ woke up, feeling alone. She frowned when she saw that Paige wasn't asleep on the bed. Which was surprising, given that AJ always woke up earlier than Paige, didn't matter what day it as.

She sat up and looked around the hotel room. She noticed that the bathroom light was on. AJ stood up and slowly walked to the door, and knocked on it. She pressed her ear against the door, and heard Paige emptying her stomach.

She knew that Paige wasn't hung over; she hadn't been drinking the night before. They had a movie marathon together.

AJ did notice that Paige seemed a little slow, and tired the day before, and when she would kiss her lips, they were a little warm.

"Paige, are you okay?" AJ asked through the door.

"Am fine," Paige mumbled, rubbing her watery eyes.

AJ reached for the doorknob and smiled when it turned. She opened the door and gave Paige a small smile. She walked over to the younger girl, laughing a little. Paige was sitting on the ground in front of the toilet. AJ walked over and helped Paige stand up.

"I feel sick," Paige whispered, as she was helped to her bed. AJ smiled softly and nodded.

"I know. I'm going to get you to bed, and then get you a bucket if you feel like you're going to be sick. I'll take care of you Paige," AJ whispered, as she helped her girlfriend to lay down under the covers. She quickly stood up to get a bucket from under the sink of the restroom. She placed it next to the bed.

She found a small hand towel, and ran it through cold water. She went back to Paige and placed it on her forehead. The paler than usual girl winced, but then sighed contently at the cold towel against her warm forehead.

AJ sighed as she watched Paige sleep. She shook her head, knowing that Paige couldn't go to work. AJ got a piece of paper and left a note for Paige, telling her that she was going to get something for her.

AJ placed it next to Paige's head, and placed Bearry and Quinn on both sides of her and left.

-

"REALLY?! That's great!" Seth exclaimed, while he was in a meeting the Hunter and Stephanie. They were telling him about the new plan they had, and he couldn't wait for it to go through.

Seth's phone went off, and he gave his bosses a small, apologetic smile. He raised his finger, signaling them that it would just take a second.

"Hello? AJ? This better be important, I'm in a meeting," Seth said, over the phone.

" _That's great. Do you happen to know where Emma may be? I need her,_ " AJ told him, making him frown. He couldn't think of a reason of AJ needing Emma.

"She's in the locker room. Why do you need her?"

" _Paige is sick. Can you tell the Boss Lady and Boss Man that Paige can't make it in today. She's so out of it, she doesn't really know what's going on,_ " AJ told him.

"Okay. Find Emma, she's the only one who can handle a sick Paige. I'll call you later."

AJ said her goodbyes and hung up. Seth turned to his bosses, and gave them a small smile.

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. "What about Emma, AJ, and Paige?"

"Paige is sick and can't make it today. And I know her as well as I do, then she is really sick, or else she wouldn't have missed," Seth told them, hoping that they would not ger angry. He knew that they had plans for Paige, the Royal Rumble, and Nikki. But their plans weren't going to go through, with Paige being out for the week, possibly.

"And what about AJ and Emma?"

"Well, AJ being Paige's girlfriend and all, she's not going to let her stay alone. And Emma is the only one who knows how to handle Paige when she's sick," Seth said, outing Paige and AJ without realizing it until it was too late. "Oh  _shit_."

Stephanie looked at Hunter, thinking of something. Hunter smiled and nodded. "Okay."  
  
Seth sighed and rubbed his face. He did not believe he just did that. They were going to kill him.

-

EMMA stared at AJ, as she slowly nodded. "We should get back quickly, after we get the things."

"Why? I didn't do the wrong thing by leaving her alone, right?"

Emma didn't nod, nor did she shake her head. She just answered. "She had fever-induced nightmares. And now I know that they involve Sami."

AJ frowned, before nodding and stacking up on the things she knew they would need.

-

 _PAIGE could see Sami throw things around the room. He looked angry, he_ was _angry. He stopped in front of her, his hands on either side of her head. She could feel his anger, she could feel her own fear._

 _"You thought you could get away? You thought you could get_ rid _of me?"_ _  
_

_Paige shook her head, fear in her eyes. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him._

_"You look at me when I talk to you. Do you not remember what I taught you? Did you forget the punishments? Are you really stupid?"_

_Paige flinched. She could feel herself feel bad. She could feel herself start to feel sick._

Paige moaned, her muscles feeling sore. She opened her eyes, having a hard time doing so. She could feel her body heat up, but at the same time she was cold. Her stomach was unsettling. She could feel herself feeling sick. Slowly, she pushed the warm blanks off of her. She stumbled to the restroom, where she emptied her stomach again, until there was nothing left and she was just dry heaving.

She rubbed her eyes, and slowly brushed her teeth, before going to open the door.

-

"NICOLE, stop being a bitch and give me my shoe," Brie whined, as she glared at her twin sister, who wouldn't give her, her shoe. She glared at her older sister, having asked for her shoe for the last few minutes.

"You want it?" Nikki asked, grinning at her sister, who frowned.

"Nikki, don't."

Nikki threw the shoe towards Brie, who ducked. But that moment, their bathroom door opened, and the shoe hit Paige on the face.

Nikki groaned in frustration. "Serious?"

Brie rolled her eyes to her sister and went to check on the sick girl. She frowned when she felt the heat radiating off of her.

"Oh my gosh, Paige, you're burning up. Why aren't you in bed?" Brie asked, as she helped the pale girl up.

"This isn't my room?" Paige asked, confused.

Brie helped her back to her room, and onto the bed she assumed Paige was using. She saw a note and read it.

Brie found the hand towel on the ground and told Nikki to wet it. She placed the stuffed bears Paige and AJ exchanged, and placed them next to the girl.

Paige looked up at Brie, "AJ?"

"She's not here. She's coming back, don't worry."

Paige gave her, a weak smiled and closed her eyes. Nikki returned with the towel and gave it to Brie, who placed it on Paige.

Nikki went to get their ring gear, to change in the young couple's room, to keep an eye on the feverish girl.

-

AJ rushed into the room and made a beeline to her girlfriend, who was still asleep. Emma followed behind and frowned when she saw the twins there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked, confused.

"Well, Paige entered our room, thinking that it was hers. When I noticed she was sick, there was noway I was going to leave her alone.

AJ gave them a smile. "Thank you guys."

"We have an hour before we have to go get ready for the show, is there anything you guys need?" Nikki asked, feeling bad for hurting Paige.

AJ looked at Emma, who then told them if they could make the soup for Paige, something that she was able to handle when she saw sick. It was something Emma learned the hard way.

Emma went with them to get it ready.

AJ got on the bed and pulled Paige close to her. At the sudden movement, Paige woke up, confused.

"Wha's goin' on?" Paige muttered, disoriented.

AJ rubbed her hand. She looked down at Paige's red eyes and shook her head. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"I don't feel good," Paige whispered, her eyes shining.

AJ smiled softly. "I know. But you'll feel better soon, okay?"

Paige nodded and within seconds, fell asleep.

Emma and the twins returned later, and placed the soup on the nightstand. AJ kept telling Emma to go to the show. That she would be fine for a few hours. Emma sighed and nodded.

"Call me if you need anything. She'll have nightmares, so just talk to her. Make sure she eats. She'll whine and say she's not hungry, but she will be. And if she wakes up, just watch television with her and just talk to her. Uh, she can handle crackers. She'll sleep for majority of the time. And she's really whiny and cuddly when she's sick."

AJ smiled, knowing that Emma knew a lot about a sick Paige. She was lucky she had Emma. And AJ hoped she would be able to bond with Emma, because she really wanted to be friends with the blond, but getting her trust was going to be harder.

"Why does it look like Paige has a red mark on her forehead? Like she got hurt?" AJ asked, frowning.

Nikki laughed and started to walk to the door. Emma and Brie were being pushed by her. "I threw a shoe at her and it hit her. See you later." And she slammed the door.

Paige woke up and looked around, her eyes wide. AJ groaned, and whispered for Paige to go back to sleep, that she was going to be fine. Paige soon fell back to sleep.

-

"WHAT you guys don't know, is that I have someone special in my life," Seth said, as he stood in the ring, alone, the Money in the Bank Briefcase at his feet. Jamie and Joey were outside the ring with Kane and Big Show. He could hear the  _You Sold Out_  chants, and he smiled, knowing that by the end of the promo, it would be over.

Emma's song came out, and she walked to the ring, her partner behind her. She came out to a pop, and grinned, as read the signs, telling WWE to give her a chance. She walked to the ring, as Summer stood outside.

Seth walked up to Emma, raising his eyebrow. He brought the mic to his mouth and smiled. "You made me see the light. And now, I know what I must do."

Roman's song came out, and Seth's "body guards" stood ready. Seth just stared at Emma, who was smiling. Summer got into the ring, knowing that things were about to go crazy.

Roman didn't appear, but Dean's song came out. Jamie, Joey, and Kane stood in front of the ring. Roman and Dean appeared from behind. Jamie and Joey ran into the ring. Dean tried to clothesline Seth, who pulled Emma down. Dean's arm connected with the short bodyguards.

Kane rushed into the ring, but ended up being speared by Roman. Both men then turned their attention to Seth, who pushed Emma behind him. Big Show stood in front of the couple. Summer stood there, watching the men stare down.

Seth smirked, as Emma walked around him and kicked Big Show where she knew it would hurt.

Big Show fell to his knees, in pain. He looked at Seth, not sure what was happening. Seth walked over to him and looked down to him. He then turned to Roman and Dean.

Emma reached over and grabbed his hand, kissing his cheek.

Seth pointed to Roman, who smirked. Dean and Seth picked Big Show up, and with all their strength, placed him on Roman's shoulders. The three men Triple Power Bombed him.

_Here comes_ _  
_ _The King of Kings_

Triple H and Stephanie walked out. "Seth, what are you doing?"

Seth grabbed the mic from the ground. "What I should have done ages ago!"

"You're making a mistake," Stephanie told him, her voice full of rage.

Seth laughed. "The mistake was turning my back on my brothers. My mistake was thinking that I didn't need them! My mistake was letting you two control me!"

The crowd cheered, as they realized what was going on.

Stephanie glared at them. "What are you going to do then?"

" _We_  are going to beat you," Seth said, as he dropped the mic. Emma grabbed his hand, as he held his fist out. Emma stuck her out. Roman looked at Dean and Summer, then at Emma and Seth. He nodded and stuck his fist out with the two.

Summer shrugged and put her fist out. Dean stared at Seth, before bending down to pick up the mic.

"People say I'm crazy. And if I decided to rejoin the Shield, then people will know I'm crazy. But I'm not crazy enough to not believe in my brother." And with that, the Shield was reformed.

-

"I don't want any," Paige whined, as she moved her head away. All she wanted to do was sleep. She didn't want to eat or anything, but AJ wouldn't stop bothering her.

"You have to Paige, you haven't eaten all day."

"I wanna sleep."

AJ sighed, it was like trying to feed a toddler. "You'll sleep after, but if you want to get better then you have to eat."

Paige shook her head.

"If you don't eat, then I'll be in the other bed."

The look Paige gave her was enough to take back her comment, but she couldn't. Paige sighed and opened her mouth.

AJ was able to get Paige to eat. She was able to sleep soon after that.

AJ was watching Raw, happy to see the Shield back together, when Paige started to mumble in her sleep.

_"You're cheating on me!"_

_"No, I'm not. Just leave me alone!"_

_Sami slammed his fists on the table, as he glared at Paige, but the British girl wasn't backing down. She glared back._

_"I know you are. You're just a slut. I mean, look at how you dress."_

_"And you're an asshole, look at how you act."_

_Sami let his fist fly, letting it connect with Paige's cheek._

AJ watched, as Paige seemed to be having a nightmare. AJ pulled Paige close to her, and started to whisper things into her ear. Telling her that she was going to be okay, that she was okay. That Sami wasn't there, and she was safe.

Paige seemed to relax and pull herself closer to her girlfriend. "I love you, April," Paige whispered in her sleep.

AJ just smiled, and pulled Paige close, slowly falling asleep with her.

"I love you too Paige."

-

PAIGE was back to her lucid state after two days. AJ had been lucky that she hadn't caught what Paige had.

The next few weeks passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was Royal Rumble. All the divas were excited, having a real Royal Rumble, where the winner will have their Wrestlemania moment, one of the two main events.

Paige was getting ready for her match with Nikki. AJ skipped into the ring and headed straight towards Paige, and pulled her up for a kiss.

"If you win, then you may get lucky with me tonight."

Paige grinned and kissed AJ back. "I plan on winning."

"Good luck," AJ whispered, as she kissed Paige.

"You too."

AJ grinned and watched as Paige walked out the room.

Paige walked to the gorillas, and took a deep breath. This was it. If she didn't win, then she was  _not_  going to have her Wrestlemania moment, the moment her career was aiming towards. She could hear the crowds going wild.

She could hear her song. She put a smile on her face, and headed out. She was going to win, and she was going to win at Wrestlemania.

She had this.


	32. Rumble

Paige took a deep breath. This was it, the moment her life was leading up to. It was the night that.

She went out, then Nikki went out. They were alone. Brie and AJ were getting ready for the Royal Rumble.

Nikki glared at Paige and vice versa. The bell rang, and they both went after each other.

Nikki grabbed Paige and flipped her over, pulling her arm back, and had her knee on Paige's neck. Paige was able to fight it off. But Nikki then clothes lined her.

_One!_

Paige kicked out. Nikki picked Paige up and whipped her onto the ropes, but Paige kicked her before landing. Paige stood up and kicked her stomach. Paige used the roped to crossbody her. She went for the cover and only got to two.

Paige picked Nikki up by her hair, and set up the a  _suplex_ , but Nikki reversed it and did one herself. Paige groaned, having landed on her back. Nikki pushed Paige down and went for the cover.

Paige kicked out on two. Nikki stood up and started to kick Paige while she was down. Paige tried to block them, but Nikki got some good hits in there. Nikki then picked Paige up, and pushed her towards the turnbuckle. She moved and watched as Paige fell to her knees.

Nikki then pulled Paige up, turned her around, and placed her on her back. Paige started to elbow Nikki, making her release her. The Divas Champion moved towards Nikki, but the former champion slapped her.

Paige was stunned for a second, when Nikki hit her with her arm. Paige was on the ground. Nikki went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

Paige was able to kick out. Nikki pulled Paige up, to do the Rack Attack, and succeeded.

She went for the cover again.

_One!_

_Two!_

The referee's hand was just about the hit the mat when Paige kicked out.

Nikki rubbed her face, as she tried to think of something to do to get Paige down.

Nikki picked Paige up, and whipped her towards the ropes. Paige was able to hold on. Nikki ran toward her, ready to clothesline her out of the ring, but Paige pulled the top rope down, letting Nikki fall over it.

Paige used the moment to catch her breath.

Nikki started to pull herself up. Paige got on the other side of the rope, and jumped onto Nikki. They were both on the ground. Paige was the first one up, as she crawled back into the ring. She had made it inside, when Nikki grabbed her leg, pulled her out and threw her against the barricades. Paige groaned, as she hit the ground. Nikki grabbed Paige's top and pulled her up. She tried to whip Paige into the ring, but Paige reversed it and threw Nikki against the pole. Paige used the moment to get into the ring, and crawl to the middle, to rest and wait for Nikki.

The referee got to nine when Nikki got back into the ring. Paige stood up and grabbed Nikki but the hair. She took a deep breath and  _suplexed_  her. She then started to set up the PTO, but Nikki wouldn't let her.

Nikki was able to kick Paige away. She then tried to do a roll-up, but Paige was able to get out of it. Paige kicked Nikki on her chest.

She went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

Nikki kicked out. Paige pulled Nikki up, and whipped her to the corner. She then headed to the corner behind her. Nikki elbowed Paige's face.

Nikki jumped onto the top turnbuckle, but Paige slapped her. Paige got on the second turnbuckle and placed Nikki's head under her arm. She also placed Nikki's arm around her neck. Paige pulled Nikki's body close. She took a deep breath.

Paige did the  _Ram-Paige_. Nikki was sprawled on the ground. Paige crawled towards Nikki to make the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

Paige raised her arm and the referee helped her up. He gave her, her title.

"Your winner, and still Divas Champion, Paige!"

Paige smiled as she held her belt near. She was going to Wrestlemania. She had done it, she was Main Eventing at Wrestlemania. Paige stood up on the turnbuckles, as she took in the cheers.

-

Paige found AJ in the locker room. The first thing she did was dropped the belt on the ground and pull AJ into a rough kiss. Paige pushed AJ up against the wall. AJ took a few seconds to wrap her legs around Paige's waist. AJ could feel herself be squished between the wall and Paige.

The two pulled away to get oxygen into their lungs. "What was that about?" AJ asked, breathlessly.

Paige smiled, flushed. "It's just a preview of what will happen tonight."

AJ grinned and pulled Paige into another kiss. She gripped Paige's hair, as she kept her in place.

The kiss, it did things to her body, things she liked, things that were making her hot, and bothered.

Paige and AJ were going to celebrate, that was one thing she knew for sure.

Paige closed her eyes, as she felt AJ pull her hair. It hurt, a little, but it also excited her.

It was nothing like her previous relationships. The pain, it was for pleasure, and Paige didn't mind.

Paige placed her hands under AJ.

Paige and AJ blinked, as they were suddenly wet, and not in the way they expected. They were dripping wet, with ice cold water. They looked over, to see Nikki grin, holding up a bucket.

"What the  _fuck_  Nicole?" AJ demanded, angry. She did not like being wet.

"You guys looked hot, I thought we would cool you down," the older Bella answered, smirking. Brie rolled her eyes, Emma and Summer grinning behind them. It was their first time walking in on the couple.

AJ glared at her, as she headed towards Nikki, ready to hit her, but she noticed that Paige hadn't moved.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked, a little worried.

"I'm scared," Paige whispered, shaking her head.

"Of what?" AJ asked, confused. She looked at their friends, seeing their confused faces too.

Paige looked over and pointed to Nikki. "She's going to hurt me, she always does."

AJ, Brie, Emma, and Summer started to laugh. Nikki's cheeks warmed up. Paige just shook her head.

"It's going to be okay. She's no where near you, she can't hurt you," AJ told her girlfriend.

Paige still shook her head. "She doesn't have to be near me to hurt me."

"You're going to be okay. We have to dry up before you get sick again. As cuddly and adorable you are when you're sick, you're also high maintenance and super whiny. I can't deal with that."

Paige took a deep breath, and glared at Nikki, as she took a step forward, on the wet, slippery floor.

 _"Fuck_  you Nikki!"

-

"This is the Divas' Royal Rumble. The winner will face the Divas Champion Paige for the title at Wrestlemania," Eden said into the mic.

_Call to me_ _  
_ _Call to me_

_Turn it up this is what we're made for..._ _  
_ _Nothing's gonna stop us now!_ _  
_ _Feel the roar as it takes you over...._ _  
_ _Now I'm never coming down!_ _  
_ _Call to me, call to me..._

"First up, from Raleigh, North Carolina, Summer Rae!"

Summer stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for the next person.

_Girl bye_ _  
_ _All you got to do is watch me_ _  
_ _I'm too fly_

Cameron walked towards the ring with her mirror at hand. She headed into the ring. She looked at Summer, a former friend.

The bell rang, and the two went after each other.

Summer went for the attack. She slapped Cameron, and then whipped her to the corner. She then pushed Cameron. For the whole minute, Summer spent on the offense. But then a new diva was coming in.

The song started with a guitar rift. The crowd cheered as Natalya rushed to the ring.

She clotheslined Summer, who turned her attention from the former Funkdactyl. Natalya, being the threat, knocked both woman down. She then picked Summer up and whipped her over the top rope, but Summer was able to hold on and go back into the ring.

Cameron got on the top turnbuckle and jumped onto Natalya's back, putting her neck on a hold.

Summer dragged herself to a corner, as she took a moment to rest.

Natalya turned her attention to the woman on her back. She turned and walked back to a corner, Cameron's back hitting the turnbuckle. She released Natalya.

Summer stood up and rushed to the other women. She tried to help Cameron take Natalya out, but the third-generation Neidhart was able to fight it out.

Cameron then turned her attention to Summer, as she tried to push the blond out the ring.

There was a party song, and the crowd went crazy.

Emma rushed into the ring and attacked Cameron. She was able to clothesline Cameron out of the ring, making her the first eliminated.

Emma turned to Summer, a smile on her face. Summer shook her head and gave her, her thanks. They both turned their attention to Natalya.

They both worked together to try and take her out. Emma did her Emma-Mite Sandwich. She tried to push Natalya out the ring. Summer stood next to her, helping her.

_Party_ _  
_ _Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party_

Alicia rushed into the ring, just as Natalya had been pushed out. The first African American Divas Champion clotheslined both blonds. She used the ropes to gain momentum to drop kick them when they stood back up.

Emma started to get up, but Alicia did her head scissors, putting Emma down.

Alicia moved to Summer, picking her up. She attacked her.

_There ain't no stoppin' us now_ _  
_ _We celebrate on the floor_

Bayley helped Alicia take Summer out. Emma had barley gotten back up. She watched as the two other women fought it out.

Emma took a step back, letting them deal with it. It wasn't long before the next Diva came out.

_Peligrosa_

Rosa rushed into the ring. Emma, remembered what had happened a few weeks before, when she tried to ruin her relationship with Seth. While Bayley and Alicia were going at it, Emma went after the older woman.

It didn't take Emma a long time to take her out, given that she felt angry.

Emma looked at Bayley and Alicia. She saw that they were still going at it. Bayley seemed to be taking a beating from the Veteran. She decided to attack Alicia.

_Whooooaaa_

Becky ran into the ring and used the momentum she had to attack Emma, Alicia, and Bayley. She was able to put the three women down. Becky turned her attention to her NXT colleague. She picked her up by her hair and whipped her t the corner, where she tried to take her out. She took a step back and clotheslined the other woman out of the ring.

_Brie Mode!_

Brie went into the ring and went directly to Emma, who was in the corner. She elbowed her, kicked her and clotheslined her. She tried her best to weaken her, but while she was paying attention to Emma, Alicia tried to take advantage and throw Brie out. But Brie was able to turn it around and toss Alicia out.

_I'm a-maaaazing_

Naomi walked to the ring, not having a care in the world. Brie, Becky, and Emma were the only ones in the ring. She got into the ring and started to fight Brie, while Becky and Emma faced each other. They weren't able tot take anyone out by the time the next person came in.

A remix of Rick Flair's song came out.

Charlotte ran into the ring, and attacked anyone she could get her hands on. There was an even number, meaning she could help someone take someone else out. She decided to go to both Emma and Becky, both of them former rival from NXT.

_You're not enough for me_ _  
_ _Just another man in love with me_

Layla got into the ring and started to fight Emma, who seemed be affected by the amount of time she was in the ring. But Emma was still putting up a fight.

_Ta-Mi-Na_ _  
_ _Ta-Mi-Na_

Tamina was in no hurry to get into the ring. She was the dominating force. After five seconds in the ring, she was able to take Layla out of the ring. She was soon facing Emma and Brie, both women working together. Naomi was just watching off in the side, letting everyone do work for her.

_Let's Light it up!_

AJ was the second to last Diva. It was a great spot, because she didn't have to deal with a lot. She could see Charlotte try to take Becky out, and decided to help her. Charlotte then turned her attention to the newcomer, but was easily taken out by the former Divas Champion.

AJ turned, and stared at Tamina, her former partner. AJ looked a Brie and both women went after the bigger woman. It was difficult for them to take her out. Emma was busy with Naomi. _  
_

_Had I dream_ _  
_ _I hadn't made it_

Sasha came out, tossed her glasses away and went straight to help AJ and Brie take Tamina out, the biggest threat.

AJ and Brie went to fight each other. Naomi was stomping on Emma, who was in the corner. Sasha decided to attack her, and throw her out the ring.

AJ used the  _Shining Wizard_ , leaving Brie on the ground alone. She turned to see Sasha turn her attention to AJ.

It was a battle, AJ having been tossed over the ring a few times, only to get back in the ring.

Brie had pushed herself to the corner and watched AJ struggle. Emma was trying to get back up. AJ saw Emma pulled the ropes, and smiled at the idea. Emma pulled down the rope as AJ tossed her over it.

Brie, Emma, and AJ were the only ones left. Emma being the one who stayed in the Royal Rumble the longest. AJ went after Brie, while Emma took a few seconds to rest.

Brie ended up kicking AJ away. She then did the Bella Buster, onto to but kicked when she turned around. Emma threw Brie onto the corner, and did the Emma-Mite Sandwich.

She picked Brie up and tried to toss her over the ring but Brie wouldn't let her. She was fighting back.

Brie elbowed Emma, and was about to throw Emma out, when AJ hit the Hurricanrana to toss Brie out. AJ fell to her knees, while Emma seemed to be trying to catch her breath.

Emma and AJ were the last one's in. They were both giving it their all. Emma had used the Emma-Lock on AJ, and AJ had used the Black Widow on Emma. They weren't giving up.

Emma had used a  _suplex_ on AJ, and the shorter woman was on the ground. Thinking it was safe, Emma got on the top turnbuckle. But AJ wasn't going to go down easily. She stood up and got on the turnbuckle. She started to elbow Emma, until the Australian woman was losing her grip.

AJ smirked, as she pushed Emma, watching as she fell out the ring, leaving her alone in the ring.

"Your winner, AJ Lee!"

_Whoa  
_ _Tear the stars from the sky_

Paige walked out onto the stage, her belt on her shoulder. She looked at AJ with a smirk. She was going to face AJ at Wrestlemania. She nodded, ready for the moment. They were going to face each other on the Grandest Stage.

AJ got on the bottom turnbuckle, as she smiled at Paige. She pointed to Wrestlemania, and the younger woman nodded.

_It was going to be fun._


	33. Engrave

PAIGE was pushed up against the door. She could feel AJ's legs wrapped around her waist. She could feel AJ's lips on her neck. Paige's legs wobbled, and she leaned against the door to keep herself up. She reached for her back pocket and took out her key card.

Paige tried to enter the keycard into its slot, not wanting to stop kissing the shorter woman.

AJ grinned against Paige, and the pale girl moaned out. She could feel her body heat up.

" _Oh my god, my eyes!_ "

Paige jumped as the keycard entered its slot. AJ got to her feet, but Paige wasn't fast enough. The door opened, and she fell back.

Paige hit her head on the ground, but she stood up. She stalked out to room and glared at Nikki and Brie.

"I swear on my life, if you enter our room, I will personally kill you and I will make sure no one ever remembers who you are," Paige growled, as she glared at Nikki.

The older woman stared at her in shock, slightly nodded. She knew Paige meant business. AJ and Brie were silently laughing. The short woman grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her towards the room.

She closed and locked the door. She locked any and all doors.

Paige was watching her, as she sat on the edge of the bed. AJ turned and walked to Paige, straddling her lap.

"So it's going to be you and me, at Wrestlemania, for your title," AJ said, a smirk on her face. She kissed Paige's lips.

The British girl nodded. "I get to have this great moment, with you."

AJ let out a squeal when Paige turned them around, so she was on top. She pulled back and took off her shirt, wearing a bra underneath. AJ probed herself with her elbows.

"I love you," AJ whispered. The pale girl grinned and nodded.

"I love you too."

She pulled AJ in for another kiss. This time the kiss was even longer and more aggressive then the last time. AJ reached down to unbutton Paige's shorts and started to push them down. Paige started to kiss AJ's neck. The shorter woman's hands started to tremble, as she could feel pleasure overtake her. She couldn't get the button through the hole.

Paige ended up pushing AJ's hands away and taking off her own shirts.

AJ flipped them so she was on top, straddling Paige's waist. The older woman took off her shirt.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to me?" Paige asked, as she stared at AJ on top of her.

"Teasing you. I mean, I have to watch you every night wearing your  _stripper clothes_ ," AJ said, smirking.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

AJ laughed and then stopped when she felt Paige's lips on her. She pulled Paige closer, as they moved to lie down in the bed. Paige was able to move on AJ's pants, and unlike the other girl, she was able to take off her shorts.

Paige reached behind her and unclipped her bra, and AJ felt her body heat up even more.

  
She just, hungrily kissed Paige. Within seconds, they were both naked, as they explored each other's bodies, trying to get the other girl to scream louder.

By the end of the night, they were both partially deaf, and their voices rough with the noises they were making.

Paige pulled AJ's body close, as they slept, tried from hours of sex. (They may have fallen off the bed two or three times, but they chose to forget that.)

-

COREY grinned, as he placed the coffee in front of his girlfriend. He just stared at her, while she responded something in her phone. Usually, whenever they were together, their phones were in silent, and their attention was on the moment, but Stephanie had messaged Sasha, about some plans, and that was the only exception.

Sasha looked up at her boyfriend, a smile on her face.

"How do you like the main roster?" Corey asked, a smile on his face.

"It's great. I love being with Emma, Summer, and Paige again. I've missed them so much, and I get to hang out with them again. It's great," she told him.

Corey didn't respond. He just stared at her. Sasha frowned a little, confused. "What?"

"Nothing, I just love you, you know?"

Sasha blushed a little. "I love you too."

Corey placed his head on his fists as he stared at her.

Corey reached over to grab her hand. "Dinner? You and me? Seven?"

Sasha tilted her head. She nodded, loving every moment she would have with her boyfriend. "Okay, yeah."

Corey grinned. "I finally asked you out. It took years, but I finally did it."

Sasha laughed, "What?"

Corey took a deep breath, before telling her the story of the day they first officially met.

_"Ask her," Paige said, as she pushed Corey forward. He frowned and looked back to her, Seth, and Emma. They were all telling him to talk to Sasha. She hadn't been in the NXT Roster for long, but Corey had been instantly taken by her._

_"C'mon dude, if you don't ask her out or go talk to her, I will personally beat you up," Seth said, glaring at his friend._

_Corey sighed as he nodded. He took a step forward and stopped. "You know what, I'll do it later, when I'm more prepared," he said, as he turned to head the other way, but Emma just pushed him._

_Corey didn't see it coming. He stepped on his own shoelace, fell, and stopped a few boxes that were around. He turned, to see his friends, but only saw them running away._

_"Assholes," he whispered, as he went to pick himself up. He didn't expect a hand to appear in front of him. He looked up at the person attached to the hand and his eyes widened._

_"Are you okay?" Sasha Banks asked, chuckling a little._

_Corey, unable to find his voice, nodded. He took the woman's hand and she pulled him up._

_"I'm Sasha," she said, still holding his hands._

_"Banks," was all Corey managed to get out. But Sasha raised an eyebrow, trying to keep herself from laughing._

_"Yeah?"_

_Corey seemed to snap out of it. "No, Graves, Corey, name. I-I mean, my name is Corey Graves."_

_Sasha laughed at the flustered man. She had found it endearing. She had noticed him, and had to be pushed by her friends to talk to him._

_"Corey, then. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Too, me._ Fuck _, I mean, it's all mine. I don't know what's wrong with me. Usually, I can talk normal, but when a beautiful woman wants my attention, I freeze. I don't know what's going on. I think I may need help, please help me," Corey said, before realizing who he said it too. He just did the first thing he could think of, he slapped himself over his head._

_Sasha was laughing. She shook her head. Corey thought he had lost his chance, but then Sasha stopped._

_"Do you want to go get some dinner? Tomorrow night? Around seven?"_

_Corey nodded, a grin on his face. He was not expecting that._

_Sasha nodded and started to walk away, before walking back and giving him her phone. She asked for his number. Once it was in the phone, she smiled and walked away. Corey watched her, before turning and seeing his three friends that pushed him and abandoned him, standing there._

_"Where the hell did you guys come from?"_

_Seth shrugged. "I see you got a date."_

_Paige and Emma laughed at the smile that was appearing on their friend's face._

_"How did it happen?" Emma asked, a glimmer in her eye._

_"I, uh, after someone tripped me, she helped me up. We talked, and then I asked her out," Corey lied._

_Paige nodded, and then turned to Seth. The dual-haired man smirked. "Rollins, Seth, name. I-I mean, my name is Seth Rollins."_

_Corey's cheeks went red, as his friends laughed at his expense. "You guys are all assholes."_

Sasha laughed, having never heard that story. The story just made her laugh and fall even more in love with him.

Dinner was going to be something she wouldn't forget. She knew it, and she had been nervous to ask him out, but seeing him so flustered and adorable, she just went for it, not knowing that he wanted the same thing.

She leaned over and kissed his lip, feeling him smile against her.

"I love you Corey Graves."

The man nodded. "I'll have you engraved in my heart, forever."

Sasha laughed at the pun, shaking her head and her dorky boyfriend. She would never change him for anyone else.

-

STEPHANIE stood in the middle of the ring. She stood next to a stand, with a red duvet over it. No one could see what was under it, but they were all excited to see what it was.

"The divas have started to change their path. They have started to take risks, started to have matches that they hadn't had before. But one thing has changed; they have started to team up. There are many teams in the divas division, and I think there is time for something to be done about it. Ladies and gentleman, I present you," she started, grabbing the red clothes, "with the first ever, Divas Tag Team Titles!"

The crowd cheered, having waited so long for them. "In Fastlane, three tag teams will battle to become the inaugural Divas Tag Team Champions. Starting next week, the tournament will begin. Starting with the Bella Twin going against the team of Becky Lynch and Sasha Bank. Then, the Divas Champion Paige and her partner, who happens to be the Royal Rumble winner, AJ will go against Naomi and Tamina. Leaving Emma and Summer with Charlotte and Bayley. Where one will leave Fastlane with the titles."

Everyone looked at the monitor to look at bracket.

-

" _OH my gosh AJ, don't stop, please don't stop_ ," Nikki mocked, as she smirked at Paige, who was red as a tomato. She had to be held back by AJ, Emma, Summer, and Brie to stop her from hurting Nikki.

"Shut up Nikki," Paige growled, embarrassed.

"Hey, I wasn't able to sleep because you two were  _fucking_  like rabbits."

"Nikki," Paige warned, as she glared at her friend.

"Whatever, I'm just happy I didn't walk in on you two. I would actually pull out my eyeballs with a spoon."

"I'd do it for you," Paige told her.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be a bitch about it. I mean, what are you going to do? You'd probably end up killing yourself if you get anywhere near me. How many times have you gotten hurt in the last month or so?"

"It's all your fault!"

"Yeah, blame me."

Paige stopped struggling. She just took a deep breath, not wanting to get in trouble, or hurt.

"Stop being a bitch Nicole," Brie told her twin, a disappointed look on her face.

Nikki sighed before nodded. "Sorry I'm being a bitch. You two were just really loud and I barely got any sleep."

AJ shot Nikki a glare as she tried to calm her girlfriend down. Summer and Emma told the group that they were going to look for their men. Brie shook her head, and left, saying that she wanted to wish her husband luck on his match.

Once she was sure Paige wasn't going to commit murder, she left to see her bosses that wanted to see her.

Paige and Nikki were the only ones left in the locker. Nikki sighed before looked at Paige. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay. It's just; I don't want my sex life out there, even between you guys. I don't like being made fun about that."

Nikki nodded, before changing the subject. "Do you know why you always end up hurt when I'm around?"

Paige shrugged. "Maybe some people just enjoy it, if you believe that someone is watching our every move. Maybe they think it's funny."

Nikki laughed at the comment that seemed out of the world. Maybe if there lived in a television show.

Nikki looked down to see Paige's jacket on the ground. She grabbed it and tossed it towards the owner, calling out her name after it left her hand.

It was a horrible idea. Nikki flinched before it made contact.

The zipper of the jacket. Paige's eye. A shout of pain. A string of swear words. And there was only one thing in Nikki's mind.

"AJ is going to  _kill_  me."


	34. Tournament

AJ glared at Nikki, as she held ice wrapped in a towel against Paige's eye.

_AJ had returned from her ten minute meeting with Stephanie and Hunter. They knew of her relationship with Paige, and wanted to know if they could use it. AJ told them that she would talk to Paige about it, and would let them know by Fastlane._

_"Hey, Paige, what do you—what the hell happened?" AJ asked, as she walked in on Nikki holding a wet towel to Paige's eye._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Nothing. It just, it's not that bad."_

_"Ten minutes. I'm gone for ten minutes," AJ muttered, as she walked towards her girlfriend. She could see dried tears, and knew that whatever it was, It must have hurt._

_AJ moved the towel, and turned to Nikki who was leaving._

_"Don't fucking move Nicole!"_

_Nikki froze, actually scared of AJ's tone. She turned to look at AJ. Paige sat there, a smug look on her face._

_Nikki felt like a child, who hurt their sibling, and their parent was going to ground them, and the hurt child was happy the other child was going to be hurt._

_"I am going to kill you, I swear Nikki, I'm going to kill you," AJ said, softly, as she gave Paige the towel and turned to Nikki._

_The older woman placed her hand on the doorknob and ran out, AJ chasing after her._

_Nikki ended up crashing into Stephanie, and AJ crashed into Nikki. Paige walked behind them._

Which brought them to where they were. Nikki, Paige, and AJ were in Stephanie's office.

Stephanie looked from Paige to Nikki to AJ, not sure what to say. She didn't know there was a problem between the three, and she wanted get to the bottom of it.

"It was an accident!"

Paige glared at her, but then flinched when she moved her eye.

"Accident?" Stephanie asked, wanting to be clear as to how Nikki can accidentally give Paige a black eye.

Nikki sighed, before explaining to Stephanie about all the times Paige had gotten hurt.

When she just walked into the room, causing Paige to fall and hit her head.

And when she opened the door, hitting Paige in the progress.

And when she accidentally threw a shoe at her head.

And when she threw water on Paige and AJ, which Paige later slipped on.

And when she scared Paige and she fell when the door unexpectedly opened.

And when she threw the jacket and it hit Paige in her eye.

Stephanie started at them with wide eyes. She bit her lip to start from laughing.

Paige shook her head. She turned to Stephanie, waiting to see what was going to happen with her eye.

"Paige, you're not going to wrestle until you are clear. So until further notice, your tag team qualification match will be pushed back to the week after next if everything seems good. If not, the week after, but it doesn't seem too back, so you'll be okay for next week."

Paige sighed and nodded. She expected that much. She stood up and took the ice from AJ, pressing it up against her eye.

Stephanie stopped them before walking out that door. "And until Paige is one hundred percent, I suggest you and Nikki stay away from each other. Who knows what she can do."

Paige let out a snort, knowing what she was talking about.

Nikki laughed and nodded. She told AJ and Paige that she would see them later.

Paige grinned and nodded, leaving to her apartment with AJ.

-

PAIGE watched as AJ changed into different clothes.

"Like what you see?" AJ asked, raising her eyebrows.

Paige laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm lucky I get to see this. What are you doing tonight?"

"Dean and Nikki want to hang out. So I guess I'm spending the day with them. I think Roman, Daniel, and John may be there too."

"That means I get Emma, Seth, Brie, and Summer? I think Corey and Sasha might come to hang out too."

AJ shrugged and nodded. "Seems so. Do you need anything for your eye?"

Paige shook her head. "No, I'll be okay. Does it still look bad?"

AJ looked at her, before giving her girlfriend a grimace. "A little. I wouldn't be surprised if Nikki sends you to the hospital. It was funny at first, but now even I'm worried."

"You're worried, how about me? It's my life that is in danger. She's out to get me, I know she is."

AJ laughed and got onto the bed to sit next to Paige.

"I love you. And I promise to tell everyone how much I love you at your funeral. And I'll make sure Nikki stays away from the coffin, because I'm sure she would do something to it."

Paige glared at her girlfriend, as she pushed her. "Just go. You ass."

AJ got off the bed and walked the door, laughing, "See you tonight."

"Bye!"

-

EMMA'S went from Corey to Paige. She could see a smile on her best friend's face. Emma leaned back against Seth, feeling his arms automatically wrap around her waist.

"Have you guys decided on a date?" Summer asked, looking at the couple.

Emma looked up to Seth, a smile on her face. Seth nodded. "Yeah, we want to get married in the summer. After Summerslam. Chicago seems like a nice place."

"Have you decided on anything about the wedding?" Brie asked, an excited look on her face.

"Yeah, I want Paige to be my maid of honor," Emma said, and continued upon seeing the look of surprise on Paige's face, "why are you so surprised Paige? Who would I choose over you?"

Paige mouthed her thanks and turned to Seth. "Dean is going to be best man. Sorry Cor."

Corey waved him off. "It's fine. Adrian will be my best man when I marry Sasha."

There was silence, as they took in what they said. Sasha looked at Corey. "You want to marry me?"

The tattooed man smirked. "Well, yeah, I can't see a future without you in it. And I do want to marry you, some day."

Sasha kissed his cheek.

Summer sighed, "I miss Dean."

"How are things with him?" Brie questioned. She had never seen Dean seem so happy, so complete with anyone or anything, and it was quite shocking for her.

"We're taking it slow. But it's great. I'm learning so much more about him, stuff I didn't know before. And he's learning about me. We're going on our sixth date after Raw. It's going to be a double date with Seth and Emma."

Paige grinned as she nodded. She saw Emma staring at her. The blond signaled for the door, and Paige slowly stood up. Seth was in a conversation with Corey, while Brie, Summer, and Sasha were having their own conversation.

Paige stood in front of Emma, not sure what she wanted.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked, wanting to start light. She didn't want to just spring it on Paige.

"Good. Happy. I mean, I finally took the next step with AJ, you know? And I didn't have a freak out." There were times, in what the group know was the  _Dark Days_  were Paige would get drunk out of her mind and wake up in little to memories of what happened. And the times she did, she remembered having a panic attack if she was going to sleep with the person. She ended up drinking a little more, until she was completely numb.

Emma smiled softly and leaned against the wall.

"Emma, what's going on? You're kind of freaking me out."

Emma sat on the ground and patted on the stop next to her, which Paige took.

"I overheard something, today. And I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Just tell me. It'll be easier, if you just tell me."

"I heard that Sami is going to be at Fastlane. He's coming back," Emma whispered, watching as Paige paled. "Paige?"

"He's, I,  _fuck_."

"Paige," Emma whispered, as she wrapped her arm around Paige's shoulder.

The younger woman shook her head. "No, it's going to be okay. He can't hurt me anymore. No matter what he tries, he'll never hurt me again, because of you guys."

Emma smiled softly and nodded.

"Does anyone else know this?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Only we do, and our bosses.

Paige nodded, "Let's keep it that way, just until we know more. I don't want the others to start treating me differently. I don't want them to treat me like I'm going to break any second."

Emma nodded, as she stood up and stuck out her hand for Paige. She pulled the British girl up, just as the door opened and Seth stuck out his head.

-

"THIS match will determine who will go to Fastlane to be in the triple threat match for the Divas Tag Team Titles."

_You can look but you can't touch_

"Introducing first, the team of Brie Bella and Nikki Bella, the Bella Twins!"

Brie and Nikki walked to the ring, their arms raised high.

_Had I dream_ _  
_ _I hadn't made it_

"And their opponents, the team of Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch."

The two former NXT stars walked to the ring, taking in the cheers. They stood in front of Brie and Nikki. This was the first match. The winners would have a closer chance of being the first ever Divas Tag Team Champion.

Brie and Becky were the first in the ring. They went to grapple, to see who got the upper hand. Becky was able to get Brie on her back first. She pulled Brie's arm, but Brie was able to get out of it.

She kicked Becky on her stomach. Brie whipped Becky to the corner, where she tagged Nikki. Together, they did the  _Double slingshot suplex_. Nikki went for the pin. Becky kicked out on two. Nikki picked Becky up by her hair, but Becky started to punch her in the stomach. The red head tried to use the ropes for momentum, but Nikki was able to reverse it. She pulled Becky's arm back, while the Irish girl tried to fight against it.

Sasha was shouting for Becky to stand up. Becky started to get up, and elbowed Nikki until the older woman released her. She then pushed Nikki away and used the ropes to clothesline Nikki.

Becky tried to get the _Arm Bar_  on Nikki, but the former Divas Champion fought against it. She pushed Becky away. She then clothes lined Becky. While the Irish diva was on the ground, Nikki tagged Brie, who got on the ropes.

" _Brie Mode!_ " She jumped up and kicked Becky. She went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

She kicked out, Sasha was about to get into the ring.

Brie picked Becky up, and whipped her to a corner. There she tried to hit her, but Becky was able to elbow the Bella. Becky used the rope to get to Sasha, but Brie grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down. Becky's head slammed on the ground.

Becky leaned up against the bottom rope. Brie walked to the other ropes and pushed against it, her knee slamming against Becky's face. She then pulled her away from the ropes and went for the pin.

She only got to two.

Sasha was getting restless, as she shouted for Becky to tag.

Brie stood up, and tried to get up on the ropes again, but Becky was able to get up on time. She got up on the ring, and  _suplexed_  Brie off of it. Brie and Becky crawled to their respective corner to tag their partners. They were both able to tag in. Sasha ran to Nikki and slammed her head on the ground.

She ran towards the ropes and as Nikki was standing up, dropped kicked her. She picked Nikki up, and did the  _Springboard Arm Drag_. Nikki stood up, holding her arm in pain.

Sasha took the moment to do her  _Headscissors Takedown_.

She went for the pin. Nikki kicked out at two.

Sasha picked Nikki up and whipped her to the corner. She ran behind her. Nikki tried to kick her, but Sasha grabbed her leg, grabbed the other on, and placed them on the second rope. She then pushed Nikki's body down. Once Nikki was set, she jumped onto her body.

Sasha dragged Nikki to the middle of the ring and went for another cover.

Again, Nikki kicked out. Brie tried to enter the ring, and the referee went to stop them. Nikki poked Sasha's eye. She pushed herself up and hit Sasha with the inside of her elbow. Nikki then picked Sasha up, a smirk on her face.

Nikki had Sasha on her back, and did her  _Rack Attack._ Becky tried to get in the ring, but Brie grabbed her leg and pulled her. Becky slammed her head on the mat and fell.

Nikki went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_ _  
_

_Three!_

Nikki raised her hand, as Brie rushed into the ring, wrapping her sister in a hug.

"Here are your winners, and will have a chance at the Divas Tag Team titles, Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins!"

They looked at the monitor, as Becky and Sasha's names darkened and the Bella Twin's names went to the next set of brackets, leaving only two of the three spots still opened.

-

Paige got a text from AJ, telling her to meet her at the car. She was looking through her twitter, not noticing the car that was coming straight towards her.

Nikki hit the breaks, hard. Paige stared, her eyes wide, as the car almost touched her. Her stared transformed into a glare, as she slammed her hands on the hood of Nikki's car.

Paige turned to walk away. Nikki just covered her face. She looked in between her fingers to see Paige walk into a table (two men were walking passed her, holding the table above their shoulders). Her head smacking onto the table made a loud sound, echoing in the parking lot.

Paige was holding her head. Nikki rushed out of the car to check on the younger girl. She could see Paige's face turning red from the impact.

"I'm going to get you a helmet," Nikki muttered, as she helped Paige into her car and went to call AJ, or Emma. "An indestructible helmet."


	35. Shade

"RESTRAINING order, can I get one?" Paige asked, as she stared at the television.

AJ wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, as she placed her head on her shoulder.

"I think she's trying to get ride of us. I mean, your eye is getting better, but you still have to get cleared."

Paige sighed, as she nodded her head. She looked at AJ, who had a grin on her face.

"Fastlane is going to be in two weeks. Are you excited for it?"

_"Sami is going to be at Fastlane. He's coming back."_

Paige looked away. "Yeah, really excited."

"Seth and Emma are getting married after Summerslam. Where all of this began."

Paige let out a small laugh, as she remembered it.

"Yeah, you sent me an angry message. And your pursuit started from there."

"Do you ever think about how things would have been if I actually did what you said and stayed away?"

"All the time," the Divas Champion whispered, nodding her head slowly. "Sometimes I wished you did, but I'm so happy you didn't. You make me happy. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Cause you deserve it. I know it'll be hard at times. And that there are moments that you'll shut down, but at least you know I'll never give up on you."

Paige smiled as she turned to kiss AJ on the lips. "Can we just lay here? I just want to feel you in my arms."

AJ nodded and went to lay down on the bed, feeling Paige's arms around her waist. AJ closed her eyes, letting the feeling of someone there help her fall asleep.

Paige wasn't far from sleep. She turned off the lamp and fell asleep, helping AJ close.

-

"CATCH me!" Emma exclaimed, as she ran around the ring. Paige, Seth, Emma, Corey, and Dean had snuck inside the performance center, just like they did in their NXT days. It was the one tradition they weren't going to share with anyone, not Nikki, Brie, John, Daniel. Not Roman, Summer or Sasha, even though they were NXT alumni themselves. Not even AJ.

Seth and Corey laughed as they chased Emma around. They knew that they had to be careful not to get caught.

"Hey, how are things?" Dean asked, as she sat down next to Paige.

The Brit smiled. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm great."

"That's good. I wish I had known about Sami before. Do you remember how this tradition started?"

Paige laughed. She nodded.

_"It'll be fun," Paige said, slightly drunk from the night of drinking they had. Dean was holding her up, as Emma, Seth, and Corey looked at the building. They didn't know what to do._

_"It's not a good idea," Seth said, staring at it. He had been the only one sober. Paige was the most drunk, followed by Dean, Corey, and lastly Emma._

_Seth wanted to keep an eye on Paige. It had been weeks since he had gotten the phone call, and he had been worried. With the exception of work, she was almost always drunk and it had him worried._

_"C'mon, lets say we did something crazy," Dean said._

_Emma, and Corey nodded, their drunken minds wanting to have an adventure._

_Seth sighed and nodded. They all walked into the building, after Dean picked the lock._

"Yeah, even though we were drunk, it was a good idea. I mean, look at what it got use. We can use the ring for our own purpose."

"To release our anger," Dean muttered, as he watched Seth wrap his arms around a giggling Emma.

Paige looked over at him.

"I know you always wanted to come here. You were always trying to find a way to fight. You had so much anger, from Sami, and you wanted something to hit."

"Is that why you did it?"

Dean shrugged. "We all wanted to help, even though you never told us. You, were so destroyed, and none of us knew how to help you. But then I found out you wanted something to hit. Something to beat on, like Sami and beaten on you. So I decided to become your dummy. No one else knows that."

"Dean—"

"It's okay. It was my way of helping you. You were like a younger sister. Especially since I couldn't get rid of you."

Paige laughed, as she shook her head. "You're an idiot."

Dean grinned as he stood up. "Tag team? You and Emma, versus me, Seth, and Corey."

The twenty-two year smirked, as she nodded. "It's on."

-

PAIGE and Summer were walking to catering. Paige had a cup of hot coffee in her hand.

"Are you ready for your match?" Paige asked, as she looked at Summer.

The blond nodded. "Yeah. And you better win yours. I want Emma and I to beat you at Fastlane."

"Bitch please, I'm going be the first to have ever held  _all_  three titles."

"Maybe, not you won't be the first one to have the Tag Titles."

Paige just laughed. "You are going against Bayley and Char?"

"Like NXT, but teams have changed. You and Sasha are in different teams too."

"Brings back a lot of memories."

Summer didn't say much.

Paige clenched her teeth. She hated it. Whenever Sami was brought up, they always stayed quiet. Like they were worried that anything they said would break her. But their silence was bad enough.

Paige just ignored her anger. They turned the corner, and someone crashed into her.

The coffee fell on her.

" _Fuck_!" Paige exclaimed, feeling the heat of the coffee on her. She looked to glare at Nikki.

But it wasn't Nikki. It was John. "Seriously?"

"I'm so sorry Paige. Nikki send me to get her water, and I didn't see you. Do you need anything?"

"It's contagious," Paige muttered, her eyes wide. She shook her head. "Stay away,  _fuck that_ hurts, from me,  _ow,_  until after Fastlane. I can't end up in the emergency room. I need to go clean myself."

Paige headed to the restroom, as she placed the napkins on her skin, flinching.

She opened the door, and smirked. "Well, what do we have here?"

Baylay pushed herself from Charlotte, a blush on her cheeks.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked, when she saw Paige's red stomach.

She let out a laugh. "John, and Nikki. Trying to kill me." She wet some paper towels and placed them on her burn. Sighing when it touched. "And what I saw, you're not getting away with it. I want to know about it. But after your match, that is next."

Bayley and Charlotte's eyes widened, as they ran out the restroom.

Paige laughed, as she looked at the burn. It wasn't too bad. She rolled her eyes, threw the paper towels away and left the restroom. Someone was watching her as she exited the room, a smirk on their face.

-

"THIS match will determine the second team that will go to Fastlane to be in the triple threat match for the Divas Tag Team Titles."

There was a Emma's song, with Summer's mixed into it.

"Introducing first, the team of Emma and Summer Rae,  _The Summer of the Emmalution_."

Summer and Emma did their own thing as they entered, keeping their characters up.

Charlotte's theme came out, and she walked out with Bayley.

"Their opponents, the team of the NXT Women's Champion Charlotte and Bayley!"

Summer and Bayley went first.

They went for a grapple. Bayley grabbed Summer by the hair and pulled her down. The blond held her head. Bayley then went for a pin. It barely went to one.  
  
She grabbed Summer by the hair and whipped her to the corner. She ran behind her and elbowed her.

Summer groaned, as she felt the elbow. Bayley pulled her away and whipped her to the ropes, but Summer was able to reverse it. She grabbed Bayley by her hair and slammed it down. She tagged Emma in, and the Australian blond used the roped to run towards Bayley, who saw her coming. Bayley dropped to the ground, and Emma dropped down next to her.

Bayley looked around saw Emma next to her. She tried to grab her, but Emma just moved away. Bayley looked back, only to have her head slammed onto the ground.

Emma picked Bayley up and  _suplexed_  her. She went for the cover. She got to two.

She went to tag Summer in. Bayley tried to drag herself to the corner, but Summer kicked her.

Summer picked her up by her hair and got ready for the  _Summer Crush_ , but Bayley reversed it into the  _Belly to Bayley_. The brunette went to tag in her partner, while Summer tried to crawl to Emma. Charlotte was able to catch up and pulled her away.

She turned Summer around and clothes lined her.

She went for the cover.

_One!_ _  
_

_Two!_

Summer was able to kick out. Charlotte got onto Summer and started to elbow her.

Summer was able to pushed her off. She started to get up, but Charlotte just kneed her face.

Charlotte grabbed a handful of hair and picked her up. Summer kicked Charlotte when she was standing up. She ran to clothesline Charlotte, but Charlotte ended up doing the same thing.

Both women were down. Emma and Bayley were shouting for their partners.

Summer started to crawl towards Emma, but Charlotte grabbed her leg. Summer turned and kicked the second generation Flair away. She stood up and picked Charlotte up. She grabbed her hair and pulled her away.

Summer got the chance to perform the  _Summer Crush_. SHE then went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_ _  
_

Charlotte kicked out. Summer started to crawl to Emma, hoping to make the hot tag.

Emma was jumping, her hand sticking out. Charlotte tagged in Bayley, who rushed to stop Summer, but was too late. Summer tagged in her Australian partner.

Emma rushed in and clotheslined Bayley. She did it again. Then she ran to the roped and back to Bayley, drop kicking her. Emma turned and elbowed Charlotte. The NXT Champion got into the ring to attack Emma, but was stopped by Summer, do performed the  _Summer Crush_  again.

Bayley was sitting in the corner. Emma got to the middle of the ring, before running to Bayley, performing the  _Emma-Mite Sandwich._  She walked over and pulled Baylay away, to pin. She only got to two.

Emma stood up, and turned Bayley onto her back. Emma performed the  _Emma-Lock_ , and held on until Bayley tapped out.

"Here are yoru winners, and moving on to Fastlane to face The Bella Twins at Fastlane, Emma and Summer, The Summer of the Emmalution!"

-

"WHAT did Nikki do this time?" AJ asked, glaring at her friend.  
  
Paige shook her head. "It wasn't Nikki. It was John, doing something for Nikki."

AJ and Brie looked at the pale girl, surprised. "What?"

"I think it's contagious. I mean, it was always Nikki, and now it's her fiancé. That's not a coincidence."

"I believe you. How do we stop this?"

Paige shrugged. "You tell me. I don't know anymore. I think it'll stop when I'm in my grave."

"You're a walking danger magnet," Brie told her friend, smirking. There was a knock on the door. She could hear Daniel.

"Hey, Brie, there's this vegan restaurant that we should try. It has gotten good reviews, and I want to try it with you," he said. Brie said her goodbyes to her friends and left.

Paige looked at AJ, and grinned. "You're going to kiss my burn better?"

AJ laughed and nodded. "When we get to the hotel. And I'll make sure you're one hundred percent. But let me find John first. He needs to pay for what he did."

Paige nodded. "Okay, but don't be too mean. He may want more kids in the future."

"We'll see."

AJ walked out the room. Paige, not wanting to be alone, decided to go walk around. She bumped into someone, and fell on the ground but was quite surprise she hadn't gotten hurt.

She looked up at the person she crashed into, and for the first time she wished Nikki was there, causing her to get hurt. Paige felt so small, as she sat on the ground in front of Sami Zayn. She could feel her blood turn cold, her breath got caught in her throat.

"Hello Paige," he said, a smirk on his face.

Paige stared at him, wide eyes. She looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Guess who's back?" Sami winked at her. "Miss me baby."

Paige couldn't answer. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. What the hell was she going to do?


	36. Deal

SAMI just stood there. He had missed her so much. And seeing her, after taking time off from his injury, it was what he needed. He knew that he had gone about the relationship all-wrong. And there were things he needed to change.

"Hello Paige," he said, a smirk appearing on his face. Paige didn't answer. She just stared at him. "Guess who's back? Miss me baby?"

He extended his hand towards her, to help her up, but she just pushed herself up and stepped away from him.

"I've missed you. And being away, it made me realize that I love you Paige. I always will, I hope you can see that and forgive me."

A glare appeared on Paige's face, as she stared at him. "Miss me?  _Loved_  me? Screw you Sami!"

The smile on Sami's face disappeared, as he took in what she had just said. "Paige."

"No, I'm done with you Sami. I want  _nothing_  to do with you. I don't want you in my life, not anymore."

Sami shook his head. "No."

"No? Are you serious? You think I'm going to run back in your arms? You think I'm going to beg for you? You can just go  _fuck_  yourself Sami, cause from now on, you are dead to me, got it?"

Sami glared at her, his fists clenching. He had been right. He did need to go at it another way, he had to be rougher, he had to make sure she wouldn't stray away. His glare transformed into a grin.

The grin gave Paige chills, as she stared at him. She knew that smile, she knew he was up to something.

"It is because of your  _bitch_?" Sami laughed at the shocked look on Paige's face. "You think I don't know? You look at her like you looked at me. I know that look on her face. And your pathetic if you think she's going to stay the same. You're pathetic if you think you'll be happy. You  _deserve_  to be treated like dirt, and sooner or later, AJ will treat you how you deserve. She'll start treating you like property, just you wait."

And with that, Sami turned and walked away, leaving Paige alone. She stayed there, frozen, his words running through her head.

"Hey! Paige!" AJ exclaimed, catching up with Paige. The Brit turned to see her friends standing in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Paige turned to look behind her, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She leaned down and gently kissed AJ's lips.

-

"THIS match will determine the final team that will go to Fastlane to be in the triple threat match for the Divas Tag Team Titles."

_I'm a-maaaazing_

"Introducing first, the team of Naomi and Tamina Snuka!"

The Bella Twins were on one side of the announcement table, with Nikki sitting down and Brie standing behind her. On the other end, Emma and Summer sat. The Divas Title in front of them.

A mix of Paige and AJ's song came out.

"Their opponents, the team of AJ and the Divas Champion, Paige, Pai-J!"

"Do you girls think they'll be able to get along? I mean, Paige will have to defend her title against AJ at Wrestlemania," Micheal Cole said, as he looked at the ring where the match was going to start.

AJ and Naomi were going first.

"Well, all that will matter in the end is that title. And I think, in the end, it's going to tear them apart. You've seen them in the past. You've seen the tension," Nikki said, as she watched AJ and Naomi grapple.

"I don't think that will happen. AJ and Paige are on another level. Where they have respect for each other. And if they do make it to the next round, I'm sure we'll have an amazing match," Emma responded.

AJ kicked Naomi away and then again. She ran back to the ropes to attack Naomi, but the other woman was able to get out of it. She tried to kick AJ's head, but the shorter woman ducked and kicked Naomi. She went for the cover. Naomi kicked out on one.

AJ went to the ropes and got on top of them She waited until Naomi was up before doing a crossbody.

She then went to tag in Paige, who picked Naomi up by her hair and took her to the ropes, to do her knee kicks. She released Naomi, who fell back in the ring. She let out her scream, before going back in the ring.

AJ tagged herself in, and got up on the top rope, as Paige picked Naomi up. AJ jumped off and kicked Naomi.

Paige went back to her corner. AJ went for the pin, only to get kick out at two.

Naomi tried to tag in, but AJ stopped her, pulling her back to her corner and tagging Paige back in.

Paige placed Naomi up on the first top rope. She got up on it too, as she did the  _Ram-Paige_  off the top turnbuckle.

Paige went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_ _  
_

Tamina broke the count, as she slammed her hands on Paige's back.

Paige groaned in pain, as Tamina was pushed out the ring.

Paige was able to stand up and tried to whip Naomi to their corner, only for her to get whipped to the opposite corner.

She felt her back hit the turnbuckle. She looked up, only to get elbowed by Naomi.

Naomi tagged Tamina, who used her boot on Paige, before tagging Naomi back in, who continued the kicking. It continued for a while.

Emma wished she had never told Paige about Sami, not knowing that Paige had had her own conversation with her ex-boyfriend.

Tamina dragged Paige from the corner, and went for the cover, by Paige kicked out at two. Tamina picked Paige up and placed her on her shoulders,  _Powerbombed_  her on the corner.

AJ was jumping in place, shouting for Paige to fight back and tag.

Tamina went for the pin. Paige kicked out on two. Tamina tagged Naomi in. She then whips Paige towards her, who  _Rear Ended_ her.

Naomi went for the pin. Again, she only got to two.

Paige's head was spinning. She could hear her heart pumping in her ears. The pounding sound. She could also hear Sami's voice, was he told her she was pathetic.

She could feel herself be picked up. Naomi wrapped her arms around Paige's waist and performed the  _german suplex_. Her head made impact on the mat.

AJ could see that Paige wasn't going to fight back. She quickly got into the ring, and broke the pin. Tamina went into the ring, only to get tossed out by AJ. She then kicked Naomi away.

Paige got to her hands and knees, as she crawled to the corner. AJ, seeing that, rushed to the corner. She waited for the tag. Naomi tried to stop her, but was unable to stop the tag.

AJ ran towards Naomi, and performed the  _Hurricanrana_. She used the ropes and kicked Naomi on her face. She then turned to Naomi and did the  _swinging neckbreaker_.

AJ went for the cover, only to have Naomi kick out at two.

AJ whipped Naomi to the corner, and tried to clothesline her, but Naomi ducked and kicked the short woman.

AJ was whipped in to the corners. Paige knew what was next, she had seen it many times.

Paige used the ropes to get back up and  _cannonballed_  off the ring onto Tamina. AJ set the  _Black Widow_  on Naomi, and pulled her arm back.

Naomi tapped, feeling the fatigue. AJ released her and raised her hands.

"Here are your winners, and will face The Bella Twins, and The Summer of Emmalution at Fastlane this Sunday to become the first ever Divas Tag Team Champions!"

AJ turned to Paige, who was still outside the ring. She didn't look like she wanted to get back in. AJ decided to go out to hug her girlfriend.  
  
AJ wrapped her arms around Paige, who just pushed her away.

"It seems like the tension has started," JBL said, as he watched AJ try to talk to Paige, who was ignoring her.

"Paige's head wasn't in the match, even I can admit that," Brie said, as she watched the pale girl grab her title and leave the arena with her girlfriend.

The four women went to the back, to see Paige leaning against some crates, AJ grabbing her face.

"I'm sorry," Paige whispered, shaking her head. "I didn't, I, I don't know. I just wasn't myself. I almost caused us the match."

"But you didn't. Talk to me Paige, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I've just been unable to sleep the last week. I'm sorry April."

The New Jersey girl shook her head. "It's okay. Let's just get you back to the locker rooms," AJ whispered, as she pulled her girlfriend close to her.

"I'll take her, I need to talk to her anyways," Emma interrupted, staring at Paige.

AJ frowned, but let her girlfriend walk away. Emma and Paige walked away, towards the locker rooms.

"What's going on Paige? The truth," Emma demanded, not wanting to be lied to.

"Sami."

"You're okay, he won't get near you."

Paige sighed. "He already did. Last week, he was there. I had bumped into him."

"Why haven't you said anything to anyone?"

"Because I don't want anyone to treat me differently! I don't want everyone to think they have to protect me, okay!"

"Yeah, because you handle it great. I mean, you were amazing out there," Emma snapped, glaring at her best friend.  
  
" _Fuck_  you Emma," Paige muttered, walking away. Emma rubbed her face before following Paige.

-

"YOU see, we always had a back up plan, that is what makes us better. Meet our new partner," Hunter said, as a song came out.

Roman looked at Dean and Seth, who wore pure anger in their faces.

Sami Zayn stood there, a smirk on his face and a mic in his hands.

"And I didn't come alone," he said, smirking. He looked back, as a group of five men appeared.

Sami had tried to look for Corey, trying to recruit him, but he was unable to get him. He had also asked Adrian, who still didn't know the truth, but Adrian wanted no part in it, he just wanted to make his own path.

He ended up getting his best friend from Indies, Kevin Owens, the Ascension, Bad New Barrett, and Shaemus. (Although four of the five men knew nothing of the  _Real Sami_ , and they just wantedTV time.)

Seth clenched his firsts. He grabbed the mic. "If I remember correctly, I took you out. The reason you were gone was because of  _me_. And I'll happily do it again."

Sami smiled. "You can try. But it seems like you're out numbered."

Sami dropped the mic and the six men ran to the ring. But before they could get inside, another song came out.

Dean took the mic. "Oh, Trips, Steph, we're not as stupid as you think. We also have a plan be, meet our partners, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and Corey Graves."

The other three men ran to help their friends. All twelve men stood in the ring, ready to attack if needed.

Stephanie stopped everything, as she looked at them.

"You'll handle it at Fastlane. And when you six lose, you will all become our  _bitches_."

The Authority song came out and the power couple walked away.

Sami didn't move. He just stared at the men in front of him, who were all staring at him with full hate. It made him smile. He knew. He knew that they knew. He knew that Paige had told, and he knew that he was going to do.

-

NIKKI, Brie, and Summer held AJ back, as she tried to attack Sami. The Canadian just grinned his arms crossed over his chest.

The men stood there, protecting the women. All except Seth, who once passed the curtain, rushed to find Paige and Emma, wanting to know if they were okay.

Sami laughed. "She left  _me_ , for  _you_?"

"At least I'm not a monster!"

Sami just laughed harder. "Pathetic, as always. She always hides."

"Why don't you do us all a favor and leave us alone?" AJ demanded, a glare full of hate given to him.

"How about we make a deal? Fastlane, if your little team of pathetic losers beat me, Paige is all yours, but if my team wins, Paige is mine and you can't do anything about it."

AJ clenched her fist, as she stared at him. She could feel the anger built in her body. Sami was just standing there. He had a smile on her face.

She wanted to slap the smug look off his face. She nodded. "Deal."

Sami grinned, "Great. I can't wait to have her back in my arms."

"You wish. You're going to lose, and then you'll stay away from her," AJ told him.

"We'll see." Sami turned and left.

AJ looked at Dean and the other men. "You have to win. This is not something you can lose. Paige can't go back to him, you have to win."

"Are you  _serious_  right now?"

AJ froze at Emma's voice. It was full of anger and disgust.

"Emma."

" _No!_  Are you really going to do this?"

"It's for her own good."

"You think you're helping her. But if you think this is the right thing to do, then you're just as bad as Sami is."

AJ glared at her. "This is for her own good. It'll keep him away from her!"

Emma let out a laugh. "You're so pathetic. It seems like that's the word of the day. But if Paige ends up hurt by this, you will have hell to pay AJ. I will make sure you regret this. I promise you that."

Emma gave AJ one last look before walking way, back to Paige and Seth.

AJ sighed, as she looked at her friends who stood around her, not sure what to say.

"I'm doing the right thing, right?"

Corey answered. "I don't know. We all want to help her, that is one thing we know for sure."

AJ nodded. "Just make sure you don't lose."

"We won't," John whispered.

-

AJ watched Paige sleep on her bed. Beary was in her arms. AJ looked down to H. Quinn, "I'm doing the right thing, right? I just want her to be safe. She'll understand, right?"

AJ rolled her eyes when the bear didn't answer.

"I just want to help you Paige, I promised you that."


	37. Fast

PAIGE smiled as she wrapped her arms around AJ. "I love you," Paige whispered, as she kissed AJ. The New Jersey native felt a ball, small soccer ball, on her back and decided not to ask Paige why she had it. There were times Paige would just show up with some pretty random things, but it was one of the thing AJ loved about her.

The shorter woman smiled, a bit confused. "What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You make me happy," Paige told her, as she leaned in for another kiss.

AJ laughed, forgetting about her conversation with Sami about the match he was going to have later that night.

"I love you too Paige, and your weird self."

"Can you believe that we're going to have a match with our best friends? That's like a dream come true. I always wanted to be in a match with Emma in a pay-per-view. And then, the Road to Wrestlemania starts, and it'll be me versus you in the grandest stage of them all."

AJ smiled at how happy her girlfriend seemed. Paige looked to be floating in thin air, and it made AJ happy.

Paige grinned. "We should celebrate."

"Why? After we have won those tag team titles?"

Paige shook her head, but stopped as she thought about it. "Yeah, that. But also, I'm a week free from Nikki-related injuries."

AJ laughed at that. She was not expecting that. The last time Paige had a Nikki-Related injured was the previous weekend.

_Paige, AJ, and all their friends were at a pool. John decided to have a party, and the group of friends had arrived. Corey, Sasha, Emma and Seth were talking off in the side of the pool. Summer and Dean were making drinks. Roman had taken his daughter and wife, and they were having fun in the pool. Daniel and Brie were on some beach chairs, just talking. AJ, and Paige were walking next to the pool, having barely arrived. And John and Nikki were having a singles volleyball game._

_Nikki, being as competitive as ever, hit the volleyball, a little_ too _hard. It passed John and hit Paige's head, pushing her in the pool. She was not expecting it, and ended up inhaling a good amount of water._

_Roman, who was already inside the water, helped Paige out, who was trying to cough up the water. She looked ready to pass out from the lack of oxygen, but towards the end, she was okay. But she glared at Nikki for it._

_The older Bella just gave her a small innocent smile. As if apologizing for it._

AJ just walked into Paige's arms. "We'll celebrate. We'll make it a date. I can't wait to go home with you."

Paige grinned and pressed her lips on AJ's forehead. AJ tilted her head up, to capture Paige's lips.

"I thought we were over this."

Paige detached herself from AJ, and glared at Nikki, and Brie. She threw the ball towards Nikki, who ducked. The ball bounced off the wall and the rest was history.

" _Damn it Nikki_."

-

"THE following match is a triple threat tag team match to become the inaugural Divas Tag Team Champions."

_You can look but you can't touch_

"Introducing first, the team of Nikki and Brie Bella, The Bella Twins!"

They both walked into the ring, and did their own things. A small video appeared, as the twins talked about what they had done for the company, and why they were going to win the titles.

The next song came out, which was a dancing song.

"Their opponents, the team of Emma and Summer Rae, the Summer of the Emmalution!"

They came out to a good cheer. To the fans, they made a great team. They had a history, and they knew the moves of their partner, and were able to use it to their advantages. A small video of why they were going to win showed up as well.

Paige's theme, that had been mixed with AJ's started next.

"Finally, the team of AJ Lee and the Divas Champion Paige, Pai-J!"

AJ skipped out as Paige held her title up high. They went to the ring, as their small video package came out.

Summer and Brie started it off, as Paige and AJ watched, unable to get in.

Summer and Brie face off to see who could get an advantage.

Brie was able to get Summer into a neck-hold. The blond was able to elbow her ways out of it and use to the ropes to clothesline Brie, but the other woman seemed to be thinking the same thing and they both ended up clotheslining each other.

Summer was the first one up, and grabbed Brie by her hair, but the older woman punched her way out and used the roped to cross body Summer.

Summer turned and got on her hands and knees. Brie took advantage of that and ran to the roped and back to kick Summer on the head.

She went for the cover. Summer kicked out at one.

Brie grabbed a hand full of hair, and dragged the tall blond to the corner. Nikki tagged in and went to the middle of the ring. She then ran towards Summer, ready to elbow her, but Summer was able to move out of the way. She went near AJ and Paige's corner, and the short of the two tagged herself in.

Summer rolled out as AJ ran in, clotheslining Nikki. Nikki quickly got up, but was soon kicked down. AJ ran to the ropes and got Nikki on the  _hurricanrana_. AJ wasn't done, she performed two  _swinging neckbreakers._  And then went for the cover. The referee was only able to slam his hand on the mat twice.

Brie was shouting for Nikki to get up. AJ picked Nikki up and whipped her to her corner. AJ ran towards her, but Nikki ended up using her elbow on AJ.

Nikki turned and kicked Paige off the apron. She went for the cover, but only got to one.

Nikki picked AJ up and tried to whip her to the ropes, but AJ reversed it.

Emma was able to tag in when Nikki reached to ropes. Once she was in, AJ tried to hit her, but Emma moved out of the way and got down so AJ would trip over her and then kicked her.

She went for the cover, but it only got to one. Emma picked Aj up and whipped her to the corner, where Paige was.

"Tag," Emma told her, a smile on her face. She wanted to wrestle Paige. She wanted to have another title match with Paige. Paige smirked and tagged in.

Paige and Emma stood in front of each other, ready to start. They had wrestled together and with each other, that they knew each other's moves. They had ways to reverse them, way to fight against them.

They went to grapple, trying to see who got the advantage. Emma was able to knee Paige, she then whipped the Brit against the ropes and was ready for her return, only for Paige to go over and her try to pin her.

Emma was able to reverse it so she was doing the pinning, but Paige kicked out. Emma quickly got up and slammed her hands onto Paige's back. She then kicked the younger woman, and then used the ropes to kick her again.

She went for the pin, but was only able to get to one.

Emma picked Paige up, but was quickly kicked. Paige set up the  _Paige-Turner_ , bring up memories.

Once it was over and done, Paige went for the pin, but Emma kicked out.

Paige slammed her fists on the ground. She whipped Emma to the corner and tagged AJ in.

Summer was calling for Emma to fight back.

Paige pulled Emma away from the corner and left her standing, while AJ jumped off and landing on Emma. She went for the cover.

Emma kicked out again. AJ got up, but was tripped by Emma. She started to crawl towards her partner, but AJ pulled her back. She whipped Emma to the corner, and tagged Paige back in.

The Brit got into the ring and started to kick Emma. Paige grabbed Emma by the hair and picked her up, but Emma pulled her. Paige's head hit the turnbuckles. Emma turned and elbowed AJ off the apron. Emma went to the middle of the ring, and then ran back to Paige, performing the  _Emma-mite Sandwich._

Summer got in the ring and clotheslined both the Bella Twins out the ring. She then got on the top turnbuckle, and looked over at Emma, who was dragging Paige away from the ropes. She then jumped off, something she hadn't done before, and landed on the twins.

Emma got on the top rope, ready to jump, but Paige got up and slapped Emma. Summer saw that and tried to run back into the ring, but AJ clotheslined her.

Paige got on the second turnbuckle. Paige grabbed Emma's shorts, ready to  _suplex_  her, but she was able to reverse it. She able to go over Paige, and place her on her shoulders. She moved towards the middle of the ring, and  _powerbombed_  her.

Emma fell to her knees, tired. She moved over Paige, and pinned her down.

_One!_

_Two!_ _  
_

Paige kicked out. Emma turned Paige around, and locked in the  _Emma-lock_. Paige tried to fight it. She tried to power out of it. AJ was trying to get in the ring to stop it, but was stopped by Summer. The Bella were slowly getting back up.

Paige couldn't anymore. She started to tap. The referee told Emma to let go, and she did.

Emma heard the bells, but she couldn't believe it. She looked up, to see the referee walk to her with the belt.

"Here are your winners, and the first ever Divas Tag Team Champions, The Summer of the Emmalution!"

Summer rushed into the ring, and wrapped her arms around Emma. They had both just won their first title. And they did it together.

AJ got into the ring and helped Paige up. Emma and Summer looked at her, waiting for her to do something. The referee gave her, her title.

Paige smiled and nodded to them. "Great match." Paige then turned to Emma. "I guess this also mean you have a shot at  _my_  title."

AJ and Paige left the ring, leaving Emma and Summer to celebrate.

They held their titles high up, taking in the cheers.

-

SETH and Dean stood in front of the new champions.

"We are so proud," Seth said, as he kissed his fiancé. Dean nodded, as he did the same to his girlfriend.

Emma smiled into the kiss. She couldn't believe she was finally a champion. She pulled away. "You and Dean should win the tag team championships, so we can all be winners together."

Seth laughed and nodded.

The stage man appeared, and told them to get ready, that their match was next.

Emma gave him one last kiss. "Make him pay for me."

Seth smirked, he nodded. "I plan too. He's going to wish he never came back."

-

ALL the men were at the ring. Sami and Dean were the first to go. Sami had a smirk on his face. Kevin, who stood behind him, was just leaning against the pole, as if he knew something. The rest of them were just watching, ready to tag if they were needed.

The bell rang, and Dean went straight for the attack. He clotheslined Sami. He ran to the ropes and when he returned, he DDT'd him. Dean grabbed Sami by his head and did the  _Dirty Deeds_.

Not wanting to be the only one, he extended his hand, and let anyone tag him. Seth got in the ring. He smirked as he saw Sami trying to get up.

Seth rushed forwards, his shoe connecting with Sami's head, and slammed it down. He tagged Daniel, and picked Sami up. Daniel smirked and ran towards Sami, his knee hitting the Canadian man.

Sami fell to the ground. His teammates wanted to get in the match, but the referee wasn't letting them.

Daniel turned to John, and tagged him. John walked to Sami, and picked him up. He placed the man on his shoulders and tossed him off.

He looked over and tagged Roman, who smirked. John, like the men before him, picked Sami up. Roman did his scream, and speared the life out of Sami, before turning to his brothers.

Dean and Seth got the message, and ran towards Sami. John, Daniel, and Corey ran over and knocked their opponents off the aprons. Daniel got on the turnbuckles and jumped off them, onto the five men.

Seth and Dean placed Sami on the Samoan's shoulders, and together  _triple powerbombed_ him, denting the ring a little. Roman turned to Corey, the final man. He tagged him in, and Corey walked to Sami and bent down in front of him.

"You were my brother, a best friend. But you betrayed me in the worst way possible."

Corey stood up and locked in the Lucky 13.

Sami held on as much as possible. The other man, Sami's teammates were trying to get in, but Corey's teammates wouldn't let them.

Unable to handle anymore, Sami tapped out. Corey, John, Daniel, and the Shield were declared the winner. The referee had to push Corey away.

The men all looked down at Sami, feeling the urge to hurt him, but they knew that Paige wouldn't be happy. It wasn't what she would want.

They decided to walk away, knowing that Sami got the message, and that he would have to stay away. And he had to keep his word, (although Seth still didn't know about the deal, no one wanted to tell him, knowing that he would tell Paige, and she couldn't know about it).

-

"YOU no longer have any control over Paige. A deal is a deal, now stay the  _fuck_  away from Paige," AJ told Sami, who was just standing there. After a beating, and being checked out, he was released after being told to take it easy and to return to see if he was cleared or not.

Sami crossed his arms over his chest. Seth frowned at them. He didn't know what AJ was talking about. Almost everyone was there, except Paige and Emma. Seth had noticed that Emma had become cold with AJ again. And it confused him.

Sami stood up straighter and grinned. AJ frowned, Sami looked a little too happy. "A deal is a deal AJ. Paige is now yours."

"What does that mean April?" AJ felt her blood turn cold, as she heard the voice of the last person she wanted there. She turned around to see a confused look on Paige's face.

Paige looked from AJ to Sami. She had heard enough of the conversation, but wanted to hear it from AJ.

"Paige—"

"Is it true?" Paige's voice sounded pained.

"N-no, Paige, it's not what you think. He was supposed to stay away from you if his team lost. And they did, you don't have to worry about him anymore. It's going to be okay," AJ told her, taking a step towards her, but stopped when she saw Paige take a step back.

"Actually, you belong to AJ now. That was the deal. If my team won, then you were mine, but if my team  _lost_ , then you belong to AJ," Sami said, a smirk on his face. "It had nothing to do with me staying away from you."

Paige looked from AJ to Sami, and then back. She could feel herself become sick, as she stared at them. "I-Is that true AJ?"

"N-no."

" _Don't_  lie to me. Is it true? Did you make a deal with Sami on my life?"

AJ looked at Sami, a smirk on his face. That was when she realized it. That had been his plan all along. It was never about the deal. It was never about the match. It was about Paige, not trusting AJ anymore.

Sami had planned to lose the whole time. It was the plan all along.


	38. Unstable

"IS it?" Paige asked AJ, as she stared at her. She couldn't believe that  _that_  was happening to her.

"No! Sami is screwing all this up!"

"Then  _unscrew_  it!"

AJ flinched. She had never heard Paige sound so angry before. AJ looked from Paige to Sami before nodding. "It's true, but when I did it, I didn't mean for it to happen that way."

Paige shook her head. "Didn't mean to happen? Then what did you mean then?"

AJ opened her mouth and then closed it.  _How did she mean it?_

"The way it seems to me, its that you two had a deal to see who could own me?"

"No, Paige, that's  _not_  how I wanted it to be?"

Paige laughed, the lack of humor evident in her tone. "But you still did it. That was the deal."

Emma walked up to the group, not sure what was going on, but quickly guessed what happened.

"So I guess I belong to you April. Is there anything I can get you, ma'am?"

AJ blinked that tears away. She couldn't believe it was happening.

"She was trying to protect you," John tried, but only saw a look of disbelief.

"Protect? Wait, did you guys know about this too?" Paige laughed when she saw the look of guilt on everyone's faces (except Seth, who looked confused). "You all know. Perfect. Screw me over as a team right?"

"Don't blame them. Its was on me," AJ told her girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend. She didn't know at that point.

Dean decided to say something. "Seth, he didn't know anything. We never told him."

Paige just shook her head. "I just can't believe this."

"He lost Paige. He has no power over you."

"It's not about that! What if you lost? Were you going to break up with me if you lost? Where you going to let me go back to him? What did you think was going to happen?"

"Paige, no," AJ whispered.  
  
"This is my life April!" Paige shouted, her voice cracking.

The others flinched at the sound. They had never heard Paige sound so sad, so broken before. This wasn't like other times, this time it was different.

"This is my  _fucking_  life, and you were betting on it."

"No, it wasn't like that, it was the only way he would stay away."

"You don't get it. This was his plan all along. He knew I would find out. He knew what it would do. And if you let it happen, then I guess I didn't know you as well as I thought I did."

"Paige," Emma tried, her eyes filled with tears.

"No, you know what. If you can do this to me, then you can all  _fuck_  yourself. I'm done with this." She turned and walked away, ignoring the shouts from her friends. She was not going to stop, not after what they did to her.

AJ could feel her heart break as she watched Paige walk away. Once she was out of sight, AJ turned to Sami who was watching with an amused grin. She stalked towards him and kicked him between his legs. Sami got on his knees in pain. He looked up at AJ, only to get punched in the face, and then again, and again, and again. AJ's tears were clouding her eyesight. She just kept punching.

John pulled her away.

AJ struggled against him. "Let me go. He deserves this. He has to pay. He ruined everything!"

The group flinched at the shout.

"I'd get away from here if I were you," John told Sami, his voice dark and threatening.

Sami just stood up and ran away. He didn't have to be told twice.

AJ turned to see the people in front of her. Most of them looked shocked. Seth and Emma looked angry, for two different reasons. Emma was angry because AJ had hurt Paige, for a  _third_  time. And Seth was angry because they all kept it from him.

Emma walked towards AJ, her face full of her anger. She stared at her.

AJ looked at her, expecting it, but not expecting it at the same time. Emma clenched her fists. She raised on and slammed her fist against AJ's face. She grabbed the front of her shirt, and glared at her.

"I told you  _not_  to hurt her. I told you you'd pay. You didn't listen. You better listen now, stay the  _fuck_  away from her, do you understand me?"

AJ closed her eyes and didn't respond. Emma just shook her head and walked away.

-

PAIGE had her head against the table, as she stared at the small glass in front of her. It was filled with gold-ish liquid. Emptier ones were next to them. Paige closed her eyes, as she reached for the glass. "To my dark world," she whispered before tossing the drink back. She slammed the cup down and ordered another one.

The bartender walked to her and shook his head. "I'm going to have to cut you off."

Paige looked at him, frowning. Her speech was slurred; her mind was in a haze. "Why?"

"Do you have anyone to call?"

Paige laughed, shaking her head. "Who do you call when your friends betray you?"

The bartender sighed, as he looked around for something to say.

"I'm going to call a cab, okay? I think you should go sleep it off."

Paige frowned, as she thought about where she was going to sleep that night. She shook her head.

"She's going to be okay. I'll take care of her," a voice said, as they patted on her back.

Paige recognized the voice, but the alcohol kept her from putting the face with the voice. She looked up and smiled. "'M gonna be fine."

The bartender looked from Paige to the other person before nodding and walking away.

Paige looked up and saw a new glass in front of her. She smiled, and grabbed it. That was the last thing she remembered.

Most of it was a daze, everything was moving around. She felt hot, and sick. She didn't feel good. She did remember throwing up. And someone taking her somewhere.

-

SASHA opened her door. Corey was out with the Shield boys, trying to talk to Seth after what happened. It was about eight in the morning. Someone had knocked on the door. She had heard about what happened. She was not there, but she knew. Emma had told her, in anger. Emma was angry at Sami, at AJ, at everyone. At herself. She told Sasha all that happened.

When she opened the door, she saw Paige standing there. And she looked a mess. Sasha pulled her in and closed the door. She took Paige to her bed and made her sit down.

"Where have you been? Everyone has been worried," Sasha told her, as she stared at her friend.

Paige smiled. "Worried? I find that funny. Did you know?"

She shook her head. "No, Emma told me last night. Paige, where have you been? Where did you sleep?"

"I dunno. I-um, I just woke up in some hotel room. Someone was showering. I don't remember anything else. I just came here."

"What did you do last night?"

Paige frowned, as she tried to remember. "Nothing."

"At all?"

The brit shook her head. "Nothing. At all."

Sasha sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. They all hurt me."

"They didn't mean to."

"But it all hurts the same. And AJ, she broke everything. I don't know what to do."

"You still have Seth, and Emma."

"Emma knew. She didn't tell me."

"How could she? You were happy with AJ. And Emma didn't want to ruin that. She didn't want you to hurt."  
  
Paige didn't respond. "Can I crash here for a few hours? I want to get some sleep before the show."

Her friend nodded. "Yeah, just rest here. I'm going to get some breakfast. I'll be back later."

"Thank you," the twenty-two year old whispered. "Can you not tell anyone I'm here? I don't want to hear from anyone."

Sasha nodded. Paige sighed, and got on the bed. She curled up, making her body smaller. She heard Sasha walk out, and once the door closed, her tears streamed down her face. She cried herself to sleep.

-

"DID AJ tell you what we are going to do?" Stephanie asked, as she and Hunter stood in front of AJ and Paige.

The Brit shook her head, not looking at AJ. "We, uh, we haven't had a chance. There were many things that were happening."

"Is there anything you need to tell us?" the former woman's champion asked, her voice filled with concern.

"No," AJ whispered, her voice cracking slight. It made Paige's eyes dart to her, before going back to her bosses.

Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other. They felt the deja-vu feeling, with the tension between them. And they did not want a repeat of the two.

"What is going on? Did you two have a problem? We do  _not_  to see you two try to kill each other out there."

"Then letting us wrestle each other will be a bad idea," Paige muttered.

"I'm sorry Paige," AJ whispered, as she looked at the love of her life.

Paige shook her head. "No."

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't want it to be like this, please believe."

Paige tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"This was a mistake," Paige whispered, looking at the ground.

"What was?"

"This, you and me. We don't belong with each other."

"No, you don't mean that," AJ whispered.

"Look, I'll do what you want me to," Paige said, looking at Stephanie and Hunter.

"Stop running and talk to me! I get it, you've been hurt in the past, but you don't have lock up everything when one little thing goes wrong! You have to fight, am I not worth fighting for? What did I do wrong?"

"You made me fall in love with you! You made me believe you were different; you made me believe that I would be safe. But you weren't! You were just like the others! You were just as bad!"

AJ looked at Paige, her eyes wide.

Hunter decided to cut in then. "Stop. Paige, take the night off. AJ, you have a match tonight. We'll try to keep contact between you two at a minimum."

Paige and AJ both nodded and left the room. Stephanie looked at her husband.

"This is bad, really bad. I haven't seen anything this bad before."

"I just hope they can get passed it."

"Me too. They were really great together. Hopefully they can talk to each other."

-

SAMI grinned as he looked at the bag in front of him. He grinned as he looked at his long time best friend Kevin.

"She doesn't have her girlfriend. She's losing her friends. And soon, she won't have a job. She'll be crawling back to me soon enough."

Kevin grinned, as he thought about the night before. He had helped Sami get back at Paige for what her friends did. Sami was unable to wrestle, and it sucked for the man.

"We'll do it next Monday. I heard she was taken off the card for the week. She's going to be home," Sami said, frowning.

Kevin smiled as he patted Sami's back. "Bitch is going to get it."

Sami crushed the bag in his hand and smiled. "She'll be mine again. And this time, I'll make sure not to lose her." 

-

PAIGE stared at the wall, Beary in her arms. It was the only thing that made her feel safe. AJ gave him to her, and although she shattered her heart, Paige still loved her, and that was what made it hurt worse.

Paige placed the back of the bear's head against her mouth, as she choked back a sob. Her body started to tremble, as she thought about what happened. She was no longer with AJ. She couldn't be with her. And she really wanted to just forgive her. She wanted to have AJ in her arms.

But she couldn't. She wasn't going to go through the pain again.

Paige closed her eyes and held Beary tightly, as her body fought against the sobs.

-

AJ stared at Quinn. She smiled softly, as she stroked the bear.

_AJ listened as Paige told her a story of what she did back home. AJ looked up, to see a smile on Paige's face as she talked about her past._

_"What?" the British girl asked when she noticed her girlfriend was staring at her._

_"Nothing. Just watching her. When you smile like that, I fall even more in love with you."_

_The pale girl blushed, as she looked away._

_"I love you," Paige whispered. "I want to marry you someday."_

_AJ, shocked, looked up at Paige. "What?"_

_"I know we've only been dating a few weeks. But you make me feel things, things I only thought existed in a fantasy world. You make me happy, you make me complete. And that alone makes me want to spend the rest of my life with you. I only see a dark world when you're not in my future."_

_AJ kissed her. "And I'll say yes when you ask."_

_Paige laughed when she felt AJ flip them so Paige was on top._

"This is my dark world," AJ whispered, her tear falling on the bear.


	39. Fatigue

_EMMA tagged in Paige. The younger woman stumbled over the second rope. Nikki frowned, as she watched Paige. Something was wrong. Something was_ really _wrong._

Paige opened her eyes and smiled softly when she saw Seth sitting there.

"Hey," she whispered, as she sat up.

Seth nodded. "How are you?"

"I feel like my heart was ripped out, stepped on, placed in a blender, and tossed in a garbage, al while I watched."

Seth let out a small laugh. "Yeah. They all lied."

Paige didn't answer. She just moved back and stared at the ceiling.

Seth moved so he was lying down next to her. She moved over and placed her head on his chest.

"Emma gave AJ her black eye." Seth commented. "I'm mad at her. She kept this from me."

"Don't. I don't want this to come between your relationship. You guys, you were meant to be together."

"She didn't tell me. What else hasn't she told me?"

Paige sat up and looked down at him. "She  _loves_  you. She  _loves_  me. Just hear her out, okay?"

"Are you going to do the same with AJ?" Seth questioned, staring at her.

"It's different."

"How?"

Paige closed her eyes. "Cause what she did was different. What she did, Sami had started the same way. He started with treating me like property. And I promised I would never go through that again."

"She loves you Paige. She really does love you."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes, it does. You love her. You can't do this to yourself."

"I don't want to get hurt again."

Seth sighed. "So you're going to lock up your heart?"

"If that's the only way I won't get hurt, I'll do it."

"That's not the way to live Paige."

"I don't care!" Paige exclaimed, her voice breaking and her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to feel like this Seth. Every breath I take, it hurts. I-I feel broken, more broken than before, and it's all because of AJ. I-I don't want to feel anymore."

Seth sat up and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay Paige."

Paige gripped his shirt as she cried.

-

"SHE'S not answering my calls," AJ whispered, as she stared at her phone.

"She's not answering anyone's. She's mad, and I don't blame her. What happened, that deal, it was pretty  _fucked up_ ," Dean said, pulling Summer towards him.

"It's all Sami's fault," AJ snarled, clenching her fists.

"You agreed. You said yes. You went through with it. You let your anger cloud you," Emma said, glaring at the former divas champion.

"What is your problem?" AJ exclaimed, standing up and staring at Emma.

"You! And your need to hurt Paige!"

" _Fuck_  you Emma! I don't mean to hurt Paige!"

"But you do anyways. How many times have you hurt her? How many times have you broken her heart? I mean, she tried to be your friend, tried to gain your respect, but then you send her that voice mail, telling her how you felt. Then when I think you're helping her, she tells you she's falling for you and you go and kiss her best friend. And then you fall for her. You make her happy. And I think,  _finally_ , someone made her feel complete. Someone was there, to make sure she was happy, to make sure she smiled, to make her feel wanted, and  _what do you do_? You make a deal with her abusive ex-boyfriend to see who gets to keep her?"

AJ didn't answer. She just looked away.

"Each time was worse then the last. If Paige forgives you, what are you going to do next? Are you literally going to rip out her heart? I know you're capable of that. Make her heartless, like you," Emma snapped, glaring at AJ.

AJ looked away, not wanting to say anything. She didn't know what to say. Her tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they wouldn't leave.

"Leave her alone," Nikki exclaimed, as she pulled AJ to her and her sister.

Emma ran her hand through her hair. "Why couldn't  _you_  just stayed away from Paige?"

"Screw you Emma. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't know about Sami. You wouldn't know about what he did! You wouldn't know about how bad it was! I helped her!"

"Where is she now? Huh? Where is she, AJ? I'll tell you where she is, she's in her room crying her eyes out because of you! She's in her room giving up in being happy, of finding love. She's given up thanks to you! So tell me, how did you help her?" Emma shot her one last glare before walking away.

AJ sighed, as she watched the Australian walk away. She took in a shaky breath, her eyes darting everywhere. She could feel a lump in her throat, as she tried to think of something to say. But the second she opened her mouth, a sob came out.

Nikki held her friend as she cried, as the others watched, not sure of what to say or do.

-

KEVIN looked up as she watched Cameron walked by. He walked up to her. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

Cameron frowned, but nodded slowly. "Depending on what it is."

"I was talking to Paige earlier. And I took her water by mistake. I was wondering if you could give it to her? And you can bring back mine?"

Cameron frowned, before nodding. "Yeah, sure."

She walked into the locker room, and found Paige's stuff. The Brit was nowhere to be found. Cameron assumed she was in the showers, she could hear one on. She shrugged and exchanged the waters. She left and gave Kevin "his" water.

He thanked her with a charming smile and walked away. He smirked when he saw Sami. "It's done."

The red head grinned. "That is great. Soon, she'll be without a job. She'll need an income, and she'll come to me."

-

"I pinned Paige at Fastlane, that means I get a chance at the Divas Championship, and I think I want to cash that in," Emma said, her belt on her shoulder. Summer stood by her side, a smile on her face.

_You can look but you can't touch_

Emma turned to Summer. "Not who we wanted, but please, amuse us."

"You pinned Paige. She and AJ have their own thing to deal with, taking them out of the equation. Brie and I were finalists. We want a chance at those titles. You can deal with Paige later," Nikki said, as she walked to the ring.

Emma smirked. "What do you think Summer? Should we give them a chance?"

The taller blond, who fixed her title shrugged. "Do you think they deserve it?"

"Do we deserve it? Of course we do! We deserve the chance to get those titles!"

_Style and grace_ _  
_ _I'm never gonna be done_ _  
_ _  
_ _Lean on in_ _  
_ _Now welcome to the Queendom_

Stephanie walked out. "Tonight, we'll have a Champions versus contenders match. The Summer of Emmalution will team up with Paige to take on The Bella Twins and AJ Lee. I hope you girls can push back your differences. Because the winners of the match will chose a stipulation."

Emma and Summer smirked as they turned to the Bella Twins. It seemed as if the NXT girls were going to be together once again.

-

"CAN we talk?"

"Talk."

"I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for what I did. I never meant for you to be hurt by it. I just, I thought it wasn't going to happen."

"I'm really mad at you."

"I know. And I deserve it."

Seth sighed, as he tried to think of something to say. He didn't know what to say. He just stared at Emma. "It really hurt me, that you wouldn't tell me."

"I-I didn't know AJ was really going through with it. I thought she was going to take it back when she realized what a mistake it was going to be. And I just, I know how much you care for her, and I didn't want to ruin that friendship you had with her."

"You should have told me. I mean, we're going to get married in a few months Emma. That means we tell each other things, it doesn't matter if they will hurt the other person."

"You still want to get married?"

Seth shook his head. "Of course. I'm not going to leave you just because of this. I love you too much."

Emma wiped her tears that were threatening to fall. "I love you too Seth, so much."

The dual haired man grinned and leaned in to kiss his fiancé.

"I love you too Emma."

-

PAIGE looked up, listening to Emma and Summer's theme. Her hands were clammy, and she felt light headed. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the fog in her head.

She could hear her song start. She stood up, and stumbled out the curtains. She smiled, as the people cheered.

She could just see a blur of people. She went to the ring, and did what she usually did, but was sloppy.

Emma placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "Are you okay Paige?"

"I dunno," Paige answered, as she rubbed her face. Emma then told her to go to the other side of the ring. She told her to rest, and try to see what was wrong.

Paige nodded slowly, as she could feel her body start to feel numb. The match started with Emma and Nikki.

Paige couldn't pay attention to the match. She was trying to keep her breakfast down.

She didn't notice, but Emma tagged her. Paige frowned, but went over the second rope. She walked on the ring. She felt like the floor was tilting. She felt as if gravity was pulling her down.

She could hear her name being called in the distance, but soon everything went black.

AJ watched as Paige start to fall. She could see the twenty-two year old try to push herself up, but she didn't seem to be strong enough.

AJ got into the ring, as she ran towards her ex-girlfriend.

AJ looked down to the girl in her arms.

"I dun feel good," Paige slurred, her vision dazed. AJ could feel tears in her eyes. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew that it was bad. The medics arrived and took Paige to the back. AJ didn't want to leave Paige alone. She went with them, leaving the match to a two on two.

-

"IS Paige taking anything?" Hunter asked, as he looked at AJ.

The woman shook her head. "Paige, she loves this job. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

Hunter frowned. "Something happened out there. And we need to get to the bottom of this."

There was a knock on the door. Hunter, Stephanie and AJ turned to see the doctor stick his head through the door. "We have the test results."

"And?" Hunter asked, wanting to know what has happening to his top diva.

The doctor sighed, as he looked at his notes. "She was showing symptoms. Dizziness, confusion, nausea, drowsiness. And it just proved to my suspicion. We took a urine test, and have found traces of gamma-hydroxybutyrate."

AJ frowned. She couldn't believe it. The doctor had found drugs in Paige's system. AJ didn't know doctor speak, but she knew it was bad. She just couldn't see Paige do drugs.

"What is that?" Hunter questioned.

"GHB, it's a type of drug. Most commonly know as a date-rape drug. Paige has been drugged."

AJ could feel the tears in her eyes. She looked at Hunter, who had a stoic look on his face, and at Stephanie, who had her hands over her mouth.

AJ clenched her fists, only one person coming to mind. Paige had been drugged. She had drugs in her system. Her career could be in danger.

She was going to make Sami wish he had never been born. She was going to hurt him.

-

Sami smirked, as he stared down to his ex-girlfriend. He could see her pale complexion, paler than usual, covered in sweat.

_Sami took out the small Ziploc bag, a small bottle inside. He grinned, as he opened the water bottle. He took the bottle out, and opened it as well. He placed a few drops into the water bottle, and then closed both. He could see nothing in the water bottle. He then told Kevin to switch it for Paige's._

Sami touched her cheek. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "Soon, I'll have you back. I promise Paige. We'll be happy together." He kissed her lips before walking away, unseen.


	40. Revenge

"I knew I would find you here." Paige looked over. She didn't say anything. She just turned back to look at the middle of the ring. It had been a few days since the drugging incident, and she was sent home for precaution. She hated it. "Are you ignoring me too?"

Paige didn't respond. She just took a deep breath.

"Paige, talk to me. Please."

"You think things through. You're the most rational person I know. Why would you do that? Did you ever think of me? Of how I would feel?"

"Paige-"

"No, look, you broke my heart. You all did. And I don't know if I can forgive you."

Dean sighed, as he sat in front of her. "I get it. It was a dick move. And we never meant for this to hurt you. We just wanted him out of your life. We wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I understand that, but the deal? Did it have to be like that? There were many ways you could help me. And by the sound of the bet, it doesn't sound like he has to stay away. It was just to see who could  _keep_  me," Paige said, looking to him.

Dean looked down. "Do you think you'll ever forgive us?"

"I don't know," Paige whispered. "This, this is getting out of control. I mean, I was  _drugged_  Dean. And it wasn't the first time, I know it wasn't. I just can't remember. I had that feeling before. And my career isn't over, or on the line, but people saw that. They saw me, out there. And they are going to want to know what happened."

"I wish I could have done something to stop him, but I couldn't," Dean told her.

Paige just rubbed her face. There were many emotions running through her body, and she didn't know what to do about them.

Dean watched her for a few seconds, before stand up. Paige looked up at him.

"You may not forgive me, but you'll always be like a sister to me. And you need to let some of your emotions go." He extended his hand to her and helped her up.

Paige frowned before grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up.

"I want you to hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me. Just let it go, okay. It'll be okay Pai, just hit me as hard as you can."

Paige frowned as she stared at his chest. She looked up into his eyes, and her anger towards him, it grew. She clenched her fists, and let it go, slamming it against his chest.

Dean let a little groan, but his small smile never disappeared. "Again." And she did. "Again." Paige used the other fist. "Harder." Paige used more strength.

Paige's emotions soon took over, and she just continued to hit Dean until she couldn't anymore.

She stood in front of him, panting. She looked up at him.

"I really am sorry Paige, we all are. We know we shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't have let Sami's manipulate us."

Paige looked to the ground. "It's okay. I think I'll forgive you,  _all_  of you, eventually, just not now. Not when it's still fresh."

Dean nodded. "We should get out of here. I think security will search the place soon and we have to be gone when they do that."

Dean and Paige headed outside. Before they could go their own way, Paige called out his name. Dean turned to see Paige play with the hem of her shirt.

"C-can you make sure she's okay? I mean, just take care of her? Don't let Emma hurt her anymore?"

Dean gave her a small smile. "Yeah, you got it Paige."

-

EMMA looked up, to see Nikki stand in front of her. The back of her head was in pain from the  _Alabama Slam_. Nikki went for the cover, but Emma kicked out.

Summer slammed her hands on the mat, shouting for Emma to stand up and fight back.

Emma pushed herself up, and saw Nikki run towards her, ready to clothesline the blond. But the Australian ran under Nikki's arm and kicked her.

She went to the corner. Brie got on the mat, and Summer did too. Emma could see that the two were ready to fight, and tried to stop it. Nikki took the chance to do the  _Bella Hammer_ , followed by the  _Rack Attack_.

Nikki was able to get the three count.

Summer helped Emma to the back. Once there, she left to change. Emma opened the door to the locker room, to find AJ sitting on one of the benches.

AJ looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw Emma standing there. She stood up and started to head towards the door.

"April," Emma called out, turning to the shorter woman.

AJ stopped but didn't turn around.

"She's okay."

"What?"

"Paige. She's okay, health wise. Mentally, she's not all that great."

AJ sighed deeply. She turned to Emma. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you still love her. And I'm tired of being a bitch to you."

AJ didn't respond.

"Can we talk? I promise I won't hit you or scream, or make you feel bad."

AJ shrugged and nodded. She watched as Emma sat down.

"I was mad at you. When I came here, Paige, Summer, Seth, and Dean, they were my best friends. They were the first ones to talk to me. It was the same with Paige, she only had one friend, Summer. And then, Sami happened. I watched, as Paige became a shell of herself without knowing why."

"Why did you hate me so much?"

"You can't deny the fact that these last few months, whenever Paige hit rock bottom, it was because of you."

AJ sighed. "Yeah."

"But this time, it was all of us. And I was angry, at you, at Kevin. Mostly at myself, because I helped make her how she is."

AJ sighed and sat down next to Emma. "She's hurt. And she has a right to be. We did just break her heart. What I did, it was really fucked up. And I regret it every second of everyday."

"She hasn't forgiven me either. She's been ignoring me."

"She will. Dean told me he had talked to her. Look, everything you said, it hurt to hear. But it was right. This is my fault, and I'm going to fix it."

"I shouldn't have said what I did, how I did it."

AJ looked over to Emma. "Can we work together, to get her to not give up?"

Emma nodded slowly. She smiled. "Yeah. You're cool and all, but I don't want to keep hating you."

AJ nodded. Emma stood up and started to head to the showers, when AJ called her name.

Emma turned only to get punched. She groaned as she held her jaw.

"Sorry."

Emma shook her head and started laughing. AJ laughed with her.

-

PAIGE was walking the halls, she had just had a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie as they tried to find out who had drugged her with no avail. She couldn't remember anything, and she hadn't hand much contact with anyone.

She bumped into someone. She froze as she thought about the two times that had happened.

_Paige was walking towards the locker room. She was looking down, when she bumped into someone. The person she bumped into held her, so she wouldn't fall. She looked up to see a man. He had reddish hair, lot of facial hair. And he had one of the friendliest smile she had seen. She couldn't help but smile back._

_"Sorry," he said, chuckling._

_Paige shrugged. "It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either."_

_"I'm Sami."_

_"Paige."_

_"It was nice meeting Paige," he said, as he released her and started walking away. "I'll see you around?"_ _  
_

_Paige nodded. "Yeah, see you around."_

It was sweet and everything.

_Paige was walking down the all. She was looking at her phone, at the text she had send AJ._

_"Sorry," AJ muttered._

_Paige looked at AJ, not believing her luck. That was the woman she wanted to avoid. "It's okay."_

_"It wasn't just my fault. You weren't looking where you were walking either!" AJ snapped._

_Not wanting to fight her, Paige sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll watch where I'm going next time."_

_Paige turned and started to walk away. But AJ stopped her. "Hey, what did I say? I know I left a voice mail on your phone, but I was too drunk to remember what. Can I know what it is?"_

_Paige gave her a forced smile. "It was nothing. You were just laughing and complaining about losing."_

_She watched AJ nod and walk away, before walking away too._

"-ge," she heard. She looked up to see Emma standing in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking you know?"

Emma nodded. "How have you been?"

Paige shrugged. "Could be better. They don't know who it was."

"But we do. We know the one person who would do that."

"But what prove do we have?"

"Paige, if you tell—"

"NO! I am not telling!"

Emma sighed. She looked to the ground. "What if he does it again?"

Paige shook her head. "H-he's not."

"Has he done it before?"

"H-he won't."

"Paige."

"Emma, I'm scared. He's never done this before. But he has gotten me drunk," her voice started to fade, as she realized something.

"Paige? What?"

"He's done it before. Not him, but Kevin. At the bar. I-I remember, I went to get drunk. I was mad at all of you guys. The bartender tried to get me home, but he came along. He drugged my drink. I-I remember waking up in a strange room. Emma, it was Sami's room."

Emma didn't say anything. She just hugged her. "He won't do anything. We won't let him. You may be mad at us, but we'll still protect you."

Paige nodded. She looked at Emma. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Can you stop hurting AJ?"

Emma let out a small laugh. "Yeah. I kind of already did. She got her revenge on me though."

"Good," Paige whispered. "You're a great best friend. You're wiling to hurt people for me."

"We're still best friends?"

Paige looked at the blond like she was crazy. "Of course. No one gets me like you do."

"I-I thought we weren't going to be friends anymore. After what I did."

"Best friends fight. It's going to happen. But that will never get in the way of how much you mean to me. All of you. It's just still fresh in my mind. And I will talk to you guys again. But it still hurts. Just give me some time."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I can give you that."

Paige grinned. "Thanks. Look, I have things to do. See you around?"

"Of course. I love you Paige."

"Love you too Em."

-

AJ was walking passed some crates. She finally felt like things were going to be okay. She felt like maybe, she would be okay with Paige.

She felt someone pull her. She frowned and looked up at the red head, who had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" AJ asked, her voice full of anger. It was because of him that everything was bad.

Sami grinned, as he placed his hands on her throat and pushed her against the wall. AJ started to struggle, but Sami wouldn't let go.

"I can't have Paige if you're around. So I guess I have to get rid of you."

AJ could see the black dots appear. She dug her short nails on Sami's hand, but it wouldn't help.

AJ could barely see someone swing a piece of wood against Sami's back. He released her and she fell to the ground, filling her lungs with air.

Sami glared at the intruder, but then his glare turned into a smile.

"Hello Paige."

Paige clenched her teeth together. She looked at AJ and then back to Sami. "Leave her alone."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you won't win."

Sami laughed. "Are you sure about that."

Paige dropped the piece of wood and decked him. Sami's smile was wiped off as he looked down at Paige.

AJ watched as Sami swung on Paige. The younger girl fell to the ground. She could see blood on the corner of her mouth.

AJ shot up, grabbed the piece of wood Paige dropped. And swung.

AJ didn't remember much. She just knew, that if she wasn't stopped, Sami wouldn't have been breathing.


	41. Manage

PAIGE was just walking. She wanted to clear her head after her talk with Emma.

She looked passed some crates and saw Sami. She frowned and looked closer. What she saw shook her.

Sami had AJ pressed up against the crates. From what she could see, AJ was having a hard time breathing. She looked around and grabbed a piece of wood that she found lying around. She rushed to the two and swung the item against Sami's back.

She watched AJ fall to the ground. Sami turned to glare at her. But his glare turned into a smile when he saw that it was Paige that hit him.

"Hello Paige."

Paige clenched her teeth together. She looked at AJ and then back to Sami. "Leave her alone."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you won't win."

Sami laughed. "Are you sure about that."

Paige felt so much anger. She dropped the piece of wood and decked him. Sami's smile was wiped off as he looked down at Paige.

She didn't have time to react when his fist flew to her face. The impact pushed her down. There was pain in her jaw, and she could taste the saltiness of the blood.

She looked up to see AJ grab the piece of wood and swing at Sami.

She swung it against Sami's legs, making them buckle under him. She then hit his arms, his torso, his legs, his head. Each hit getting stronger and stronger than the last.

Sami shouted for her to stop. He begged her to stop.

AJ dropped the piece of wood and kicked Sami's stomach. He groaned. AJ didn't stop there. She kicked him, against and again.

AJ took a few steps back. She was going to end him. Randy had taught her his punt kick. He showed her how to make it safe. But she didn't care for that. She was going to do the opposite of what he taught her. She was going to make it dangerous.

Paige sat there, frozen. She didn't know what she was feeling. She looked at AJ, who had an angry look on her face. She stood up and slowly walked towards AJ. Sami's body was covered with scrapes. He was covered in blood, bruises, and scratches.

Paige wondered if that was how she looked every time he was done with her. She wondered, what about the image made him feel satisfied. To her, it was disgusting. It was the worst thing, seeing someone beg to stop being hurt. For them to seem weak, and that made her angry. She looked over to AJ.

"AJ, stop! Don't do this! Please, don't do this," her voice getting lower after each word. "It's okay. I'm okay."

AJ clenched her teeth together, not taking her eyes off of Sami, who was pushing himself away. AJ let her arms relax on her sides.

Paige released the breath she was holding. But she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She struggled against them.

AJ looked up and glared at Kevin, who had his arms around Paige's waist.

"Let me go! Stop!" Paige shouted, as she struggled against Kevin, who just tightened his grip. Paige struggled even more, not liking the fact that he was touching her, especially after what she knew.

AJ glared at him. She looked down to Sami. She grabbed the weapon she had.

"Let her go, or I'll smash this into his brain," AJ threatened, glaring at Kevin.

The bigger man smirked and shrugged. He moved his arms so he had an arm around Paige's throat. He moved his body, so Paige's legs were dangling on the ground. Paige started to kick, trying to get to the ground. She couldn't breath, and it was scaring her. She was panicking, as she tried to get to the ground. She started to dig her fingernails into his arm, drawing blood.

AJ pulled the wood back.

Kevin felt someone tap his shoulder. He frowned and looked over, only to see a fist fly to his eye.

Paige fell to the ground. Emma and Summer pulled her away, as Paige tried to fill her lungs with air.

Nikki and Brie went to AJ. They pulled her away from Sami.

Dean glared down at the man he just punched. He kicked him, glaring at Kevin.

John, Daniel, and Roman went over to Sami and pulled him up.

Corey, Seth, and Dean looked down at Kevin, who was laughing.

Corey, having enough of the laughter, kicked Kevin.

"What is going on here?!"

They all turned to see Stephanie, Hunter, and some of the main roster superstars and divas. Sasha was one of them, and she glared at Kevin. She tried to get to Corey, but the tattooed man shook his head, not wanting his girlfriend to get in trouble.

"I want all of you in my office,  _now_!"

Nikki and Brie were the first to go, they were pulling a shaking AJ with them.

Emma and Summer helped Paige up and helped her to the office.

John pushed Sami. "Start walking."

Sami looked back and glared at him. He started to limp away, as the three men watched his every move.

Seth, Dean and Corey didn't move. They just stared down at Kevin, who was giving them a bloody smile.

"Office,  _now_ ," Hunter told them, staring at them. The three men walked away, Kevin right behind them.

Stephanie and Hunter were going to get to the bottom of it, and they were going to do it now.

-

PAIGE let out a small sound of pain as she felt the ice touch her jaw, where Sami had punched her. She tried to move away.

"Sorry," AJ whispered, as she tried to be gentler.

Paige shook her head. "It's okay. This is what I get for trying to be a hero."

AJ let out a small laugh and looked at Paige.

"Explain, now," Stephanie said, as she looked at the two groups, one with twelve people and the other with just two.

"Sami is a bastard," Emma muttered, glaring at the redhead.

Hunter looked from the beaten up man, to the happy blonde diva he had known.

"Start to the beginning. When did this start?"

AJ automatically reach for Paige's hand.

She looked down to the ground, while the their friends tried to think of something to say.

"Sami and I, we u-used to date back in NXT," Paige muttered.

"And what? He broke your heart? And this is revenge?" Stephanie asked, a bit of anger in her voice. But no one could blame her. She saw her employers fight.

Paige pointed to the bruise on her face. "He broke a bone once."

There were the alarm bells. Hunter stood up. "What does that mean?"

Paige shrugged. "He'd hurt me. For the fun of it. That's why I'm so screwed up."

Stephanie shot up and walked to her. She reached over and held one of her hands.

AJ squeezed Paige's other hand. Paige then told her bosses that Sami had abused her in their relationship. Sami glared at her and tried to stand up, but Hunter and Seth pushed him back onto the chair.

"Shut up and don't move," Hunter snapped, glaring at the former NXT superstar.

Sami glared at him. He turned his glare to Paige. The Brit looked away.

"Sami, and Kevin, they are the ones who drugged me," Paige whispered.

Stephanie and Hunter glared at the two men. "Call security."

Paige could feel her hands tremble. Just thinking about it, about what was going to happen, she stood up and ran out the room.

AJ ran behind her. She found Paige in the restroom, leaning over a toilet.

"Paige? A-are you okay?"

The Brit didn't respond, she just placed her head on the wall.

"Everyone is gonna know," Paige whispered, after a few seconds.

"Sami will be taken away. Kevin will be with him. You'll be safe."

Paige didn't look at her.

AJ just moved over and held Paige, while the younger girl just made herself smaller.

-

EMMA clenched her fists. "What are you going to do? About all this?"

The heiress looked from Sami and Kevin to the group of friends.

"They are going to be investigated. As of now, Sami and Kevin are no longer under WWE Contract. We will support Paige in anything she chooses to do. These  _bastards_  will not get away wit this. If Paige doesn't want to take this to courts, we will. This is a safe environment. They will be punished for what they did," Stephanie said.

Police officers walked in and were told to arrest the Canadians. Sami was shouting, screaming at them as he was pulled away.

Seth wrapped his arms around Emma and placed his lips against her head. Emma leaned towards her. It was over. They had Sami, and he was going to pay for what he did.

-

DEAN walked in the room to see Paige asleep, against AJ. AJ had her eyes closed, and was stroking Paige's hair.

"How is she?"

"I think she'll be okay," AJ whispered, as she looked down to the sleeping girl.

"I like the makeover you did on Sami."

AJ smiled. "Yeah, well he hurt Paige. And I am not okay with that."

"She still loves you. She told me to take care of you."

"I love her too. She's special. I don't think I'll ever fall for anyone like I have her."

Dean smiled and walked up to the two girls. He picked Paige up and smiled when she snuggled close.

"Your room?"

AJ shook her head. "Her room. We're doing this on her time. I have hope that we'll share a room again."

Dean smiled and walked away, AJ following behind him.

-

" _Welcome to the last Raw before Wrestlemania, where we will find out the stipulation for the Divas Championship Match in a Beat the Clock. WWE Divas Champion Paige will go against Alicia Fox, while Royal Rumble winner AJ Lee will face Natalya._ "

Paige looked at AJ who was watching television. AJ looked over and smiled at Paige, offering her, her water bottle. Paige shook her head.

"No, I-I don't take anything from anyone."

AJ smiled. "I understand. How have you been? How is your jaw?"

Paige touched her jaw. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. How's your neck?"

"Good. Hurts sometimes, but it's okay. So have you decided on what you want to do with Kevin and Sami?"

"Press charges. If I don't, then they could do this to anyone else. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it did. And the drug was found in their possession. It's the same one they used on me. They can't get away with it."

AJ nodded. She looked over and smiled at Paige.

"We're going to have a match at Wrestlemania," AJ whispered, turning away.

Paige smiled. "Yeah. My first match at the Grandest Stage."

"Paige, I'm sorry, about what happened."

Paige looked away. "It's okay. I-I forgive you."

AJ looked at Paige with hope in her eyes. Paige didn't see it. "We're friends. Maybe, in the future we could be something else, but for now, we're friends."

AJ was disappointed, but nodded. "I get it."

Paige smiled. "I never thanked you, for what you did, to Sami. I didn't like it or anything, but you protected me, and that meant a lot."

"I'll always protect you Paige."

The taller girl smiled. She leaned over and kissed AJ's cheek. She took a step back and smiled. She turned and started to walk away. She stopped and looked back to AJ.

"Good luck, on your match tonight. You'll need it."

AJ smirked and shook her head. "Just get ready, because my stipulation will be a great one."

Paige gave her a shrug. "We'll see who get to choose."

AJ watched as Paige walked away. Although she loved Paige, she was  _not_  going to lose the match. She was going to win, and win at Wrestlemania. She knew how she was going to end their match, not matter the winner.


	42. Stimulation

"There is a huge chance the belts can be between all of us," Daniel said, as they all hung out in his locker room.

Dean nodded. "Daniel or I will be the Intercontinental Champion. Johnny boy here will beat Rusev to be the United States Champion. The Divas Tag Team Champion will be with Em and Summer, or Nik and Brie. Paige or AJ will be the Divas Champion. Rome will win the WWE World Heavyweight champion, which just leaves the tag team champion, which will go back to the Shield soon enough."

They all grinned. "We should expand it back to NXT." The NXT alumni grinned at Paige. They nodded.

"What match will you two and the Bella twins have?" Paige asked. It had been weeks since the stimulation was decided, but those weeks Paige had spent in fear.

Emma smirked. "Well, after you and AJ left, Summer and I won. We chose an elimination tag match."

Nikki shrugged. "It can end any way."

"How about the two of you? What if you guys win?" Brie questioned.

Paige shook her head. "I'm not telling. I want it to be a surprise."

"Me too."

Nikki shook her head at the two.

Paige looked at AJ and smiled. "Lets see who can beat their opponent faster."

AJ just smirked.

-

"I heard they have plans for the Divas. Mrs. Money in the Bank, I love the sound of that. How would you like it if we won it together?"

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Mr. and Mrs. Money in the Bank. It sounds perfect. It sounds like it was made of me."

Corey laughed at his girlfriend. "Marry me Sasha  _Banks_."

"What?"

"By my wife. Be a Mrs., let me call you my wife."

Sasha just stared at her boyfriend. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. She slowly nodded. Corey grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

The group of friends they were ignoring clapped.

"That just leaves for of us," Dean said, a smile on his face. He turned to look at Summer.

"No. If you're going to ask, the answer is no."

Dean laughed at that. "This is why we belong together."

Summer shook her head and kissed his lips.

AJ looked at Paige, who was staring at her friends. She looked from each couple, (with the exception of Roman, but he was happily married).

Daniel and Brie, who were married. Emma and Seth, John and Nikki, Sasha and Corey, all engaged. Summer and Dean, happily dating. And Paige and AJ, who were dating, in love, and broken up.

But AJ knew that it wasn't going to be the end. They weren't over, not by the long shot.

-

"THIS is a Beat the Clock match. Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!"

She came out, in her black clothing.

"Have fun," Paige said, a smirk on her face. AJ just laughed and turned away.

"Are we going to play games?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. Are we?"

_Lets light it up!_

AJ blew her a kiss and skipped out to the ring.

"Her opponent from Union City, New Jersey, she is the Divas Royal Rumble winner, AJ Lee!"

AJ skipped to the ring. She waited for the bell to ring. She looked at the monitor, and saw a clock. She smirked as she prepared.

The bell went off.

Natalya went for a quick roll up, but AJ was able to get out of it. AJ stood up and glared at her opponent. Natalya whipped AJ to the ropes, but the short woman returned with a kick. She grabbed the blond by her hair, but Natalya was able to put her head between AJ's side and arm and toss her back.

She went for the cover, and only got to two. She picked AJ up and placed her arm around her neck. She ran to the corner, slamming AJ's back against it. AJ groaned when she felt it. Natalya moved back and started to kick her.

Natalya pulled AJ away to try and to lock in the  _Sharp Shooter_ , but AJ was able to use her legs to push Natalya away. AJ was able to get up from the ground and ran to the turnbuckles. She used them to be able to crossbody Natalya.

AJ picked Natalya up by her hair and performed the  _Swinging Neckbreaker_.  
  
She went for the cover, Natalya was able to kick out.

AJ looked at the clock that was still running. She had to work fast.

AJ turned back, to see her opponent start to stand up. AJ went to Natalya, but the third generation diva grabbed AJ, and her shorts,  _suplexing_  her onto the mat She did it again, and again. She did it again.

She wasn't done there. She picked AJ up, turned her and  _german suplexed_  the New Jersey native.

She went for the cover. AJ was able to kick out.

Natalya locked in the  _Sharp Shooter_. AJ, feeling the pain, started to claw at the mat for a few seconds. She used whatever she could to turn herself around, making Natalya to release her.

Natalya just kicked AJ.

She went for the cover.

_One!_ _  
_

_Two!_ _  
_

AJ kicked out. Natalya grabbed AJ by her hair and made her stand up. The blonde tried to clothesline AJ, but the shorter girl was able to duck out.

AJ elbowed the Canadian when she turned. AJ then ran back to the ropes and dropped kicked her.

AJ rushed to the ropes. She waited until Natalya was up before jumping onto the other woman. AJ went for the cover. The blond kicked out at two.

AJ looked back to the clock. She ran her hand through her hair. It was reaching a good six minutes.

She had to end it fast. She looked down to Natalya. AJ went to use her finisher,  _Shining Wizard_. It was not able to get the three count. She decided went on to do the  _Black Widow_. Natalya fought hard but ended up tapping out.

AJ released Natalya. She looked at the clock. It was a little shy of eight minutes.

Paige's song came on, and she came out with her title against her waist.

AJ grinned and pointed to the clock, "Beat that."

Paige looked up at the clock and grinned. She nodded. "I will."

-

"STOP!" Paige shouted, as she fought against his arms.

He didn't release her. He just twirled her around.

Emma rolled her eyes. She watched as Seth maneuver Paige so she was on his shoulder.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it now!"

"Never!"

Seth started to walk out the room. Paige gripped the doorframe. She held on, as Seth pulled her. Emma just watched her, as she crossed her arms at her best friend and fiancé.

"Say it!"

Paige laughed.

AJ walked towards them, after her shower. Her hair was wet. She looked at Emma, who just shrugged. "Don't ask me, I have no idea as to what is going on."

AJ watched as Paige lost her grip and Seth carried her away. She could hear Paige's laughter, and it brought a smile to her face.

"How have you been? It seems like your neck is looking better," Emma commented, as they walked towards Seth demands and Paige's laughter.

"Good. Sami didn't get me that bad."

Emma smiled. "That's good. Where did these kids go?"

AJ shrugged. She couldn't hear either of them. "Paige does know that her match is next, right?"

Emma laughed, as she watched a pale Brit run to the gorillas. "She does now."

AJ shook her head.

-

"THE following match is the second Beat the Clock Match. Paige must win her match before the clock runs out."

Paige's song came out. She unzipped her jacket as she headed towards the ring.

"Introducing first, from Norwich, England, she is the Divas Champion, Paige!"

_Party_ _  
_ _Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party_

"Her opponent, from Ponte Vedre Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox."

The former divas champion came out. She walked to the ring, taking in the negative cheers. She went into the ring. She pointed to Paige, then the clock, and shook her head.

Paige smirked. She was ready. Alicia threw her scarf to Paige and laughed when it hit the Brit on her face. Paige just rolled her eyes and waited for the referee to call for the bell. Once he did, Paige and Alicia tried to see who would have the upper hand.

Paige kicked Alicia away. Then again. She tried again, but Alicia grabbed her leg and pulled her so her face would slam on the mat. She went for the cover, but Paige kicked out.

Alicia had two ways to win, either pin or make Paige tap out, or let the clock run out. She was going to go for either. And that meant slowing Paige down.

Paige started to crawl away. Alicia just kicked her. Paige tried to get up. But Alicia grabbed Paige by her hair and whipped her to the ropes. She clothesline the Brit.

She went for the cover again. She got to two.

Alicia picked Paige up, and then tossed her through the ropes.

Paige groaned in pain. She tried to get back up, but the former divas champion was there. She grabbed Paige by her hair and then picked her up. She pushed Paige back, so her back would slam against the mat. Paige fell to her knees in pain. Alicia took the moment to toss Paige back in the ring. She went for the cover, but Paige kicked out.

The older woman placed Paige in a hold. When Paige started to break out of it, Alicia pulled Paige down to the mat by her hair. Paige pushed herself in the corner. Alicia charged towards her with her boot, but Paige moved out of the way.

Alicia turned to look at Paige, but ended up being hit by the clothesline.

Paige went for the cover. Alicia kicked out.

Paige groaned, as she stood up. She watched Alicia stand up and kicked her. She then grabbed the other girl and started to head butt her.

Once Alicia was down. She looked to the clock. She had three minutes to pin or make Alicia tap out.

Paige turned back to her opponent, only to get kicked in the face. Alicia quickly got on the top rope, but Paige stood up. They started to fight for dominance, but Paige quickly grabbed Alicia and jumped off the ropes, watching as the older woman bounced off the ropes and onto the ground.

Paige went to the opposite corner, and  _cannonballed_  onto Alicia.

She looked back to the clock. She had one and a half.

She grabbed Alicia by her hair and pushed her into the ring. The other woman rolled out. Paige was frustrated. She rushed over and kicked her opponent. She pushed Alicia back into the ring. She looked over. She had less than minute.

She tried to lock in the  _PTO._  But Alicia pushed Paige away. She kicked her. She was able to get up and use the ropes to try to do her  _Scissors Kick_. But Paige moved out of the way.

Paige kicked Alicia. And then again. Once the older woman was down, Paige walked up to her. She had six seconds left on the clock.

 _Five_.

Paige wrapped Alicia's legs around hers.

_Four._

She grabbed Alicia's arms and picked her up.

 _Three_.

She waited, hoping Alicia would tap out.

_Two._

Alicia couldn't hold it much longer.

_One._

Alicia was about to tap out.

_Beeeep._

Alicia tapped, but it was too late. Paige lost.

AJ's song came out. She grinned as she looked at Paige. She had a mic with her.

"I guess I get to pick out match. And don't worry, you'll like it. I'll tell you when we sign out contract."

AJ turned and skipped away. Paige just stayed in the ring. She ran her hand through her hair, as she tried to think of what AJ was going to pick.

-

"ALL our friends are getting married," Summer commented, as she looked up at Dean. They were both just lying in their shared bed.

"It doesn't mean we should move fast. I like where we are. It's comfortable."

"Do you ever think about it?? Marriage I mean."

Dean nodded. "Sometimes. Like I said, I don't ant to rush, but yeah, it has crossed my mind before. You?"

"Yeah. I want that life. Waking up next to someone every morning. Knowing that they're in the relationship just as much as I am."

"I'll always wake up next to you, as long as we're together."

Summer rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of her boyfriend, before reaching up and kissing his lips.

-

"ARE you going to use your briefcase?" Emma asked, as she looked at the board in front of her.

"If I need it. Dean, Rome, and I talked about it. We have a plan." He reached over and moved a piece.

Emma nodded.

"Are you excited? Our second Wrestlemania, and this time, yours is a real match, no Battle Royal or anything."

The blond Australian nodded her head. "Yeah. This is what I've been waiting for. Next year though, I will be facing Paige in a one-on-one match for the Divas title. That is my ultimate goal."

"And by this time next year, you will be my wife."

Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips, knocking over some of the chess pieces.

-

NIKKI looked up at John. He was doing weights, preparing for his match.

"Excited?" John asked, as he looked at his fiancé.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. I have a chance to win the titles at Wrestlemania, how could I not?"

"Just being there is great enough, you know?"

Nikki nodded.

"Have you thought about the wedding? Who's going to be there?"

"Obviously our friends. I was thinking about November? What do you think?"

John shrugged. "The date doesn't matter to me. I just want to make you Mrs. John Cena."

"What if I want you to be Mr. Nikki Bella?"

John laughed. "If that makes you happy, I'd do it."

Nikki laughed as she walked over to her fiancé. She kissed his lips. "You are such a goof ball. Now do the push ups."  
  
John shook his head and turned over. He felt Nikki sit on his back. Grinning, he started to do the push ups.

-

BRIE smiled as she watched her husband take a picture with a kid. She was him wink at her.

Once he was done, he turned to her. "Like what you see?"

Brie shrugged. "You looked great with the little boy. I was just thinking about you and our future child."

Daniel grinned. "Soon, we'll have a mini-me, or you, running around. I know that now."

Brie grinned. "I can't wait. I want her, or him, but be just like you."

"Is it true that twins are most likely to have twins?" Daniel asked, almost laughing at the look on Brie's face.

"I-I don't know. I-I'll have to check. God, I hope not. I want to have more than one, but not at the same time."

"I don't think anyone does Brie."

Brie shook her head and asked for a drink, a strong one. Daniel laughed as he wrapped his arm around her.

-

AJ was about to go to bed when someone knocked on her door. She groaned and went to open it. But her bad attitude disappeared when she saw that it was Paige that was standing there.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to share a room with me? Corey and Sasha just got engaged, so I am  _not_ going over there. Summer and Dean, you never know with them. Seth and Emma can't seem to take their hands off each other. I don't trust Nikki or John. And I don't want to bother Brie or Daniel," Paige rambled, playing with the bag.

AJ smiled at the image. She moved to let Paige walk in. "I just ordered room service and was going to watch a movie, if you want to join me."

Paige smiled and walked in. She stared at both beds, not sure which one to get into.

"C'mon, this one. That way we won't have to move the television."

Paige nodded and followed AJ to her bed. They both got under the covers and started to watch  _Batman Begins_.

Halfway through the movie, Paige fell asleep, her arms around AJ.

AJ smiled and turned the television off. She moved to turn the lamp off, but Paige's grip tightened. "No," she mumbled. AJ looked at her, only to see a sleepy, confused look on Paige's face.

"I'm just turning the light off."

Paige loosened her grip. She watched as AJ turned the lamp off and get comfortable on the bed. Once she was sure it was okay, she wrapped her arms around AJ.

"Don' leave me," Paige whispered, her voice filled with sleep.

AJ smiled. "Never. Good night Paige. I love you."

"Love you too," Paige whispered, her voice evening out. AJ soon followed her to sleep.

-

SMACKDOWN had AJ and Paige in the middle of the ring, with Stephanie watching over the signing as usual.

Paige grabbed the pen and started to sign her name, but Stephanie stopped her.

"Don't you want to hear about the match first?" Stephanie asked, frowning a little.

"It doesn't really matter to me. I'll defend my title in whatever match AJ wants. And this will make sure I won't back out if I don't want to be in it."

Stephanie shrugged at that and watched the Divas Champion sign her name. She handed it to AJ, a smirk on her face.

AJ signed her name, and looked at Paige. "Are you ready?"

Paige nodded.

"Okay then."

AJ then told Paige the match they were going to have, and it made Paige smile, wanting to have a match like that.


	43. Grand

AJ skipped and stopped right in front of Paige's table. The twenty-two year old looked up before going back to signing.

"Need anything?" Paige asked, as she smiled at the kid who took the small poster and another person walked up to her.

"No, I was just wondering, if you know, you wanted to go with me to the Hall of Fame? I mean, all our friends are going with their dates, with each other, and I didn't want to be alone. And I thought, you are single, and I am single, so we can go together? You can say no. And this is not a date, this is just two friends going to an event together so they don't look like losers. What do you say?" AJ rambled, looking shy.

Paige looked up and smiled. "Yeah, we can go together."

AJ grinned and skipped away. Paige just shook her head and continued to sign the poster.

-

PAIGE smiled at the camera. She turned and frowned when she saw Emma in Dean's arms. She looked around and saw Seth with Summer.

"What—"

"Seth and I exchanged blondes. Daniel and John exchanged twins. We're going to change back later. But for now, we are just screwing with people. So Paige, meet Summer, my date."

Emma winked. "Hey Paige," the Australian said in an American accent. Paige just laughed at that. "Where is your date?"

"She's around. Probably with John and Nikki, or John and Brie, whatever."

"You came with AJ?" Emma asked, not knowing that piece of information.

Paige nodded. "We came as friends. I think we are better off as friends."

"But you two were great with each other. I know you're scared, but you should give her another chance," Emma told her.

"I'm tired of giving her chances. I just want to keep it simple, for now. And it goes to the next level then so be it, but for now, we will just be friends. I am not going to try to become more. I'm not ready for that, not right now. Not with what's been going on."

Emma nodded. "I understand. As long as you are happy."

Paige smiled. "I am. For the first time in a long time, I feel happy, I feel like the weight has been taken off my shoulders, you know?"

Dean just grinned. He pulled her close. "We are so proud of you, you pale weirdo."

"Asshole."

-

"YOU came with Paige, that is great!" Brie exclaimed, as she jumped in place from the excitement.

"We came as friends," AJ said, wishing it had been a real date.

"But she came with you. I heard some other people asked her, and she said no. Did she even think about it when you asked?" John questioned.

AJ shook her head. "No, she just said yes."

"That means something then. Are you still going to do it?" Nikki questioned, as she walked up to her twin sister and fiancé, with her "date."

"Yeah, I'm going to do it. It won't be bad, right? It's not like I'm proposing," AJ said, as she looked at the four people in front of her.

John shrugged. "We'll see when she reacts."

Nikki bent down to grab a wire that was a few inches off the ground. She grabbed it and pulled it up. "This is stupid, someone could serious get hurt."

It took a second for it to register in AJ's head, before her eyes widened. "No! Put it down!"

But it was too late. AJ turned to see Paige on the ground, the wire wrapped around her boots. How? She didn't know. AJ looked back to Nikki, a glare. "We were doing so great!"

Nikki let out a chuckle. "Oops?"

AJ turned to check on Paige, who was trying to untangle herself from the cable, her face red from the embarrassment.

AJ started to laugh as she helped her ex-girlfriend. Paige just covered her face. That image made AJ fall even more in love with Paige. She just opened her plan worked.

-

WRESTLEMANIA Pre-show ended, with Tyson Kidd and Cesaro still Tag Team Champions, for now. And Big Show as the André the Giant Battle Royale winner.

The real show was about to start, and the first match was going underway.

Bad News Barrett, R-Truth, Luke Harper, Dolph Ziggler, and Stardust were all at the gorillas, ready to go out there and start the official show.

Dean and Daniel were standing a little far away, having some final words with their friends before starting the show.

"Good luck. I'm rooting for both of you," Paige said, as she grinned at her friends.

AJ nodded as she sat on the crates.

"Have fun Bro," Seth said, looking at Dean, before turning to Daniel. "Have fun."

"Bring us the title," Roman told them, a smirk on his face.

Emma nodded. "We are going to take over okay."

Nikki and John laughed.

Brie walked up to Daniel and pulled him for a kiss. "Have fun. Bring home the gold. I'm proud of you," she told him, as she hugged her husband.

Dean grabbed Summer's neck and kissed her. He grinned when he pulled away. "For luck."

"Make me proud. And please stay safe, don't do anything stupid," Summer whispered, as she looked up at him.

Dean grinned. "I can't make any promises. A lot of people out there hate me."

Summer rolled her eyes and looked at Daniel. "Keep him safe?"

"I'll do my best." Giving Brie one last kiss, he turned to Dean. "We gotta go. The match is about to start."

The group grinned as they watched them go, before walking to a monitor to watch the show.

-

BRIE ran to Daniel's arms when he passed the gorillas. He laughed, as he held his new title close. He kissed her lips.

"I'm so proud of you. You get to join the great superstars that have held all the titles," Brie said against his lips. Daniel just laughed and kissed her.

Summer ran to check on Dean, who was thrown into a ladder, breaking it in half. After telling her many times that he was okay, she finally believed him.

"You are so crazy. I hate you so much." Dean just laughed.

"Don't worry about me. My match is over. You have to concentrate on yours. You and Emma have to keep your titles for me. Since Daniel and I divided the group."

Summer laughed, "What?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Daniel gets Brie, Nikki, and John. I get you, Emma, and Seth. Paige and AJ were a little hard, but we decided on AJ with Daniel, and Paige with us, cause Nikki will kill Paige. And Roman is neutral. He's in the middle. So Daniel has the IC title, leaving the other four. We are trying to see who gets most of the titles."

"What about Corey and Sasha?"

"Daniel didn't think it would be fair if we had them in our team. So they are also neutral."

Summer shook her head at her insane boyfriend. "You are so crazy."

Dean grinned. "But you love me anyway."

Summer nodded slowly. "I do. Love you."

The Ohio native froze, before smiling. "I love you too."

-

SETH sighed. Even though Randy was not in the Authority, he still wanted revenge for what he did months ago. And Randy didn't blame him.

His match with Randy was second on the card.

Seth had his arms wrapped around her. "I'll be fine. Just watch me fly."

Emma laughed at that. Seth grinned. "So I'm thinking outdoors."

"What?"

"Outdoors wedding. I want it to be outside."

"What if it rains?"

"It's good luck?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. She nodded. "Okay, we'll have an outdoors wedding."

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." Paige exclaimed, as she ran to her best friends. "I wanted you to wish you good luck."

Seth smirked. "A kiss will give me luck." He leaned his head forwards and both women kissed a cheek. Seth grinned and turned. His was about to do his entrance.

"I'm really lucky," Emma whispered, as she watched her fiancé leave.

Paige nodded. "You are. He is. I am. We're lucky to have each other. I would have gone crazy without you guys."

Emma laughed as she walked away, wanting to see Seth's match. Paige followed behind her.

-

DEAN glared at Daniel, who glared back. The group of friends were split into two groups.

Dean and Seth were talking to Emma and Summer, while Paige stood there, watching.

And Daniel and John were talking to Nikki and Brie, while AJ stood there, watching.

Roman, Corey, and Sasha just watched their friends compete. It was great to see that it wasn't ruining their relationship.

"You are going to do great," Dean and Daniel told Summer and Brie, respectively.

Seth and John didn't say anything, they just gave Emma and Nikki a slow and soft kiss, respectively as well.

Once the men were done competing, Paige and AJ moved forward.

AJ smiled at her friends. "You guys are going to do great. Win or lose, give them a match they'll never forget."

The twins moved forward and hugged AJ.

Paige looked from Summer and Emma. "Look at us now. We started at NXT. We worked hard, and we made it. We are in the grandest stage. I know you were at last years Wrestlemania, but this time is different.  _You_  are defending your titles.  _You_ don't have to share the stage with ten or so other girls. This is  _your_  time. So go out there and have the greatest match you can have."

"Who knew you could make speeches," AJ commented, grinning.

Paige looked over. "I couldn't have you make a better one than me."

AJ laughed.

The four women walked to the gorillas. They stood side by side. "Are you ready?"

"We were born ready."

-

"THE following match is an elimination tag team match for the Divas Tag Team Championships."

_You can look but you can't touch_

"Introducing first, the challengers, Nikki and Brie Bella, the Bella Twins!"

Once they were in the ring, Summer and Emma's tag team song came out.

"Their opponents, they are the Divas Tag Team Champions, Summer Rae and Emma, the Summer of the Emmalution!"

The two blonds headed to the ring. Where they took in the crowd and cheers.

They turned to the twins. Emma and Summer looked to each other, not sure who wanted to go first.

Emma decided to go first, against Nikki.

Nikki went after Emma, but Emma moved out of the way, and behind her, so when Nikki recoiled off the ropes, she would trip over Emma. Emma moved away, and grinned. Nikki was getting up and was clotheslined by the Australian.

Emma then whipped her to the corner and tagged in Summer. The taller blond then whipped Nikki onto the ropes. And elbowed her when she returned.

She went for the cover, and only got to one.

"Come on Nikki!"

Summer stood up and tagged Emma in. The shorter blond ran to the ropes and kicked Nikki while she was down. She then jumped up on the ropes. Nikki got up on the ropes, and she jumped onto the older woman.

She took cover then. Nikki kicked out on two.

Emma stood up and grabbed Nikki by her hair. She whipped Nikki to the corner, where she tagged Summer in. Summer moved back and ran to Nikki, ready to hit her, but Nikki kicked back. She elbowed Emma down.

Nikki went to clothesline Summer. She did it again and then kicked her. She then went to tag Brie, who got up on the top ropes.

"Brie Mode!"

She jumped off the kicked Summer. Brie rushed to get the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_ _  
_

Summer kicked out. Brie stood up and dragged Summer to the ropes. Where she ran back and kneed her on her face. She went for another cover. Summer kicked out on two.

Brie tagged in Nikki, and they worked the  _double slingshot suplex_. Nikki tried to cover. And it was not enough.

Summer tried to crawl to Emma, who was trying to get the crowd on their side.

Nikki picked Summer up and placed her in the  _Alabama Slam_. When Sumer was down, she grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She turned her around and placed her on her back.

Emma tried to go into the ring. But Brie grabbed her leg and pulled her back. Emma's face hit the matt.

_One!_ _  
_

_Two!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Three!_

"Summer Rae has been eliminated."

Emma looked to the ring, and saw the twins smirking at her. She looked at Summer, who rolled out.

She got into the ring, and ducked when Nikki tried to closelined her. Emma kicked her.

She ran back on the ropes and performed a  _diving crossbody._

She elbowed Brie out. And turned her attention to Nikki. She picked Nikki up and went to a corner and smacked her head on it. Emma grinned, when Nikki leaned against the ropes  _Dil-Emma_.

The referee was counting, and when the got to three, Emma released Nikki.

Emma moved to the middle of the ring. And the crowd cheered, as did the  _Emma-mite Sandwich_.

Emma looked back to see Brie getting back on the mat. She ran towards the other woman kicked her.

She got on the top turnbuckle Nikki ran to stop her. Emma was able to get over Nikki and  _powerbomb_  her onto the mat.

Emma looked out, to see Brie still on the ground. She quickly locked in the  _Emma-lock_.

Nikki clawed the ground, as she tried to get out of it, but it became too much.

"Nikki Bella has been eliminated."

Emma waited for Brie to enter the ring.

They stood in front of each other. Brie went for a hit, but Emma just went back. It happened again, and again.

Brie got frustrated, and went for a clotheline, but Emma just moved out of the way.

Brie turned and kicked Emma when she didn't expect it. She then whipped her to the corner. She turned Emma around, placed her head under her arm, and then went to the middle of the ring, slamming the Australian's head on the mat.

Brie went for the pin, but Emma reversed it. She got up.

The other woman ran to the kicked Emma down. She went for another cover.

Emma kicked out. Brie, wanting to end it, kicked Emma. And grabbed her head.  _Bella Buster_  was executed. She went for the pin, knowing she had won.

_One!_ _  
_

_Two!_

Emma kicked out. Brie didn't believe it. Brie stood up, while Emma tried to get up. Once Emma was up enough, Brie did the  _Swinging Neckbreaker_.

She went for another cover.

Emma kicked out again.

Brie was getting frustrated. She picked Emma up again, but this time, Emma fought back. She hit Brie's stomach, again and again.

She then used the ropes to kick her.

Emma took the moment to recuperate. She watched as Brie got up. She went over and  _Suplexed_  her onto the mat.

She went for the cover, and Brie kicked out.

Emma suddenly got a fun and great idea. She grabbed Brie, and pulled her back, so she was bent backwards.

Emma looked at the crowd, before doing Summer's  _Summer Crush_.

She went for the cover, but Brie kicked out.

Emma went to the top rope, where she did the  _diving crossbody._

She turned to the crowd, seeing they wanted to see her do someone else's finisher. Once she got enough, she turned to Brie, who was slowly getting up.

Emma walked over to her, placed Brie over her, grabbed her arm and leg, and swung her. She had performed her best friend's  _Paige-Turner_.

She then locked in the  _Emma-Lock_  for the win.

"Here are your winners, and still the Divas Tag Team Champions, The Summer of the Emmalution!"

Summer ran to the ring and hugged Emma as they celebrated their win. "Did you like the  _Emma Crush_?" Summer nodded and laughed.

Once they were in the back, Nikki and Brie hugged them for the awesome match.

Seth went up to Emma and kissed her. "I love you so much."

Dean pulled Summer close. "You are an unstoppable team."

Paige went to Emma, and stared at her. "You stole my move."

Emma looked at her best friend, an innocent look on her face. "I did? I didn't realize."

Paige rolled her eyes and hugged her friend. "Congratulations. You were great out there."

Emma laughed. "Does that mean I can do the  _Emma-Turner_?"

"Don't push you luck."

Three matches down, there were three more to go.

-

"We're almost next, are you ready?" AJ asked, as she watched the Brit tie her shoes. She liked the new look, the blue in her hair, her new outfit.

Paige looked up and grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be. My first Wrestlemania, and I'm in the Divas Main Event, how great is that?"

AJ smiled. "It's really great. And we get to do it together."

Paige nodded. "Yeah. This is going to be the greatest day of my life."

AJ smiled, nodding as well. This Pay-per-view was going to be like none of the other ones.


	44. Fireproof

JOHN stood there, ready to have his rematch with Rusev. He was ready to be the first person to beat him.

"Are you ready?" Nikki asked, as she wrapped her arms from behind.

John grinned and turned. "I'll bring us the gold." He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Nikki laughed against them.

Their friends all cheered for him as he headed out.

"Wrestlemania is almost over. And we'll have most of the championships. Can you guys believe it?" Daniel asked, as he returned from his interview with Renee Young.

"No. Our match is almost up, are you ready for it?" AJ asked, looking at Paige, who just grinned and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be. It's going to be great. A ladder match? Who doesn't want that?"

Emma and Summer looked at each other. "You."

 _Paige had just finished her Hell in a Cell match with AJ. Emma, Summer, and Paige were talking about the jump she had made. "I_ am _never jumping off something that high again."_

_"What if they have a Divas Ladder match?" Summer asked._

_"Then I'm pushing people. I'm not doing the falling."_

_Emma and Summer laughed at the comment._

"Yeah, well falling hurts. Right Dean?"

"Shut up."

-

"You were great," Nikki whispered onto John's mouth. He just grinned. "I am so proud of you."

"The United States was my first championship. It's great to have it back in my hands, you know?"

Nikki didn't respond. She just wrapped her arms around him. John wrapped his arms around her.

"But you know what is better than this belt?"

Nikki shook her head. She then placed it against this chest, not moving her arms from him.

"Having the chance to call you my wife."

Nikki looked up at him, and could only see love in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her.

-

"ARE you ready for this?" AJ asked Paige, who seemed to be nervous.

"I think so. This has been my dream, you know? Since I got into wrestling, and now I'm here. I'm going to wrestle in that ring, in front of thousands. In the biggest event."

AJ grinned. "You have a great career. You have so much ahead of you. And look at what you've done in the last year. You had a championship match with Emma at the first ever WWE Network event. You won the championship on your first day, you held both belts at the same time, and the first one to have held them. You were in the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell match, you fought in a Cage match, a tables match. You fought for to be the first ever Divas Tag Team champion, and if you get the title, you'll be the first person to have held the three titles. And we're having the first ever Divas Ladder match for the Divas Championship at Wrestlemania. If anyone should be nervous, it should be me."

Paige smiled. "Thanks."

AJ shrugged. "I wasn't lying. This is going to be the event I'll always remember. And I don't mean it because of our history."

"I know what you mean," Paige whispered, as she stared at AJ. "I want you to know something, before you go out there."

AJ looked at Paige, waiting for whatever Paige was going to tell her. She could feel her heart beating hard. She could feel her hands clam up.

"I-I wanted you to know that I don't regret dating you. I think it helped me. If it weren't for you, for what we had, I don't think I would ever feel like this. I feel like nothing can knock me down. You helped me beat Sami, and it means a lot AJ. I just wanted you to know that."

AJ wanted to respond, but her song came out and she had to go out there. She looked at Paige and gave her a smile, before going out there.

"The following is a Ladder match for the divas championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

AJ smiled as she saw the group of people waiting there. She skipped to the ring.

"Her opponent, she is the Divas Champion, Paige!"

Paige walked out to a pop. Just like AJ did.

Paige couldn't believe it. She had been called up in less than a year, and already she had a big Wrestlemania moment.

She headed to the ring, and then looked at AJ.

They were both ready. They waited for the bell to go off.

And it did. Paige and AJ grappled, as they tried to see who would get the upper hand. Paige ended up pushing AJ to the corner

AJ kicked her away. She clotheslined her when Paige stood up straight. She did it again, and again.

The twenty-eight year old tried to whip Paige onto the ropes, but Paige reversed it.

When AJ returned, Paige kicked her. AJ was sprawled on the ground. Paige started to head to get a ladder, but AJ grabbed her leg. She pulled it, and Paige fell forward, her face hitting the mat.

AJ stood up and looked down to Paige. She grabbed her by her hair and turned her. Grabbing her head, she turned and went down, performing the  _swinging neckbreaker_.

While Paige was down, AJ got out of the ring and grabbed a ladder. She looked at it for a few seconds, not sure if it was tall enough to help her get the title hanging above the ring.

She shrugged, as she closed it and grabbed it. It was pretty heavy, but she was able to handle it. She turned with it, only to have the ladder hit her, after Paige kicked it.

AJ went down, the ladder on top of her. Paige grabbed the ladder and slid it into the ring. She looked down to AJ before heading inside. She set the ladder up.

AJ slowly got back up. She could see Paige climb up the ladder. She ran inside and grabbed Paige's leg.

The Brit looked down to AJ. Paige's were eyes wide. AJ smiled and pulled her leg, watching Paige hit the mat, hard.

She groaned, when she felt the impact. AJ walked over and started to climb the ladder.

Not wasting any time, Paige stood up and went to the side to pushed the ladder down.

AJ pushed herself away from the ladder, not wanting to get too hurt.

Paige walked up to AJ. She looked around. She got out of the ring, and looked under it. She started to take out anything and everything under there. A few chairs, two tables. A few kendo sticks.

She wanted to go all out in her match. She looked up to see AJ slowly start to get up. She slid a table and two chairs in. She got into the ring and tried to clothesline AJ, but the shorter woman ducked. AJ clotheslined her instead. AJ picked her up. She  _dropkicked_ Paige.

The Brit rolled out of the ring. She stood near the ramp. AJ smirked and placed a chair next to ropes. She took a few steps back, waiting for Paige to be ready.

Taking a breath, AJ ran forward, as she used the chair to jump over the ropes and onto Paige.

Referees ran to check on the girls, who seemed to be in pain on the ramp.

Both women pushed them away, wanting to get back in the match.

AJ got up first and headed to the ring. She set the ladder up and placed a table up, incase would need it. She started to head up. But Paige ran to her. She went up behind AJ, and started to slam her fists on the short girl's back. It stopped AJ. Paige looked down and turned. She moved up so the AJ's legs were on her shoulders, and did a  _sit-down powerbomb_.

Paige used the ladder to stand up. She looked up at her title handing above her. She looked down to AJ, who was on her back.

She turned and started to head up the ladder.

AJ was able to roll over and get onto her hands and knees. She looked up to see Paige get near the title. AJ could see Paige touch it.

It was enough to motivate her. She rushed to the other side and up the ladder. Soon enough, they were both standing in front of each other.

Paige went to hit her, and then AJ hit back. It went on for a while.

Paige was able to almost get AJ off the ladder. But AJ wasn't going to go down alone. She started to move on the ladder, making it tip back and forth.

"What are you doing?!" Paige exclaimed, as she felt the ladder start to lose its balance.

AJ moved it one last time, and the ladder tipped over. They both fell on the ring.

The crowd started to do the  _this is awesome_  chants.

AJ and Paige started to get up at the same time. AJ grabbed the chair that was next to her. She threw it to Paige, who grabbed it, confused.

AJ smirked, and kicked the chair, that ended up hitting Paige on her face.

AJ grabbed the chair and placed it in the corner. She grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her up. Once she was standing, she whipped her to the corner. Paige hit the chair and went down.

AJ looked at the ladder that was on the ground, and just pushed it out. She went to get a new one.

She grabbed a new one and was ready to head to the ring, but she saw Paige on the outer side of the ring. Her eyes widened, as she watched Paige run forward and  _cannonball_  onto AJ and the ladder.

Both girls seemed to be in pain.

Neither of them were getting up.

The referees were checking on both girls, wanting to see if they were both okay to continue.

Paige nodded, saying that she wanted to continue. She grabbed the ladder and pulled it with her as she stood up and headed to the ring. She slid it in and went in with it. She looked down to see AJ still on the ground.

She set the ladder up and started to climb up. She could feel her muscles try to give up on her. She was close.

AJ crawled into the ring. She pushed the table she set up at the bottom of the ladder and climbed onto it. She decided to get revenge, and try to  _powerbomb_  Paige.

Paige looked down to see AJ under her. She gripped the ladder as AJ turned and gripped her waist.

Her hands lost their grip, and both girls felt onto the table.

Paige could feel fresh scratches on her body from the impact.

AJ took the moment to get onto the ladder.

Paige was  _not_  giving up that easily. She got up onto the other side of the ladder. They started to hit each other again, and again, Paige got the advantage. But Paige was not going to have a repeat of the last time. She grabbed AJ by her hair and started to go up the ladder even more until she was on the highest step. She pulled AJ closer and placed her in her  _DDT._

Paige took a deep breath before doing the  _Ram-Paige_  off the ladder.

AJ was out. She was sprawled on the ground.

Paige, using whatever strength she could muster, started to crawl up the ring. She looked down, to see that AJ was still not getting up. She reach up, and felt the title in her hand. She took a few more steps up. She looked down, and saw AJ slowly coming to.

Paige didn't have a lot of time. She reached up and gripped the clip. She looked down and smiled. She moved the clip and took out her title.

Paige held her belt high. She had a huge smile on her face. AJ just stared at her from the ground. She couldn't help but laugh. She heard the bell ring and Paige was declared as the champion.

AJ wanted to win, she wanted to win so bad, but she knew it wasn't all that bad.

Paige climbed down the ladder. She held the arms high, as the referee held her hand.

AJ stood up and walked over to her. She smiled at Paige, who seemed to be radiating happiness.

"You beat me, again," AJ said, grinning.

Paige shrugged. "I guess I did."

AJ laughed. Paige just walked into her open arms and hugged her.

 _It was now or never_.

AJ pulled away, grabbed Paige's face and kissed her.

Paige froze against her, not sure what to do.

The fans went crazy. They all assumed something was going on, but never had it confirmed. They had seen pictures, had seen tweets between them. But there was never anything official. And now, in the middle of the ring, they were kissing, or AJ was kissing a frozen Paige.

Paige pulled away, not sure what to say. And she didn't have time. They had to leave to get the next match ready. AJ gave her a small smile, and Paige knew they would have to talk later.

-

BROCK Lesner kicked out. Roman couldn't believe it. He stood up and went to the corner. He got ready. When Brock stood up, he ran towards the Beast, his fist ready. But Brock was able to reverse it and place Roman on his back.

Brock  _F-5'd_  the Samoan.

Both men were on the ground.

Everyone turned when they heard Seth Rollin's song. They couldn't believe it when they saw the dual-haired man run towards the ring, his briefcase at hand.  _Was he really going to betray his brother?_


	45. Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. (But there are epilogues, yes more than one.)

BROCK Lesnar kicked out. Roman couldn't believe it. He stood up and went to the corner. He got ready. When Brock stood up, he ran towards the Beast, his fist ready. But Brock was able to reverse it and place Roman on his back.

Brock  _F-5'd_  the Samoan.

Both men were on the ground.

Everyone turned when they heard Seth Rollin's song. They couldn't believe it when they saw the dual-haired man run towards the ring, his briefcase at hand.

He gave the briefcase to the referee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Seth Rollins is cashing in his Money in the Bank, therefore this will now be a triple threat match."

The bell rang. Seth took a few steps back, and smirked. He ran forward and  _Curbstomped_  Brock Lesnar.

He turned and helped Roman stand up. He took a step back, and signaled for him to get Brock.

Roman shook his head and told his brother that they were going to have a match. It was going to be a triple threat match.

Seth grinned, and moved away. Seth ran forward and kicked Roman, before tossing him outside. He turned to Brock, who was getting on his knees. Seth ran forward and  _Curbstomped_ him.

Roman started to get on his feet. Seth turned to Brock, and tried to hit him again. But Brock was able to get him up on his back, ready to  _F-5_  him.

Roman had gotten on the ring, and  _speared_  Brock.

Seth took the chance and  _curbstomped_  Roman.

He went for the pin.

_One!_ _  
_

_Two!_

_Three!_

"Here is your winner, and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollin!"

Seth got the belt and hugged it close. He looked down at Roman who started to stand up. Seth walked up to him, a smile on his face.

Roman stood up and laughed. He reached his hand over for Seth to shake. But Seth ignored it and hugged him instead.

Roman moved to the side and raised Seth's hand.

Dean Ambrose ran towards the ring, and hugged both of his brothers. They picked Seth up onto their shoulders.

-

_EARLIER_

AJ grabbed Paige's face and kissed her.

Paige froze against her, not sure what to do.

The fans went crazy. They all assumed something was going on, but never had it confirmed. They had seen pictures, had seen tweets between them. But there was never anything official. And now, in the middle of the ring, they were kissing, or AJ was kissing a frozen Paige.

Paige pulled away, not sure what to say. And she didn't have time. They had to leave to get the next match ready. AJ gave her a small smile.

Paige started to get out of the ring, with AJ following behind her. They passed the gorillas, and Paige just rushed away.

"Paige, stop, please, I need to talk to you!" AJ called, as she followed Paige through the halls. People tried to stop them for interviews, but they wouldn't stop.

Paige stormed into the locker room.

AJ stopped in front of it, not sure what was going to happen.

She looked at the monitor, the superstar's main event starting.

"AJ! Hey," Nikki and Brie exclaimed, as they ran towards the girl. Emma and Summer ran behind them.

AJ looked over and saw them walk over to her.

"We saw what happened, have you guys talked?" Emma asked.

"No, we haven't. She's in there, and I'm scared of what will happen if I go in there. What if she didn't like it? What if she doesn't want anything else to do with me?"

Nikki grabbed AJ by her shoulders, and started to push her towards the door.

"You won't know how she would feel if you don't go talk to her. And you've been through so much, that this won't ruin what you have. Now, go in there," Nikki told her, and pushed her though the door.

AJ took a deep breath and pushed the door open, frowning when it was pushed back. She heard a thump.

"Oh my god, it is contagious," AJ whispered, when she saw Paige's shoe on the ground.

She went inside and helped Paige up.

Paige laughed, as she shook her head. "Nikki?"

AJ nodded. "She pushed me."

"I am no longer surprised," Paige said, as she walked towards her bag. She looked through them and grabbed her phone. She opened Twitter, and saw the hundreds tweets from her fans with the picture of her kiss with AJ.

"C-can we talk?"

Paige looked up to AJ. She placed her phone down and stood up.

"A-about that kiss—"

Paige cut AJ off with a kiss. Paige placed her hands on the back of AJ's head and pulled her closer.

They pulled away to breath

"What was that about?" AJ asked, frowning.

The Brit shrugged. She sat down and looked at her hands. "I just felt like I should have done that. Why did you kiss me out here?"

AJ smiled. She sat down next to Paige. "I wanted to do that. I mean, yeah, I've kissed many people out there in the ring, but you, it was different. You are different. And I felt like this was a way to show you how much you meant to me without making it some big spectacular thing. Simple and to the point."

Paige nodded.

"I love you Paige. I'm in love with you, and I always will be. And nothing will change that. I'll be in love with you whether we are together or not. Whether you love me or not. I'll always love you."

Paige didn't respond, she just turned to look at AJ.

"And I know that I broke your trust,  _again_. But I want you to know that I did it because I wanted to protect you. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean for it to turn out like it did. In my mind, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. That Sami wouldn't have any power over you. And I know that's why you broke up with me, because I ended up treating you like property. And I never meant to do that. I never meant to make you feel less than human."

"I forgive you. I'm happy, but I'm happier when I'm with you. And I love you, and like you, I don't think that feeling will leave anytime soon."

AJ smiled, looking at Paige with hope in her eyes. "Does that mean?"

Paige nodded and kissed her.

They pulled away and looked at the door when they heard a loud cheer. They laughed and shook their heads.

-

EMMA wrapped her legs around Seth's waist, her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against her.

Seth laughed against her. He dropped his title to hold her.

"I am so proud of you," she said, between every kiss. "I love you so much. So much."

Seth just held her close. "We are champions. Now that we have titles, we can concentrate on our wedding."

Emma shook her head. "Not yet. I want the Divas Championship. We can get married as the top of this business."

Seth tossed his head back and laughed. "I love you so much."

Emma got back to the ground. She placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "I love you too."

He looked down at her. Seth raised his eyebrow. "Do you?" He leaned down to kiss her. "We should go to the hotel and celebrate."

Emma nodded.

Dean rolled his eyes, he looked at his friends, who all seemed to be a little bit uncomfortable.

"Now that,  _that_  is over," John commented, making Emma and Seth blush.

"So now we need those Tag Titles," Roman told everyone.

They looked down at the titles. "Who wants to take over the wrestling world?"

They all cheered.

-

_Elimination Chamber_

Match 1: Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch versus the Summer of the Emmalution (c) for the Divas Tag Team Championships

Emma and Sasha started the match first. They were head to head, until Sasha got the advantage. The Boss and Becky worked together to bring Emma down. Emma was later able to fight back and tag Summer in, but in the end, it wasn't enough, as they both lost the titles

Match 2: The Shield (Dean and Roman) (c) versus New Day (Kofi Kingston and Big E) versus Lucha Dragons versus Prime Time Players versus Kidd Tyson and Cesaro versus Los Matadores in an Elimination Chamber match for the Tag Team Championship

Dean and Roman and the Lucha Dragons were the first teams. Tyson and Cesaro were next team out, and still no one went out. Los Matadores were out next. They were soon taken out by Roman. The Lucha Dragons were soon take out by Dean.

The Prime Time Players were soon out of the cell, followed by The New Day.

Darren Young soon took The New Day out. Titus pinned Kidd.

The Shield and Prime Time Players were the last two out. The Shield were able to retain after Dean performed the  _Dirty Deeds_  on Darren and Roman  _speared_  Titus. Roman pinned Titus, getting the win.

Match 3: Daniel (c) versus King Barrett versus R-Truth versus Dolph Ziggler versus Sheamus versus Ryback in an Elimination Chamber match for the Intercontinental Championship.

King Barrett and Dolph Ziggler were the first one in the chamber. R-Truth was out next. And Daniel was after. Ryback's pod was soon opened. No one was taken out, but then R-Truth performed the  _Lie Detector_ on Barrett.

Sheamus's pod unlocked, but he was unable to get out. Ryback took R-Truth with the  _Shell Shock_. The Irish man soon showed people that he placed his Celtic cross, making it get stuck. He later used the  _brogus kick_  on Dolph.

Daniel did his  _running knee_  on Sheamus, and later made Ryback tap out on the  _Yes! Lock_.

Match 4: John Cena (c) vs Corey Graves for the United States Championship

Corey and John fought tough and hard. John would use the  _AA_  on Corey, try to make him tap out. He used the  _Five Knuckle Shuffle_. Corey fought back. He'd use the  _chop block_. There were many moments he almost won the title, but in end, John got the upper hand and pinned Corey after two  _AA_ s.

Match 5: Paige (c) versus Brie Bella versus Naomi versus Natalya versus Alicia Fox versus Charlotte in the first Divas Elimination Chamber for the Divas Championship.

Naomi and Alicia were the first two competitors. Natalya's pod opened, and she was able to knock both women down. Paige was soon able to go into the ring. Alicia and Naomi teamed up and tossed Paige through Charlotte's pod, breaking it.

Charlotte entered, and was able to make Naomi tap out. Brie's pod opened, and she used the  _Bella Buster_ on Alicia, pinning her.

Charlotte and Natalya were facing off while Brie and Paige faced off.

Charlotte was able to use  _Natural Selection_  on Natalya and taking her out. She then teamed up with Brie, to try and take Paige out. Brie used the Bella Buster on Charlotte, and later pinned her. She was left in the ring with Paige.

Both of them fought hard. But Paige was able to retain in the end.

Match 6: Seth (c) versus Bray Wyatt.

Seth had the Shield with him as he faced Bray. He borrowed Dean and Roman's finished, after his  _Curbstomp_  was banned due to legal reasons. He performed many moved before getting Bray down. Bray was able to fight back, but it was not enough.

In the end, Seth retained after performing the  _Pedigree_ , in a way to mock the Authority.

-

AJ was up against the wall. She was stuck, unable to go anywhere. She looked at the person who wouldn't let her leave.

Paige grinned, and she leaned down. She pressed her lips against AJ's.

"I hear you might be going after the tag titles," Paige said, "you wanna know something cool?"

AJ nodded. Moved her lips so she would kiss Paige's neck.

"I didn't realize my feeling for you until September. But I've had feeling for you since I walked onto the stage and took the belt from you."

"My life is complete when you're in it."

Paige laughed. She grabbed AJ's hand and led her to the bench. She sat down on it, and AJ straddled her.

"Will you be my official date to Emma and Seth's wedding?" Paige asked, as she placed her face on the crook of AJ's neck.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I want to be official."

AJ laughed. "You're so adorable."

"So?" She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Yes, I'll be your date. I'll be your date anywhere."

Paige pulled her head back and smiled at AJ. "I love you."

"And I love you too. Everything about you, from your past, from you loser self, to who you are."

Paige smiled and kissed AJ. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."


	46. Epilogue One: Semma

_AUGUST 23_ _rd_ _, 2015_

"Welcome to Summerslam. Where John Cena will go against the United States Champion, Corey Graves. The Tag Team Champions Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose will defend their titles against the Prime Time Players. The Divas Tag Team Champions Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch will fight AJ Lee and Nikki Bella. Neville will try to beat the Intercontinental Champion Daniel Bryan for the title. And the two Main Events, Emma will wrestle against long time friend Paige for the Divas Championship, and Seth Rollins will get his rematch against the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar."

-

_AUGUST 29_ _th_ _, 2015_

_"Today, we bring together two people in holy matrimony."_

"I can't believe my dress is the only black one," Paige muttered, as she looked down at it.

"Yeah, well I thought you would like it. And it's my wedding, I want my maid of honor to stand out."

"Are you nervous?" Paige asked Emma, who was staring at herself through the mirror.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Is it okay to have a panic attack?"

"Yes. It's okay. Just remember that Seth Rollins loves you. He loves you so much; it makes me want to punch him in the face. He's waiting for you, ready to make you happy. He's waiting for you, ready to promise forever."

Emma laughed and turned back to look at Paige, who was grinning. "Don't you love AJ?"

"Yeah, but you guys are adorably disgusting."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says about you and your girlfriend."

"We're hot. Okay?"

Emma laughed, as she shook her head. She turned back to the mirror. She pressed her hand on her dress, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. "Thanks. For doing this."

Paige shrugged. "There is no where I'd rather be."

-

RENEE stopped the Divas Champion. "Paige, can I just have a minute?"

The Brit shrugged and nodded. She stopped at smiled at the blond.

"You've been champion for two hundred and fifty-three days. You are close to beating AJ. Do you have any words about that? And your match, with Emma later today?"

Paige smiled. "AJ was champion for two hundred and ninety-five days. And I'm about forty-two days away from that. But one thing I know, is that Emma has beaten me before for a championship. There is a huge chance that by the end of the night, I won't be the Divas Champion. And you know what, that is okay. If anyone deserves this title, it's Emma. She has proven herself. And this match, a Falls Count Anywhere match. It seems like fun. And there is no one I would want to do this with than Emma. You can see our matches for the NXT Women's championship on the WWE Network for only $9.99." Paige winked at the camera.

She was about to leave when she was attacked from behind, by a hug.

Renee laughed when she saw AJ hugged Paige.

AJ pulled Paige in for a kiss, ignoring the camera. "For luck," AJ whispered when she pulled back and she ran away, laughing.

Paige looked at the camera, "Yeah, I'm gonna go see who gave her candy." Paige turned and started to walk away. "There are rules here," she muttered as she walked away.

-

_"THESE two people have come here, because they want to tie their lives together._

"I swear I will knock you out," Dean threatened, as he watched Seth untie his tie to tie it again.

"It doesn't look good. Why doesn't it look good? Oh god, it's so hot here. Did someone turn on the heater? She's going to stand me up, this is a bad idea, why did I do this?" Seth rambled, looking closer to passing out by the second.

Dean stood up, stalked to his brother and slapped him. Seth stopped rambling and stared at Dean in shock. "Wh-why did you do that?"

Dean shrugged. "I saw it on television once. Did it work?"

Seth looked at the mirror, and watched his cheek turn red. "Oh my god. This is bad, really bad!"

Dean just slapped his forehead. He walked to Seth, grabbed his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "Listen to me Seth. Emma loves you. She wanted to marry you. She doesn't care what you look like. She loves you for who you are. And I bet she is freaking out, thinking the same thing you are. So I want you to go out there, and give her something to hold on, show her that she has nothing to worry about, can you do that for me?"

Seth nodded. And Dean sighed in relief. He had done his part. Now, for the actual wedding.

-

PAIGE cornered AJ. The shorter woman was grinning innocently.

"Who gave you candy?"

"No one. I'm just really happy."

"And why is that?"

AJ grabbed Paige's phone and clicked on a voice mail.

 _"P-Paige, congrats, you've won my title,_ again _. I-I hope you don't get too comfy with it, because I am getting it back—"_

AJ stopped it and looked at Paige. "Remember this?"

Paige frowned and nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"I think it's time to delete it."

"Okay?"

AJ placed the phone on Paige's hand and told her to delete it.

Paige frowned and did as she was told. "This all started in Summerslam. It's been over a year."

The New Jersey girl nodded. "Yeah, it did. It feels so long ago."

Paige tossed her phone onto her bag and opened her arms for AJ. "C'mon, I don't bite."

AJ rolled her eyes and walked into Paige's arms. She pulled back with a yelp when she felt Paige's teeth.

"Much."

AJ tried to get out of Paige's arms, but the younger girl wouldn't let her go. She would just graze her teeth on AJ's neck.

-

_IF anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

Emma took a deep breath, as she looked at the door in front of her. She gripped her bouquet. Paige gave her a wink, and moved to stand in front of her. Emma looked over and saw her father standing next to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, giving her an encouraging smile.

Emma nodded. And the door opened. Nikki, Brie, Sasha, and AJ walked out first, being the bride's maids.

Paige walked out after, followed by Emma and her father.

The second Seth saw her, his heart stopped. All his fear flew out the window, because the woman he was madly in love with was walking up to him, in her wedding dress.

-

"THE following is a Falls Count Anywhere match. And it is for the Divas Championship.

There was a loud screech, and Paige came out, her belt high up. Emma's song came out soon after, and she was in the ring, smiling at her best friend.

"Introducing first, from Norwich, England, she is the Divas Champion, Paige!"

Paige held her title high and smiled as the crowd cheered.

"Her opponent, from Melbourne, Australia, Emma!"

Lilian Garcia left the ring and the two women stood in the ring. The bell rang.

Emma and Paige tied in. They were see who was strong. Emma was able to grab Paige's neck and flip her over. She stood up and kicked Paige. She then used the ropes to  _drop kick_  Paige.

Emma reached over and grabbed Paige by her hair and whipped her to the corner. Emma ran behind her, and Paige kicked her. Paige then pushed her back and clotheslined her. Paige went for a quick cover. Emma automatically kicked out. Paige placed Emma in an arm bar. Emma tried to fight out of the submission hold.

Emma was able to power out of the arm bar and stand up. She elbowed Paige's head again and again. She grabbed the back of Paige's head and slammed it against her knee. Paige fell back, and Emma went for the cover. She only got a one count.

Emma picked Paige up and tossed her to the ropes, where Paige decided to do a crossbody. Bad thing for her, Emma thought the same thing and they both hit the ground.

Emma was the first one to get up. She stood up on her feet and got a handful of Paige's hair. She dragged her to the corner and tried to hit Paige's head on the top turnbuckle, but Paige elbowed Emma's face, again and again.

She turned to around the pushed Emma against the ropes. Paige then got on the second rope and kneed Emma.

Paige then pulled Emma away and did a  _fisherman's suplex_  on the Australian wrestler.

She went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

-

_THE bride and groom have their own vows._

Seth grabbed Emma's hand and smiled at her. "Emma, you are my whole world. And getting married to you,  _again_ , is a dream come true. I want you to know, that this is my second best day of my life. My first is the first time you said  _I do_ , although I don't really remember it." The group of friends that went to Vegas laughed. "Marrying you is so great. I can't wait to hear you say it again. I can't wait to tell our future kids about this. I can't wait to tell people of everything I did with you as my wife."

Emma smiled at him. She tried to reach over to kiss him, but Paige pulled her away. "Not yet," Paige whispered.

Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend and turned to her husband-to-be. "So, Seth, let's see if I can beat that. So I love you, that's basic. I love you, and everything we've been through. I mean, we had feelings for each other that anyone could see, even our child." Emma pointed to Paige, who just glared. "But really, I can't wait to call you mine. I can't wait to travel the world with you, and wake up next to you as your wife. This is a great thing that happened to us. And I'm so happy for this. This is the greatest day of my life, and being here, standing in front of you. I can't wait to support you, and have you support me. I can't wait to get through life, together."

-

EMMA kicked out. Paige decided to roll out the ring and looked under it. She took a chair, a table, and a kendo stick out. She tossed them into the ring, and then got in.

Emma was able to stand up and grab a stick. While Paige was getting into the ring, she slammed it on Paige's back. Paige hissed in pain from the impact.

Emma didn't stop. She just kept hitting Paige, again and again. Emma tried to cover Paige, but the Brit was able to kick out. She tried to push herself up, but Emma just slammed her fists on her back. Paige cried out in pain.

Emma grabbed Paige's hair and  _suplexxed_  her.

She went for the cover.

_One!_

_Two!_

Paige kicked out. She turned her body around and started to go towards the ropes. Emma used her hair to get her on her feet, but Paige was able to punch her way out. She then used the ropes to drop kick her best friend. Emma stood up and Paige tackled her out the ring. They both hit the ground hard.

Paige was able to get on her feet first. She was able to throw Emma against the barricades. She turned and whipped Emma onto the pole. She quickly went for the cover. She didn't get the three count. She walked towards Emma, but the Australian was able to pull Paige's legs from under her. The Brit slammed back on her head. Emma looked around, and then shrugged. She ran forward the clotheslined Paige, gaining momentum. She then did it again and again.

Paige tried to fight back, but Emma had gained more momentum. She grabbed Paige's hair and pushed her to the ground. Paige slammed her head. She tried to get up, but Emma went for the cover. She got a near-fall. She made Paige stand up.

Emma went over to the table and bashed Paige's head on it. Emma was able to get Paige on her shoulders, but Paige started to fight back. She made Emma release her, before kicking her. She didn't it again, and again. She grabbed Emma by her hair and made her stand on the table with her. She then placed her in the  _Ram-Paige_ , before performing her finisher on the table.

Paige rolled off the table after performing the move. Her back had slammed against it, hurting her. She was able to get back on the table and cover Emma.

_One!_ _  
_

_Two!_

-

"SETH Rollins, do you take Emma Dashwood for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

Seth looked at Emma, his eyes watery. "I do."

"Emma Dashwood, do you take Seth Rollins for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

Emma smiled at Seth with love in her eyes. "I do."

The priest looked at Dean. "May I have the ring for the bride?"

Dean reached in his pocket and took out the ring and placed it in Seth's hand.

"Seth, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me."

Seth reached for Emma hand and slowly slid the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest turned to Paige. "May I have the ring for the husband?"

"Emma, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me."

Emma held Seth's hand, and stared at into his eyes as she slid the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

-

EMMA was able to kick out. Paige fell off the table, not believing what had just happened. She covered her face in shock. She pushed herself and walked over to Emma, who was still on the table. Emma gripped Paige's top and pulled her, letting her fall on the announcer's chairs. Emma got up and tried a roll up on Paige, but Paige kicked out.

Emma saw the title, and grabbed it. When Paige stood up, she used it and hit Paige's head with the title.

Emma placed Paige on the announce table. But Paige tried to get away. Emma clotheslined Paige, before reaching into the ring and grabbing the kendo stick. She tried to hit Paige with it, but she wasn't having it. She grabbed it and hit Emma instead.

Emma kicked Paige's stomach, and then took the wooden stick, and hit her best friend with it.

A few of the hits on the head, and Paige seemed to go down. Emma placed Paige on the table before getting on the ring and then on the top turnbuckle

Emma looked down to Paige who was on the announce table. She took a deep breath, before jumping and landing on her best friend and breaking the table.

The referee started to count, as Paige's shoulders were down and Emma was over her.

_One!_

_Two!_

-

_WITH the powers invested in me by the state, I pronounce you man and wife._

Emma and Seth were dancing in the middle of the salon.

Paige around the room, and found AJ far from the speakers. Paige went over and found AJ listening to her phone, not AJ's,  _hers_. She frowned.

"Are you listening to my voicemail? What is it with you and voicemails?" Paige asked, as she placed her hand on her hips and frowned at AJ.

The New Jersey native grinned and gave Paige her phone. The Brit frowned when she saw that she had a saved voicemail from AJ. She looked up at her girlfriend, before pressing one and placed the phone against her ear.

_"So you caught me listening to a voicemail in your phone. I knew it was going to happen. And I know you're staring at me with the cute, confused look on you face, and now I'm gone."_ _  
_

Paige watched as AJ walked away. But Paige didn't move, she just continued to listen to the voicemail.

_"While we are surrounded by our friends, at Seth and Emma's wedding. I was going to make this big thing, make fans bring posters, so you see the words, but then I thought, simple was better. I want this to be an intimate moment. This all started with a voicemail, so I thought we would take the next level through a voicemail._

_"So here is what I did this for. Paige, will you marry me? If the answer is no, then ignore and delete this message. IF the answer is yes, turn around."_

The voicemail was done, but Paige was frozen. She just stared at the wall in front of her. She slowly moved the phone away and looked down at it. A smile appeared on her face, as she turned to look at AJ.

"Oh, thank god, when you didn't move it thought the worst thing. I'm so happy you turned around. So does that mean yes?"

Paige nodded. "Yes, a thousand times yes."

AJ grinned when she felt Paige wrap her arms around her. Paige leaned down and kissed AJ's lips.

-

Paige was able to kick out. Emma groaned and grabbed Paige by the hair. She pushed her into the ring, before following behind. She tried to pin Paige again, but wasn't able to get the three count.

Emma helped Paige stand up, before grinning. She decided to do something fun. She got under Paige, and used her own move against her. She went for the cover then.

_One!_

_Two!_

-

_YOU may now kiss the bride._

Emma looked at Seth, who was sitting on the bed. He had his goofy smile, as he watched her close the door.

"Come here my wife."

Emma shot him a smile. "In a second husband."

"I love the sound of that. Husband. Wife. This is a dream come true."

Emma moved to sit next to him.

_Paige grinned at her new friend. She grabbed Emma's wrist and dragged her to where she knew Seth would be._

_The dual haired man had just finished his match, when his female best friend stopped in front of him, a blond with her._

_"Seth, meet Emma. Emma, meet my best friend Seth."_

_Emma smiled and extended her hand. Seth grinned and extended it back._

_"I'm Seth, Rollins," he said, smiling._

_Emma giggled. "I know, Paige here just told me."_

_"You're from Australia?"_

_Emma nodded. "Born and raised."_

_"That's a nice place. I like Australia," he said, flustered._

_Emma smiled at him. Paige rolled her eyes at the goofiness of her best friend. She decided to save him from humiliation._

_"C'mon, lets go see Summer. You'll meet Dean later."_

_Emma nodded. "I guess I'll see you later Rollins."_

_Seth smiled and watched her go. "See you around."_

"Hey, Seth," Emma said, as she gave him a mischievous grin.

"Uh-oh, what?"

"Are you from Iowa? That's a nice place. I like Iowa."

Seth laughed and pushed Emma down on the bed. She squealed in surprise. Seth looked down at her. "Don't mock me wife."

"Oh yes, Seth. Rollins?"

"Yes Emma Rollins," Seth said, before kissing her.

Emma smiled when she felt his lips against her. She was going to enjoy her life.

-

_THREE!_

Emma couldn't believe it. She got to her feet, and looked around. She had won the title. She was the Divas Champion.

"Here is your winner, and the  _new_  Divas Champion, Emma!"

Emma gripped the title, and raised it up, not believe that had just happened.

Paige slowly got to her feet. She looked at Emma, who seemed so happy. Paige smiled and extended her hand. Emma shook her head and wrapped Paige in a hug.

The Brit just laughed and hugged back. She turned and raised Emma's hand, showing the crowd the winner, and the new champion.


	47. Epilogue Two: Nena

_AUGUST 29_ _th_ _, 2015_

JOHN placed his arms around Nikki as he danced with her at the wedding of their friends. John placed his head on top of hers, as they danced together.

"Are you sad?" Nikki asked, her eyes closed as she felt John's arms around her.

"No. I lost, twice. Corey deserved it. Battleground had a great match. And then he beat me again. It was a great match. How does it feel, being tag teamed with AJ. I didn't see it coming when you two won those titles."

Nikki shrugged. "We make a good team. I mean, It's different from what my matches with Brie. But enough about work."

John nodded. He looked and laughed. "I think AJ just did it."

Nikki turned around to see Paige wrap her arms around AJ and kiss her. "And she said yes."

John grinned.

_AJ was standing out their door. She was knocking and knocking and knocking. Nikki groaned and told John to go open it. He opened the door and glared at AJ who was standing there. "What do you want?"_ _  
_

_"I'm gonna ask Paige to marry me."_

_John just stared in surprise. He opened his door wider to let her enter. He then went to wake Nikki up. Within minutes, John, Nikki and AJ were sitting in their living room._

_"Okay, so repeat it again," AJ said, as she looked at her phone. Paige and AJ decided it would be funny if they had phone cases for each other. AJ's had Paige's logo, and vice versa._

_"I want Paige to marry me. I-it might be too early for some people, but I feel like we've been through so much," AJ said, not looking at anyone._

_Nikki nodded. "Yeah, You guys have been through much more then John and I went through."_

_AJ looked up. "I want to marry her, but I don't know how to do it. I don't know what to do to make her say yes."_ _  
_

_John thought about it. "Is there anything special that you guys do?"_

_"She has caught me listening to her voicemail a few times. Do you think that's what I could do?"_

_"It's different. I think you should try it," Nikki said, grinning. She had watched the relationship between Paige and AJ grow, and to see them ready to take it to the next level, it made her happy._

_AJ nodded. She then started planning with them._

"I'm glad you said yes to me."

Nikki grinned and kissed her fiancé. "There is no one I'd rather end up with."

John twirled her around, and laughed with her.

-

_NOVEMBER 6_ _th_ _, 2015_

AJ, Paige, Emma, Summer, Sasha, and Brie decided to throw Nikki a bachelorette. They had done the same thing for Emma, and were going to plan Sasha's after. Brie, they weren't as close when Brie got married, but they decided to throw a baby shower.

The night started out as okay. They were at Nikki and John's home and just talked. When the clock hit seven, they went to have dinner. When they were done, they started to hit clubs, stopping at a strip club. Brie and Paige decided to see who could drink the most.

"How much did they drink?" Emma asked, as she stared at Paige and Brie, who were laughing about nothing. They were both reaching for another drink. AJ pulled Paige's hand away, and the twenty-three year old pouted.

"No," AJ told her, her voice final.

Paige sighed. "Brie is gonna win. I don't have title. Let me win this."

AJ ended up letting Paige continue, earning herself a drunken kiss.

Nikki shrugged. "I lost count after seven shots."

AJ just sighed as she stared at her love.

She turned away to Nikki. "Are you ready for next weekend?"

Nikki grinned. She nodded. "Yeah. All that we will be waiting for are you, Paigey there, Sasha, and Summer."

"Well Paige doesn't want to get married yet. She wants to wait a while."

Nikki nodded. Her face went serious when she saw that her sister and youngest friend were gone.

"We are  _not_  supposed to take our eyes off of them!" Nikki exclaimed, as she stood up. "Do you guys not remember what happened last time?"

-

"JOHNNY Boy here is getting married to our own Bella," Dean said, as he slapped John on his back.

Seth and Roman just watched him. Corey and Daniel left to get the drinks. They returned with a platter filled with alcohol.

Dean was the first one to get one. "To John, who will no longer be a single man!"

"We're all either married or engaged except you," Roman said, frowning.

Dean shrugged and took the drink. He slapped the glass on the table when he was done.

The other men started to follow his lead soon after. They were all drinking, except Roman, who decided to be the designated driver and he had promised all their significant others that he would get them home safely.

-

"NIKKI!" a drunk Paige shouted, as she stumbled towards Nikki. She gripped the older woman's hand.

"Where have you been? Where is Brie? We were looking everywhere for you two!" Nikki told her, giving her a look.

"We, um, we got you a surprise," Paige slurred, giving Nikki an innocent smile.

Nikki sighed, not knowing what the Brit and her twin got themselves into. The group of friends had learned that Brie and Paige should not be left alone to drink on their own. The last time they let them, Paige returned, having alcohol thrown on her, and Brie had lost her shoes.

Nikki looked at AJ and their friends that seemed to be laughing at something Brie told her.

Paige pulled Nikki's hand. "C'mon!"

"Alright, fine," Nikki said, as she let Paige drag her to a room. Nikki frowned when the pale girl pushed her down onto a chair.

All her friends entered the room and stood behind her. Paige wrapped her arms around AJ, and placed her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder.

Nikki looked away when the door opened, and three men, all wearing shorts and bow ties walked in.

"You have got to be kidding me," Nikki said when she realized what was going to happen.

-

JOHN looked away, as his friends laughed at him.

Seth and Dean held John down while Daniel handcuffed his hands to his back. They stood away and watched as a woman wearing the least amount of clothes walk in.

"C'mon guys, this isn't funny. Let me go," the former United States champion said, as he struggled against the handcuffs.

"Nope. You guys did this to me. Revenge asshole," Seth said, as he nodded to the dancer.

She then started to dance against John. John tried to look away, while their friends just laughed. They wouldn't let him go, no matter the times he asked. They would just laugh at him.

"What am I going to tell Nikki?"

-

"LETS get you to bed," AJ said, as she helped Paige onto the bed. They both had a home in Orlando. They both liked a house there and moved in together a few weeks before. They were still unpacking.

Paige kept her arm around her fiancé. "Do you wanna know a secret?" Paige asked, drunkly.

AJ smiled and nodded her head.

"You're really pretty. But don't tell AJ, she might get mad at me."

AJ laughed, and helped her onto the bed. "Can I have a kiss, it'll be our little secret?"

The older woman nodded and kissed Paige softly.

"I knew your lips were soft, but I prefer AJ's. I love her."

AJ laughed. "I know. Go to sleep now. We'll talk in the morning."

"AJ can't see you though." The look of fear on Paige's face was hilarious. She really did look scared. AJ just kissed her lips again.

"I'll deal with it. Get to bed, Beary is getting lonely."

Paige smiled and slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep. AJ just got on the bed next to her and fell asleep with her.

-

NOVEMBER 7th, 2015

John grinned. He fixed his tux. The wedding was about to start, and Nikki would become officially Mrs. Cena. And it made him feel giddy inside.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Daniel stuck his head through the door. "Hey Brother."

John grinned when he saw his friend. "This is it. You're going to become my brother after tonight."

"Yeah, I'm excited for that. And I get to marry the woman of my dreams. I get to marry Nikki."

Daniel grinned and nodded. "Let's go get her man. Let's go."

-

"Are you ready for this?" Brie asked, as she looked at her sister. Nikki nodded her head, a smile on her face.

"I'm not nervous, you know? I mean, I feel like this is perfect. John is perfect."

Brie nodded. She had seen her sister try to find love, and had found it with the older man. He was the person who gave Nikki hope. He made her happy.

There was a knock on the door. Paige stuck her head through. "Hey, you guys ready? We're about to start."

Nikki nodded. Brie rubbed her shoulders. "Let's go do this."

-

"WOW," John said, the second he saw her. That was the only thing he could think of saying.

The minister told him to tell Nikki his vows.

"I-I'm a lucky man. I mean, I'm marrying  _the Nikki Bella_. I was able to catch her. And it makes me feel good. I had given up. After my last marriage, and how that didn't end well. I thought I would never get married again. I thought I wouldn't find someone I'd want to settle down with. But I did. I found you Nikki. I found the person in you. And I'd be stupid if I let you go. Marrying you, it will be the smartest thing I'll ever do. Thank you, for letting me that man for you. Thank you for being here for me. I love you Nicole. I love you so much."

Nikki gave him a watery laugh. She looked down. "Okay, I gotta try to beat that. Okay, so John. I love you. God, I love you. And you make me happy. People, they think things, and I see those things everyday, but that doesn't matter. I know the truth, I know what you do for me. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You make my world light up. And I'm glad you are the person who is standing in front of me."

John smiled as he stared at her. Both of them said their  _I Dos_. The minister then asked for the rings, which Daniel and Brie gave to John and Nikki, who placed it on their other's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

John didn't need to be told twice. He reached over and kissed Nikki, while everyone cheered.

-

THE reception. Nikki and John were taking in attention. They were married, and they were celebrating. Nikki stood in front of everyone, ready to throw her bouquet. She turned around, and grinned. She then just tossed it, harder than she wanted.

Paige was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She wasn't standing with the other single women. She had no reason to. She was just messing around with AJ.

But the bouquet bounced off the top of her head. She looked over and glared at Nikki. "Every damn time."

Seth slapped Dean's back, when he saw who caught the bouquet. "You know what that means,  _she's_  getting married next, or soon. This is the second time she caught it. It must mean something."

Dean glared at Seth, before walked over to his girlfriend, who caught the bouquet the second time. He shook his head.  _Signs, signs everywhere._

-

NIKKI looked at John, who was driving them to the airport.

"Are you ready for this honeymoon?" John asked, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

Nikki looked down at their linked hands before nodded. "I'm ready to take on the world with you."

John reached over and kissed her lips. He turned and continued driving.

Nikki just leaned over into his arms, as she took in where she was, the feelings she had while she was there, everything.

Her life was mostly complete. But she was happy.


	48. Epilogue Three: Braniel

_NOVEMBER 10_ _th_ _, 2015_

"I think we should try," Daniel said, as he looked at his wife.

Brie frowned, before a grin appeared on her face. She nodded. She kissed her husband, and grabbed his hand, before pulling him away.

Daniel smirked. This was going to be so much fun.

-

_NOVEMBER 21_ _st_ _, 2015_

"Ew," Paige said, as she walked towards Emma and AJ, who were talking in the locker room. They both turned to look at the twenty-two year old. "What's going on now?"

"I walked passed one of the many closest they have in here, and I heard noises," Paige said, a disturbed look on her face.

AJ rolled her eyes at her. She knew what it was about. Every since Nikki and John had left in their honey moon, Paige had been traumatized, thinking that Brie was going to take over Nikki's place in hurting her, but what was happened was a lot worse.  _A lot worse_.

Brie and Daniel had started to talk about making a family. And they were trying to make it, having fun in the process. And Paige was always around.

_Paige, AJ, Brie, Daniel, Emma and Seth had all gone out. Sasha and Corey were out in a date, while Summer and Dean just wanted to stay in together._

_"I'm going to the restroom, be back in a bit," Brie said, as she stood up and started to walk away. No one thought much of it. Emma and AJ were talking about the business, while Paige and Seth were just joking around, seeing who could catch the most grapes in their mouths._

_Daniel stood up and left without anyone noticing. They had disappeared for a few minutes, before Paige got the need to go to the restroom. She smiled at them and headed to the restroom. On the way there, she decided to check on her twitter feed._

_A few months before, she decided to open up about her relationship with Sami. People started to talk about it, and she'd get tweets either commending her for staying strong. And there were people telling her their stories. She liked reading them, knowing that there were people who were able to fight back, men and women._

_She opened the door for the restroom, and her eyes widened when she saw what was in front of her. Her phone fell, and gladly didn't break. Her face went through four to five different shades of red, before realizing anything._

_"I'm, uh, yeah." She grabbed her phone from the ground and quickly ran back to her table._

_AJ, Emma, and Seth were confused when a red Paige returned. They would ask about what happened, but she wouldn't answer. That was when they noticed that Brie never returned, and that Daniel was missing. They would have assumed that they had left if it weren't for Daniel's jacket still hung on his chair._

_They both returned a few minutes later, a blush on their faces. Neither of them would look at Paige, and she wouldn't look at them._

_Emma was the first to figure it out. She looked from Brie, to Daniel, to Paige before laughing. "Oh my god, please tell me you didn't."_

_Paige looked up at Emma, her cheeks turned even redder._

_"What's going on?" Seth asked, as he and AJ sat there confused._

_Brie glared at Emma, telling her not to say anything, while Daniel looked like he wanted to die._

_Emma grinned. "Paige caught Braniel sexing it up in the restroom." She said it loud enough that the whole table could hear, but not loud enough that other people would be able to hear them._

_Paige just let her head fall and slam on the table. AJ and Seth were dying of laughter, and the couple that had been sexing it up, where going to die of embarrassment._

That was the first time Paige caught them, but it wasn't the last time. It was funny at first, but soon after, AJ wasn't able to sleep with Paige. She had been so traumatized, she wanted no form of intimacy.

Paige walked directly into AJ's opened arms. "Make them stop."

"Just wait until they get pregnant," AJ told her.

Emma smirked. "Actually, it's going to get worse while Brie is pregnant."

The look on Paige's face made Emma laugh harder. "When is Nikki coming home?"

-

_FEBRUARY 29_ _th_ _, 2016_

Brie looked at the small stick on the sink, a smile appearing on her face. She heard her husband come home, and she ran to him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Whoa, what's that about?" Daniel asked, grinning at the woman in his arms.

"You just make me really happy," she told him, looking at him with a grin n her face.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "As sweet and cheesy as that is, tell me why you are really happy."

Brie couldn't hold her excitement in for much longer. "So, how would you feel about having a little Daniel or little Brie running around the house in eight or so months?"

Daniel frowned, when the realization hit him. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Are-are you—" he couldn't finish, the words getting stuck on his throat.

Brie nodded. "I'm pregnant. We're pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Daniel wasted no time. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

-

THE group of friends were all siting in the living room. They were confused about why they had been called there. They were all sitting on the couches, chairs, AJ and Paige took the ground. They had been waiting for a few minutes, and were all getting bored.

Soon the owners of the home joined them. They stood in front of them.

"Why did you tell us to be here?" Dean asked, the most restless one.

"Well, we wanted to ask you guys something," Daniel said, as he looked to Brie to continue.

"How would you guys like for someone to join our family?"

"We're all getting a dog?"

"You guys are dating someone else?"

"I think the sex has gone to their heads."

Everyone looked at the three people who made those comments, wondering how dense they could be.

"Idiots," AJ muttered, as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" the three exclaimed, glaring at her.

Nikki, Sasha, and AJ slapped the three over their heads. Nikki then stood up and walked over to Brie, hugging her.

"Ignore the three idiots. We're so happy for you. And we'll treat this little one like our own."

"Oh," the three said, as they realized what they were talking about.

They all went to congratulate them for their unborn child.

"I want a dog."

-

_MARCH 16_ _th_ _, 2016_

Daniel was woken up with a shake on his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at Brie.

"Wha?"

"Can you get me peanut butter and pickles? This kid wanted to eat," Brie told him.

Daniel, his mind still asleep, nodded. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to get what Brie wanted. He walked back, his mind still in a fog.

"Do we have ice cream?"

Daniel didn't answer; he just went to get it. It was the story of his life.

-

_JUNE 29_ _th_ _, 2016_

"How are you doing?" the doctor asked Brie and Daniel, as she sat next to them.

"Great. But I think this little guy is going to start a new  _Yes! Movement_."

Daniel and the doctor laughed. The doctor then grabbed the gel bottle and told Brie it was going to be cold.

Brie's eyes widened when the cold gel touched her growing belly. She looked at the monitor.

Daniel leaned close to the monitor to get a better look at his child. The doctor started to point out the toes, head, and fingers. She told them about the heartbeat.

"Do you guys want to know what you're having?"

Daniel nodded, and turned to Brie, who had tears in her eyes. She said yes, and the doctor grinned.

She then went on to tell them what they were having.

-

_OCTOBER 28_ _th_ _, 2016_

_She was hiding under the table. She placed her hand over her mouth. She was trying to keep her breathing at a minimum._ He  _walked by her. Her breathing hitched, as she watched him pass by. She couldn't stay there. She stood up and started to run away._

_She was running. She could hear him laugh. She shook her head, and didn't stop running. She could hear him get closer and closer and closer._

_His friends appeared in front of her, she looked back, to see him walk towards her._

_"You can't run Paige," he said, in his creepy voice._

_Paige looked from him to his friends._

_"C'mon Paige. Paige._  Paige," she heard.

She sat up, her breathing quicken. She looked around, and noticed she was in her room, she was safe.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare. Nothing can hurt you," AJ whispered, soothing her fiancé. Paige nodded, as she tried to get her breathing to normal.

"I thought I was going to die. There is nothing worse than that," Paige said, mostly talking to herself.

"How about Brie giving birth to our future champion?"

Paige didn't need to be told twice. She sat up and started to grab her clothes. They were all lucky to be in the same city as Brie. They were having a show in Arizona, and were going to be able to be there for the birth of her child.

"What was your dream about? It seemed really bad," AJ asked, as she stood in front of Paige. It had been a little over a year since Sami went to prison and she had been doing okay. But there were times she had nightmares. AJ knew that there were going to be some scars that were never going to heal. But she was going to try her best to make sure that most of them were.

Paige looked at AJ, a dark, angry look on her face. " _Barney and friends_ were after me," Paige said.

AJ couldn't help it. She kissed Paige's lips at the adorable comment she had made. Paige seemed to shoot her a loo when she saw that the older woman didn't take her seriously.

"They wanted to  _eat_  me!"

-

AFTER hours in the emergency room, Brie was able to hold her baby boy in her arms. She looked down at him.

Daniel kissed Brie's cheek. He smiled at her. "I've never loved you more than I have now. You made this perfect thing."

Brie let out a small laugh. "We never talked about names, I think we should name him."

Daniel nodded.

-

DANIEL walked to the waiting room. He saw all his friends waiting, all of them awake. They all stood up when they saw him.

"Do you guys want to meet him?" he asked, and they all quickly responded. They all followed him to a window where they could see the babies.

Daniel pointed to the one in front of him. "Meet Noah. Noah John Bryan."

John looked at Daniel his eyes wide and shining. He smiled, and looked down. Daniel just patted his best friend's arm.

John wrapped his arms around Nikki, as he stared at the little sleeping baby. Daniel told them that he was going to check on Brie, Nikki went with him.

"I want one," Dean said, all of a sudden, making everyone look at him, especially the girl in his arms. They didn't know what to say, so they just turned back to the newborn.

He was the newest edition of their family, their weird, crazy family.

"I feel bad for him," Paige whispered into AJ's ear.

AJ frowned and looked at Paige. "Why?"

"Because he has us as his aunts and uncles."

AJ laughed. What Paige said next made her heart skip a beat.

"I can't wait until we have our own child."


	49. Epilogue Four: Seamer

_MARCH 4_ _th_ _, 2016_

"Twins," Summer said, as she looked at the bundles in Dean's arms. He grinned at her and looked back down.

"What are we going to name them?" Dean asked.

"We can only keep one," Summer told them, giving him a look.

Dean sighed before nodded. "Can we give one of them to someone? I don't want them to be separated."

Summer sighed, as she glared at Dean. "Who are you going to give it to?"

Dean just grinned. "I know who."

-

PAIGE was asleep, when a knock on the door woke her up. She pushed herself up, as she looked around the dark room.

She groaned, and just placed her face on the pillow. "Wha time is 'et?" Paige asked, her voice filled with sleep.

"Three fifty-seven," AJ responded, as she rubbed her eyes.

There was another knock.

"Who's going to get it?" AJ asked, as she looked at her sleepy fiancé.

Paige kissed her cheek. "I'll go get it."

She stood up and walked out the bedroom, towards the front door. She turned on the light for the front of the house. She looked through the peephole and nothing. She was about to go back to her room when she heard the scratching.

She looked through the peep how again, and saw something move. She frowned and opened the door. Her eyes almost popped out of her eyes when she saw who was there. She bent down and scratched the little German Shepherd pup on its head, as it tried to lick her. The puppy seemed so happy to be there.

Paige saw a card, and grabbed it. She picked the puppy up and took it into the house.

Paige placed the puppy down, and watched it try to lick her hand, before seeing it's own tail and start to chase it.

Paige sat on the ground and opened the card. She grinned when saw a picture of a litter of six puppies.

_Paige, AJ, meet your daughter, Pai-J. She is the youngest of it's litter we found. We were going to keep her, but then, we decided to share her. I hope you guys take care of her, and at a reasonable hour, we will all have a play date with all our kids, and I'll help us when Braniel's human baby comes. See you in a few hours. –Dean_

Paige laughed, as she placed the card on a table and grabbed the puppy. She walked to her room, and a smirk appeared on her face when she saw that AJ went back to sleep. She placed the puppy on the bed, and watched as she walked over to AJ and lick her face.

AJ scrunched her face, before opening her eyes and screaming. She looked from Paige to the puppy.

Paige was laughing, as she stared at her fiancé try to get her heartbeat back to a regular beat.

"April, meet Pai-J. Pai, meet your mommy." The puppy placed her head under AJ's hand, wanting to be petted. AJ looked down at it, as she stroked it's fur.

"We are talking about it later."

-

MARCH 3rd, 2016

Dean's leg was shaking in place, as he waited for his friends to arrive. His puppy was sitting next to him, his tail moving every five seconds. Summer shook her head, as she watched them. Every time Dean would scratch himself, the puppy would too. And they weren't looking at each other.

She wondered if all the puppies had some sort of characteristic of their owners. Summer and Dean were lucky to have found a puppy that was just like Dean.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. Upon hearing it, Dean and the puppy ran to open it, revealing Paige, AJ, and Pai-J. Dean grinned when he saw them. He opened the door and let them enter.

"Welcome," he said. The puppy moved over and watched as the guests entered.

He went to play with Pai-J. Dean grinned. He led the women to the backyard, the puppies running behind them.

"Asshole," AJ muttered, as she tried to cover her yawn. She didn't get any sleep after being awaken by her new puppy's tongue. Paige didn't either, but she seemed to have more energy.

"Do you like her? Are you going to keep her? Doesn't she remind you of Paige?"

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"I hate you all." Paige shook her head. She watched as the two puppies started to play together.

"What did you name yours?"

"Summer named him Seamer," Dean said, grinning.

Summer rolled her eyes. "He named him. He named all of them."

" _All_  of them?"

There was another knock on the door. Seamer and Pai-J ran after Dean as he ran to open the door.

The three women watched as Seamer and Pai-J ran back with a herd of four more puppies.

A group of people followed Dean, all of them seeming to have little to no sleep, but Daniel looked normal, while Brie looked irritated. After all, she was pregnant.

"You guys got one too?" Emma asked Paige and AJ, who nodded.

"Let me guess, Nena, Braniel, Semma, and Corsha?"

"Great huh? And wait, there is more. Seamer!" Dean called out. The puppy's head lifted, and ran towards his owner. Dean picked him up and walked into the house with him. They came out later. Seamer had a collar one with Dean's logo. And his leach was all Summer.

He tossed each couple a collar and leach.

"I taught him a cool trick too," Dean said, as he placed something in his mouth.

Seamer then walked over to Summer, and slid whatever he had in his mouth onto her finger. When he pulled away, Summer, slightly grossed out, looked at it in shock.

"That took a while to learn, but he did it," Dean said, awkwardly. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked at her. "You can guess what I want to say. I'm not good with words or anything. And-and I get stuck, because I'm not good with emotions. But the thing is, you don't care. I don't have to say things, and you get me. You  _know_  that I love you. You  _know_  what I want to say without having to say it. But the thing is, I want you to hear them. I went through life, thinking that I wouldn't marry anyone. I promised myself I would  _never_  fall for someone, but you made me break that promise. And I'm okay with that. I'm okay with falling in love with you, because you love me.

"You have never given up on me. You always put me first. No one knows that. This whole relationship, it was on my terms. And that, that is the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. That's the best thing anyone has done for me. I didn't want to get married. Not because I don't love you,  _god_  I love you, but because I was scared. I'm scared to screw this up. I'm scared that one day, I'd lose you and you'd leave with a piece of my heart. But I realized you didn't give up on me, so why start now? You believe in me, so I believe in myself. And I want to marry you. I want to make you my wife. But more importantly, I want to be  _your_  husband. So will you let me be your husband?"

Summer placed her clean hand over her mouth and nodded her head. She had tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around Dean and pulled him for a kiss. He just placed his hands on her waist.

All their friends cheered for the newly engaged couple.

They all heard a yelp and turned to see that Nena and Braniel had smacked Pai-J on the back of her head with a piece of stick with had been fighting for.

"Okay, this is not funny anymore!"

-

_OCTOBER 29_ _th_ _, 2016_

"Did you mean what you said, at the hospital?" Summer asked Dean as they sat on their bed. They hadn't gotten married yet, because they didn't want Brie become overwhelmed with their wedding while she was pregnant. But now that she had given birth to Noah, they were ready to move forward.

Seamer walked into the room, laying down on his bed at the end of their bed. He placed his head down and stared at his family.

Dean nodded. "I want us to have a baby. I want us to have a family. I want us to love someone like we love each other, like we love Seamer here."  
  
Summer grinned and kissed him. They started to move onto the bed.

Dean told the dog to go to his room. The dog looked at his owners, before grabbing his bed and leaving the room.

-

_MAY 13_ _th_ _, 2017_

"Oh my god, I'm not fitting into my dress!" Summer exclaimed, as she tried to fit into her wedding dress.

"We'll Dean should have kept it in his pants, or you should have kept your legs shut," Emma muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I can get Paige to take your spot."

"Yeah, like she's going to be even less blunt."

Summer rolled her eyes. As she looked at herself. She smiled. "I'm marrying Dean today."

"Yes, you are."

-

DEAN stared at his reflection, fixing his tie. He was shocked that he wasn't having a panic attack or anything. He was actually okay. He was calm.

Seth tapped his shoulder. Dean turned, only to get slapped. He frowned, as he stared at him.

"What the actual fuck was that for?" Dean asked, his voice filled with disbelief and anger.

"Just wanted to see if you were really calm. And it was payback for my wedding."

"I swear I'm going to switch you with Roman," Dean muttered, glaring at him. He just shook his head.

Seth grinned. "Yeah, he's going to be a lot worse than me and you know it."

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Let's do this."

-

SUMMER and Dean stood in front of each other. The minster asked them to tell each other their vows. Like the last two weddings, they had decided to make their own wedding vows.

Summer went first.

"I don't know what to say. I feel like our relationship was different than everyone else's. We weren't Paige and AJ, meant to be in the end. We weren't Emma and Seth, meant to be from the start. We weren't John and Nikki, Brie and Daniel, or Corey and Sasha. But we were Dean and Summer. Polar opposites. We were two people who weren't really meant to be, but ended up. I feel like you, you make me want to be different. As cliché as that is, it's true. You made me a better wrestler. You made me want to be a mom. I never wanted to be one, but seeing you so excited, seeing you want to be a dad, it made me feel like I could do it. I could make a child and make him or her happy, because I'll have you by my side. And seeing you become a father and my husband, it makes me happy. It makes me love you and whatever future we have."

Dean grinned and looked down. He then looked at Summer. "Do you remember the first time we slept together? I said I didn't, but I did. It's the one night I would never forget. I know you were hurt when I said I didn't remember. But the thing is, I felt things that night, things that scared me. I'm not scared of emotions, but they freak me out at times. But it's all okay now. I know what I feel, and that love, for you. For this baby we're going to have. For Seamer, our dog. I know now. And everything else I need to say, you know it. You feel it. And as long as you feel that, you'll know I love you."

The minster continued the wedding and then told Dean he could kissed Summer. And he went for it.

-

_JULY 16_ _th_ _, 2017_

Dean gripped Summer's hand. "You're doing great. You are doing so great," he whispered, as he kissed their hands.

Summer gripped his hand tighter, and soon, a cry could be heard. Dean looked up, and his eyes shined with tears as he stared at his baby girl. His daughter.

The baby was placed in Summer's hand after she was cleaned up and checked over. Summer smiled at her.

"Hey baby, welcome home."

-

PAIGE was holding the baby, as the group of friends hung out around the room. She smiled at the sleeping baby.

AJ just watched her, taking in the moment. In her head, Paige was holding  _their_ baby. She knew she wanted them to have that.

"What's her name?" Emma asked, as she looked at her friend, and former tag team partner.

Summer smiled, and looked at her sleeping husband. "We named her Abigail. Abby for short."

"That's cute," Nikki said, looking a the baby in Paige's arms.

"Abby Paige Ambrose."

Paige looked up at Summer, her eyes filled with tears. "Wh-what?"

"We want her to be strong, like you," Summer told her, giving her a small smile.

Paige smiled and looked at the small baby.

Corey smirked. "Look Noah, your future girlfriend."

Dean shot up and glared at Noah. "Over my dead body."


	50. Epilogue Five: Corsha

Corey turned the meat on the grill, as it cooked. He could hear laughter behind him. He smiled, thinking about what they were doing.

It was their second Fourth of July as a family. And they decided to do a barbecue. Noah was nine months old. The puppies were now big, no longer puppies. And Summer was eight months pregnant.

"Hey, Corey, my wife wants some food," Dean said, as he looked at his friend. Corey looked over and rolled his eyes. He felt someone wrap their arms around him. He looked down to see Sasha look up at him.

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "When is lunch going to be ready?"

Corey grinned. "Soon. It has to be soon or Summer will kick my ass."

Sasha laughed and kissed his lips, before walking over to the women and Noah.

Paige had the baby on her lap. Noah would place his hand on her mouth, and she would bit down, with her lips covering her teeth so she wouldn't hurt him. Noah would pull away, giggling. Pai-J was sitting next to her, watching the small human.

The men had decided to play a game of football. Seth and Dean were in one team. John and Daniel were on the other team. Seamer and Braniel would run with them. Corey opt to stay out, cooking the food. He didn't really like football, it was not his thing.

AJ walked over and kissed Paige's cheek. "Hey babe, how are you doing?"

Paige grinned. "Good. We're having so much fun, aren't we Noah?"

The eight-month-old baby just clapped his hands and giggled. He didn't know what was happening.

AJ just rolled her eyes and kissed her lips.

Emma walked by and covered Noah's eyes. "Ew, they are so gross. What are they teaching you?"

Paige just smacked her best friend's arm. Emma walked away, laughing.

AJ took Noah's spot and sat on Paige's lap. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "We never talked about our marriage."

Paige looked up at AJ and grinned. "Soon. I think Core and Sasha want to get married next. After that, it'll be all you and me."

AJ nodded. She kissed Paige's lips. "I love you, so much."

Paige just placed her head on AJ's chest. "Me too. I love you too."

-

IT was night. All the couples were sitting on the grass, staring into the dark sky. They were all waiting. The dogs were all taken inside, because they knew they would be scared.

The first firework went up in the air. And they all cheered. Sasha was sitting in between Corey's legs, leaning on him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Paige was lying down on a blanket, with AJ's head on her stomach. Noah was sitting between Daniel and Brie. Emma was sitting down on Seth's lap, while Nikki was leaning up against John's side. Summer was sitting on a chair, with Dean sitting on the ground next to her, holding her hand. They all watched the fireworks go up in the air.

Corey looked down at Sasha, who seemed mesmerized by the lights. The exploding lights lit her face, and it made her so much more beautiful.

Sasha noticed him staring. She looked at him, a confused smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking of how lucky I am."

Sasha rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. He just grinned and kissed her back.

They turned back to see the fireworks.

-

_SEPTEMBER 12_ _th_ _, 2017_

Sasha had a tough choice. She didn't know who to choose as her maid of honor. She was stuck between Emma, Summer, and Paige. They were all her friends from NXT, and she didn't know who to pick. She frowned, as she tried to pick, but then remembered something. She didn't need to pick any of them. She remembered her best friend.

She reached over and grabbed her phone, ready to make a call.

She was finished with the call an hour later, having caught up with her friend. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She grinned when she saw her fiancé walk in. He sat on the bed and just stared at her.

Sasha, who was used to the staring, rolled her eyes. She went back to doing what she doing, and planning her wedding that was about three months away.

"Did you call Adrian? Will he make it?" Sasha asked, as she worked the seating chart.

Corey nodded. "Yeah, he'll be there, with his wife and newborn. He says he misses us, and he can't wait for you to meet his son."

Sasha grinned. "I can't wait either. This is going to be a great wedding."

Corey nodded. He pulled her away from the best and fell back on the bed, with Sasha on top of him. She looked down to him.

She was about to kiss him when Corsha ran into the house. She gripped Corey's pants, trying to pull him. He sighed and stood up. They both followed the dog, wanting to see what was happening.

Corey and Sasha decided to have a  _Doggy Sleepover_. Why? They didn't know. All they knew was that the family of the dogs were close, and they always liked to be together. So the friends decided to host a  _Doggy Sleepover_ once a month, at each house.

Corey walked to the backyard, where the dogs had been playing and his eyes widened. He found Pai-J under a pile of chairs. Braniel and Nena were nowhere to be found. Semma and Seamer were trying to get her out.

"She really is Paige's dog," Sasha muttered, as she walked over to help the dogs. Corey laughed and followed her.

-

_DECEMBER 9_ _th_ _, 2017_

Corey straightened his tie, as he waited for the music to start playing, signaling Sasha's entrance.

Brie and Summer opted out being bride's maids, wanting to keep an eye on their kids, Noah, who was a year old, and Abby who was a little less than five months old. They had taken the babies to the wedding, but were going to leave them with Brie's mother when it was time for the reception. They didn't want Abby and Noah to become scared of all the loud noises there were going to be.

Sasha had chosen Charlotte as her maid of honor. They had been the best of friends in NXT. And were still as close in the Main Roster. So it was no contest. And since Charlotte was her maid of honor, Bayley was at the wedding. She was at Emma and Summer's wedding, as well as Nikki's, but neither her or Charlotte had big rolls. They were happy to have one.

Corey couldn't keep his eyes off of Sasha, and neither could she. Every time the minster would ask them things, Adrian and Charlotte had to elbow them, taking them out of their dazes.

Corey was the first to say his part. "You are so beautiful. I can't think straight. I had this speech written up, and now, I can't remember anything. I can't remember what I had to say, because that's what you do to me. You make me forget things, and in a good way. I love you, Sasha Banks. I love you so much. And being at our friends' weddings, it made me even more excited to be here. I mean, it's nerve wrecking, so now I understand Seth and Dean slapping each other. Don't laugh Paige, just wait until you're up here. Yeah, you're not laughing now huh.

"Seeing you, it brightens my life. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world. I feel like I have the world in my hands." Dean glared at that, remembering his feud with Bray Wyatt years ago. "I want to spend my life with you. I can't wait to be know as your husband. I can't wait to think of you, not as my crush. Not as my girlfriend, not as my fiancé, but as my wife. After today, I'll wake up every day knowing that you are my wife, that you love me. And you can always remember that I love you."

Sasha smiled and looked down. "You took what I wanted to say. You, you weren't what I thought. When I first saw you, I thought you were going to be an asshole. But then, we met, and you were a ball of nerves, and it was really cute. I said yes, because you were really adorable and I couldn't say no. I wanted, no, I  _needed_  to know you, because I felt like you were going to be something special. And look at the adventures we've been through, with our friends. Corey Graves, I love you. I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that. And after we say our  _I Dos_ , we're going to start, together."

Everyone clapped after they had said their  _I Dos_  and Corey kissed Sasha.

-

COREY looked down at the cake and grinned. He linked his arm around Sasha's. He then smashed the cake on her face. Sasha gasped, before smirking and doing the same to him. They laughed and kissed. They had their first dance, had thrown the bouquet, which Bayley had caught. And Corey had tossed the garter, which was caught by someone else, a family friend.

-

"HAVE you guys decided on anything for your wedding?" Nikki asked, as she sat down across from AJ. The shorter of the two looked up.

"Well some. We're going to have it later in the year. And Paige is going to choose Emma as her maid of honor for obvious reasons. And I can't choose between Seth and Dean. I'm leaning a little more with Dean."

"I can make it easier," Nikki offered, grinning at AJ.

AJ looked up, wanting to know what Nikki had in mind.

"Well I can also be your maid of honor."

AJ laughed. "And why would I do that? You've been trying to kill Paige in the last few years."

Nikki frowned and thought for a second before trying to decide of what to say. "Cause we're good friends and I want to be your maid of honor?"

AJ thought of it for a second. "I'll let you be my maid of honor, if you can last a week without hurting Paige," AJ said, a smirk on her face.

Nikki's smile faltered for a second, before she nodded, determined. "I can do that." She reached over to shake AJ's hand and her hand pushed a glass of water, causing it to spill all over the ground. Paige was walking by. She had been wearing heels (after some begging from Emma and Brie). She didn't see the water and stepped on it. She slipped and tried to grab something, the tablecloth. Everything on top, the empty plates and utensils, fell on top of her.

Nikki looked down at Paige, her eyes wide. She then looked at AJ. "Starting next week?"

AJ just rolled her eyes and checked on Paige to make sure the knives didn't cut her.

-

COREY wrapped his arms around Sasha, his wife. He grinned as he placed his chin on her neck. "We're married."

"Yes we are."

"I guess that means you're stuck with me."

"I am? Damn it," Sasha muttered, looking away. Corey just laughed and watched as she turned so she was facing him.

"You know what that means?"

Sasha shook her head. "No. What?"

"There is two more people who need to marry each other and we'll all be one. And now we can try to make more of us."

Sasha laughed when she heard the comment. She shook her head at him. "You are such a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Always, I love you Corey."

Corey smiled and pressed his lips against his new wife. "And I love you."


	51. Epilogue Six: Pai-J

FEBRUARY 9th, 2018

_Nikki smiled, as she placed the stuffed animal in front of her. "You guys, look at what I got Noah."_

_Paige frowned, as she stared at the small stuffed animal that had on the Bella's logo._

_Paige looked at Nikki, not sure what she wanted. "Can I keep it here?"_

_Paige stared at the stuffed bear, trying to think of what could possibly be gone._

_"O-okay, yeah. Just leave it there. When are you going to give it to give it to Noah?"_

_Nikki looked at Paige, as if she had lost her mind. "On his birthday."_

_Paige blushed and looked away. She nodded. Nikki placed the stuffed animal down and hugged Paige goodbye._

_The Brit looked at the stuffed bear, before leaving the room. She didn't think anything of it._

-

_PAIGE returned home, to find the stuffed bear missing. Paige looked up, and started to walk towards her bedroom, where Beary and Quinn were. She stopped in front of her door, not sure what she was going to see._

_She opened it, and saw Nikki's stuffed animal on the bed. She looked on the ground and saw Beary there, his head ripped off his body. Quinn's arm was ripped off._

_Paige's hand was shaking, as she looked up at Nikki's stuffed animal, and her eyes widened when she saw it attack her._

"Paige!" AJ shouted, trying to wake her fiancé up from the nightmare she was having. Paige shot up, and her forehead connected with AJ's. AJ groaned in pain, as she held her hand against her forehead. "Are you okay?"  
  
Paige looked at AJ, before sighing. "I had a nightmare."

"About what?" AJ asked.

"The  _curse_."

AJ laughed, before kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry about that. About the deal I made with Nikki. I thought it was going to be good, I didn't think it was going to go crazy."

Paige smiled. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't made that deal."

AJ laughed and grabbed Paige's hand, pressing her lips against it. Paige shook her head. "I love you."

Paige smiled. "I love you too."

There was a knock on the door. They both turned to see a nurse standing there. "Visiting hours are now over. You can come back in the morning."

AJ sighed and stood up. She leaned over and kissed Paige's lips. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. I love you Paige."

"I love you too. Take care of Pai-J."

AJ gave Paige one last kiss before leaving the hospital room.

Paige watched her leave, before sighing. She leaned back, groaning when she felt the pain on her ribs. She laid back down, and stared at the ceiling. The steady beating sound of her heart monitor driving her insane.

-

"HOW about that wedding?" Nikki asked, causing AJ and the friends to look at her.

"I hope you don't expect me to chose you as my maid of honor. Because now, we have to push the wedding back because  _you_  sent Paige to the hospital."

"It was an accident!"

"As were all the other times."

"It wasn't that hard."

"You  _hit_  her with the car!"

Nikki looked away and didn't say anything else. AJ turned to look at Dean.

"Want to be my Best Man?"

Dean shrugged, as he pulled Abby closer. "Sure. Gonna make Abby here your flower girl?"

AJ nodded. "And can Noah be the little Ring Bearer?"

Brie grinned. "Of course. He should be a part of the epic Pai-J wedding."

AJ grinned, as she looked down to what they had planned. AJ was planning the wedding, while Paige spent the week at the hospital after being hit by Nikki's car.

-

_FEBRUARY 12_ _th_ _, 2018_

"We can use a donor," AJ suggested, as she looked up at Paige. They were both lying down on the bed. Paige had returned home, but was told to stay in bed and not to move too much. At the moment, they were talking about their future child.

Paige nodded. Pai-J chose the moment to jump on the bed and curl up next to her.

"Who's going to carry?"

"Me."

Paige raised an eyebrow.

"I think I want to retire. And we'll look up for characteristic, or do you want our friends to help us?"

Paige thought about it, before shaking her head. "As much as I would love for them to help, I want our kid to be like us."

AJ nodded, as she closed her eyes. "I can't wait for us to have our family."

"Neither can I, April, neither can I."

The small family fell asleep.

-

_MAY 26_ _th_ _, 2018_

"Wh-What?"

"I'm pregnant Paige."

She stared at her best friend, her eyes wide. She was happy for her, she really was, but she couldn't be one hundred percent happy. No matter how much she tried.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Emma asked, frowning at her best friend.

"I am. I'm happy for you," Paige said, as she looked at her hands.

"Okay, what's sup?"

Paige sighed, shaking her head. "It's stupid."

Emma shook her head. She reached over and held her best friend's hand. "No. If it's bothering you, then it's important."

Paige looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. "I-I feel like if you have this baby, then I won't get to see you as much. And I'll ways need my best friend."

"Look at me," Emma said, in a soft voice. She continued when Paige made eye contact with her. "I'll always be around. Maybe not for the first few weeks after having this baby, but you will never lose me. You're not just my best friend Paige, you're my sister. You'll always be my sister. And there is no way I will let you get out of my life. You're stuck with me. And you're stuck with this baby, because  _you_  and Dean will have the biggest role in his or her life."

Paige smiled as she looked at her. "What are you going to name it? I mean, Summer and Dean took my name. So they beat you. You should have had the baby earlier."

Emma laughed. "I don't know. We're thinking about it. You and AJ will have your kid soon, and they will be the best of friends, just like us."

"They sure will," Paige whispered, a smile on her face.

-

_AUGUST 18_ _th_ _, 2018_

AJ smiled at Paige, who was standing in front of her. AJ couldn't take her eyes off of her. She smiled softly. She tried to lean over to kiss her lips, but Dean pulled her back.

AJ blushed and looked down to the ground. Paige just smiled back.

The minister started, and the couple that was going to get married looked to him. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of April Mendez and Paige Knight in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

Paige mouthed the words,  _I love you_  to AJ, who just mouthed them back.

"If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Not once did the two take their eyes off of each other. When it seemed like no one was going to object the minister continued with the ceremony.

"Who gives these women to be married to one another?"

Paige's parents and AJ's parents all stood up. They smiled at their daughter's fiancé before answering. "We do."

Both women looked at their own parents, before looking at their in-laws, love in their eyes.

"The brides have their own vows," the priest announced, and nodded for AJ to start, giving him the mic.

AJ smiled at Paige, before starting. "So, I'm probably expected to say this amazing speech, beating all our friend's vows. I'm supposed to make this speech explain how much I love you, but it'll never be enough. If I had to list all the reasons I love you, I will go on for days. But there are some reasons that stand out more than others. Paige, I love you, because of who you are. You are this strong woman, who was able to fight. You follow your dreams, and you make all of us love you. You have this energy that attracts people. I don't think it was a mystery that I  _hated_  you when I first met you. I even sent you that hateful message. But then I saw something, something that changed the way I saw you. I saw that you weren't that strong woman you wanted people to see, but you kept that façade. You kept a smile on your face, even if you were breaking inside, just to make other people smile. You were just that type of person, and that was the first thing that made me want to get to know you.

"And I did. You gave me a second chance. You let me become your friend. And along the way you fell in love with me. And I  _screwed_  that up. And you gave me  _another_  chance. And this time, I fell for you. I was able to earn your trust and make me fall in love with you. We got so close. And then I screwed it up once again. You gave me a fourth chance, and I knew that it was the last one. And you know what, it was. It was the last chance, because I'm not going to ruin it. I am going to make you my wife and never lose you again. Paige, you were something special. The second I set my eyes on you, I knew you were going to be the end of me, and that is why you were the one person I had to stay away from. And by end of me, I mean it in a good way. I knew that I would have no future without you in my life. Whenever we fight, it hurt me. It physically hurt me, and I can't think. I can't do anything except for you to come back to me.

"Paige, you are the strongest woman I know. And I love you. I love everything about you. I love that you are funny, you are sweet, you are innocent in some ways I can't explain. I'll love you. And I will be by your side until the end, when Nikki finally kills you with I don't know what. I love you, and I can't wait to wake up every morning knowing that we are together, officially and you can't get away from me."

Paige laughed, shaking her head. "The Bella Curse will be the end of me, I know that. So I have to live up to that speech, I'll see if I can. April, I love you. That's the easiest thing I have ever had to say. You saved me, in so many ways. I had given up after my last relationship. I never thought I would find someone who would love me. I never thought I would find someone who would make me feel safe. But I did. You became that person. You taught me so much. You showed me how I should be treated. You showed me not to give up. You were by my side through everything, even after I had pushed you away. You still fought for me. Although the reason I pushed you away was always your fault. It didn't change anything. You showed me that I didn't have to settle to being hurt. You showed me that I was above that. You even put your life on the line to make sure I was safe and that is something I will never forget.

"You listened to me whenever I talked about Sami. Whenever I was feeling down, having nightmares, you were always there, although my more recent nightmares involve the curse. You listen to me, after you laugh. But you stay up with me even though you are sleepy. You talk to me. We were going spend the rest of our lives together. We are going to be stick together, whether we have big fights or small ones. When we are screaming our heads off at each other, we are going to get through it. Even when you're being a bitch, and I'm being a stubborn ass, we're going to talk through it, because that is what we are promising each other, and that is what we promised each other the second time we got back together.

"And I can't wait for all the trouble we are going to get into as a family, with our family. With our kids, and our dogs. I want to have kids. I want to have little Aprils running around, driving me insane, just like you want little Paiges bugging the hell of you. And that is what we are here to do. We are here to show our love, even though we will never stop that. We are going to be that married couple that people have  _relationship goals_  on. We are going to start our lives together. And I don't care what happens, nothing is going to stop me from marrying you. You are it for me AJ. There is no one that makes me feel as complete as you do. And no one will, only you."

AJ wiped her eyes, as she gave Paige a watery smile.

The minister took the mic back. "April Mendez, do you take Paige Knight for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

AJ nodded. "I do."

The priest turned to Paige. "Paige Knight, do you take April Mendez for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

Paige nodded. "I do, there is no other answer."

The minister looked at Dean. "May I have the ring for the bride?"

Dean placed the ring in AJ's hand, and whispered, "Congrats."

"April, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me."

April nodded and reached for Paige's hand. She looked down and watched as she slid the ring onto Paige's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minster turned to Emma. "May I have the ring for the other wife?"

Emma let out a small chuckle before nodded. She gave Paige a smile and gave her the ring.

"Paige, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me."

Paige looked into AJ"s eyes as she slid the ring into the shorter woman's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister turned to the couple. "In as much as April and Paige have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you wives. April, Paige, you may now share your first kiss as a married couple."

April took a step forward, and leaned up to kiss Paige. All the guests erupted in cheers as Paige placed her hands on AJ's face and pulled her closer for the kiss.

-

_NOVEMBER 30_ _st_ _, 2018_

Paige was placed food in her dog's bowl when she was hugged from behind. Paige turned around, to see AJ hugging her.

"What's got you so happy?" Paige asked, frowning.

AJ just shook her head. She was vibrating in happiness. Paige didn't know what was happening. She placed the dog food on the ground and walked with AJ to their bedroom.

Paige frowned when she was pushed onto the bed. AJ straddled her lap.

"What is going on April? I feel like I should get you tested."

The comment made AJ smile. She nodded. "I took a test already. It was positive."

Paige frowned, not getting it. She tilted her head. And AJ just rolled her eyes. "Drug test? You took drugs?"

AJ sighed. "My wife is an idiot."

"Hey, that's not nice."

"I took a test Paige. I. Took. A. Test. At. Home."

"You took a test? At home? It was positive? Wait?"

AJ watched as Paige thought about it. It didn't take long before her eyes lit up and she shouted in excitement. She raised her hand, and wrapped her arms around AJ.

"We're pregnant! We are having a baby!"

AJ nodded as Paige hugged her. "We should celebrate."

Paige nodded, and AJ pushed her back against the bed, ready to celebrate.

-

_OCTOBER 5_ _th_ _, 2019_

Paige sat down, and looked at the person in front of her. She hadn't seen him in  _four_   _years_ , and she didn't know what to think.

"Come to ask for me back?"

Paige smiled. "No. I just wanted you to know what you were missing out on. You fought so hard to keep me; that you lost me. You lost everything because you were so  _fucked up_. And for a while you had me screwed up too. But you know what, in the end I won. And you lost."

Sami glared at her. "Yeah? Sooner or later that  _bitch_  is going to leave you. And I'll be here, waiting to laugh. To say that I told you so, and  _maybe, just maybe,_ I'll think of taking you back."

Paige laughed. She shook her head and laughed. "That  _bitch_ , is my wife. And she's at home taking care of our daughter. That's where you lost Sami. You are rotting here. And when you get out,  _if_  you get out, no one will want you. Not after they hear what you did. You have nothing after this Sami. While I'm living my life. I have a wife who loves me. I have a daughter who looks just like us. I have a career that I love. I'm  _happy_. So in the end, I win Sami."

Sami clenched his teeth as he glared at her. He watched as Paige stood up and walked away. When she left the room, it hit him. He had lost. He had nothing. Kevin had been stabbed a year before for protecting him. He hadn't made it. Sami had nothing.

He just sat there, his eyes filling with tears as he really thought about it. He had never sat down to think of it, but after seeing her being happy, it had hit him.

He was  _never_  going to be happy. He was  _never_  going to be okay again. Sami just placed his hands over his face and cried.

-

_OCTOBER 2_ _nd_ _, 2021_

Seth and Emma were hosting a barbecue. Noah and Abby was four. They were the best of friends. Stacey Sasha Rollins, Tyler Daniel Cena, and Rosie Emma Knight-Mendez were all two years old. While Marco Dean Graves was still a year.

All the kids were playing with the dogs. Brie was pregnant with another baby at the moment. The friends were all sitting around. Some were still in the wrestling company while others weren't. It was tough at times, but they made it work. Their friendship was strong, and they were going to keep it that way.

Paige was watching Rosie run around. The girl was pale, like Paige. But she was mischievous and small for her age, just like AJ. AJ grabbed Paige's hand. "What are you thinking about?"

Paige looked away from her daughter to look at AJ. "Just how lucky I am. I have you in my life. I have Rosie and Pai-J. I have all our friends. Debuting and beating you for the championship was the best thing to happen to me."

AJ smiled and reached up to kiss Paige. "I love you."

"I love you too."

There was a cry and Paige quickly looked at her daughter. The Bella Curse still existed, and Paige and Pai-J's lives were always in danger and the last thing she wanted was Rosie to be hurt because of Noah and Tyler.

But she just ended up laughing. Rosie was non the one crying. Tyler was. Noah had ran to Brie, complaining about the scrap on his knee.

"What happened?" AJ asked, looking at Nikki.

"Your child is trying to kill mine," she responded as she picked up Tyler to sooth him.

Rosie ran to Paige's hands and buried her face in her mother's shirt.

"The curse has been broken!"

Nikki took Tyler's shoe off, who grabbed it and threw it to Rosie, wanting to hurt her for making him fall down. But the shoe just ended up hitting Paige on the face.

"Damn it!" AJ hit Paige on the shoulder for saying that word. She did not want to teach her kid to swear, not yet.

Nikki laughed and placed her son on the ground. She walked over to grab his shoe, when she tripped on one of Rosie's toys and fell, her face flat on the ground.

Dean and Seth couldn't help it. They just started to laugh, their wives laughing with them.

Daniel picked his nephew up and walked over to Nikki, while John was laughing on the ground. Corey shook his left, trying not to laugh (he wasn't succeeding). And Sasha was smiling.

"I think this is the beginning of the Knight-Bella Curse. None of you are safe."

Rosie just wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and kissed the stop that the shoe hit. Pai-J moved to lay down next to her. AJ leaned over and whispered into Paige's ear.

"It worked. We're having another baby."

Paige looked over before kissing AJ.

Her family going to be complete. She was happy. She had everything she could ever want.

_The End_


End file.
